


Forbidden Love: Love's The Only Rule

by SPNWinchester1982 (DeansWinterRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Erotica, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Marriage, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 144,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansWinterRose/pseuds/SPNWinchester1982
Summary: The Winchester Boys have found their forever....at least that was what they thought. Lila and Isabella Winchester's biggest secret was revealed and now everything between the couples have changed. Can they get what made them who they were back or will it all have to end?When John goes missing, they band together and go in search of him. Neither thought it would be the adventure that would change everything





	1. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: This is the story we all know and love with my own twist to it. So, please, enjoy and comments are always welcome.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/41982420292/in/dateposted-public/)

After the Winchester wives reveal their secret, their relationships seems to be in limbo. But when the boys' father goes missing, the 4 of them band together to find him. Neither of them expected the adventure to change their lives forever......


	2. The Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are The Characters in this story
> 
> Please note: Excluding Sam, Dean and John, the rest of the pictures are just inspirational photos of what the characters look like

DEAN WINCHESTER, 26

LILA WINCHESTER, 26

SAM WINCHESTER, 22

ISABELLA WINCHESTER, 22

 

JOHN WINCHESTER


	3. The Story

**-Late, November, 2001**

Dean Winchester came to with every bone in his body aching mercilessly and there was this awful kink in his neck. In the not-far distance he could hear someone with a very deep voice taunting him. He slowly opened his eyes to the dusty wooden floor. Where in the hell was he? He moaned.

The man with the Sam Elliott voice knelt down until their eyes met and he smiled evilly at him. "Good morning, Sunshine!"

Dean groaned and tried to fight the bindings on his wrists, but it didn't seem to help. "What the hell?"

The man, who was tall, about Sammy tall straightened and smirked at him. "It's so nice of you to join us in the land of the living," he jeered.

Dean felt and tasted the blood in his mouth and remembered how the jester was able to get him and Sam….. He turned his head quickly, ignoring the sharp pains he felt in his stiff neck. "Sammy!"

He seen out of the corner of his eyes, his little brother's head bent down and he wasn't moving. "Sammy!" he yelled.

The mystery man sneered, "Don't worry about him. He isn't dead."

Dean struggled to get free, anger seeping through him. "If you hurt him in any way-"

He waved him off. "I said relax. The kid's still alive." He turned his head toward Dean.

The guy was staring at him and making him feel very uncomfortable. "Look, Buddy, if this is some sick way for you to get some, you're looking at two of the wrong brothers. We don't and will never swing that way."

The guy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Are you kidding? Even if I did fly that way, I wouldn't have sex with a couple of meatsuits. It's degrading." He straightened his leather jacket. "I'm better than that."

Dean looked at him incredulous and then spit out some of the blood in his mouth. Some of the blood had gone onto the man's shoes. The anger in the man went from simmering to explosive and he punched Dean in the face. "I will not let someone like you disrespect me!"

He scoffed disgustedly. "God, I can't believe that my sister would slum as far as to sleep with you."

Dean's eyes moved to slits as he said, "And she enjoys every minute of it." For that snide remark, he got another punch. Dean brought up his head again and spit the blood out. "Hmmm….so I'm going to guess that you didn't like that."

The guy pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his hand. The commotion must have stirred Sam, because Dean heard him say, "Dean….?"

"Sammy!" he exclaimed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he mumbled. He cleared his throat. "What's this guy's problem?"

"Apparently this is Lila and Izzy's brother." Dean eyed him. "What do you want?"

The man thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Hmm what do I want? I want to show my sisters how weak and pathetic you," he seethed with disgust, "humans are. I want them to come to their senses! I want them to come home and take their rightful place beside father and stop degrading themselves with dirty low animals like you two!"

Sam groaned. "What in the hell does our wives have to do with this?"

The guy was getting angrier and angrier.

"Your wives! Well, well, well, we have a smart one here." He laughed bitterly. "Miracles will never cease!" He looked at Sam this time. "She has everything to do with this as does her sister. This is because of them and the fact that they are slumming with you trash!"

Dean looked up at him a little confused and actually getting very pissed off. "Okay, I'm going to take a shot in the dark here and say that one of or both of our wives pissed you off?"

"IDIOT!" he screamed. The man moved swiftly to Sam and grabbed him around the throat, he begins to choke him. "What in that small insignificant head of your makes you think you have any right to talk to ME like that?"

Sam gasped for air and Dean fought to get free, but it was no good. It seemed the more he struggled the tighter the bindings got. The guy looked at Sam again and squeezed a little tighter. "

"Pissed off? He chuckled. "I am many things as a result of my sisters and now I'm going get it sorted once and for all. So, if I want an opinion from you I'll give it to you…" he steps away from Sam and back hands Dean in the face so hard his vision blurs. Stepping back he turned to the battered brothers and said, "How about we get them here to save you?" Pulls out a flip phone and starts a call.

"NO!" Both brothers exclaimed in protective fear.

Sam tried to get his breathing back. "Look, whatever Izzy-"

"Izzy?" He asked a little disgusted. "You call her Izzy." He scoffed. "That's disgusting."

Sam coughed. "What do you call her?"

"Isabella. Her given name. The one our father gave her." He smirked evilly.

He connected the call this time and Lila picked it up. "What in the hell do you want now, Tristan?"

He turned and smiled devilishly at the brothers. "Oh, that's a fine way to talk to your big brother."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't play with you right now, Tristan. I'm busy."

"Well, I think I have something that'll make you very unbusy." He walked over to the boys, stopping at Dean, when he heard his sister ask what in the hell he was talking about. He pulled the phone from his ear and looked at Dean. "Speak."

"Hey, baby…."

"Dean?!" she exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, but don't come-" his words were cut off by Tristan punching him in the face.

Tristan put the phone to his ear. "Now, listen to me, Sis. You and Isabella better get here, if you want to save your little evolutionary malfunctions." Tristan pulls out a switch blade. "Oh and be quick you remember how easily I get bored. I might have to find ways to entertain myself."

Within seconds, she heard her husband of 4 years cry out in devastating pain. She quickly closed her phone and looked at her sister.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"Our dysfunctional brother has our husbands," Lila told her simply. "Come on. Let's go."

The girls walked out of the motel room and into the night. As quickly as they walked out they poofed out just as quick.

The girls walked out of their teleporting door and scanned the area for the impala. Izzy found it and they ran to the vehicle. Lila pulled her keys out of her pocket and popped the trunk. She flipped up the weapon cache trunk and then flipped up the fake floor of the trunk and placed a hand on something.

Izzy heard a mechanical popping sound and then Lila pulled out an angel blade and handed it to her. Izzy looked inside the trunk. There was every supernatural weapon in there that could kill demons and angels. They always kept a secret cache of weapons for emergencies. Like if someone tried to kill them.

Lila knew what this was about. This had everything to do with the fact that they fell in love with and married humans. However, it was going to be a short fight considering that the sisters were Nephalems. Nephalems are the offspring of an angel and a demon-in their case, their dad's the demon and their mother was an angel.

They have spent most of their childhood and early adulthoods trying to keep hunters and other people from killing them. And now they had to look over their shoulders because of whom they married. According to their family members they can't let herself and Dean procreate.

Izzy looked at her older sister as she looked like she was deep in thought. And she knew what it was. Tonight would be the night that the guys found out that their wives, the loves of their lives wasn't what they portrayed themselves to be. She sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Liles."

"I know, me neither, but we have to-"

"I know, but Sam and I have been married just over a year I don't want things to change between us."

Lila smiled sympathetically at her sister. She didn't want things to change with Dean either, but if they didn't do this he was going to kill their husbands. "I know, I don't either." She sighed. "But if you had heard what Tristan had been doing you'd-"

Izzy shook her head. She didn't want to know what their brother was doing to the man she loved and her brother-in-law. "So, how do you wanna do this?"

"I think we should go in, guns blazing so to speak. Tristan's not playing around. He's completely serious about 'entertaining' himself."

Izzy agreed and they started toward the dilapidated cabin. They stopped in facing the door of the cabin. It was no or never and they both knew it. The moments that followed this one would change everything. Lila raised her hand, palm facing the door and she concentrated for a moment. Seconds later, the door opened, slamming against the wall.

Sam and Dean jerked when they heard door slam against the wall. To their shock, Lila and Izzy walked through the door. Lila glared at her brother. "I do believe you have something that belongs to us."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly. "Izzy?"

She smiled nervously. "I'll be right there, baby."

Tristan smirked. "Sis, you made it! Come on in and join us." He looked pleased as he said to his sisters. "Me! Play!"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "I think we'll pass, Tristan. What are you doing?"

"I'm educating these," gestures to Sam and Dean, "humans on where their proper place is and how they need to stay in it." Then for fun, he smacked Sam upside the head.

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed. "Don't touch him!" She started toward Sam, but was stopped by Tristan throwing her toward the wall. Sam watched as she hit the wall hard, then rolled.

"Izzy!"

Izzy pulled herself up to her knees. Tristan his tilted his head down to her and wagged a finger at her. "Nuh-uh, Isabella. I didn't say I was done with my toys."

Izzy felt the anger rising in her like a volcano erupting. She threw her hands out and slapped them to the floor and the floor began to quake, knocking Tristan to his knees. The Winchesters looked absolutely stunned as Izzy stood and headed for her brother. Sam watched his wife as her eyes narrowed and then they heard Tristan gasping for air.

"She's chocking him without touching him?!" Sam said in surprise. "When in the hell did they have special powers?"

Izzy stormed to her brother and had him bent back, almost touching the floor as she said, "He's not a toy!" she said, her voice dropping an octave in anger. "He's my husband, You stupid Jackass."

Dean looked up when heard footsteps and seen a very beautiful raven-haired woman heading toward his wife. "Lila, behind you!"

Defensively, Lila raised both her hands and the woman stopped. She raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know daddy taught you better than that, Anezka."

The woman named Anezka tried to fight but when she realized she couldn't move she stopped. "Well, someone's gotta tr-"

Lila threw her sister to the floor by dropping her hands. Anezka landed with a load grunt. Sam and Dean exchanged sideways glances at each other. What in the hell was going on? "Where in the hell did the powers come from?" Sam asked, stunned.

Tristan heard that and knew it was another time to torture them further and definitely get his sisters to come back to their side. "They have no idea, do they?"

Izzy's eyes immediately shot to her brother. She straightened. "You would—"

He raised both hands and slammed his sisters, except Anezka to the wall. Anezka kept them there. Lila could feel every bone in her body beginning to melt away with fear. "Tristan, don't!"

Izzy looked at him. "Please…."

"No," Tristan said. "I think they should know the truth, don't you?"

"The truth about what?" he asked and slid his eyes to Izzy's. She was beginning to sob. He looked at Dean, then Lila and then back at Dean. "What's going on?"

His older brother shrugged. "I don't know, but whatever it is with Tristan revealing it, it's going to crush them."

Lila struggled to free herself. "Tristan, if we mean anything to you, anything at all you won't do this."

Tristan smirked and looked at the meatsuits. "Your precious wives, my sisters are…." He paused. "Nephalems."

"What in the hell are Nephalems?" Dean asked.

Anezka smiled. "They are half-demon and half-angel."

The sisters watched as their husbands' faces read complete and utter shock. Lila watched her husband closely to gain a reference for how he was taking the news. When she saw the look die in his eyes she knew that she had lost him.

Izzy couldn't believe it. In a moment, a second, she had lost the only man she'd ever love. Before she could contemplate anything more, Anezka dropped her to the floor. They both slammed down.

Lila stood, with barely a scratch on her. Dean watched as his gorgeous supermodel-esque wife turned to the wooden wall, balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall. To his amazement, he actually felt the ground shake beneath him and almost laughed when both of the offensive fighters fell.

Dean felt his groin twitch and his cock stiffen slightly as he watched his amazingly beautiful, sexy as hell wife saunter to them people on the ground….but then the next thing he saw shocked him. He watched as his wife's beautiful blue eyes disappeared and onyx black ones appeared.

She squinted her eyes and said, "Cruciatu." (torture)

"No, Lila!" the man exclaimed and then screamed in excruciating pain.

She continued to saunter over to her husband and brother-in-law. She stopped in front of Dean, just as Izzy came to Sam. "He belted you good, didn't he?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "What in the hell was that?"

She looked at her husband, letting their eyes lock. "I'll explain everything later." She bent her head down and took his mouth in a soul-searing kiss.

"Lila! Duck!" Izzy exclaimed and Lilaa dove to the ground. Izzy brought her hands together to push back the attack at her brother. It hit him and he grunted.

Lila rose to her feet and brushed herself off. "You idiot!"

Tristan lifted himself off the floor and smirked menacingly at his sisters. He stormed toward them and Katie set herself as her brother came toward her. He then backhanded her, the crack echoing throughout the cabin.

He hit her so hard her sunglasses came off. She kept her eyes closed until she looked back at her brother. She could hear her husband fighting to get free to defend the fact that he hit his wife. She looked at her brother, her eyes are the glowing white. "Oh, you are so dead when daddy finds out."

To the boys' surprise, the demon laughed at her. "Dad said we couldn't kill you, beating you senseless is a whole other story."

"Probably because he knows we can do this!" Izzy said and pushed her left palm out and he slammed against the wall.

Sam looked at his brother and then at their wives. "Did they just say 'dad'?"

Dean nodded. "Sounded like it."

"It's true!" Sam exclaimed, shocked. A little devastated.

It was news to him, but it would explain the sudden onset of powers.

Tristan picked himself up and looked at his sisters. "Oh, your husbands don't know your story, do they?"

Izzy glared. Realizing his sisters never told their secret, Tristan came to his brothers-in-law. "You have no idea that you married demons, do you? You married your greatest enemies, boys. The women you pledged your entire life to are the very things that you've been trying to rid the world of."

Lila looked at Dean and something flashed in his eyes that immediately told her that he believed him. She looked at her brother. "All right, Jackass." She stormed to her brother and plowed her fist into his stomach.

The older demons fell to their knees, gasping. She bent down and Dean watched as she began to choke him without touching him. "Now, you listen to me and you listen to me good, you no good evil pansy assed bastard. Take this message back to the rest of our family. Isabella and I will no longer play nice. You've officially broke the promise, Tristan. You attacked the 2 people that I asked you-very nicely-to never hurt and you decided to take them, tie them up to drive us out. So, we're out. Volui te bellum, vos got unum. Culus tibi niger luscus egotistical." (You wanted war, you've got one. You black eyed egotistical asshole)

She shoved her hand out and he fell back onto his back, gasping for air. She bent down to her brother and came close to his ear. "Next time it'll hurt even worse, Tristan Cornelius."

As Lila was dealing with Tristan, Izzy walked over to the boys. When she leaned down to untie them, Sam jerked his hands away from her. "Don't touch me!"

The numbness she felt in that moment was like nothing she felt before and knew that she was hurt. "I could just leave you here, Sam. However, considering that I just saved your life from certain death-"

"You're the reason we're here!" Sam yelled at her.

'Actually, Samuel, your brother and your ability to fly into anything half-cocked is why you're here." She pulled their ropes off and then backed away. "Get yourselves free now and Lila and I will see you back at the motel. Where we will talk."

She hoped.

* * *

 

They were outed.

Who they really were was now known to her husband and her brother-in-law and her sister's husband.

And it was all because of her older brother, Tristan.

Lila Winchester paced back and forth on the carpet of the motel that herself and her husband stayed in with her sister, Izzy and her husband. Izzy sat on the bed and watched Lila.

She didn't even want to think of how pissed Dean was actually going to be. She had lied to him for their entire relationship, he'd have every right to be pissed.

"Why would Tristan do that?" Izzy asked as Lila's pace got faster.

"Because he's a dick," she muttered and pushed her golden blond hair out of her eyes. She looked at her sister and sighed. "I don't know, Iz, but be prepared for our husbands to come back very pissed."

Izzy sighed.

Moments later, Sam and Dean walked in. Dean slammed the door shut and he stormed to Lila. "Is it true?"

Lila backed away and nodded slowly, her eyes swimming with tears. Dean turned away from her rubbed a hand over his face. He turned back to her. "So, you're-you're-you're a demon?"

She shrugged. "Yes and no," she admitted softly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam demanded to know. "You either are or you're not."

"We are," Izzy said cautiously. She knew that she and her sister had to be prepared for them to react the way they were brought up. They were supernatural, after all. "However, we're only half-demon."

Dean ran a hand over his short hair and walked away from Lila. She hurried to him. "Please, Dean. Please understand that I had to keep it a secret."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because my mother told me to," she muttered.

"Your mother told you to?"

She nodded.

Sam looked from Lila to Izzy. "So, if you're not only demon, then what are you?"

Izzy sighed. They were in full-disclosure mode now. "We're what's known as Nephalems. We're the only ones in existence. We're half-demon and half-angel. Our father's a demon and our mother's an angel." She looked at Sam, pleading in her eyes. "Please, Sammy, please know that I didn't lie to you about the important things."

"Important?!" Sam exclaimed. "You're a fucking Supernatural being, Isabella! I think that was important."

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes. Oh, God. She never knew how much that could hurt to hear someone say that, until now. She was losing him. "Not to me-"

"Obviously."

Lila looked at Dean. "Damn it! We didn't lie to you because that's what we're supposed to do as demons. We lied to you to protect ourselves."

"From what?!" Dean yelled.

"YOU!" She yelled back and shoved at him. "You're a fucking hunter of the Supernatural, Dean! And I'm as supernatural as they fucking come. I knew that the day that I met you and then for the next 12 years our mother hammered it into our brains that we couldn't tell you our secret because you'd instinctively want to kill us."

Dean sighed. There was no way of getting around that. He looked at his wife. The woman he's been in love with since he was 13 years old. And he could honestly say he didn't even know her. He wasn't even sure this was really her. "I don't even know if I can trust you, Lila."

Her jaw dropped a little at his statement. "You've always been able to trust me, Dean. My loyalties have always been to you and no one else. Just you."

He looked into her eyes. He didn't know if he could honestly believe that. He didn't even know if he could trust that either. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

Izzy looked from Dean to Lila and then to Sam. "We just started a fucking war for you guys!" she informed them.

Sam looked at her a little dumbfounded. "What?"

Lila sighed. "From the day that we became friends with you we've told our siblings, and our father that you're off limits. If for any reason you are harmed we promised that despite whatever happened before then we'd basically sever ties with them." She looked at Dean. "Dean," she walked to him and placed her hand on her chest, "this is me. What we've experienced together, it's always been me there with you."

Dean just wasn't sure if he could believe her.


	4. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same Again

**-August 31, 2002** …

It was a hot balmy night for the end of August. Sam Winchester snuck out of the bed that he was sharing with his wife of 2 years, Isabella. He and Izzy had gotten into it the night before after another argument with his father. He was tired of the fighting, but he was also upset still by his wife's revelations.

Almost a year ago Izzy and her older sister, Lila had revealed their deep secret to them. They were Nephalems.

Nephalems were supernatural hybrids. Lila and Izzy were half-demon and half-angel. From his research, he had discovered that Katie and Lucy were extremely powerful beings, even more powerful than their family members. And here she was acting like she needed him. She didn't need him.

Oh, and the kicker.

'Til death do us part' didn't mean shit to someone like her. She was immortal and he discovered that he'd die before she did. That scared the hell out of him. He had married Izzy believing that they'd spend the rest of their lives together and that would never happen. And that scared him because she was the only girl that he had ever loved.

He picked up his half-packed duffle bag and began putting things inside. He needed to get the hell out of here.

* * *

 

Izzy woke with a start and looked around. "Sam?"

No answer.

"Sammy?"

Still no answer.

She heard the motel room door close and she immediately shot out of bed. She rushed to the window and pulled the curtain open. Her heart shattered when she seen him get into the taxi that waited outside.

She knew he wasn't dealing well with her secret, but she didn't think he'd actually leave her. She thought that they'd be a little bumpy for a while, but they'd get through it. They always got through everything.

She stopped in front of the full-length mirror and looked at her reflection. Well, there was no use in wearing this thing. He hadn't even touched her in about 6 months. She knew that him knowing her secret would change things, but she didn't think it would change things that much.

Man, was she wrong.

She had worn the red satin babydoll chemise with matching panties in a feeble attempt to get back on track with her husband, but it hadn't worked. He had shot down every attempt of hers to try and make love. Nothing seemed to work.

She exhaled deeply. And nothing ever would. 

* * *

  **-September 8…**

They were leaving.

Izzy picked up a rock and flicked her wrist and watched the rock bounce across the water. Everything had come to a head and everything was now on the surface and he believed her to be a liar. That their entire lives together were a lie.

She exhaled as the overwhelming pressure pressed down on her chest, on her heart. She always knew her biggest secret would come to light sooner or later. She just had hoped that when it did it wouldn't have mattered.

But it did. It all mattered. How did one tell her secret without some kind of reaction?

Her reaction had come weeks before when Sam had left her without a word. After thinking it over she figured it was better than dying.

Izzy and her older sister, Lila had been born the only Nephalems in existence. Their mother was an angel and their father was a demon. How their parents ended up together, neither herself nor Lila were quite sure because neither would ever talk about their relationship.

They had grown up hiding who they really are from everyone, because according to their mother, 'the moment someone finds out who... or what you are you'll be hunted for the rest of your life'.

So, they kept their secret to themselves, never mentioning it to anyone.

Not even their husbands, the Supernatural hunters.

Izzy definitely couldn't justify keeping the secret. However, this much she could explain: Several years ago, Sirah and Zagen-their parents-had gotten together, fallen in love, had their first daughter, her sister Lila and then they decided to continue to raise her on Earth. Then 4 years or so later and Izzy was born.

Despite normally being an x number of hundreds of years old, Lila and Izzy weren't. They were born the same years as the Winchester brothers. So, amongst both sets of their heritage, they were babies and for that the girls have learned everything they can learn about both worlds to help keep everyone straight and events linear.

They were born with all the powers and even more of both their parents. Despite having the powers of two of the most powerful beings in the world-demon and angel-Izzy and her sister had always tried to live as humans would, because they lived amongst them.

Izzy met Sam Winchester when she was 2 years old. He had just moved to town, as did she and they instantly became best friends. Over the years, as both his dad and her mom traveled the country, the two of them had gotten closer. The same could be said about Dean and Lila also.

As they got older, they were warned to not fall in love, but that hadn't worked. Sam and Izzy almost immediately began dating when they hit their teens. And they were together ever since.

Izzy sighed.

She remembered those early days so vividly. Then on her 18th birthday-Sam proposed to her, Dean and Lila had gotten married almost 4 years before and seemed extremely happy. The day she married Sam was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

Then her mother appeared and urged them to not say anything, scaring them into believing that if Sam and Dean had ever discovered who they actually were they'd die because it was in their nature, what they had been trained to do.

They followed that advice until a few months ago. Her own brother had outed them. So, the sisters came clean, never expecting that their parents would be right...in a way.

The moment that Dean and Sam had heard the news things had changed between them. Neither couple were talking and neither couple was doing their usual PDA.

Not long after her confession, Sam had left after an argument with his father and she hadn't talked to him since.

Now, it was like they weren't married at all. At least Dean and Sam acted as though they weren't. Dean had begun to act like being with Lila wasn't enough and he needed a girl in every port, so to speak.

Sam was at Stanford living with the "love of his life".

She just wished that she and her sister could move on that easily. The part that sucked is they couldn't seem to bring themselves to do it. She couldn't bring herself to cheat on Sam. God, that sounded pathetic. Very pathetic. But here they were, traveling around the country with John and Dean Winchester and being ignored.

So, now, they were going to strike it out on their own. They had talked about it and Katie was right. If they were going to act like they didn't even exist then so would they.

_Welcome to our life._

Lila walked up to the river's edge. "You ready?"

Izzy turned and nodded. She stood and flicked the last stone into the river, watching it skip 6 times before coming to rest. "Let's go," she said to her sister.

The sisters walked to the road, deciding to go left, they began walking. Both trying to not look back or convince the other of turning back around.


	5. Making Everything Right

Dean walked into the motel room that he shared with his wife and looked around. She wasn't there. He spun around the room calling her name but he wasn't getting an answer. His muscles froze. Fear etched his features. "Lila?"

Still no answer.

Would she have left him?

He knew that he and Sam weren't exactly dealing very well with the lies that their wives had told them, but he had never thought she would have left him.

The door opened and he immediately rushed to the door, his heart racing with hope. However, his heart sank slightly when it was just his father. "Dad, have you seen Lila?"

John shook his head. "No, but I don't blame her for leaving if she did."

"Dad!" he said a little shocked by his statement.

He looked at his son. "What did you expect her to do when you won't even talk to her, Dean? You won't even let her talk."

"That's because I can't even trust-"

"You know that's not true," he told him. "Look, I get that you're angry that she lied to you and you have every right to be, but Dean, the thing about marriage is compromise. It's the only way it's gonna work. If you don't let her explain-"

"She did! She keeps saying her mother told her to lie to me."

"And she may be right. You don't know Sirah, not really anyway. You know her the way she wants you to." He scratched his head. "I've known her as long as I've known the girls, Dean. There are times that Sirah's not very nice to those girls, mostly because they talk to their father and they also talk back to her." He rubbed his neck. "Dean, Sirah, didn't even want you and Lila together-"

"I believe you were the one freaking out too that we got married."

John nodded. "Very true. I wasn't happy about it, but not because I didn't want you with Lila, but because I knew your life wasn't going to be easy. And it's mostly because her demonic family is so dysfunctional and her mother pops in and out whenever she wants something from her daughters. Then you add in the hunting part of it and it's either going to make you stronger or tear you apart." John watched his son. "Dean, let me ask you something. Do you love her?"

Dean scoffed. "I wouldn't have married her if I didn't, Dad."

"Then don't give up because she left. Keep fighting for you guys."

"But dad, I don't even know where to find her."

"You don't need to find her."

Dean's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Excuse me?"'

He nodded. "Really. According to Sirah, the day that you put that engagement ring on her finger, Lila linked your souls or something. I'm not exactly sure how that works. All you have to do is look up at the ceiling and holler her name."

"And she'd hear me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It's part of her localization power she has. According to Sirah, she did it so that she could always know where you were in case her siblings popped up and wanted to start trouble."

Dean nodded. "So, I look up and holler her name?"

He nodded. "That's it."

Feeling stupid, Dean looked up at the ceiling and said, "LILA!"

They waited a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Do it again."

Dean sighed. "She isn't going to show up-"

* * *

 "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Dean whirled around to see his beautiful wife standing there looking amazing. She wore leather head to toe, with her midriff showing from the belly top. The leather pants were bootcut and by the looks of it she came eye-to-eye with him. "Hi."

She did a curt nod. "Dean. John." She folded her arms in front of her. "What's up?"

He sighed. It was all going to sound like he was agreeing to talk because she had left not because they needed to. "Okay. I'm ready to listen."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't know what had changed now compared to when she left last. "What changed?"

"Does it matter?" he snapped.

She exhaled. "Fine, then let me say this then you can say what you need to or whatever, but I need to say this."

Dean nodded.

"I don't know if this is going to work."

His jaw-dropped, along with his father's. "What?"

"You said everything you needed to say the last time we talked, Dean." She still remembered them like stabs to the heart. "You told me that our marriage was pretty much null and void because our entire relationship was filled with lies. You said you can't trust me and I don't blame you for thinking that. But I can't be married to someone who can't trust me and to be honest I don't know if I can trust you."

"I never lied to you, Lila."

"I know that, Dean." She exhaled slowly. "I've taken the last few hours to really think about things, think about us and I've come to the realization you will never love me."

Dean looked at her questionably.

"At least not like you used to. And that's no one's fault but my own. I lied to you and it's only understandable that you would think that our entire relationship was a lie." She quickly wiped the tears away as she watched Dean. Looking in his face he didn't look moved, but his eyes said everything.

She sat down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed and began to sob. "I never meant to keep anything from you, but-but-but I…. was scared, Dean. You kill things like me every day and I was afraid you'd-you'd-you'd…."

It didn't matter. None of it mattered. "Never mind," she whispered.

"You were afraid I'd kill you?" he asked a little surprised by her sort of statement. She nodded. Dean looked at her perplexed. "Why would I kill you?"

She didn't answer, she just kept talking. "The other half of the reason why I had lied to you was because I wanted to be accepted in your world. God knows, I've never been accepted in my own." She ran a hand through her hair, flipping it to one side. "I just wanted to belong, Dean." She looked up into his green eyes. "And when I'm with you-or when I was with you—I finally had felt accepted by someone." She looked at John and then at Dean again, "I finally felt like I had a family."

She walked to the middle of the room and stopped, she quickly wiped away her tears. She was trying so hard to keep the sob back, but she knew soon it was going to be futile. "And to me and Izzy that was everything, because like I said we've never been really accepted by either side of our families. Sure, there are a few siblings who accept us, but our relationship is nothing like yours and Sam's. I would give anything in this world to have anyone in my family love me the way..." her voice broke as her eyes filled with tears and they began streaming down her face. "...that...you love Sam."

"Lila, it's not-"

"Let her finish, Dean," John told him. "It's something she needs to get out and it's something you need to hear."

"But I have figured out a long time ago that I will never have a family like yours. I will always be the abomination that will always live on the in-between." She walked to the chair and sat. "This is my life and I've accepted it for a long time. But the thing I can never get out of my thoughts is the look of disdain I saw in your eyes when everything came out."

She wiped her tears away again. "I never thought I'd hear the words come out of your mouth that had come out. You know when it had finally come out I thought, 'Finally, no more lies. Now he can really love me,' but that will never happen." She took a shaky breath. "I do love you, Dean. Everything I've ever told you has never been a lie-"

"What about you telling me that your father's name was William?" He shot back bitterly. He didn't do emotions.

"His name was William. William Robert Cornelius, born in 1340 and died in 1402. Zagen's his demon name." She sighed. "Like I said, Dean, I didn't lie to you about the important stuff. And what I am has never been important to me. The way you saw me was important." She slowly stood and walked to the door. She stopped just before the door and turned to him again. "I thought I could finally tell my mom she was wrong." She faced him. "Wrong because I finally found someone who could love me for me and not what I was." She licked her lips as her jaw quivered. "I just never thought that she'd actually be right. That the man that I've promised to love for the rest of my life would stop loving me because he found out I was some kind of supernatural freak."

"I've always, always known I am a freak. I've been treated as such since the day I was born." She pulled the door open and looked over her shoulder. "I just never thought you'd make me feel like that too. So, as hard as it is for me to say this as of this moment you're single. Go do what you need to do and as your brother so eloquently put it as a last parting shot to my sister, I'm fucking immortal so its not like we could have spent forever together anyway."

She wiped her tears away and looked at the door. "Goodbye, Dean."

With that she was gone.

It only took him a few seconds before he was running to the door. He pulled it open and rushed out. He looked everywhere, but she was gone. He looked again and this time yelled for her, but she didn't pop in like she had before.

* * *

 

**-Christmas Eve, 2002…..**

Dean walked into a local bar with his father and took a seat across from him. It'd been 3 weeks since the last time he had seen Lila. 3 painfully lonely weeks. None of this felt right anymore. He hadn't realized how intertwined their life was to each other until she wasn't right here by his side. However, the one thing he had realized above all else was that he didn't care what she was, he needed her.

He's loved Lila since they were 13 years old and he knew, especially now that he'd love her until his last dying breath. He missed their life together, as crazy as it was with hunting, none of it mattered without her.

He looked up to see one of his dad's friends enter the bar just as the waitress approached them. Dean ordered a beer and John did the same. Dean looked up and tried to smile but it wasn't happening. "Hi, Mike."

"Man," Mike muttered, taking a seat. "Who died?"

Dean scoffed. "My marriage." He thanked the waitress for the drinks as she slid a piece of paper across the table. He balled it up and put it in the middle of the table.

"Was that her number?"

Dean shrugged, took a long swig of his beer and then answered, "Don't know. Never looked."

"You and Lila getting divorced?"

Dean shook his head. "No. We're….." he couldn't even bring himself to say it. "We're….s-s-separated," he uttered.

"That sucks. I'm sorry." He smiled. "You could take away some of that loneliness-"

"I'm not cheating on my wife," he said coldly.

Throughout the night, John watched his son and he could see him slipping further into a depressive state. Finally tired of seeing him torn up, he stood from the table, excused himself and stepped outside. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, William, it's me."

William Cornelius smiled when he heard his son-in-law's father's voice. "Hey, John. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

Knowing all too well what he wanted to talk about, he said, "I was about to call you actually."

John nodded. Knowing that they were on the same page was going to make the plan so much easier.

* * *

 

20 minutes later, John walked back into the bar and slid a piece of paper across the table to his oldest son. Dean looked at his father curiously. "What's this?" he asked opening the page.

"That is the address of where your wife is," he answered. He looked at his son. "Go spend Christmas with your wife."

He had never felt so excited in his entire life. He was going to get to see her! He froze for a moment. What if she didn't want to see him?

"Go," John urged. "Get her back and meet me in Chicago for the next job."

He nodded. He took one last swig of his beer and sat it on the table. He stood from his chair and attempted to walk out when the waitress stopped him. "Leaving?"

"Yeah," he told her. "I got a date with my wife."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You're married?"

He nodded. "4 years," he told her.

He rushed out and the waitress watched. "Some girls have all the luck."


	6. A New Beginning

**-New York City…**

Christmas in New York City.

Lila scoffed at her really bad idea as she stopped at the Rockefeller Center's skating rink and watched the couple that had caught her attention. They were currently skating close, and she was touching his chest. Lila knew what was coming next, they were going to kiss. She could actually count down when the moment was going to happen. And now….

And as if the couple was on the cue, they started kissing. It was a kiss shared between lovers, a couple very much in love. She missed being kissed like that. She didn't even know where they stood with each other. If he actually wanted to be 'released' from their marriage permanently. She wasn't all that sure she wanted to know.

Yeah, it was such a good idea to come to a city that besides Valentine's day it was the most romantic place to be, she thought sarcastically. But she and Dean had made the plans to come here months ago. He had told her it was an anniversary gift and it was just going to be them-no dad, no Sammy, no Izzy-just them. She had been looking forward to it too, then her secret was revealed.

And now she had no husband. She agreed with Izzy. Sometimes she wished she had said something as they were dating, before the real forever feelings got in the way. That way it wouldn't hurt as badly as it did now. She hated knowing that her mother was correct. Her husband now hated her because of a lie that was motivated by fear.

She couldn't believe that their love was so easy to turn off like that. That all they shared could be forgotten about all in one fail swoop. Thanks to her damn brother. She exhaled and it was shaky as her eyes filled with tears. "Damn it," she muttered.

She quickly popped out and popped back right outside the Pierre Hotel. It was one of the most luxurious hotels in the city. She knew if Dean was with her that he'd hate being there because of the people, but since it was just her…..

Maybe this was for the best anyway. It wasn't like they could have had a life anyway. They could never have children together. When she was what she was children were forbidden and she knew even if Dean didn't want to say it he wanted to be a father.

She walked into her hotel suite and pulled her jacket off. She draped it over the back of the chair and walked to the phone. She dialed up room service and ordered up a huge serving of hot chocolate. She walked to the French doors and pulled them open. She stepped out onto the balcony and let the cold December night come over her. One of the best things about her being her was that she didn't get cold and she never got hot so she didn't sweat.

She exhaled as she thought about him again, the tears welling up again. Fuck. She wished she could be as hard and unfeeling as her siblings, but when it came to Dean she had felt so much and so fast. That now to realize that their life together wasn't ever going to happen it was devastating. Not as devastating as it was for her sister. At least Lila knew that she could pick up the phone and call Dean and he'd be right there.

Izzy didn't have that luxury. Sam had pretty much dropped off the grid, to never be heard from again. At least when it came to Lucy and John. Now, she was trying to figure out ways to have Sam talk to her so that they can at least go back to being friends but it didn't seem to be working and she didn't know how to help either of them.

She felt the wind kick up and the snow fall on her skin. She loved to watch it snow and she loved to feel it against her skin. She exhaled as she listened to the city below. It couldn't get any better than this unless Dean was here to enjoy it with her. 

* * *

 

Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb of the hotel that his father had written on the paper. He leaned forward and looked up at the very tall building. It looked nothing like the motels they stayed at. He stepped out of the car and took deep breath. It was now or never.

He walked into the luxurious lobby with the marble floors and the upscale furnishings and headed for the front desk. He smiled at the girl behind the desk. "Hi. Um….I was wondering, do you have a Lila Cornelius staying here?"

She typed in the name and then looked at him. "How do you spell the first name?"

He spelled it out and she nodded. "Okay. Um…." she looked through the check-in information. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

He smiled wide, joy swimming through him. She wasn't going by her maiden name. He just might have a chance for this to happen. "Okay. Um…try her first name with the name Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

He nodded. "Yes, like the rifle."

She typed it in and then smiled. "Yes, sir, there is a Lila Winchester staying in one of our suites."

He smiled and leaned forward. "Cool. Do you think you could give me one of those keys to her room?" He smiled. "I wanna surprise her."

She looked him up and down and asked, "How do you know her?"

"She's my wife."

She studied him for a very long time and then got him a key. He smiled. "Thanks."

"2105, Mr. Winchester."

He nodded and walked to the elevator. He pressed the call button and waited. As he waited, the more nervous he got. He exhaled as the doors opened and he let the others off and then stepped into the car. He pressed the button for the 21st floor. As he waited, he felt his stomach toss and turn and flip and flutter.

What if she didn't take him back? What then?

He stepped out of the car and looked at the number plaques on the wall to figure out which direction he needed to go. He took a deep breath and took a right. He watched the numbers go down and then stopped at the plaque that said '2105'. He took a deep breath and looked down at his wedding band. Almost 5 years ago, she put the ring on his finger and he remembered how happy he was. For him it didn't matter where she came from or whatever she had done he loved the woman she was.

He exhaled and rang the doorbell.

Inside, Lila heard the doorbell and stepped out of the winter cold and into the warmth. She walked to the door and pulled it open. All of the air inside of her body came out in a small gasp. She couldn't believe it. Standing there, looking amazing in his leather jacket and faded jeans was….Dean. "Dean?"

"Hi, Liles." He looked her up and down and noted that she had let her hair color go back to the natural sandy blond she had. "You went natural."

She couldn't say anything. He stepped into the suite and looked around. "Not bad, Babe. A little upscale for our tastes."

She couldn't believe was there. He was actually standing there in the flesh. It had been 3 weeks since the last time they had seen each other and all she wanted to do was curl herself into his arms and never leave. She slowly closed the door and turned to him. "Wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas, babe," he said simply as if he was saying something obvious.

She folded her arms in front of her and looked at him. "Right. I know it's Christmas, but what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to get as far away from me as-"

He shook his head. "No." He walked to her, but kept a fair enough distance away. "I came here to ask you to come back with me. To be my partner."

Her mind began spinning. She just couldn't believe it. She tilted her head. "Why should I? I won't hide my powers from you anymore. I won't hide any of myself anymore." She gestured to herself. "This is me, Dean Winchester. Take it or leave it."

He closed the gap between them, taking her face in his hands. "I'll take it," he answered, overwhelmed by the feel of her. "I'll take it. I want you." He sighed. "I don't care what you are and what powers you have, I just want you." He exhaled. "I promise to love you in all your forms, Liles."

She eyes began swimming with unshed tears. She wasn't sure if she could believe him. He gave her a measured glance. "Listen to me, Liles, please." He watched her nod. "You are my world, my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you for not only showing me unconditional love but showing me that I could be a better man than I thought." He dropped his hands to her waist and said, "You're the sanity I need when our life gets crazy."

He sighed. "It doesn't matter to me what or who you are. I still love you. I still need you to breathe every day. You're it for me, Lila Cornelius."

She smirked and pulled him closer. "Don't call me that," she told him before fusing their lips together. They both poured everything into the kiss, everything they've felt in the last 3 weeks. Finally, pulling away, she panted. "I almost forgot how you could pull me like that." She exhaled. She knew there was things she should ask and warnings that needed to be placed, but right now she wanted to enjoy him. Sue her. "Okay, Winchester, there are things that need to be said."

He nodded. "And I have questions."

"That will be included too. But I think we need to discuss the supernatural part of me so that we're both on the same page because I'm not going to hide it."

"And I don't want you to."

The doorbell rang and she turned to get the hot chocolate after telling Dean to have a seat. She thanked the guy and then closed the door after pushing the cart inside. She got them both some hot chocolate and then she sat across from him on the couch. "Okay, first I wanna say this and then you can ask anything you want."

He nodded. He was one step closer, that was better than nothing.

She straightened and looked at him. "You falling in love with me wasn't from my influence. You did it on your own and I have never ever willingly read your mind or anything like that." She looked at him. "And I don't plan on doing so any time soon. I will not manipulate you or control you without your knowledge."

He nodded. "Good to know and thank you. I'm happy to find out that our relationship was based on our feelings for each other and nothing more." He smiled. "Can I ask anything?"

She seen the look in his eyes and she almost shivered. "Yes."

"Do you have different looks for each side of you?"

"You mean like facial expressions and whatever?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. "No." She leaned forward and put her cup on the table. She straightened and looked at Dean. "Okay, um…watch." She closed her eyes and opened them again.

He looked into her eyes and his heart stopped. "You've got black eyes."

She nodded. "As a demon I have all of the different colors, dad figures it's because of my Nephalem physiology."

"What color are your demon eyes?"

"Um….black, red, white and yellow."

"Wow. And as a demon what can you do?"

"Anything from electromagnetic interferences to memory manipulation. I can easily exorcise demons and I don't need to speak Latin to do it." She sighed. "That night that we saved you, um….the shaking of the ground was our terrakinesis and the blowing the door and everything was telekinesis."

He nodded. He'd get into the powers later. "As an angel, do you have wings?"

She nodded. "I do. They're white with black tips."

He smiled. "I'd like to see them someday."

She smiled at him over the rim of her cup. "Maybe you will one day."

He smiled. "So, as an angel you can….?"

"Um….I can create weapons, other psychic and mental powers, along with everything from electronic manipulation to dark energy manipulation." She smiled at his confused expression. "I'll explain that later." She cleared her throat. "Through heaven—yes, there is one—I have time travel to immunity from every human illness and disease."

"Do your eyes change too?"

She nodded. "They do. Um….they go a gray-white color when I'm doing normal 'angel' stuff to a golden color when I'm smiting beings."

They talked like this for a good hour or so and Dean honestly thought he had a better grasp on her powers and he was beginning to understand why she kept it so long. Because then he wouldn't have believed it. "Can you show me something?"

"Like what?" she asked.

He smiled. "You choose."

She lifted her hand and the coffee table began lifting off of the ground. She placed it back down. She nodded to the TV and then clicked her fingers and the set came on. She looked at Dean. "I'm not allowing you to see my powers so that I can use them whenever, I'm showing you so that you understand and that you know I will use my powers, ALL of them if I have to to save you and our family." She scooted closer and took his face in her hands. "Hands down you, Sammy, Izzy, my father and your dad are the most important people in my life. And I will do ANYTHING to protect you. Anything."

She sighed and let go of him, slumping a little. "My whole life has been you, Dean. My life centers around you." She thought about telling him this and knew that if she was going to move on with him then she was going to tell him everything. "There's something else you need to know."

He looked at her a little concerned. "Okay."

"My angel side has something else. Something you may or may not find romantic."

He continued to nod. "Tell me."

"When we married that day 4 years ago, I uh….when I said, 'to eternity and back I will love you….'" She exhaled. "I meant it. Once an angel picks their life mate-if they ever find one-then that's it. They are with you for life." She released a shaky breath. "I'm telling you this because I want you to understand the depth of how much I can feel. How much I love you." She went silent for a moment then looked back at him. "You're it for me, Dean and if you can't handle the fact that I'm a supernatural being then we need to walk away now."

He pushed his hand through her to cup the back of her neck. He moved in closer and said softly, "No. I want you. From the depths of my soul I want you." He captured her mouth gently, pouring more emotional need into it than carnal need.

The gentleness of the kiss had her thighs heating almost immediately and skin heating. She moved her hands to shoulders and then gripped his face to deepen the kiss on a long moan. Dean swept his tongue inside and almost groaned into her mouth as he felt her shiver with anticipation.

She moved, raising from her seat and leaned him against the pillows of the couch. She straddled him and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. As they kissed, she began rocking back and forth in a seductive manner. She stopped moving and broke the kiss. She sat up and pulled her sweater over her head.

Dean watched satisfyingly as her breasts gently bounced out of the sweater. Knowing what she wanted he rose up and kissed the exposed skin of her breasts, and kissed into the valley, then up her neck and she tilted her head back and moaned.

She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and then pulled his shirt up over his head. She bent down and kissed his shoulders and then kissed down his torso and back up. "Dean…." She whispered as he kissed her neck, her shoulder.

He flipped her to where she was laying on the couch, and he came over her. He kissed down her entire body, unsnapping her jeans as he went. He pulled them off of her legs and smiled when he seen her pretty lavender panties. He took them and pulled them down her hips. He settled between her thighs and kissed her deeply. He kissed down her neck, stopping at her satin covered breasts.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fall wild and free. He took one rosy pink nipple into his mouth and then the other. He sucked hard and she cried out. He continued down her torso and stopped. He spread her wide and smiled as he brushed his hand along her slit. She was all but dripping from need.

He slid down the bed and settled his face between her thighs. He started off licking her like he was licking an ice cream pop and then he locked his lips around her sex and moved his tongue, lapping her up. Moments later, she started crying out. "Dean," she muttered as she fell back on the couch.

He continued the assault on her clit and then seconds later, she was coming with a powerful scream behind it. He pulled her down to the edge of the couch, pulled his jeans down and pulled himself out. He gently slid himself in and she moaned.

"God, baby," Dean muttered. He began to moving, pulling in and out of her, slowly at first and then built up her speed. With each thrust of his body, she responded with a thrust of her own and moan. For the rest of the time all you heard was pants, grunts, moans.

As they worked each other to their orgasms, she felt her entire body tighten as the full-body orgasm took her, pulling her over the edge. She screamed his name as she felt him stiffen, grunt and felt the glorious feeling of him releasing inside of her. She felt the aftershock shivers raging through her like a hurricane and she held tightly.

Dean collapsed against her as he tried to even his breathing. He kissed her shoulder, and her neck. "I love you, Lila."

She kissed his cheek, holding him there. "I love you too, Dean."

He rose up off of her to look down at her. "You won't leave me again."

She knew by his tone it wasn't a request, but an order. Although, she really didn't need one. She didn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, except to wherever their next job was.


	7. Welcome To Jericho, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, just to let you know, the 'reading' power that Lila demonstrates in this chapter is something I made up. It's not in the show anywhere or in anything I read about Nephalems. So, please keep that in mind as you read. Thanks and enjoy!! :-D

Izzy read the sign as they came into Stanford, California. She let out a long exhale and looked up to see Dean looking at her through the mirror. She smiled at her brother-in-law and then looked back down at her book.

Dean looked through the rearview mirror again at her. "Iz, you gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine," she reassured him and then looked at her sister. She knew what they were thinking, because she was thinking it too. It was going to be extremely difficult for her to see her husband, Dean's baby brother, but she'd have to get over it.

This wasn't about her. This was about them finding John. Despite finding out that he had known their secret, basically all along, Izzy and Lila considered John like a father to them. They cared about him.

Dean pulled down the street that led to Sam's off-campus apartment. He looked at her through the mirror again. "If you wanna stay in the car, Li and I can go and get him."

Izzy slid her ocean blue eyes up to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she figured it might be a good idea for them to go in without her. "That might be a good idea." She exhaled. "After the fight, he and I had before the blow up with your dad it might be a good idea. Jessica might figure out what we are to each other and that might not be something Sam's ready to explain, especially if they're as serious as you and your dad said they are."

Dean pulled into a parking spot in front of his building and looked at Lila. "Ready, Liles?"

"Let's go." They got out of the car and headed up the stairs to Sam's apartment.

The sound of something clattering to the floor immediately awoken Sam rose out of bed quietly, careful not wake Jessica and started walking out of the room to investigate.

He came out of the hall and seen that the window and the door was open and then he heard the floorboards creak. He saw someone walking across the floor and went after him. When the mystery man walked through a door, Sam pounced and they fought.

Lila heard the scuffle going on and rushed to go see if she could defuse whatever was happening. She seen Dean flip Sam and look down at him smiling. "Easy, Tiger," he said laughing.

Sam looked up at his older brother a little confused. "Dean?"

Dean's laughing. Lila crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the boys' reunion to be finished. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

To show him otherwise, Sam flipped Dean on to his back, pinning him down. Dean chuckled. "Or not." He tapped Sam's foot. "Get off me."

Sam helped him to his feet. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer," he said, tapping him on the arms.

The light flipped on just as Shayna said, "We have to talk to you, Sammy."

"Sam?" Jess asked, groggily confused.

Sam looked at Shayna and then at Jessica. "Jess, hey." Sam looked at both Dean and Lila and introduced Jessica. "Dean, Lila, this is my girlfriend, Jessica. Jess, my brother, Dean and his wife, Lila."

"Wait. Your brother Dean?"

Lila smiled. "Yeah."

Dean looked at Jessica's shirt. "I love the Smurfs. You know, I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me go put something on."

"No, no, no. I wouldn’t dream of it."

Lila felt the pain like a stab of a blade to her chest. There it was, her husband, the man she had pledged her life to was flirting with his younger brother’s girlfriend like she wasn’t even there. She sighed silently and put her hard face on. She wasn’t going to let him see that this was hurting her.

This was all her fault anyway.

If she hadn’t lied about what she was then maybe, just maybe he’d be okay with her supernatural abilities. And they wouldn’t be in relationship limbo right now. The only reason why she told him that they were no longer married was because she knew, from all the conversations that they had, that he wanted kids. That was something she couldn’t give him…. Ever.

As she listened to the brothers talk, she felt this weird kind of shiver come over her. It was something she hadn’t experienced before. Something she knew she wouldn’t be able to explain to her sister or her brother. Whatever it was didn’t feel right and didn’t make the apartment feel right anymore either.

“Anyway, my wife and I’ve gotta borrow your boyfriend here and talk about some private family business.”

Sam looked at Dean, Lila and then Jess. “No, if you have to say something you can say it in front of her.”

Dean faces his brother. “Okay. Um, dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“So, he’s working on a Miller Time shift. He’ll turn up eventually.” He eyed Katie angrily. “Maybe you should check with some family members.”

She knew a dig if she ever heard one. She glared at the younger Winchester. Dean walked to his wife and took her hand. He looked at him. “Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

Lila watched as her brother-in-law stiffened and then, without keeping his eyes off of Dean said to Jessica, “Jess, excuse us. We’ve gotta go outside.”

They walk the stairs, heading outside. As they’re walking, Sam’s saying, “Come on, I mean, you can’t just break-in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.”

Dean stopped on the stairs and turned to look at his brother. He started walking down the stairs again. “You’re not hearing me, Sam. Dad’s missing. I need the band to help me find him.”

Sam stopped him and turned him to face him. “Why do you need my help? You’ve got the one…. Person to help you, your wife.”

Her heart clenched. There was something in the way that he said that actually chilled her. And that didn’t happen often, not now. Not after her training with her family. After being revealed and going into training to be able to harness her powers the way she wanted to, she was considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the world, along with her sister. Izzy started training not long after she found out about Sam and Jessica.

“Because this isn’t a demon problem or an angel problem. This is a family problem, Sam. And whether you like it or not Lila is a part of this family.” Dean turned her and they both began walking down the stairs.

“I thought you would have divorced her anyway.”

Dean stopped quickly and turned on his brother. “Why would I divorce her? I promised her ‘til death do us part’ and if I have to be the one to die in the end then so be it.”

Lila's heart began hammering in her chest at his words. So, if he meant those words,

Knowing when to drop a subject with his brother, Sam continued on about dad, “Do you remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He’s always missing and he’s always fine.”

Dean stopped on the stairs again, the girls were now on the bottom few steps. Dean looked up at his brother. “Not for this long. Now, are you coming with us or not?”

“I’m not,” Sam said and Shayna groaned.

“Why not?” Dean and Lila asked in unison back.

“I swore I was done hunting. For good.”

“Come on. It wasn’t easy but it wasn’t that bad.”

Dean turned and headed out the door. “Yeah?” Sam shot back. “When I told dad, I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.”

“Well, what was he supposed to do?”

“I was nine years old. He was supposed to say, ‘don’t be afraid of the dark.’

“Of course, you should be afraid of the dark,” Dean interjected. “You know what’s out there.”

The boys continue to argue as Dean walks out of the gates and toward his Impala. Sam stopped dead when he seen Izzy. She looked beautiful. She was leaning against the car in a pair pleather pants, a pair of high-heeled boots, a midriff bearing black tank top under a burgundy colored long sweater. Her golden blond hair was braided to one side.

He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t still in love with her, because he was. What he and Izzy had was amazing. Beyond amazing. He’d bet everything in his life to say that what she and Sam shared was exactly what other hunters were looking for.

But they couldn’t have a future.

She was immortal and he was human. There was no way. They couldn’t do the usual married couple thing and pop out a couple of kids and grow old together. It just couldn’t be.

Finally, Dean admitted that he doesn’t want to do it alone. Sam looked from Dean, to Lila, then to Isabella and then back to Dean. “What was he hunting?”

Dean looked at him for a moment and Lucy walked over to the trunk and popped it. Lila walked to the trunk and began going through the files of information that her husband had. As she looked with Izzy’s help, Sam talked to Dean. “So when dad left why didn’t you go with him?”

“I was working my own gig in New Orleans.” He smiled at Lila. “That’s where Lila and I met up again.”

“Again? Where did you go?”

Lila looked up at her husband and her stomach dropped when she saw the lust in his eyes. He still wanted her, she could feel it.

Izzy looked at Sam. “Lila and I decided after the big reveal that maybe we’d give everyone distance so we went and visited our father for a while.”

Sam raised a brow questionably and lowered his voice as he said, “You visited your demon father?”

Lila stopped looking and glared at her brother-in-law. “Shut up, Sam.” She sighed. “We get it, okay? You’re not letting go of the lie. That’s fine. But we don’t need to be reminded of the fact that we’re half-demon every time you’re around.” She pushed her dark curls over her shoulder. “And he’s not our ‘demon’ father. He’s our father.”

“Okay, honey,” Dean said trying to defuse the situation. “Did you find it?”

She exhaled. “Not yet. You really should get organized back here.”

“I was, until you left.”

Her heart ached a little. God, how she missed him. “Yes, I know.”

“Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?”

“I’m 26, dude,” Dean reminded him.

Finding it, she handed it to Dean. Dean smiled and kissed her softly. “Thanks, baby.”

The feel of her lips on his burned in a good way. She swallowed hard the urge to kiss him senseless and just said, “You’re welcome.”

He opened the file and searched for some of the information from John’s hunt. Finding it, he pulled it out. “All right, so here we go. So, dad was checking out this 2-lane blacktop just outside Jericho, California.” He pulled one of the pages, it had someone’s picture on it. “About a month ago, this guy,” he handed Sam a print out of his obituary. “They found his car, but he had vanished. Completely MIA.”

“So, maybe he was kidnapped.”

Lila looked at Sam as she said, “There have been several disappearances before and since.”

Dean began placing paper after paper down on the car trunk. “Here’s another one in April. Another in December ’04, ’03, ’98, ’92.”

“Why has the pattern accelerated?” Izzy asked.

She just shrugged.

“There’s been ten of them in the past 20 years. All men. All same 5-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so dad went to go dig around. That was about 3 weeks ago. We haven’t heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday.”

They listened to the voicemail. It was most definitely John’s voice. “Dean. Something is starting to happen. I think it’s serious. I need to try to find out what’s going on. It may be…. looking…. Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.”

Sam looked at his brother and said, “You know there’s EVP on that.”

“Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn’t it?” he teased, smiled. “All right. I slowed the message down and ran it through a Goldwave. Took out the hiss and this is what I got.”

“I can never go home….”

“’Never go home.’”

Izzy froze for a moment. “That’s a ghost.”

“How can you tell by listening?” Sam said, annoyed.

Izzy decided not to answer him. She turned her attention to Dean. “You believe---“

“I believe you,” he told her. “But either way we’ve gotta go check it out.”

Dean stood, put a hand on Lila’s abdomen lovingly and backed her away from the trunk, then he closed it. Dean leaned against it. He watched for a moment as she thought about leaning into him, but sided against it and leaned on the car next to him. She’d been doing that a lot since they met up again. It was like she was a leery on getting close at all. He turned his attention to Sam. “You know, in almost 2 years, I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.”

Sam sighed. “All right, we’ll go. I’ll help you find him, but I have to be back by 1st thing Monday.”

“Why?” the girls asked in unison.

“What’s Monday?” Dean asked at the same time Katie had.

“I have this….” He looked at Jennifer. She nodded at him. “…. I have an interview.”

“What, a job interview? Skip it.”

“It’s a law school interview and it’s my whole future on a plate.”

“Law school?”

“So, do we have a deal or what?”

 

They stopped at a gas station to fuel up both the car and themselves and to use the restroom. Izzy looked down at Sam. “Do you want anything?”

He smiled up at her. “No thank you.”

It may have sounded sweet-natured, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that it wasn’t. Her husband despised her. She closed her eyes slowly and turned on her heel, saying over her shoulder. “Fine. I hope you starve, Dick.”

He scoffed. “What did you say?”

She turned, walking backwards, she held her hands out to her sides. “I didn’t stutter, Jackass.”

Dean walked out just as Izzy turned and walked into the store. He came around Sam’s side of the car and held out junk food. “Hey. You want breakfast?”

Sam looked. “No, thanks. So, how’d you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?”

Dean pulled the pump from the tank and hung it back on the well. “Yeah, well, hunting’s not exactly a pro ball career.” He turned back to put the tank right on the car. “Besides, all we do is apply. It ain’t our fault that they send us the cards.”

“Yeah?” Sam scoffed out. “And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam sat right in the seat and closed the door.

Dean eased into the driver’s seat. “Uh…Bert Aframian and his son Hector. Scored 2 cards out of the deal.”

“Sounds about right,” Sam said, nodding. “I swear, man. You’ve got to update your cassette tape collection.”

“Why?” Dean asked looking a little taken aback, and terrified at his brother’s suggestion.

“Well, for one they’re cassette tapes. And two…. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?” Dean snatched the tape from him as Sam continued, “It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.”

“Yeah…” he popped the tape in. “House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole.”

“Let’s get out of here. It’s not like they can’t catch up to us.”

“No,” Dean scoffed in disbelief. “I’m not leaving my wife or yours to have to do the one thing that they don’t want to do---“

“What’s that? Be themselves?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re being an asshole, Sam. Look, I know you feel betrayed or some shit, but they did what they did because their mother told them to and by the time that we got serious with them they were too into the lie to tell us the truth without us reacting the way we did. So, they were damned if they did and damned if they don’t.” He could still hear her words in his head that fateful day. “All they wanted to do was fit in somewhere.”

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Lila told me that a few of their siblings see them as abominations to their kind. According to those siblings, they aren’t supposed to exist so they don’t to them.” He exhaled. “Look, man, I’m trying to get my wife back. I’m trying to get the life we had back.”

“Why? You can’t be normal with her? She isn’t normal, Dean. You can’t have children with her. And you won’t grow old together. So, why would you want to put yourself through all that?”

Dean knew all that, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Lila. He didn’t care if he would be the one to die first or that they couldn’t have kids. He just wanted her. “I don’t care about all that. I want Lila. That’s all that I’ve wanted for 13 years, Sam. That’s it.” He sighed. “Look, you can go on pretending that you’re not married or that you don’t keep your ring on a chain around your neck. But I’m going to get my wife back.”

Sam jerked and fumbled the thing that came flying in through the window at him. He looked down at the box of granola bars. He looked over his shoulder as Izzy slid in. “I said I wasn’t hungry.”

“And I know how stubborn you are. You would just say that because I asked you.” She opened her bag and said to him. “So, eat the shit and be fucking merry.” She looked at Dean. “Can we go?”

Dean nodded. 

* * *

 

The Impala roared up on the bridge. The watched the law enforcement officers and then Dean leaned over his seat, flicked open the glove compartment. He pulled out a cigar box and pulled out 2 Federal Marshal badges. He tossed one over his shoulder at Lila and then got out of the car.

Lila caught the badge and smiled when she seen the picture on it. She got out of the car and caught up to her husband as the four them walked to the deputies that were gathered at the newest crime scene. “Where did you get the picture?”

He smirked as he approached the car. “You fellas had one just like this just last month, didn’t ya?”

“And who are you?” the deputy asked suspiciously.

They approached the man casually. “Federal Marshals,” Dean answered quickly and he and Shayna quickly flashed their badges.

“You guys are a little young to be Marshals, aren’t you?”

“Ha. Thanks. That’s awfully kind of you.” Dean walked between the deputy and Sam toward the car. “You did have another one just like this, correct?”

“Yeah. That’s right. About a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that.”

“So, this victim….you knew him?”

“Town like this, everybody knows everybody.”

Izzy walked over to the car with Dean and looked over her shoulder and then at her brother-in-law. “Do me a favor?”

“Sure, what?”

“Make sure he doesn’t see me, okay?”

“Which one?”

“Both,” she told him.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to see if I can get a read off of the car. Maybe I can get what this person looks like.”

“Who the missing person or the thing that took him?”

“Either or maybe both.”

He nodded and Izzy raised her left hand to the vehicle and then closed her eyes, keeping her head down. He watched her as she did whatever she was doing. There was something different about her. Something very intriguing and sexy. She seemed a little more confident and a lot more self-assured about being who she was. Since the last time he had seen her, her beauty had only enhanced or maybe it was because he missed her.

She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. “Come on.”

“Did you get anything?”

She nodded. Izzy looked at Dean. “Tell you later. Come on.”

Dean nodded and continued talking to the deputy. “Any connection between the victims, besides that they’re all men?”

“No, not so far as we can tell,” the deputy answered.

“So, what’s the theory?”

“Honestly?”

The boys nod.

“We don’t know. Serial murderer? Kidnapping ring?”

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys,” Dean said sarcastically and then groaned when Sam stomped on his foot.

Lila shook her head, a slight smile on her face. “Come on, Iz, let’s go.”

As the girls started toward the car, they could hear the brothers arguing. Izzy looked back up and gasped when she saw the sheriff and the FBI coming toward them. She grasped for Lila. Lila looked up and smiled at the guys. “Gentlemen.”

The sheriff nodded. “Marshals.”

Izzy snickered. “You mind controlled them, didn’t you?”

She shook her head. “No. I persuaded them of who we were.”

Izzy looked over shoulder and groaned. “It’s not going to work for the boys.”

“They’ll handle it. Come on.”

They walked to the car as the boys walked past the sheriff and the FBI agents. Neither believing who they were. They get to the car and Lila pulled open the passenger driver’s side door and before sliding in said, “Get in. I have something to tell you.”


	8. The Woman In White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is will be a long one.

“Is it what you got off the car?”

She didn’t say anything more and slid into the seat. Sam looked at his brother, then his sister-in-law and then back to his brother. “What do you mean what she got off the car?”

Dean pulled out onto the road and headed into town. Lila had no idea how she was going to explain this. Especially since Sam didn’t seem to want anything to do with them right now anyway. She looked at Izzy, then to Sam and then Dean. Dean knew that she was feeling weary because of their reaction before, so he looked at her through the rearview mirror. “Baby, go ahead.”

“But, Dean---“

“It’s not going to change anything, except make me understand more, maybe.”

She looked down at her hands and started playing nervously with her fingernails. Dean seen the gesture and smiled. “Lila.”

“What?” she said, not lifting her eyes.

“Look at me, Sweetheart.”

She shifted her eyes up and their eyes met. “I still love you,” he told her simply.

Her heart thudded hard in her chest at his words. Every time she heard him say that all that ever flashed into her mind was the look on his face when she tried to explain herself a few years ago. She exhaled again. “Okay. Um…. it may be hard to explain, but uh…. as a part of our demon powers, we’ve got something called soul reading.”

Sam’s head whipped around and he looked at them both. “You can read people’s souls?!”

“We can,” Izzy said confidently. “And no, I have never read your---okay, one time I did.”

“What?” Sam almost screeched.

“I didn’t know I was doing it!” she exclaimed in defense. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder. “You try hitting puberty and discovering you have powers at the same time.”

Dean snickered. He looked through the rearview mirror at his wife. “That explains so much.”

Lila laughed and tapped his seat. “Shut up.” She slid forward. “Anyway, um….with soul reading it’s just that, but being that we’re Nephalems, it goes a step further.”

“How far?” Sam asked, leery.

“Um….” she had no idea in hell how to explain this part. “Um….”

“Lila….” Dean coaxed.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” she told him. “It’s just that I don’t know how.”

“Try,” he said gently.

“Um….with us it goes a step further. We can not only read your soul but we can tell if you’ve been in a vehicle, a home, wherever and who was there with you.” She leaned over the front seat and looked at the boys. “Okay, take this car. I can tell you everyone that’s been in this car before you got it.”

“You mean before dad got it?” Sam asked.

Lila shook her head. “No. Your dad got this car basically off the showroom floor. Um….everyone since your father bought it. Um….your mom, obviously. Um…. you two. And my mother.”

Dean screeched to a halt on a very suburban street. “Your mother’s been in this car?”

She nodded. “Several times since we met actually.”

“Oh, God….” He muttered in disgust.

Sam looked from Lila to Dean and back again. “Why is that so horrifying? I mean she’s our mother-in-law.”

Izzy stopped cold. He was acknowledging the fact that they were married?

“Because Sirah and dad have been sleeping together.”

“What?!” He exclaimed. “Since when?!”

“Um…. Dean and I were 8 or 9 when it started.”

“Did they defile her?” Dean asked, talking about the car.

Lila laughed softly. “Not any more than we did, Sweetheart.”

He laughed, shaking his head, he began going down the street again, saying, “Shut up.” He winked at her through the rearview mirror. “Okay, I think I got it. So, you can pick up on the owner of the vehicle and whomever was inside with him or her?”

Lila nodded, relieved that he understood so quickly. “Right. Okay, um….anyway, there was someone else in that car with Troy.”

“Troy?” Sam asked. “You know his name?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Sorta read the deputies mind you were talking to.” She waved her hands as she tried to continue her explanation.

“You read his mind?” Sam interjected.

“Oh, stop it,” Lila admonished. “It’s not like we ever did it to you.”

“I don’t know, you read our souls---“

“That was just me, Dumbass and that’s before I realized what I was and what I could do. Like I said, you try going through puberty with powers. I never knew when a new one was going to pop up.”

“Like the time I had sedated the History teacher in Newport by trying to wipe something off of his forehead.” Lila snickered. “I actually thought I killed him!”

Dean laughed. “So, what did you pick up?”

“There was someone in the car with him…or I should say something.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Um…. well, um…. that’s another thing about our powers, we can distinguish human, animal or whatever. And the other occupant in the car wasn’t human or animal. It was a spirit.”

“As in a ghost?” Sam asked a little skeptical.

Izzy groaned as she sat back in the seat. “See this is why I didn’t want to use my damn powers on this trip with him.” She flipped a fallen strand from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “You know not everything I told you was a lie. Out of everything I’ve ever told you, I’d say barely 1% of it was a lie.”

Sam looked over his shoulder at her. “How about that scar on your chest that I saw the last time we had sex?”

She had no idea what possessed her to do it, but she pulled her shirt off and pointed to the scar. “You mean that one?”

Sam turned and his jaw dropped when he seen her in just her bra. “Are you crazy?!” he exclaimed. “Put your damn shirt on.”

“She’s making a point, man,” Dean reminded him. He seen the glare in Sam’s eyes and laughed. “Relax, I don’t see her as anything sexual. She’s my sister.” He looked through the rearview mirror. “Where did the scar on your ribs come from?”

She didn’t say anything, she just quickly put her shirt back on. “Nothing, don’t worry about it,” she said quickly.

“Iz, what happened?” Dean prodded.

Lila exhaled while rolling her eyes. “We said no secrets, Isabella.”

Izzy exhaled. “A fight in hell that I didn’t win.”

Dean looked at her in surprise. “Who were you fighting in hell?”

“Um… one of my sisters,” she answered. She sighed. “It’s a long story. One I wish not to get into, so please, don’t.”

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll just ask your sister later.”

“You can’t,” Lila told him. “I wasn’t there when she and Priscilla got into it. Or whatever happened and she won’t tell me, so….”

“Oh, that sucks.”

Lila laughed and looked out the window. They get into town. “Dean, stop the car.”

“What? Why?”

She sighed and looked at him. “I know it’s hard for you when I say this but please, trust me.”

To her surprise he pulled over to the curb and Lila immediately got out. She flipped her sunglasses into place. She then began swiveling her head around to scan the area. Everyone else got out of the car and Sam looked at Dean. “What’s she doing?”

He shrugged. “Beebs, what’s she doing?”

“Looking for Amy.”

They watched as she looked around and then stopped and backed into Dean. He put his hands on her hips and they both felt the electricity and heat there. “Sh-Sh-Sh-She’s right there.”

They go to her and they lie and say that they're Troy's uncles. They try to get her to talk, but it doesn't seem to work. Lila steps in. "Hi, I'm Dean's wife, Lila. Um.... Amy, Troy's dad told us he was missing and we're trying to help them look for him. So, please talk to us." She looked at her friend and then Amy. "Um....drinks are on me, okay?"

The girls finally agree. 

* * *

They go inside the local diner and Lila orders 4 coffees and then 2 sodas for the girls. When the waitress came back with all their drinks is when the girls started talking. Amy began, "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me back and uh... he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

"No," she answered. "Nothing I can remember."

"How about, um.... did he seem weird over the phone?" Lla inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uh, you're his girlfriend. You know him better than anyone." She thumbed toward Dean. "I could tell you as soon as I hung up whether he was acting normal. So, did he seem weird?"

She shook her head. "No, we were laughing and teasing each other on the phone. I was trying to get him to come over, actually."

Lila smirked. "And he turned you down?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah. He had to work in the morning."

Sam gave Amy a small smile. "I like your necklace."

They watch as she picked up the pentagram that hung around her neck. "Troy gave it to me." She smiled. "Mostly to scare my parents---" she laughed. "---With all that devil stuff."

Sam laughed. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe that kind of thing."

"Okay," Dean taps him on the back, "thank you Unsolved Mysteries."

Izzy cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Here's the deal, Ladies. The way Troy disappeared....something's not right. So, if you've heard anything....."

They watch the girls exchange a look. Dean's voice tensed, "What is it?"

"Well, it's just, I mean with all these guys going missing, people talk."

"What do they talk about?" The Winchesters asked in unison.

They tell them about the local legend of the Woman in White.

* * *

They go to the local library and research every possibility. Sam finally finds something on Constance Welch. She committed suicide on the bridge after her kids drowned in the bathtub. Lila pressed print and stood up. She grabbed the printouts and looked at her family. “Come on. Let’s go see if we can find Mrs. Welch.”

Sam looked at Izzy and then at Dean. “When did your wife become in charge of cases?”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “She’s not. She’s either taken initiative or she’s got an idea about something. Or maybe both.” She tapped Dean’s shoulder. “Let’s go.”

They go outside and look around, but they don’t see her. Dean looks around. “Lila?”

There was no answer.

Sam looked around and all he seen was cars parked and people walking around. “Where did she go?”

“She probably teleported or something,” Dean muttered. He sighed. “LILA!”

There was a slight popping sound and then they heard, “Would you keep your voice down?”

“Where did you go?” Dean asked turning around.

“Well, when I realized that apparently there’s a leader on this team and you needed to discuss it. So, I went to go check out what I needed to check out on my own.”

“Why didn’t you just wait for us?” he asked.

She sighed. “Because I don’t want to spend 3 hours arguing about something that will be explained if you would just answer the damn questions.” She walked to her husband, closing the gap and causing the others to come closer. “I told you no lies and I meant it. So, if you wanna know ANYTHING about us, just fucking ask.”

“Okay. When I have a question, I’ll ask. But Liles, I have no questions. You’ve answered them all already.”

“Actually, I have one,” Sam whispered. “Have you seen hell? Does your dad live there?”

Izzy exhaled slowly. “Yes, we’ve seen Hell. And yes, it’s extremely hot and no it’s not the way you would expect it to be. For the demons and other Hell creatures that live there then it’s Paradise, but…..” she cleared her throat. “I don’t particularly like it.”

They turned and headed for the car. “Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because it’s Hell,” she answered. She slid into her seat in the back. Everyone else did the same. “I don’t know. I really don’t. You would think with my demon half I’d be right at home, but I’m not.” She sighed as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road that led to the Centennial Bridge. “Maybe it’s because most of my siblings live there, especially the ones that hate me. And if I spend any more time down there then I need to then I need to they’ll attempt to kill me.” She scratched her forehead. “Which is what happened with Ursula.”

“What caused the fight?” Lila asked gently. She knew if she just demanded an answer then her sister would shut down.

“Why in the hell were you there?” Sam demanded before Lucy could answer her sister.

“Because I’ve been asking around about your dad’s disappearance. And I had heard through a “cousin” that Ursula and Max may know where he is.”

Sam turned to look at her in surprise. “You went to Hell to talk to siblings that you know will kill you to ask about my father?”

Izzy shrugged. “You may have forgotten but I didn’t. Your father’s my family. He became my family the day that you put this….” She held up her left hand. “…. On my finger.”

Sam looked at the gorgeous 1-carat diamond solitaire that sat cushioned a simple silver band. It came with a matching silver band. They both glistened when she moved her hand.

He remembered the day he had used one of his father’s credit cards and bought the ring. He had been so nervous about finding the right one and whether she’d like it once he found it. He also remembered the day he proposed to her. They were 16 years-old and after a fight with his dad he found Izzy. And he ended up just asking as she comforted him. “I didn’t forget,” he finally said softly.

Both girls quickly rushed to them. Lila looked at her husband as he said, "Don't talk about her like that."

"Okay, Dean.” He didn’t budge. Lila came around to look him in the eyes. “Baby, you made your point," she soothed. "Now, let him go."

Dean kept a hold of him. Lila pressed a hand onto Dean's arm. "Let him go."

He let go him with a shove and then stepped away. Izzy could feel someone behind her and turned. When she turned is when she seen a beautiful woman with dark hair and wearing a nightgown which was gently whipping in the wind. "Uh....guys....."

"What?" they said in unison.

"Look," she replied, staring at her.

They all turned just in time to see Constance repeat her suicide. They rushed to the bridge railing and looked all over. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Izzy grunted and turned and started walking back to the car, when the Impala started by itself.

"What the---?"

“Who’s driving your car?”

Dean pulled the keys out and held them up. Just as he did that the car sped toward them as if it was in a drag race. Dean pushed Lila ahead of him and Sam pulled Izzy in front of him and they all ran. To get out of the car's way, they all dove over the side.

As they fell, Izzy grabbed Sam’s hand and then the steel beam that hung off of the bridge. While Lila grabbed Dean and then pushed herself forward and took the brunt of the splash as they landed in the murky water below.

Sam opened his eyes and realized he was dangling. He looked up to see Izzy hanging on to him by her hand and then hanging on to the beam. He looked back down at the gravel and sand and then at Izzy. “Bella, how are you….?”

She looked down at him and he noticed that her eyes were a silvery blue color. Izzy’s eyes weren’t silvery-blue. They were a water blue or sky blue. Not silvery--- “What are you doing?”

She got a better grip on him and then looked down at him. “I have super-strength. You know like Superman?”

“Why are your eyes a different color?”

She sighed. She’d explain that later. “Sam, we gotta find our brother and sister, just climb up.”

“Climb up? Climb up what? There’s nothing here, Iz.”

“Climb up me,” she elaborated.

“Climb up you? Are you crazy?!”

She groaned. “Damn it, Sam! For once could we not argue and you just do as I told you, please?!”

He rolled his eyes and groaned, “Fine.” He wrapped an arm around her legs and started to climb. He got face with her and to his surprise her eyes were back to the blue he remembered. He felt the immediate attraction that was there when he began noticing that his best friend was a girl and very hot girl at that. He felt himself grow hard and grunted. He so didn’t need that right now. He was with Jessica for Fuck’s sake. So, to hide his desire, he glared at her. “But I don’t like this.”

“It’s better than having a bunch of broken bones, Winchester.”

He always hated it when she called him ‘Winchester’. She only ever did it when she was very angry or annoyed with him. He got onto the beam and helped her up. Surprisingly, she didn’t weight any more different than she always did. Once they were both safely on the bridge, Sam looked down to see Dean up on shore. “Dean!”

“What?!”

“Hey. Are you alright?”

“I’m super,” he muttered and held up an okay sign.

Izzy looked around. “Where’s Lila?”

Sam looked. “I don’t know.”

“Dean, where’s Lila?”

Dean immediately stood and looked around. He didn’t see her anywhere. “LILA!”

No answer and no movement.

“LILA!”

Sam looked at Lucy for a moment and then back at Dean. “Maybe she’s ignoring him,” he muttered.

“She can’t ignore him,” she replied.

“Sure, she can.”

“No, she can’t,” she said tersely. “For 2 reasons: 1: She’s half-angel. It makes it impossible for her to hide from him. And 2: She loves him. She wouldn’t let him worry.”

“So, if that’s true, where is she?”

“I don’t know!” she almost screamed. She sighed and looked around.

Dean looked up at Sam and Izzy. “Izzy, do something!”

“What can she do?”

She sighed. She could either let her husband judge her even more or she could save her sister? For her it was a no-brainer. She closed her eyes and then opened them slowly. From below Dean watched as she swiveled her head back and forth. She gasped and then jumped.

“IZZY!”

To Sam’s surprise she landed on her feet, in 4” heels. She ran toward Dean and then took the arm of his jacket and pulled him with her. Sam got off of the bridge and waited at the shore of the river. They walked around some of the muddy, murky debris and found Shayna. “LILA!” He ran to her. “Baby, please, be alive….”

“She’s alive,” Izzy told him. “We…. we need to get her off of this stuff and figure out where she’s injured at.”

“I’ll get her,” Dean told her confidently. He maneuvered his way to a spot where he could lift her into his arms. He carefully walked back to the shore with Izzy.

“Is she….?”

Izzy shook her head. “No. She’s alive, but she’s injured some---“

“I figured out where,” Dean said as he adjusted Lila in his arms to climb the embankment.

“Where?”

“Her back.” He got to the top of the embankment and then placed her gently on the ground. “I think she broke my fall.”

“What do we do?” Sam asked kneeling down with them over Lila’s body.

“Give me a couple of seconds,” Izzy answered and began rubbing her hands together.

They watched as a whitish-blue light emitted from her hands and then she hovered over her sister’s mid-section. Sam watched as Dean never took his eyes off of Lila as Izzy healed her. The look in his face was of pure love for the woman lying on the ground. He’d never seen that look on his brother’s face before.

Dean looked down at Lila, smoothing her hair out of her face, whispering, his voice breaking with unshed tears. “Lila, don’t you die on me. Please, baby, come back.”

He couldn’t lose her. 5 years wasn’t really enough time to be husband and wife. Truthfully, they’ve been married for 8 years, but he didn’t count those because of the separation. He only counted 5 years where they were truly happy. He wanted a lifetime with her and he didn’t care that she would live 100s of years longer than him, he just wanted to experience everything with her. To hell with her immortality or the fact that she had some crazy relatives or that she was a helluva lot more powerful than he would ever be. None of that mattered as long as he had her.

Sam watched as Lila’s body began emitting the light back, only dimly. “What’s that mean?”

Dean shook his head. Within seconds of Sam asking the question, there was a gasp from Lila followed by a cough as she spit up water. Izzy fell back on to her feet and started crying. Truthfully, it’d been the first time she’d done that with her sister so close to death. Which was weird, because a fall like that wasn’t supposed to kill them.

“LILA!” Dean exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she sat up. He kissed her temple and then her hair. “God, please don’t scare me like that again.”

She clutched his arm as he hugged her tighter. She tapped him to let his arm drop and then hugged Sam. She then rose up a little and the 2 sisters hugged, Izzy sobbing in her sister’s arms. “I’m okay, Sweetheart. You did really well.”

“Yeah, Iz,” Sam said, humbled. “It was probably the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lila sat back on her feet and that’s when Dean seen it. He took it out of the back of her pants. “No wonder you were injured,” Dean said holding up the dagger.

“That explains why you almost died,” Izzy said smirking.

She shrugged. “It’s one of the ones daddy gave me.” She looked around and smiled at everyone. “Can we go get a room for the night? I need to lie down.”

They agreed and walked to the car, where Dean checked it over to make sure that Constance hadn’t messed anything up.

"Car all right?"

"Yeah. Whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

Lila laughed. "I swear to God, you’ve always loved this car more than me.”

Dean smiled. "Absolutely not."

"Uh-huh," Lila and Izzy muttered and then laughed.

Sam looked out over the river. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around that's for sure." They all sit on the car. "So, where does the trail go from here, Genius?"

Dean threw up his arms in surrender. Lila rubbed his shoulder. "We can't give up, Babe."

He heard the endearment and if he was being honest it was nice being touched by her again when he didn’t initiate it. "I know," he told her. "I just don't know where to go from here."

Everyone went quiet for a moment and then Sam wrinkled his nose at the same time as Izzy. "You two smell like a toilet."

The girls laughed. Lila smelled herself and wrinkled her nose. “Yeah. We should probably go find a room somewhere.”

They walked to the car and Izzy stopped Sam. “I want to say something to you, honestly, okay?”

He nodded.

“I’m truly, sincerely sorry for lying to you from the start and I hope that someday you could see it from my end. I’m not expecting you to now, I just hope you do one day.” She sighed. “I really do love you, without a doubt. From the depths of my soul---and yes, I have one---I love you. I get that you can’t trust me anymore and I get that you can’t love me. And I get that one of the main reasons is because I’m immortal and I won’t die with you. But please, forgive me for lying when all I was trying to do was protect myself.”

Seeing herself getting off the topic she exhaled. “Basically, what I’m saying is, I see that you’ve moved on and that you’re happy.” She looked into his eyes. “I just hope she’s what you’re looking for and she realizes how special you are, because I know I did. I thanked everyone I could think of for showing me that despite the lie there was one man that could love me, maybe not completely for myself, but in the years, we were together you showed me what real love is and I thank you for that. I hope you’re happy and you get that normal you’re seeking.”

Sam didn’t know how to answer that or what to say, so he said nothing and nodded his head and said, “Thank you.”

Izzy got into the passenger seat and Shayna looked at her. She knew what she had just done. Released him the way that she had released Dean almost 3 years ago. She took her sister’s hand and squeezed in a comforting gesture.

* * *

They get to the motel and Dean throws down a credit card that says Hector Aframian on it and asks for one room, 2 beds.

The clerk looks at the card and then at them. "You all havin' a reunion?"

"What do you mean?"

"That other guy, Burt Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month."

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was strange too."

"Could you give us his room number, please?" Lila asked, quickly.

They go to his room and Sam picks the lock and they enter. They look around. There's stuff everywhere. Clothes, drink containers and case information all over the walls. Lila's eyes went wide. "My God....what happened in here?"

Izzy picked up the book that laid on the desk chair. She read a page and then put the book down. She moved to one of the walls and looked at the papers.

Dean walked to the lamp and flipped it on. He seen a MacDonald's burger on the nightstand and picked it up, he sniffed it. "Ooh," he gasped. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least."

"Do you think he was reeling?" Lila asked looking at everything.

Sam bent down and ran his fingers through the salt and cat's eye shells. "Salt. Cat's eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from getting in."

"Yeah, but what?" Izzy asked. "This all couldn't have been because of Constance."

"I agree," Lila said, "I mean, this all seems to be a bit much for ghost."

Dean stopped as he looked at the wall of Centennial Highway victims. Sam walked to the wall, "What do you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims." He looked at the photos. "I don't get it. Different men. Different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?"

"That's what dad keeps saying," Lila answered.

Izzy seen Sam at the other wall and walked over to him. "What did you find?"

"Dad found the same thing we did." He walked to the other lamp and flicked it on. "Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a 'woman in white'."

Dean turned back to the wall with the victims. "You sly dogs." He turned back to Sam, Shayna and Lucy. "Okay, so if we're dealing with the woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness," Sam cited.

"No," Dean decided. "Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell."

Izzy tapped a French manicured finger to the photo. "He might know."

Dean looked at Sam. “Why don’t you and Izzy see if you can find an address for Joseph Welch and Lila and I’ll go get in the shower.”

Lila laughed. “I’m not going to get in the shower with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’ll end up having sex.”

“And that’s bad…..?”

“It’s not bad,” she tried to clarify. “But, Dean, What I said doesn’t change anything. Your brother’s right. What kind of future can we have? We can’t settle down and have kids or anything like that.”

“Do you really think I care about that?” Dean demanded. “I just want you, Lila. That’s it. I love you! Doesn’t that mean anything?!”

“It means everything, but Dean---“

Sam and Izzy’s eyes widened when Dean cut off Lila’s protests with a mind-blowing passionate kiss. Izzy couldn’t help but look, but there was something about this kiss that was making her uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. It was like it was too intimate to be seen by anyone else.

Dean leaned back, lingered for a few seconds and then asked, “Please. Just for right now. Give in and then just like New Orleans we can pretend that it never happened.”

Lila looked up into his eyes and knew that he was being honest. That for now that’s all he wanted. She felt it too. And she’d be lying if she said that their chemistry wasn’t still there. It was all still there. She looked into his eyes again and this time she kissed him. This time it was a soft kiss, full of promise. “I’ll meet you in there.”

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean turned and looked at his brother.

"What I said earlier, about mom and dad. I'm sorry---"

He held up his hand. "No chick flick moments."

He scoffed and nodded. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled and turned to walk in the bathroom.

He smiled when he heard the water running and seen the silhouette of his beautiful wife behind the curtain. He quickly removed his clothes and climbed into the shower. He walked behind her as she was getting her body wet from the spray above. He kissed her neck in that place that drove her wild and she screeched half in surprise and the other half in lust. He kissed up her neck and back down. Lila could swear her entire body was on fire as she felt his lips on the sensitive flesh at her neck. “I want to make love to you.”

“I….oh, God…..” she whispered as he licked the spot. “I thought we were going to.”

“I mean, you,” he repeated. “The girl I fell in love with. No powers or whatever, just you…” he licked at the chord in her neck. “….and me.”

Those words seemed to have brought her out of her haze because she backed out of his warmth and turned to him. Didn’t he get it by now? This was her. She wasn’t being anyone else. “This is me, Dean. I’ve never pretended with you.” She whipped open the curtain on her side and began stepping out.

He quickly, but gently took her arm. “That’s not what I meant.” He sighed. “Damn it. I knew I would screw that up.”

She kept her back to him, but she listened. “Screw what up?”

He exhaled. “Lila, look at me, please.”

She turned and forced herself to look into his eyes. He stroked her face gently, like he always did when he wanted her to hear something. “What I meant to say was to me you’ll always be the girl I fell in love, because I still see her there. Even when you used your powers in New Orleans or here, I still saw you.”

“Who was the girl you fell in love with?”

“Humorous, always smiling, sparkling blue eyes. Incredibly sexy. She had a huge heart and despite how her mom was, she wanted to help people. The only woman that ever took care of me.”

She smiled. “That’s because you needed it, Dean. You still do. I’ve always seen you so tired or stressed about taking care of Sammy all I wanted to do was take care of you.”

He smiled down at her and took her mouth in a ravishing kiss. “Shall we try this again?”

“Absolutely,” she said smiling and leapt into his arms.

As their bodies joined, all seemed right again with them.

* * *

Izzy looked at Sam. “Do you have earplugs? Because I give them about 2 minutes and she’ll be screaming.”

He laughed. “Nope, sorry.”

She smiled softly. It was nice to see a smile on his lips again and all because she put it there. True it was in humor and not happiness, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. She began walking along the wall of the room. As she walked, an idea popped into her head. “Phonebook! Where’s the phonebook?”

Sam turned and looked around. “Right there. Why? I thought you had a way to do that?”

“I do, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Truth be told, she didn’t want to fight anymore. If she was being honest with herself she’d have to admit that she missed her best friend. She missed their banter, their long talks---they could talk about anything---she missed hanging out like they used to.

He handed her the phonebook. That was the Izzy he remembered. Always thoughtful and considerate. He watched as she flipped it to the W’s and began searching. “I miss you.” He had no idea where it came from but when the words came out he realized he never meant them more.

Izzy froze for a moment, her forefinger on the name in question and she looked up at him in surprise. She knew not to read into anything with him. It’d be stupid to think that he meant it romantically. So, she took it as friendship. “I miss you too.”

Sam exhaled. He wasn't even sure if there was a way for him to make up to her. In truth, he’d forgiven her a long time ago for the lie but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to say that. Maybe it’s because as the years wore on and he got more serious with Jess, he was actually missing Izzy more.

Realizing how he felt and revealing that revelation to himself, he looked at Lucy and said, “Did you find him?”

Well, that moment was short lived. “Yeah, he’s right here.”

He picked up the pad of paper and pen that was on the right-side nightstand and Izzy rattled off the address to him. He quickly wrote it and folded the piece of paper into his pocket. 

* * *

Dean and Lila walked out the bathroom together, looking very put together. Sam sat on the bed listening to his voicemails from Jessica and Lucy sat in the desk chair looking at her laptop still. "Hey, we're gonna grab a little something from that diner down the street. You want anything? Aframian's buying."

Sam declined. Izzy looked up. "Um....a burger and fries?"

Dean winked at her. "Sure thing, Beautiful." He looked over his shoulder and Lila took his hand. He opened the door and Lila walked out first. She stopped when she seen the police officers. "Dean."

Dean looked over and saw what Lila did. He looked at her. "Go back inside."

"Dean---"

"If anyone's getting arrested it's me, now go back inside."

She looked at him and kissed him quick. "Love you."

"Love you more," he whispered and waited for her to go inside before he called Sam. "Dude, 5-O take off."

"What about you?"

"They kinda spotted me. Take the girls and go find dad." He hung up. "Problem officers?"

"Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What partner?"

"Fake US Marshals. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs," he said sarcastically and found himself on the hood of the cop car being handcuffed.

* * *

They took him to the police station and began questioning him. "So you wanna give us your real name?"

"I told you. It's Nugent, Ted Nugent."

The sheriff leaned on the box he brought in. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or, uh, 'squeal like a pig' kind of trouble?"

"You got the face of ten missing persons taped to your wall along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was 3."

"I know you got partners. One of them's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing." He dug into the box. "So, tell me, Dean." He pulled out something and threw on the table. "Is this his?"

It was John's journal on to the table. That perked Dean up immediately because John never went anywhere without his journal. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this, what little I could make out. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. And I found this too." He began leafing through the pages until he came upon some numbers with Dean's name above them and circled. "Now, you're staying right here until you tell me what this means."

* * *

Sam, Izzy and Lila pulled into Joseph Welch’s driveway and Lucy slid out of the passenger front seat and looked around as she closed the door. The place looked like some kind of junkyard or scrapyard of some kind. There was rusted old cars scattered everyone and basically anyone’s broken or unwanted stuff.

Izzy looked at Sam, a small smile on her lips. “Huh. From the photo we saw on dad’s wall I wouldn’t have thought of this.”

“What?” Sam asked.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Just a weird vibe. Don’t know how to explain it.”

Shayna looked around too. “I’m getting it too, but can’t place it.” She continued to walk, looking around. It kinda felt like they were being watched or something, but she didn’t dare verbalize that.

Sam didn’t exactly know how to respond to or what to do, so he just said nothing. He just walked ahead of them to the door and knocked. A scrawny older man opened the door. “Hi, are you Joseph Welch?”

“Yeah,” he muttered.

Izzy smiled sweetly at him. “Hi, um….may we speak with you, Mr. Welch? We just have a couple of questions.”

To Sam’s surprise the man walked out. They introduced themselves and then Sam showed him the photo of John with the boys when they were younger. “Yeah. He was older, but that’s him. He said he was a reporter.”

“That’s right, we’re doing a story together,” Sam told him.

“All of you?”

Lila smiled. “Well, um…. I’m a photographer for the paper and Isabella also works with us.”

“Well, I don’t know what the hell kind of story you’re working on. The questions he asked me----“

“About your late wife, Constance,” Sam supplied.

“He asked me where she was buried.”

They nodded. “Um….sir, please, I apologize. Um….where is that again?” Izzy asked.

“What, I gotta go through this twice?”

“Fact checking,” Sam and Lila said in unison.

“If you don’t mind,” Sam added.

“In a plot behind my old place, over on Breckenridge.”

“Why did you move?”

“I’m not gonna live in the house that my children died.”

Sam faced him. “Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?”

He tells him no, that Constance was the love of his life. Sam nodded. “So, you had a happy marriage?”

“Definitely,” he lied.

Izzy thanked him for his time and they headed back to the car. Sam stopped at the door and turned to Mr. Welch. He then proceeded to tell him about the Woman in White and the tragic story that came along with it. Sam accuses Joseph of cheating on Constance and Joseph gets defensive and tells them to leave.

He got back to the car and they left. As they drove a plan began to formulate in Lila’s head. She tapped her sister and slid into the front seat. “I have an idea on how to get Dean out of jail.”

“How?” Sam and Izzy asked in unison.

She smiled mischievously. “I think I just heard shots.”

Izzy snickered and Sam scoffed out a laugh as he shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

She laughed now too as Sam pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

Lila slinked into the shadows and waited for her husband. As she waited she let her mind wander and couldn’t help but wonder if them sleeping together meant anything to him. She would love nothing more than to be with him forever, but Sam was right. They can’t have any kind of future with one another. It was selfish of her to think so.

The sound of his footsteps on the metal ladder of the fire escape had her peeking to see him climbing quickly down and then hopping off of the long jump part of the ladder. He began to jog in her direction and she quickly slinked out, causing him to stop abruptly. She smiled sexily at him. “Need a lift, Handsome?”

He gave her the smirk that he knew turned every inch of her into lava and this time wasn’t any different. “Absolutely,” he said and immediately closed the gap between them. He took her face in the palm of his hands, cradling it and kissed her thoroughly. He lingered for a few seconds. “I missed you.”

She almost sighed from the kiss, but kept herself in check. She knew he was trying, but Sam’s words always seemed to creep back into her mind every time she thought that time or this time could be different. She didn’t say anything, just smiled and took his hand, taking him with her.

“I need to call Sam,” he told her as he let himself be dragged.

“I know,” she said. “But we need to get the hell away from the police station first. There’s a payphone this way.”

Moments later, he slipped into the booth with Lila and picked up the receiver, put a coin in and dialed his number. He waited. As he waited, Lila looked around. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He began kissing her neck when he heard Sam say hello.

“Fake 9-1-1 call, Sammy? That’s pretty illegal.”

He laughed softly. “You’re welcome, but don’t thank me. Thank that gorgeous blond you married, Dean.”

Dean looked at Lila questionably as he asked into the phone, “What?”

“It was her idea, but you’re welcome.”

“Listen, we gotta talk.”

“Tell me about it. So, the husband was unfaithful and we are dealing with the Woman in White. And she’s buried behind her old house, so that should have been dad’s next stop…”

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?”

“I just can’t figure out why he hasn’t destroyed the corpse yet.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. He’s gone. Dad’s left Jericho.”

“What? How do you know?”

“I’ve got his journal.”

“He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing.”

“Yeah, well, he did this time.”

“What’s it say?”

“It’s the same old ex-marine crap. When he wants us to know where he’s going.”

“Coordinates,” Sam muttered. “Where to?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“Where’s the coordinates written, Dean?” Lila asked flipping through the journal after taking it from him.

He flipped to the page as it rested on her hand. She looked at the numbers and kind of gave him a perplexed look. “I don’t understand,” Sam said. “I mean, what could be so important that dad would skip out in the middle of a job?”

Dean shook his head.

“Dean, what in the hell is going on?”

Izzy looked up as she flipped the page on her book and saw someone in the road. “Sam!”

“Whoa!” he exclaimed and drove right through the apparition.

Izzy put her hands on the dash to prevent her from banging her head and then got out of the card. She looked around, but the woman was gone. She kept in Sam’s rearview and shrugged. That’s when she seen the dark figure in the car with him and swore as the door closed before she could get to it.

“Take me home,” Constance told him in an echo type of voice.

Izzy ran to the car door and tried pulling it open, but the door wouldn’t budge. Did she dare demon out or Angel up to get inside the car? Sam was finally speaking to her normally. She didn’t want to ruin that. She knocked on the window and Sam tried unlocking the door, but it wasn’t locked.

“Take me home,” she said with more emphasis.

“No,” he told her, rebelliously.

She then locked the doors and took possession of the car and began driving away. Izzy let go of the car and watched as it drove. “SAM! SAM!”

The car kept driving. She sighed. “Sonofabitch!” she muttered and looked around. She waved her hand in a half-circle type of motion and a portal opened up. She stepped through and was on Breckinridge Road in time to see Dean and Shayna blink on to the road. “Hey!” she exclaimed and ran to her sister and brother-in-law.

“What are you doing out of the car?”

“Long story,” she told Dean as she took his sleeve. “Come on! We gotta save Sam!” She jogged backwards as she said, “Constance has him,” and then she was in top speed running.

They came upon the car and Lucy couldn’t believe it, after years of not being together she was feeling jealousy as she watched the ghost grind up on her husband. “Damn it,” she muttered.

Then Lila gasped when she heard Sam scream out in pain. Dean pulled his gun and started shooting. She reappeared and this time Lila came on the other side and stuck her head through the window. She flipped her eyes to completely white color and looked at Constance. “Get the hell off of him, Bitch.”

The woman disappeared this time and as she blinked out, a bullet hit Lila’s upper arm. She swore and put her hand to her arm. Dean’s mouth dropped in horror. “Oh, my God! Lila, are you okay, baby?” he asked as he started to come around the car to her.

“I’m fine!” she exclaimed. “Check on, Sammy.”

Before Dean could get there, Sam drove the Impala through the house, stopping once he was inside. Dean looked at the girls and then at the house. “Sam!”

They rushed inside the house to help him, but Sam and Dean got trapped by a dresser and the girls pulled out a black dagger. They were prepared to strike if they had to, but Constance didn’t seem to be bothered by them anymore. She had a picture of her children in her hands.

As they circled around her, readying for the attack, the lights began to flicker. The girls straightened and looked around. Lila’s eyes stopped at the stairs. “I believe they’re here for you,” she told Constance.

They heard the eerie voices of the children tell her that she’s come home. Lila moved quickly to the dresser, shoved the dagger into the back of her jeans and helped the boys move the dresser. “Hold still,” she told them. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

They stopped trying to help and let her do it. She picked up one end of it and shoved, hard. They watched as the children came to Constance and began dragging her down through the floor.

The boys talk about it and then Dean teases Sam about finding her weak spot. Sam fired back with a it was stupid to shoot a ghost type of comment. Dean then comes back and says it worked. Izzy rolled her eyes, laughing. “You two are unbelievable.”

“What?”

Izzy smiled and tapped Sam’s chest and he winced. “Nothing, Sammy.” She began walking away and then stopped and looked at him again. “However, it’s nice to know that you’ve never cheated.” She looked into his eyes. “It should make your marriage to Jess so much easier.”

“Izzy….” He trailed off.

“No, I get it,” she muttered. “We’re no longer married. And it’s all my fault.”

Lila sighed sadly at the fighting couple. She looked at Dean and watched him inspect the car. “I’ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I’ll kill you.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “Oh….my….God….” she muttered as she walked out.

“What?” Dean asked as he watched her treating backside.

“It’s just a damn car!” she yelled.

Dean smiled. “She’s got one incredible ass.”

Izzy laughed this time and followed her sister out. Sam stepped up next to his brother. “Where are they going?”

“Motel probably. We’ll see them later.” 

* * *

 

When the boys finally were able to get the car out of the house and get back to the motel room, the girls had them all packed up. Dean stopped. “Going somewhere?”

“We all are,” Izzy told him. She pointed to Sam. “We gotta get him back so he can live his---what was it? ---Apple pie life, right?”

Sam sighed. “Isa….”

“No, it’s cool, Sam. However, you should have told me you wanted June Cleaver as a wife. I would have done better.”

She picked up her bag, wiped a tear away before going between the boys to walk out of the motel. Lila sighed, picked up her own bag and stopped in front of Dean. “And you wonder why I keep backing off when you try to get me to come back.”

“Because of them?” Dean asked.

“No, because of what he said the night he walked out on my sister. I’m not normal, Dean. I can’t have children. I won’t die with you. Hell, I won’t even grow old with you.” She pushed her blond hair out of her face. “Why in the hell would you want me when you, like Sam, can find someone who’s normal, who can have children and whom you can live happily ever after with?”

With that said, she walked to the car with her sister. The boys said nothing and just, picked up their own bags and walked to the car. 

* * *

 

**-Stanford University……**

 

They pulled up to off-campus housing and to Sam’s apartment. The entire time that they drove, Izzy stared down at her left hand. Where the wedding band and engagement ring glittered every time traffic lights and headlights hit it and wondered if she’d ever be able to move on. She had hoped, like Dean, that Sam would someday forgive her and they could get past this, but they weren’t going to get past anything.

He had moved on with his life and found the normalcy he craved so much. She should be happy for him, but why did she feel like her entire world was crumbling? She thought after 3 years of separation that she’d be used to the loneliness that came with not having him around, but she wasn’t. She thought she’d be used to the crushing weight of sadness she felt every time she felt the heart-tug for him.

Their anniversary would be in a couple of days. 5 years ago, on November 4, 2000, Sam and Izzy had finally convinced their fathers that they wanted to spend forever together. And they had married in front of a justice of the peace in Texas. It was the happiest day of her life.

5 years ago, she had pledged her entire life to one man, only to have it shatter in an instant over a year and half later. All because of a lie she was forced to keep by her mother and her own fear.

Sam stepped out of the vehicle and then opened Izzy’s door. “Can we talk, please?”

Izzy looked up at him, anguish in her eyes. “Yeah,” she said softly. She stepped out of the car and Sam closed the door for her.

He leaned into the vehicle and talked to his brother, saying his goodbyes to Dean and Lila. He straightened and looked at Izzy. “I should have told you this a long time ago, but I forgive you.”

Her heart stopped and her stomach suddenly grew butterflies as she gaped at him. “Wha-Wha-Wha-What?” she asked stunned as a new feeling began to overtake her again. The feeling of being watched or that something was in the vicinity.

He smiled. “I forgive you, Isabella. I forgive you for lying. I’m not sure I completely understand the why for the lie, but I forgive you.”

This wave of relief splashed over her and she launched herself into his arms and hugged him. “Thank you!” she exclaimed excitedly. She pulled herself back and continued, “I appreciate you saying that.” She sighed. She knew what she had to say next, even if it was going to destroy her to say it. “G-G-Good…” the tears began streaming down her face. He had been her everything for so long and now… he wasn’t going to be. She took a deep breath and tried again, “Good luck with Jess, Sammy. I hope you get everything you want.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks. You too, Iz.”

_I wanted you. That’s all I ever wanted._

Her heart shattered right then and there. They were really saying goodbye. “Have a nice life.” She sighed, quickly wiping a tear away. “I’ll miss you. And not just because you were my husband, my first love, but you were my best friend and my confidant too.” She exhaled slowly as the tears came faster and her jaw began to violently quiver. “And please, let me say this, okay?” she said through her tears.

It was tearing him up to see her cry. He wanted this to be a clean break for both and here they were, she was sobbing and he was feeling like a jerk. He slowly nodded.

“The reason I lied to you was because my mother had told me that you would never see me again once you knew. I didn’t want to lose you, Sam.” She sobbed for a few minutes and as he stepped forward to comfort her, she stepped back. “You were the only one that ever saw me…. true, that’s all I ever wanted you to see, but the me you got to know was the real me. The powers you’ve been witnessing the last couple of days….” What in the hell is this feeling? She wondered as the vibes started again. Who the hell is around here? “….have never defined me, because I never would have let them.”

She put a hand over her heart as the tears started again. “This is still me. I’m still 22-years-old. I’m still the girl you met all those years ago. And I still love you…..” She wiped at her eyes again. “And the other half of the reason was because I was afraid.”

“Of what?” his voice was deep with emotion. He looked at her and watched as her shoulders shook as she took a moment to let the emotion out. “What were you afraid of?”

“That you’d kill me once you found out!” she blurted out and that seemed to have broken the dam and the tears were coming now.

“What?” he asked totally perplexed.

“And I don’t mean “kill” as in the way you and your brother talk,” she said between sobs. “I mean actually kill me.” She looked into his eyes, her vision blurry. “I never wanted to put you into the position that you would have to and I never ever wanted to be in that position that you’d have to.”

He held up a hand to stop her from speaking. “I would never kill you, Lucy.” He raised his voice to be heard above her sobs. “I love you---I mean, I loved you. And I still do in a way. I would have never killed you.”

Hearing him use love in the past tense destroyed her and the sadness settled in her chest, squeezing her heart. It was nice hearing him say that he would have never killed her, but she wasn’t sure she could believe it. When you’ve spent your entire life being afraid, it was hard to just let it wash away and let that load off your shoulders.

She exhaled hard as she tried to stop the sobs. She knew what she had to do now. She had to say the words she was dreading. She looked up at him again, she couldn’t see past her tears. “I’m letting you go, Sam. I’m releasing you.” She sighed again, trying to keep her tears in cheek as her chin quivered. “I’ll file for divorce and I’ll have them sent and we’ll just end it. There’s no reason to drag it out any further.”

She just never thought she’d have to do this 2 days before their 5th anniversary.

Her parents even made it longer than she did. How sad was that?

He nodded and let her get in the car. There was nothing else that needed to be said. They had said it all. He turned on his heel and walked inside as the Impala pulled away.

Once Lucy was settled in her seat, the dam broke and she covered her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Lila looked through the rearview mirror at her own husband, tears welling up in her eyes. She was hoping that Izzy wouldn’t have to say the words that she had said to Dean years before. She slid across the seat to comfort her sister.

As she cried, suddenly Izzy’s head shot up and she exclaimed, “Stop the car!”

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked screeching to a halt.

“We’ve gotta go back!” she screamed. “We gotta go back!”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because Sammy’s in trouble,” Lila told him. “I’ve been feeling it since they were outside, but I couldn’t pin it down.”

He whipped the car around and drove back to Sam’s apartment. As they drove up on the apartment building, there was smoke billowing out. “Oh, God….” Izzy whispered. She jumped out of the car and began running up to the apartment.

Dean threw it into park and chased after her. Lila pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. Moments later, she said, “Yes, I’d like to report a fire.” 

* * *

 

The street was filled with emergency response vehicles and on-lookers. The sisters and Dean were watching the fire. Dean turned his head to check on his brother and saw the trunk open. He walked over to him, Sam held his sawed off shotgun. He watched Sam check the ammo and then tossed it into the trunk.

“We’ve got work to do.”

Dean kept his face stoic, but inside he was ecstatic. “Ladies. Come on!”

The girls walked back and got into the vehicle. Dean threw it in drive and drove off.


	9. Wendigo

**-A Week Later….**

**-November 10….**

 

The Winchesters were heading to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado to figure out why John sent them on this quest. And maybe get another clue as to John’s whereabouts.

Izzy leaned forward and picked up her backpack from the floor of the car. She sat back in her seat and pulled the bag on her lap. She unzipped it and looked inside. It’d been a week since Jessica had died and Sam hadn’t been the same since. Then again neither of them were the same. Sam was mourning Jessica. Izzy was mourning hers and Sam’s marriage. And Dean and Shayna didn’t seem the same either.

Dean and Lila weren’t the same since she had said the things to him in the Welch home in Jericho. Izzy knew what it was with those 2. It was the opposite of herself and Sam. Lila wanted to be with Dean, but she knew they had no future with her being a Nephalem. And Dean wanted Lila because he loved her with his whole heart and soul. Probably further than just his soul if Izzy’s calculations were correct. He just wanted her. But right now, the couple were at a standstill.

She put a hand inside and pulled out a piece of carved wood. It was of a couple intertwined with each other, kissing. She had thought it was cute and on a whim, had bought it for Sam for their anniversary.

It was dumb and stupid, because he was in mourning for his girlfriend. The woman he loved. The woman he wanted a life with. She couldn’t resist when she seen it though. It would have been something Sam would have liked, not only because she gave it to him, but because he had secretly loved stuff like this.

The sad part was that their anniversary came and went like any other day. She was the only one who had celebrated it alone. Like she had done for the last 3 years. For those years she had her own anniversary party. God, it sounded pathetic, but it was true. So very true. God, Isabella, you’re one pathetic individual.

Annoyed with herself, she pushed the trinket into the bag and zipped it back up. It was dumb to ever think that she and Sam would be anything more than what they were to each other now. Whatever that was.

The sound of the Jaws theme song broke the silence in the car, but didn’t seem to disturb a sleeping Sam as he slept away in the passenger seat. Lila quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She groaned and flipped her phone open. “Good morning, Mother. To what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you this morning?”

“I want you and your sister to meet me at our usual spot. We need to talk Lila. NOW!”

Dean looked through the rearview mirror and saw his wife jerk, then close her phone. “Everything okay?”

Lila rolled her eyes. “Probably. It’s my mother’s overexaggerated drama. Um….” she looked at Izzy. “She wants to talk to us.”

“Well, she’ll have to wait until we get to Blackwater Ridge.”

Dean tilted the mirror to look at Izzy. “You mind as well go. I got him.”

She sighed. “I wasn’t staying for him.”

“Well, honey, there’s no other reason to stay other than for him. But go. If he needs anything I’ll call you.”

Izzy exhaled. “I hate that you know me so well.”

He laughed. “We’re family. Who else is going to know you this well?”

She shifted her eyes to the handsome sleeping form of her husband. Dean waved it off. “Yeah, well, he’s stupid. We both know this.”

She laughed and pulled herself up and kissed Dean on the cheek. Lila straightened her jacket and looked at her husband. “Um…. we’ll meet up with you as soon as we can, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.” He tilted the mirror back to look at her through it. “I love you, Liles.”

She opened her mouth to say it back, but immediately closed it. She looked at Izzy and said instead, “Let’s go.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but there was no one there to talk to. He sighed. He hated Lila’s stubborn streak.

* * *

 

Moments after the girls left, Sam awoke suddenly from his nightmare. He’d been having those a lot lately. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he told his brother as he tried to wake up.

“Another nightmare?”

Sam didn’t say anything.

“Want to drive for a while?”

Sam turned to look at him. He had to be sick. “In your whole life, you never once asked me that.”

“Just thought you might want to,” he said in a ‘don’t-shoot-the-messenger type of tone. “Never mind.”

“Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay?”

Dean decided to not push the issue any further. “All right.”

Sam slapped at the map, picked it up and looked at it. “Where are we?”

“We are just outside of Grand Junction.”

“You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.”

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. Even the girls tried with their connections and we still came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…”

“Got to find dad first,” Sam finished for him.

“Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after 20 years? It's no coincidence. - Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.”

“It's weird, man.” Sam looked at the map, confused. “These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge…”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“There's nothing there. It's just woods.” He put the map down. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” He looked over his shoulder to say something to Lucy, but she wasn’t there. “Where’s Bella and Lila?”

“They got a call from their mom. Apparently, she’s stirring up drama or something. They’ll meet us there when they get done.” 

* * *

They got out of the car and walked into the ranger station at Lost Creek Trail. They looked around and then Sam went to the map that was displayed. “So, Black Water Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here --rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.”

“Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear.”

Sam looked up from the table and then walked over to his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. “And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.”

“You boys aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance?”

They turned to see one of the rangers standing there. “Oh, no, sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder-- just working on a paper,” Sam lied.

“Recycle, man,” Dean fist-pumped.

“Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?”

Dean smirked softly. “Yes. Yes, we are. Ranger…. Wilkinson.”

“Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th.

So, it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it? Tell that girl to quit worrying.

"I'm sure her brother's just fine.”

“We will,” Dean promised. “Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?”

“That is putting it mildly.”

“Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.”

Dean walked out of the ranger station with the information they wanted.

Sam couldn’t believe it. “What, are you cruising for a hookup or something? What do you mean? I’m married, Sammy.”

Sam was getting agitatedly angry. “The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge. So, what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad. Why even talk to this girl?”

“I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it.”

Sam seen the look in his brother’s eyes. “What?”

“Since when are you all "shoot first, ask questions later" anyway?”

“Since now.”

“Oh, really? “

They head over to Haley’s place. Dean knocked. “You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.”

She watched them both for a second. “Let me see some I.D.”

Dean flashed his badge. “There you go.”

“Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Dean said smiling.

“That yours?

“Yeah.”

“Nice car.”

She stepped aside to let them in and they started talking about Tommy. She tells the boys that they all keep close tabs on each other. Sam asks to check out the pictures and videos Tommy last sent. As Haley shows him the pictures and everything, Sam decides he wants to examine them further.

“We'll find your brother,” Dean promised. “We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing.”

“Then maybe I'll see you there. Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.”

Dean looked at her for a moment. “I think I know how you feel.”

Sam looked at Haley. “Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?”

“Sure,” she said. 

* * *

 

Later that night, Sam and Dean go to a local bar and go over what Sam found out. They talk about the camper from 1959 and decide to go talk to him. They get to his apartment and he tries to evade the question, but they press him to answer. He then tells the truth and describes a roar like no animal or man he’s heard. He tells them it got inside their cabin that night and killed his parents. He told them it was too fast to see and that he was so quiet because he slept through most of it.

They vow to go out with Haley, Ben and the guide to find Tommy.

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean woke up to a weird popping sound and he opened an eye to see who it was. The joy at seeing his wife was almost overwhelming. As his vision focused more, he realized that she was pissed. “Lila?”

Lila spun to face him. “Morning,” she muttered.

He rubbed his eyes. “How’d the meeting with your….”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she snapped.

He knew that wasn’t good. “Lila.”

Lila exhaled. “Not now, please.”

Knowing when to let it alone, he looked over to Sam’s bed to see if he was awake too and like always lately, he was. Izzy exhaled and sat on Sam’s bed. “So, what’s with this case?”

They told them everything that they knew and then Dean said, “We’re gonna meeting up with Haley, her other brother, Ben and the guide they hired to go find him.”

“Any signs that dad’s been here at all?” Izzy asked.

They shook their heads. Lila exhaled, frustrated at the entire world.

* * *

 

The Impala roared up just as Hailey, her younger brother, Ben and their guide Roy were about to leave. Dean smiled at them as they got out of the car and said, “You guys got room for four more?”

“You want to come with us?” Hailey asked.

“Who are these guys?” Roy asked.

“Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up.”

“You're rangers?” Roy asked.

“That's right.”

“And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?”

“Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.”

Roy looked Lila and Izzy up and down. They didn’t look like Rangers either. “Who are they?”

Sam turned and Dean introduced them. “That’s Izzy and Lila.”

Dean began walking ahead of them. Roy stopped him by saying, “Oh, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt.”

“Hey, no one said this was funny,” Izzy said sassily.

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother. That's all.”

Lila walked ahead and caught up with Dean, while Izzy hung back. She took his arm and whispered, “Be good, Winchester. I’m serious.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Good. We’re already dealing with one hot-headed Winchester, we don’t need another.”

Izzy walked past Roy and he said snide remark and she stopped, backtracked and glared. “What did you say to me?”

Lila sighed. “Sam, please.”

Sam looked over his shoulder and seen his wife going head-to-head with the nature guide. He walked over to her, took her hand and pulled her along. “Come on. Let’s go.”

As they walked Dean decided to break up the silence with a little small talk, and maybe antagonize Roy too. “Roy, you said you did a little hunting.”

“Yeah, more than a little.”

“What kind of furry critters do you hunt?”

“Mostly buck. Sometimes bear.”

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?”

Roy grabbed him after he said that snide remark and he watched him. “What you doing, Roy?”

He poked his stick down and a bear trap snapped closed around the stick. “You should watch where you're stepping ranger.”

“It's a bear trap.”

Lila glared at him. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Hailey caught up to him. “You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?”

Dean motioned for them to keep going and they walked ahead of him. “Sam and I are brothers. Lila and Izzy are sisters. Lila’s my wife. Izzy’s Sam’s.”

“You’re married?”

He nodded. “I am. We're looking for our father. He might be here. We don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.”

“Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?” I'm telling you now. So, we okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?”

He pulled out a bag of peanut M&Ms and smiled at her. She watched him keep walking and then asked. “How long have you been married?”

Um….8 years this August.”

“Wow. Is it hard?”

“It’s had its moments, yes. But Lila’s my best friend. There isn’t anyone I’d rather share my life with than her.”

Lila stopped when she heard Dean say that. She could tell by the tone that he was being honest about it. That it was coming from the heart. Maybe they could have…. _Do you really think he’d miss you if your carelessness got you killed?_ Her mother’s words crept in and made her even more angry. She hung her head and kept walking.

They got to Black Water Ridge, as per Roy’s announcement. The moment that Lila stepped in the area that was Black Water she immediately felt it. She always got weird vibes in the forests or woods because there are supernatural things everywhere, but this was completely different. This was something dark and aggressive. The thing was hunting. She flipped her sunglasses down over her eyes and began swiveling her head like she was scanning. But she didn’t see anything.

“What coordinates are we at?”

This was extremely weird. Usually in the wilderness like this you heard nature all around you, but nature wasn’t making a sound. “This is weird,” Lila stated.

“35 at -111.”

Dean walked to his brother as the girls gathered around them. “You hear that?”

“Yeah. Not even crickets.”

“That’s not good,” Izzy muttered.

Roy walked ahead of them and stated, “I'm gonna go take a look around.”

“You shouldn't go off by yourself,” Sam told him.

“That's sweet. Don't worry about me.”

Izzy glared at him. “Don’t worry we won’t.”

Roy turned on her and closed the gap between them immediately, getting in her face. “What is your problem?”

She leveled her eyes with the man. “I could ask you the same thing, You cocky ass Jerk! Ever since we came on to help you find her brother you’ve been treating me and my family like garbage. And don’t think I didn’t hear that stupid snide remark you said to me when I was walking by you.”

Sam watched as his wife got into the man’s face and was being the sassy, sarcastic girl he remembered growing up with. The one that turned him on more than anything….and obviously that hadn’t changed if his body was telling the truth. He seen Roy dip his head in and whisper something to her and then he saw his wife pull back her fist and punch the man square in the jaw.

Sam was immediately on her as you heard Lila exclaim, “Isabella!”

He backed her away gently. “All right, Iz---“

“Let go of me!” She yelled, fighting him.

He picked her up and put her down away from Roy. He looked her in the eyes and said, “Isabella, that’s enough!”

She sighed and calmed down. “He started it,” she muttered.

He couldn’t help the smirk that came across his lips as he suppressed the laughter. “And you finished it, Mohammad Ali.”

She looked up into his face and for the first time in a while she saw a smile there. She smiled up at him.

They all start walking and Dean stops and looks at everyone. “All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.”

As they walked, Sam looked at Izzy and whispered, “Can you see anything?”

She shook her head. “I haven’t looked.”

“Will you?”

She whipped her head up and stared at him, mouth gaping open. “Um….yeah.”

“Thank you.”

 _Okay, I wasn’t expecting that_ , she thought to herself. She pulled her sunglasses out and put them over her eyes. She began scanning the horizon. She gasped.

“What is it?” Sam whispered.

“Uh….we need to, uh….”

“Haley! Over here!”

Izzy looked up at Sam and then they took off running with her to find out what was wrong with Roy. Izzy stopped, she was absolutely flabbergasted.

“Looks like a grizzly,” Roy suspected.

“Tommy? Tommy!”

Izzy looked at Sam. “Make her stop.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to have to reveal our secret to them, Sam.”

When Haley got nothing, she tried again. “Tommy!”

“Shh Shh,” Sam said as he looked around.

“Why?” she asked cautiously.

“Something might still be out there.”

Izzy and Lila wandered away and that’s when they see the tracks on the ground. They both knelt and inspected the prints. Lila yelled over her shoulder, “Dean! Dean!”

Dean came to her in an instant and looked at both women. “What’s wrong?”

“Come here,” she said.

He knelt beside her and she pointed, flipping her sunglasses on top of her head. “Do you see what I’m seeing? The drag marks and then they just stopped. He nodded, keeping his face stoic. “SAM!”

Seconds later, Sam came up over the trees and roots. Izzy started to stand to let him see, but he put a hand to her back and then eased down behind her. He looked at his brother and then at the ground in front of them. “The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. It’s weird. Tell you what. It’s no skinwalker or black dog.”

Sam looked at all 3 of them. “How can you tell?”

“We grew up with them,” Izzy answered. “My dad raises black dogs or hellhounds as pets.”

He laughed, scoffed really. “How can you do that?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I couldn’t, but daddy does.”

They walk back to the campsite. Dean reassures Haley that Tommy could still be alive. They then hear a man call out for help. They take off running through the woods, trying to locate him. They stop in a clearing and Sam looks around. He walked up behind Izzy, placing a hand on her hip. He could tell she was sensing something. “What’s up?” he whispered against her ear.

She felt the first bubbles of arousal as his whisper caressed her ear. “We-We-We need to get back to camp.”

“Why?”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Please just trust me.”

He looked around. “Everyone back to camp.”

They rush back to camp, but all their stuff is gone. They are cut off from civilization. Sam walked up to Dean. “I need to speak with you in private.” He looked at the girls. “You too, come on.”

They walk off together for a moment. “Okay, let me see dad's journal.” He began flipping through the pages and found what he was looking for. “All right. Check that out.”

Dean took the journal and the girls looked over his shoulder, both reading what John wrote. Lila seen the title. “Well, that explains it.”

“Oh, come on. Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.”

“Think about it, Dean -- the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.”

Dean sighed. “Great. Well, then this is useless.”

Izzy flipped a strand of hair out of her face and looked at everyone. “We’ve gotta get these people out of here. They aren’t safe.”

“She’s right,” Sam answered.

They walk back to the site. “It's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated.”

“What?”

“Kid, don’t worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now.”

Izzy could see it before it even happened. Sam was getting angry. She stepped over a tree root and grabbed Dean’s arm and hung on. “Be prepared,” she whispered.

Dean let go of Lila’s hand and did as Izzy said.

“One, you're talking nonsense, two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.” Roy began arguing with Sam.

“Relax.”

Izzy stepped over a stick and stood in front of Sam. She knew enough about his temper that despite whether or not he actually thought in some grieving type of way that she caused Jess’s death, he would never hurt her. She put both of her petite sized hands on his chest. “Sam.”

He still started toward him. Izzy looked at him firmly in the eyes. “Don’t,” she whispered.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” she exclaimed, not caring that Wendigo heard her or not. She looked at all the males in the area. She pointed at Dean. “This is no time to show off and be belligerent, Jackass.” She then rounded on Roy. “And you…. They’re in their early 20s. What’s your excuse, Asshole? You need to knock off the ‘I know it all’ Bullshit. It’s getting really fucking old and quite frankly, very annoying.” She then whirled on Sam. “And you….stop being an asshole, okay?” She pulled her fingers through her hair. “Look, being a bunch of jackasses isn’t going to help us find Tommy any faster. So, knock off your shit.”

Sam smirked and looked at his brother. “Did she get better or did we get that much worse?”

Dean snickered. “Probably both.”

Haley stepped forward and said, “Look, Tommy may still be alive. I’m not leaving here without him.”

Dean turned to Lila. She shrugged. “I’ll do whatever you wanna do.”

“It's getting late,” Dean began. “This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it --not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.”

“How?”

Dean didn’t answer her right away, just took Lila’s hand and pulled her with him. He then pulled her behind a tree. “I have a question about the angel part of you.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Is there a way that you can protect us?”

She nodded. “There is, but Dean, if he’s already in our ‘circle’ then it’s basically useless.”

Dean nodded. “Completely understand. Do you think you and Izzy can do it?”

She nodded again. “Absolutely.”

He smiled and kissed her deep, lingering over it. “Thank you.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “You know I’ll do anything for you, right?”

He smiled again. “I do.”

They walked back over to everyone else and Lila looked at her sister. “Izzy, I need you to come with me.”

Izzy nodded and walked with her around the perimeter of the campsite. “What are we doing?”

“Protection barriers,” Lila responded.

“Liles, if he’s--"

“I know, but Dean asked and all. I couldn’t…..”

“I get it. Really I do.” Izzy held up a hand. “Wait a minute though. I was going to build a fire.”

Lila nodded and watched as her sister walked away, grabbing Sam on the way.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Building a fire. I need you to stand there so that they don’t see me.”

“Why?”

“Because would you like to explain to them how your wife can shoot fire out of her hands?”

“Good point,” he muttered.

She smiled. “I have them sometimes.”

He laughed. “Not funny.” On impulse, he reached out and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “Where’d your curls go?”

She sighed. “The person I kept them in for didn’t seem to like them anymore.”

He kept his fingers on her hair, feeling the texture and admiring the shine. “I’ve always liked them, Bella.”

The way he had said that turned her insides to jell-o almost instantly. She looked up into his eyes and began raising her head as he lowered his head. Their lips were inches apart when suddenly Izzy heard: _He’ll never really be over her. It doesn’t matter how beautiful you make yourself or how wonderful of a wife you are. She’ll always be on his mind_. Her breath hitched and she sucked in the whimper as she lowered herself back down to flat feet.

He looked down at her totally perplexed. “Iz, what just happened?”

“Nothing,” she almost snapped, trying desperately to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. “Nothing happened,” she said. “Um….I’ve gotta get this fire lit and help Lila with something.”

He seriously had no idea what had shifted between them, but he didn’t like it. She quickly lit the fire by hovering her hand over it and a small ball of fire shot from her hand. The fire instantly lit and then she went to find her sister. The girls began to get down to what they needed to do.

The guys began making Anasazi symbols for protection also.

“One more time. That's….?”

“Anasazi symbols,” Dean says, “It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.”

Roy laughs. “I swear to God I’m going to kill him,” Lila growled.

“Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.”

After they finished, Dean began counting heads and realized that Sam wasn’t around. He stood and walked over to him. “You want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?”

“Dean---“

“No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” He sighed.

Sam sighed. “Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”

“Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”

“Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road. Go find dad. I mean, why are we still even here?”

Dean moved to crouching in front of him. He’s got John’s journal in his hands. “This is why. This book. This is dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business.”

“That makes no sense. Why-- why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”

“I don't know. But the way I see it, dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it.”

Sam knew what that meant. “Dean, no. I gotta find dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. - It's the only thing I can think about.”

Dean calmed his brother. “Okay. All right. Sam, we'll find them. I promise. Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You got to have patience, man.”

“How do you do it? How does dad do it?”

“Well, for one, them. I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little bit more bearable. And I'll tell you what else helps Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.” He looked over to see Lila talking to Izzy.

Sam watched his brother and he could see the immensely intense love shining through his eyes and in his face. “You really do love her, don’t you?”

Dean nodded. “With every fiber of my being. And as cliché as it sounds, with each passing day it gets stronger and stronger.” He sighed. “And I have no idea how to convince her of it.”

Sam sighed. “I love her.”

Dean tapped Sam’s knee. “I know you loved Jess.”

“No, not Jessica. Izzy.” He looked up into his brother’s eyes. “I’m still in love with my wife.”

Dean’s jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes widened. "Hold up. You're still in love with Izzy? I thought you were in love with Jess and you were going to marry her and all that shit?"

Sam sighed. "I did. I do, but Izzy's always been there. I miss our connection. I miss my best friend....I miss my wife."

"Then go get her back. She was giving you up because she thought you wanted Jess, but if you want her then you'll have to pursue her."

Sam exhaled "But don't I have to mourn Jess or something? I mean, I.....Shouldn't I give it time?"

Dean smiled. "Here's the thing, Man, you loved Jess, I get it, but maybe you should take the time and soul search or some shit and see if your feelings for Jess even come close to your feelings for Izzy. And if they don't then you know the answer."

“Help me! Please! Help!” Came a voice somewhere in the woods.

“It's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool. Stay put.”

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy taunted.

“Help! Help me!”

“Okay, that's no grizzly.”

“What was your first clue?” Izzy said angrily.

Lila sees the creature in the bushes and backs up toward Dean. He moved her behind him as she whispered, “He’s in the brush.”

Dean nodded. Roy fired a shot and screamed that he hit it. Izzy groaned. “I’m so going to kill that guy!” she said before running after him with everyone else.

They run into the woods, but they don’t find him anywhere. They figure he’s been taken by the Wendigo. Everyone’s awake when daybreak hits. Everyone seems to be humbled. They decide to go after the thing. The 4 of them describe what a Wendigo is to Haley and Ben. They tell them how to destroy the thing.

They start walking at a determined pace through the woods. Izzy sees the scratch marks on the trees and walks up to one of them. She puts a hand over it and closes her eyes. She dropped her hand and looked around for her sister. She signaled for her to go to the right. She caught up to her. “This is too easy, Liles. I think he wants to ambush us.”

They hear a growl and they all turn around. Lila pointed. “He’s right there!”

There’s a dripping sound coming from above and Haley and Lila look up. She pulls Haley out of the way as Roy fell. They decide to run for it. Dean tries to pull Lila and Izzy ahead of him. “No!” they both said in unison. Izzy looked at her brother-in-law. “We’re gonna protect you.”

They all run, and when Ben falls, Sam and Lila help pick him. That’s when they heard Haley scream. They run after them, but stop when they notice they aren’t anywhere in sight. “DEAN!” Lila screamed.

“ISABELLA!” Sam yelled.

Neither of them got anything. Ben sighed. “Now, what?”

Lila sighed. “Sonofabitch!”

Sam looked around and then turned to Lila. “Do you feel him? Is he….?”

She walked out a little bit and then knelt. She put a hand on the ground and felt the warmth. “They’re not dead. Um….they may be injured, but they aren’t dead.”

Ben looked at them a little dumbfounded. “How do you know that?”

“Long story,” she told him. “Not one we can get into right now.”

They began walking, Lila’s ahead of them as they walk. She didn’t care if anyone knew anymore. This was about family. She sensed the Wendigo in the mine and they eased on inside. They began walking down the mine, when the floor gave away and they fell. Ben seen bones and freaked out. Sam comforted him. Lila looked up and gasped. “Oh, My God…..”

Sam looked up and his stomach dropped. Hanging there was their siblings and significant others. They rushed to the ones they loved. Sam stopped in front of Izzy. She looked so battered and bruised. He touched her face gently. “Izzy, baby, please wake up….”

Izzy groaned in pain. “I’m awake,” she moaned. “Sammy, cut me down from here. I think he broke my ribs.”

They got everyone down and then they helped get the ropes off. As Ben was rubbing circulation back into her wrists, is when she seen Tommy. They cut him down and then start to get the hell out of there. Dean decides to sacrifice himself and walks up to Lila. He took her face in his hands and kissed her senseless. “I love you.”

She couldn’t say anything right away. “Love you.” She grabbed at his jacket. “Come back to me, okay?”

He smiled. “Always.”

Sam pisses it off by shooting at it, but it’s enough for them to get away and they run.

They catch up to Hailey and her brothers and protect them when they realize there’s no way out. As they figured they’d be eaten by the Wendigo, a fire flare hits him in the chest and radiates through to his belly. It was Dean! 

* * *

When the whole thing was over with, they called 9-1-1 and gave their statements to the police. Izzy finished giving her statement and joined Dean and Lila at the Impala. She smiled when she seen Sam walk up. “Hey.”

He didn’t say anything to her, he just walked into her arms and wrapped his own around her. Izzy had no idea where or why she started to tear up, but she did. The moment she felt him in her arms the tears came. He turned his head into her neck and whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m SO sorry.”

Sam and Izzy broke apart and the girls get into the car and Dean and Sam are watching the scene in front of them. Dean turned his head slightly to him and said, “Sam, you know we’re gonna find dad, right?”

He shook his head. “Yeah, I know. But in the meantime,” he turned to his brother, “I’m driving.”

Dean smiled and handed him the keys. “Good, cause I’m getting in the back and cuddling with my wife.” He stood and turned to the car. “Iz, move on up. I’m sitting there.”

Izzy moved to the front seat, while Dean got into the backseat with his wife. Sam started the car and they drove off into the moonlight.


	10. A New Beginning.....?

When they entered Imperial, Nebraska at 3:45am, Sam decided to stop at the closest motel for some sleep. The whole drive it was pretty much quiet, except the whispered conversations from him and Izzy. And from the backseat of the car, there was laughter, whispers and kisses. His and Izzy’s conversations ended about 3 hours ago and now it was basically silent.

Finding the place to stop---The Imperial Inn Motel. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in a spot closest to the rental office and threw it into park, before looking at the building. The building was your typical roadside motel. It looped into an U, was a little rundown and had deep royal blue doors with gold knobs and number plaques.

Izzy looked up from what she was reading and then looked at Sam. “Tired?”

He shut the car off. “Yeah.” He turned the car off and turned to her. “How do you feel about sharing a room with me?”

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. “Excuse me?”

He laughed. “Would you like to share a room with me?”

She knew her immediate answer, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn’t know exactly how to answer that. “Uh…..”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that.”

He smirked. “Usually a yes or no is sufficient.”

She couldn’t help the smile. “I get that. Thank you.”

He smiled sweetly. “Please?”

She thought about it for a moment, a very long moment. “Okay,” she finally answered.

He smiled triumphantly. He reached over and shook his brother awake. “Hey, we’ve stopped to sleep.”

Lila opened her eyes and looked around. “The Imperial Inn? Where---“

“Nebraska,” Izzy answered.

They got out of the vehicle and Lucy followed. Along with Dean and Lila. Lila looked at the motel’s architecture. “Cute. Very quaint.”

Sam and Izzy snickered. He got his and Lucy’s bags and then headed for the office. “We’re getting 2 rooms,” he told them.

Lila smirked flirtatiously and said, "Good. I can sleep naked then.”

“Oh, God, yes!” he exclaimed excitedly. He looked at Sam. “Thank you.”

He laughed. “You’re welcome.”

They got 2 rooms with a view. However, Izzy wasn’t exactly sure how much of a view you’d get in Nebraska, but she’d give it a chance. Once inside, Izzy looked around. It was your typical roadside motel. No one seemed to know the meaning of a tasteful decorator. The room was tacky as hell. Izzy dropped her bag at the foot of the bed. She sat and then laid back against the mattress. “Oh, this feels good!”

He smiled. “Good, I’m glad.” He laid down beside her. “Ooh, it does.”

They laid there for a while with their eyes closed. After a few minutes Lucy sat up and got off of the bed. “Gonna put PJs on,” she said absently.

Even after over 2 years apart, he could tell when something was wrong with her. He didn’t say anything. She knelt in front of the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out her usual sleeping attire: A silk camisole nightie. This one was a light coral or peach colored one.

Sam sat up just in time to see something brown fall out of the bag. He bent forward and picked it up. He looked at the light brown wooden figure. He could see that it was a couple intertwined with one another. “What’s this?” he asked as he flipped it over and began reading the engraving out loud, but he was cut off by Izzy saying it was nothing. He looked at the figurine and smiled. “It’s cool,” he stated quite simply. He flipped it over again and read the engraving out loud:

 

**Sam,**

**Happy 5th Anniversary**

**Love,**

**Isa**

 

He looked up at her, surprised by the gift. She was getting him anniversary gifts when he wasn’t even here? “You got me something for our anniversary?”

She felt her eyes beginning to well with tears and she tried swallowing to suppress them. She so didn’t want to have this conversation. She felt stupid and vulnerable. “Hey, it was a monetary lapse of romanticism, okay?” She walked to him, but stopped when he pulled the figurine from her reach. “It was stupid. Let’s not make a big deal out of it, okay?”

“But, Iz, it is.” He walked to her and looked down at her. “Can I keep it?”

She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. She backed away, a sadness settling in her almost immediately. “I guess. If you want to.” _Your marriage will never be the same, Isabella. He won’t look at you the same way. He’ll always look for someone else. Someone normal._ Her mother’s words crept in like a slinky cat about to pounce. She’d hate to admit that she was right, but she had a feeling she was.

There was something that happened just then. “Izzy, baby?”

Her mother’s statements continued as she said, “You don’t have to keep them….I mean it. You don’t have to keep it.”

“Them?” He looked at her a little surprised. “There are more?”

 _Buying anniversary gifts for him isn’t going to change the fact that he didn’t marry you. He married the You you wanted to him see. It’s not gonna make him love you_. She looked up at him, tears slowly going down her cheeks. She knew that she and Lila had promised them no more lies, so she told the truth. “There are,” she said and turned back to her bag. She pulled out the others and handed them to him. “I don’t know why I kept buying them,” she muttered as she stood.

Sam looked at the gifts. She bought one every year for their anniversary. He looked down at the canvased photo of the 2 of them. It was a 3x5 photo of the two of them when they were 16 and in New York City. He knew why she chose this photo. It was the one that he told her that was his favorite because she looked so natural and beautiful. He smiled. “I love that photo.”

“I know,” she whispered. “It was a good day.”

“It was a great day,” he conceded. He put the canvas on the bed and looked at the other gifts. “Are they in order?”

She shook her head. “No.” She walked to him and put the gifts in order. She pointed at the canvas. “That one’s for our second anniversary.” She couldn’t believe it. She was a masochist, she just knew it.

He looked at the notebook and smiled. “This is cool.”

She smiled softly. “Um…..I thought if you ever did come back and your dad allowed you to see his journal then you could copy some stuff in it and maybe add in your own stuff.” She shrugged. “It’s embossed on the inside.”

He unlatched it and opened the leather cover and sheet of stationary slid out too. He picked it up and looked at it, flipping it back and forth. There was more than one page to the letter. “What’s this?”

Her heart plummeted. God, she forgot she wrote that! But he mind as well read it. “A letter I wrote to you.”

“You wrote me a letter? Why?”

“Because I couldn’t tell you everything I was feeling because you didn’t want to listen then so I wrote it down.”

He nodded and then he looked at the embossed message:

 

**If I did anything right in my life it was when I gave my heart to you**

**You’ve made me feel beautiful when I felt like nothing.**

 

 

He smiled and then opened the letter and began reading it out loud too:

 

 

**Sam,**

**I’m SO very sorry.**

**I’m writing this because my secrets have done the one thing that I never thought it would: Tore us apart and you’re now not speaking to me. I’m sorry that my lies had torn us apart, but I hope someday you’ll understand why I had lied.**

**It wasn’t because I’m half-demon and that’s what I do. Even though that’s what you think. It was for 2 very valid reasons, one more valid than the other. One: I was afraid of what you would do if you found out what I was. Since I discovered I was a Nephalem, I’ve had to keep an eye out for hunters out to kill me because they’ve figured out what I am. I know you were brought up to kill anything that is a threat to you and your family and I didn’t want to put you through that. Whether you believe me or not you, your brother and dad mean the world to me. You’ll forever be my family even if you don’t think so.**

**I never had a family. Sure, my father loves me and he shows that with certain things and I would hope that my mom loves me, but I never actually had a family. I don’t know what real families are supposed to be like—and I know you don’t either, but you know more than I do. The only real family that I’ve ever had is Lila. She’s had to be my mother and father because dad had things to do in hell and mom pretty much left us since Lila was old enough to take care of herself and me.**

**I don’t know if you know this but according to most of my siblings I’m an abomination and I’m not supposed to exist, so for most of my life they’ve treated me that way. To them, they are the true heirs to whatever daddy gives them. Since I was old enough to remember, we’ve had to fend for ourselves and fight for what we have because we know we’re a mistake.**

**Being accepted into your family was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I know you don’t believe this, but deep down your father loves you, but he’s scared for you. He’s scared that this life will fuck you up more than it has him. So, again, I’ll be eternally grateful to you for showing me what a family is, even if it is dysfunctional.**

**And two: I love you. And I’ll love you until my last breath. Our friendship and our subsequent romantic relationship has been my saving grace so many times. It’s always been that one thing, that one light I could see at the end of a deep, dark tunnel. I grew up believing that I was a freak and no one would love me for me. And yes, Sam, I get that what I am is me, and you’re right. It is what I am, but it’s not who I am.**

**You showed me who I am from the moment we met. You made me believe that it was possible to find someone to love me. And for that I’ll forever be grateful, because I believe that without you loving me I wouldn’t have discovered that I am more than what I am.**

**And even if you didn’t love me, at least I believed you had. The day that you and I stood before the judge and pledged our lives to each other was the greatest day of my life. That was the day that I thought that despite whatever we go through in our jobs, our families and our lives, we’d always have each other. That we’d help pull each other through. Just like we’ve always done.**

**The part that sucks the most is that even though you loved me that way I know no one else will, because as you said, I’m a freak. I’m immortal. So it wouldn’t matter how much you loved me or whatever, we couldn’t grow old together and that doesn’t give us the future that we talked about. Hell, you can’t even become a father, because procreating with me is forbidden. So, I understand completely that this isn’t what you signed up for being married to something Supernatural.**

**Deep down I always thought our love for each other would have gotten us through it, because I believed that our love could have gotten through anything, but I was wrong. And for that I will forever be sorry because I thought you could be the one that I could tell my mother, ‘You were wrong’, because no matter what you loved me. But again, I was wrong. I’m sorry that my lies made you leave and I’m sorry my lies made you believe that anything I ever told you through the years was a complete lie, because that’s not at all true.**

**You’re my best friend and that’s going to be the worst part of this whole thing….. losing my best friend. And that’s what happened when you said what you said and left, right, Sam? There’s no one to blame in this, but me and I get that more than you’ll ever know. But I hope you will someday understand that I didn’t do it totally for myself.**

**You were more than my best friend, you were my soulmate. You were the only one I ever told my deepest wishes and desires to because I knew I could trust them with you. But there’s something else you should know….. I don’t totally regret not telling you what I was, because you fell in love with me. Someone had finally seen the person under the demon eyes, the powers and the other things that were supernatural about me, that I felt that I was. So, for that, thank you. Thank you for loving the me inside, even if it was for an instant.**

**Today, I came to Stanford to tell you all of this in hopes that we could…. doesn’t matter. I saw you with the beautiful blond. And she was, Sammy, but there was something else I saw…. love. So, I see now that my efforts in getting you back would have been futile because you wouldn’t have left that or her.**

**I just hope she discovers how lucky she is because I have. You were everything I never thought I deserved in my life and I will never forget our time together. I hope she makes you happy, Sammy, I really do. I hope you find everything you wanted with me with her. And just so you know, in the almost 2 years that I actually had you, you were the greatest husband I ever had. You were everything I wanted and everything I didn’t know I wanted you to be as a husband.**

**I just wish I was as much to you as your wife. So, again, I hope Jessica makes you happy and God knows I didn’t. Have a nice life, Sammy.**

**I love you from the moon and back,**

**Isa**

 

Izzy watched him as he read the letter out loud to them both. The entire time she could have sworn her heart stopped beating as she waited for his reaction. However, what she saw definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. The letter had made him cry. Were they happy tears or angry tears?

Sam looked at her as she stood near the door of the room. He had no idea what to say to any of that, so he didn’t say anything, he reacted. He dropped all of the presents, the letter and walked to her. He crushed his mouth to hers and poured all he was feeling into the kiss.

She pushed at him and then stepped back when he looked at her. She looked into his eyes and her heart thudded. God, she missed that look in his eyes. That heart-wrenching tenderness and love that was always so vivid in his eyes. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she rose up on her tiptoes, pulled his mouth to hers and like he had started, poured everything she wanted to tell him but couldn’t into the kiss.

He put his hands at her waist and lifted her, he groaned when she wrapped her mile-long legs around his waist, linking them at the ankles, never breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss though to lay her on the bed. “It would seem that it never mattered ‘what’ you were, because I still love you, Isabella. And true, I told you that our marriage was never real because you’re what you are, but that’s so untrue. I know I moved on with Jess, and yes, I loved her…..” he saw the anguish cloud her eyes, “…..but what Jess and I had never even came close to what you and I have.”

He moved on to the bed, straddling her legs, but never putting his weight down. “Because you’re in here,” he said and pointed at his heart as he looked down at her. “And there’s ever only been one person there and that’s you. I’m sorry that I said what I said. I was hurt, disappointed and angry that you kept such a big secret from me.”

Izzy looked up at him and then easily flipped him on to his back. She positioned herself directly over his currently hardening erection. “I’m sorry I kept it from you. I wanted to tell you the night you told me you loved me, but mom told me not to. And then I wanted to tell you when you proposed to me, but, again, mom…..”

He sat up and took her mouth in an earth-shattering kiss. He pulled back moments later and said, “Don’t worry about your mom. What has been done is done. From here on out, promise me no more lies and we’ll start all over.”

Pure unadulterated joy splashed over her like a waterfall. This is what she’s been looking for, what she had been hoping for. “Really? Just like that you’ll forget---“

He shook her head. “No. Not forget, but I’ve already forgiven you, Iz. There’s nothing more I can do but tell you that we can start over. And I want to.”

She gave him a loud smacking kiss. “I love you. I love you more than I can ever tell you. And I would love nothing more than a do-over.”

He smiled and kissed her. He sat up more and kept her straddling him. “Now, fill me in on this secret life you have that I am now a part of. No judgment, just listening. So, tell me everything.”

She exhaled softly as she moved off of him and sat on the bed just like when they were kids. Maybe everything would finally be getting back where it needed to be.


	11. A Morning Wakeup Call

 

**-Late November……**

 

In the last few weeks things have changed between the Winchesters. Mostly for the good. It’s felt like old times together, for the most part. Although, Sam still isn’t sleeping and neither of them knows how to help him sleep. The girls keep coming back to putting him to sleep themselves, but they know that’s a bad idea. So, Izzy’s lived with a cranky, unbearable man for a while now.

 

Lila knows that at some point her sister is going to get tired of it and something’ll happen. Nothing drastically bad, just something. And Lila won’t know how to fix it for her. It’ll just have to be whatever it is.

 

Herself and Dean aren’t completely back to the way they were, partly because she won’t let them. He’s still desperately trying, but she can’t seem to bring herself to go completely into it. When they were together and first married they were always very loving and always having sex. They’d have sex at least once a day and now it was maybe once or twice a week. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem to mind, or if he did maybe he meant what he said about wanting only her.

 

However, she couldn’t bring herself to believe that because they couldn’t be a normal couple, with kids and everything. And she knew one thing, if nothing at all about Dean, he wanted to be a father. But she couldn’t give him children. It was just something she couldn’t do and she didn’t want him to feel like he had to stay with her because they said till death do us part.

 

She sighed and rolled over, looking at her husband as he slept soundly. They’d gotten into the habit of wearing just their underwear to bed, well, she wore his t-shirt too, but hardly anything else. She let her eyes drift over his glorious body. God, he was so magnificent. His bare chest slowly rose and fell as he slept. She felt the shiver of desire run through her at the sight of his bare chest. She felt her fingers itching to touch, her nails itching to scratch.

 

She looked over to the other side of the room, where, as usual, Sam wasn’t in bed and neither was Izzy. More than likely Izzy went to run off some of the excess energy she seemed to have whenever Sam would lash out at her. So, at the moment, they had the room all to themselves. She pulled the covers back and smiled when she seen that he was still naked beneath the satin sheets. She smiled at it all. "Perfect," she whispered. She ever so gently took him into her hand and she began a kind of circular pumping action as she bent her head down and flicked her tongue over his tip. She smiled when she felt the muscles in his cock twitch a little. It was like riding a bike, she thought to herself.

 

Then again it wasn't like they had gone years without each other. The last time they had made love or had sex was about 4 days ago. She sometimes couldn’t bring herself to not have him. She’s always found him irresistible even when they were teenagers. In fact, she’d dare say that the wanton sex factor upped every year they got older.

 

She took the tip of her tongue from his tip, swirling it around to the base of his cock and then back again. She smiled again when she felt the familiar twitch of the muscles against her lips. She heard his light moan as she continued to wet the entire length of him. She took him in her mouth, taking him deeper and deeper with each stroke of her mouth.

 

Dean awoke to the most incredible sensation that any man could wake up to. He turned his eyes down his body to see Lila, her head bobbing. "Baby..."

 

She hummed and he arched. "Oh, Good God!" he exclaimed quietly.

 

She sucked him off and then replaced her lips with her hand as she looked at him. "Good morning."

 

He laughed softly. "I almost forgot you like morning sex."

 

She kissed the spot right above his hair. "It's the best way to get your day started." She placed an open mouth kiss just below his belly button. She then began kissing up his torso and then came back down to take him into her mouth again. She worked him until all there was was the sound of his panting and her own moans as it would seem the more she worked him the hotter she got also.

 

She sucked him off again and gently dragged herself up his body where she placed a kiss on each peck. He smiled and rolled her on to her back. He looked down at her. How could one woman be even more beautiful? He kissed her deeply, sucking her bottom lip in before ending the kiss.

 

He left a trail of feathery kisses that began at her chin and at the tops of her breasts. He nipped and licked the same spots, but in reverse. Never stopping his tantalizing pleasure, he swirled his tongue around the darkened area around her nipple and she arched beneath him, moaning. "That's my girl," he whispered. "Tell me what you want."

 

He kissed down her torso, stopping just before her center and instead of diving right in like most men would he went for her inner thigh. He lifted her leg and began placing kisses there as he ever so gently touched her, up and down her leg. She gasped at his touch and moaned at the feel of his lips against her heated skin.

 

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips everywhere on her body, the sweet sensations overtaking her. "Dean...please..."

 

He placed that leg down on the bed and moved to the next leg. He continued the sweet torture and Lila could swear she was going to implode with all the heat and sensations she was feeling all at once. After a few torturous minutes on that side, he began kissing inside of her leg, getting closer and closer to her hot sex.

 

With the first lick of his tongue where she wanted it, she arched off the bed violently, releasing an escaped cry. He licked her again and she gasped and arched again. He placed a hand on her belly and held her down as he savored the taste of her.

 

"Oh, God..." she murmured. There was no way she could have had a coherent thought if she tried. She almost forgot how good his mouth was, how incredible his tongue was.

 

With each stroke of his tongue he could feel her getting closer and closer to the edge. He flicked the little ball of nerves and she almost screamed. He smiled and continued, this time sucking on the little ball.

 

Her orgasm was instant, and earth shattering. Was it possible for someone to implode into a huge ball of fire in one orgasm? Because if not she had just become a medical study. Trying desperately to find a coherent thought to say something to him, she just panted. "Holy shit," she muttered.

 

Without giving her time to come completely down from her orgasm he slammed hard into her and she gasped. Fire bolts of desire raging through her as white light shot through the back of her eyes. She couldn't remember ever feeling something so right as the feel of him filling her, stretching her. She groaned with satisfaction.

 

He waited only for a few minutes before he started moving, first slowly and then faster. "Damn," he whispered into her hair. He could feel it building and building inside of him for the past week, that watching her come had almost done him in completely.

 

He pushed deeper into her and laid forward. His hips pistoned deeper and deeper into her until he was for sure soul to soul. Hearing her small gasps, groans and little whimpers kept pushing him into that erotic rhythm that he remembered that they had found the night they had married.

 

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she felt his movements urged her higher and higher. With each thrust of his body, she responded with both a thrust of her own and a tremor. Coherent thought had been lost somewhere between the g-spot orgasm and this glorious feeling she was experiencing now. "Harder, Dean..."

 

Hearing her plea, he deepened his thrust and went harder. In that moment, all that was heard was grunts, pants, the thumping of her bed hitting the wall and the erotic sound of their bodies coming together repeated. Feeling his orgasm clawing at him like a cat, he whispered into her ear, "Come with me, Baby. Come with me."

 

Feeling the whisper against her ear, sent her sensitive skin into overdrive and she felt her entire body tighten as a full body orgasm took her. She screamed his name as she felt him stiffen, grunt and felt the glorious feeling of him releasing inside of her. She felt the aftershock shivers raging through her like a hurricane and she held him tightly.

 

Dean collapsed against her as he tried to even his breathing. Never had he felt completely surrendered to a woman before. Only her. He kissed her senseless and then rolled off her. “That was incredible,” he said, panting.

 

“Absolutely,” she muttered. “How’s it get better?”

 

“I don’t know,” he said and rolled onto his side. “Not to analyze a really good thing, but why did you….?”

 

She shrugged and tilted her head to look at him. “I couldn’t resist,” she answered. And that was the truth. “When it’s you I never could.”

 

He smiled. “Thank you.”

 

She laughed softly. “Baby, “I’m not gonna deny myself an orgasm.”

 

He laughed. “I’m glad.” He kissed her shoulder as he cuddled behind her. He knew they weren’t back where they were supposed to be, where he wanted them to be, but they were close. And hopefully, they’d get closer.

 

He’d just have to be a little more patient. Even though, patience isn’t his strong suit.


	12. Dead In The Water

  _Lila….”_

Lila stirred slightly as she heard the gentle call inside her mind. When she heard it again, her eyes flew open in instant. She looked up at the ceiling, her crystal blue eyes darting back and forth. _“Lila.”_

She sat up and looked around. There was no one in the room. Which one of them was it.

_“Lila, I want to meet.”_

Lila groaned. She’d know that soft sultry voice anywhere. Priscilla.

Priscilla was the youngest of Zagen’s first set of children as a demon. And she and Lucius were extremely close. Which immediately told her what she wanted. To even the score. She quickly got out of bed and clicked her fingers and changed into a pair a of hip-huggers, a white t-shirt, and a pair of leather high heeled thigh-highs and a leather jacket.

She began going toward the door, but stopped to quickly write Dean a note and then kissed his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered and then walked out the door.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Dean awoke to absolute silence and the feel of the bed empty beside him. He turned his head to see if Sam and Izzy were in bed and noticed that neither of them were. A little part of him wondered where they were, but he ignored it as he wondered where his amazingly beautiful wife was.

This morning they had made love to each other twice and Dean thought that maybe they were…. He felt the stationary drop into his fingers as it slid from the pillow. He opened the note and read it:

**Dean,**

**I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.**

**This morning was incredible. Thank you.**

**I had to meet one of my sisters. I’ll meet you as soon as I can.**

**I love you**

**\--Lila—**

 

Dean looked over the note and read it three more times before balling it up and tossing it aside. Damn it, he hated her secrets. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He quickly showered, dressed and then left for the diner not far from the motel. He just hoped that they turned enough of a corner for her to tell him the truth when they met up again.

Whenever that would be.

* * *

 

Dean looked down at the paper and circled something in it, while he scribbled out something else. A very beautiful, sexy blond waitress stopped and leaned on the counter flirtatiously at him. “Can I get you anything else?”

He looked up and smiled for an instant and then his smile faded. “Um…..”

“Just the check, please.” He sat down next to him and then asked, “You aiming to cheat on Lila already?”

Dean looked at his brother, a little surprised. “No. Why?”

“Because she was flirting with you, Dean.”

Dean scoffed. “Whatever.” Dean slid the paper to him. “I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week, Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either. They had a funeral two days ago.”

“A funeral?” Sam asked a little dumbfounded.

“Yeah, they buried an empty coffin. for closure or whatever.”

“Closure? What closure?” Sam snapped. “People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.”

“Something you want to say to me?”

“The trail for dad. It's getting colder. every day.”

“What are we supposed to do?” Dean wanted to know.

“I don't know. Something. Anything.”

“You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find dad as much as you do?”

“Yeah, I know you do. It’s just---“

“I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years. While you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad, between here and there. Okay?”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Izzy rushed in and looked at Dean. “Have you talked to Lila?”

Dean looked up at her a little surprised to see her. He shook his head. “No. I thought you were with her.”

“Me? Why me?” she asked taking her seat.

“Well, because she left me this note,” he laid it on the table for her to read.

Izzy read the note and then looked up at her brother-in-law a little confused. “Nope. I didn’t hear---“

“Hear?” Sam asked. His tone was a little snappish.

Izzy sighed. “Yes, hear.” She looked at her brother. “I didn’t hear anything, but if my siblings didn’t want me to they know how to block me out from hearing anything.”

Dean looked at her. “So, what in the hell could your siblings want from Lila?”

She looked at him and thought about whether or not to tell him the truth. Knowing they’d both appreciate it. “Well, honestly, it may have something do with the fact that Lucius was humiliated by her when you guys found out what we are.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That was what, 4 years ago? Does your brother not know when to let things go?”

She shook her head. “Not when he’s been humiliated.” She pushed a hand through her curly blond hair. “And Lila kicking his ass in front of humans and in-lawed family he was humiliated.”

Dean rolled his eyes again and scoffed. “Whatever.”

Sam looked over at Izzy and asked, “Do you think they’d hurt her?”

“They can certainly try, but daddy has put a DNK out for both of us.”

“DNK?” the brothers asked in unison.

“Do Not Kill. When my dad came back to hell after being on Earth for a while, he uh…. made sure we were protected. Lila told him when I hit 16 that we could take care of ourselves now but he wouldn’t listen. He told us that we were his babies more so than his actual other children and he might remove it when we get married.” She shrugged. “He never removed it, he just added you two to the list.”

“Wait a minute,” Sam said and Izzy knew there was going to be a derogatory comment with it. “Your,” he looked around and then whispered, “father has a Do Not Kill on me and my brother?”

The older Winchester knew where this was going. Sam was going to freak out so he just looked at Izzy. “Tell your dad thank you, but we can take care of ourselves.”

She tried not to seem hurt by his rebuff of her father’s attempt to ensure that they stay alive. “I will, but it doesn’t mean that he’ll listen. Whether either of you like it or not, you’re family. Which means he protects you.”

Sam immediately changed the subject. “Lake Manitoc, how far?”

Izzy sighed. “I’m thinking of staying behind.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “What? Why?”

She sighed again. “Because if I spend any more time here with Grumpy the Bear, I’ll kill him.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Would you---“

“Shut up,” she snapped. “I wasn’t done speaking. I’m your wife, you will treat me with respect.” She exhaled deeply. “What happened from a few weeks ago? I thought we were getting along great.” She leaned in closer. “Is this because I wouldn’t….the other night?”

“No!” he said looking at her horrified. “This has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what then? I thought we were doing really good….I thought we had turned a corner.”

Sam looked into her eyes and felt like shit for the sadness he seen there. How was he supposed to tell her about the guilt he felt about moving on without Jessica? “Just leave it alone, okay, Iz? Just leave it alone.”

She held up her hand in a ‘dropping it’ kind of way.

* * *

 

-Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin….

 

Dean pulls up to the Carlton place and they all get out of the Impala. Dean looked at Izzy. “Sam and I will go to talk to Will and his father about Sophie. Will you go see if any of your Spidey senses react to anything.

She nodded and took off for the beach. Izzy walked onto the dock, while Lila walked the sand. They both stopped and scanned the horizon and then they looked down. They didn’t see anything, but with Mr. Carleton on the dock they didn’t want to draw attention themselves.

They go back into town and they go see the Sheriff. Sheriff basically blows them off and tells them that they are working on the case but right now they have nothing. The Sheriff’s daughter, Andrea walks in and Dean flirts with her. Her son walks up next to him.

As they walked out and as Andrea directed them to the Lakefront Motel. Izzy caught up to him and whispered, “Remember the sexy blond you had sex with just this morning?”

Dean looked at her, surprised. “And your point is?”

“Nothing,” she responded.

They go to the Motel and get a room. As Dean and Izzy go through their laundry, Sam’s going over what they can find out about the disappearances. They go to the park where Andrea and Lucas are and they talk to them. Dean talks to Lucas and Sam talks to Andrea, while Izzy’s standing off to the side watching.

Oh, Lila, you’re missing it. Dean was so amazing with kids and Izzy could understand why Lila was keeping her distance. He finishes the picture he was drawing and shows it to Lucas. Dean must have gotten through to him because he hands him a drawing he made.

They go back to the motel and bunker down for the night.

* * *

 

The next morning, Izzy awoke and stretched. She realized she was still in the bed she fell asleep in and…. surprisingly Sam kept her there, in fact, he was holding her. Her heart thudded in her chest. It was nice to be held by her husband again. She missed feeling his arms around her. Besides, that one night where they made out, he hasn’t touched her since.

She wished that she could inside his wall and get him to tell her the truth. Something had changed between them and not for the good. She thought their conversation a few weeks ago and everything he found would have put them back on the track, but they seemed to be right back where they had been.

She raised her hand to touch his face gently, but hesitated. Maybe mom was right. Maybe he’d never see me the way he had before. God knows I’m not the same person I was before.

Who ya kidding, Izzy. You’re not a person. You’re a supernatural freak. You’re immortal. You two have no future and as he so eloquently put it years ago---he didn’t marry you. He married whom you wanted him to see. Your marriage isn’t real.

Who was she kidding? The deck had been stacked against her since the day she was born. She slowly and gently lifted Sam’s arm and climbed out of bed. Tears burned the back of her throat and filled her eyes. She walked to her bag and pulled out an eggplant purple long-sleeve dress and a pair of flat-heeled knee-high boots. She walked into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She came back out, both Winchester boys were still asleep, but Lila wasn’t back yet.

Deciding to go get her, she scribbled a note to Dean and pawed through her bag for her Demon blade, then rushed out the door.

* * *

 

Both boys woke up at different times that morning. Sam was first like always nowadays. He realized that Izzy wasn’t asleep next to him anymore and peeked his head into the bathroom and didn’t see anything. He then looked outside and the Impala was still there so she didn’t go off somewhere. Where in the hell could she be?

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked groggily.

“Izzy’s gone,” Sam told him, sounding a little more concerned.

“What do you mean, gone?”

“Just that, Dean. Gone.” He walked to the window. “The car’s still here, her bag’s still here, but she’s gone.”

Dean scanned the room and found the letter propped up on the lamp that sat on the desk in the room. He seen his name scrawled onto the envelope and opened it. He read it:

 

**Dean,**

**I’m writing you this note because if I was to write it to your brother I don’t think he’d exactly care. I thought he and I had a new start, but we’re back to the old ending. You know Lila and I never really meant to lie to you, but fear is a HUGE motivator to keep quiet. I’ve apologized profusely and I’ve tried to be the me he remembers, but I can’t be something I’m not anymore.**

**I’m not saying that the Izzy you know isn’t there, but I’m not a 17 or 19-year-old kid anymore. I’m stronger. I’m more confident and that’s partly because daddy took the time to train us in our powers. All I’ve ever wanted is to use my powers for good.**

**I know all the long talks you and Lila had in the beginning about everything. You of all people know Lila and I sacrificed a lot of what we are to be your wives. We’ve trained ourselves to eat, sleep and anything else that humans do. So you wouldn’t be embarrassed by us. So that we would fit in, blend into the crowd.**

**You know, your brother’s right. We don’t have a future together. It’s anything but a future of any kind. He didn’t sign up to married to me. And maybe in a way I was so desperate to belong I did manipulate the situation to my benefit, but it was never to hurt anyone and especially not Sammy. You have to believe me when I tell you that I fell very hard for the guy. I want everything he’s ever wanted for our marriage, but there are certain things we can’t have.**

**And you know what they are because they are the same reasons that Lila keeps backing off from being totally with you.**

**I never knew that having children together was forbidden until I happened to mention to mother that Sam and I had a timeline for that sort of thing. We were 6 months into our marriage and maybe I should have backed off like Lila is, but I was kinda hoping that it wouldn’t matter. That he’d still love me even if it had to be just us for the rest of his life.**

**I never chose to be what I am. I was born this way. I can’t help that. I should have listened to mother and walked away once Sam proposed to me, but like I said, I was hoping that none of it would matter once he found out. Oh, how wrong I was. And the 20 steps back is absolute proof of that.**

**So, I’m taking a time out. I need to, Dean. I’m sorry. Please know it’s not your fault. However, when I woke up this morning I had noticed that Lila hadn’t come back yet. I’m going to go get your wife. For now, please, don’t come looking for us if we don’t return right away.**

**I love you, Big Brother,**

**Bella**

 

“Sonofabitch!” he exclaimed and balled up the letter and tossed it across the room.

“What’s going on?”

“She left, Sammy,” Dean told him.

“I know, I just told you that.”

Dean shook his head and walked across the room and picked up the crumpled up note. “No, I mean she left. God damn!” He ran a hand over his hair. “Don’t you have a fucking heart in that chest of yours?!"

“What?”

He rubbed his forehead. “Fuck,” he muttered. If for any reason you need to talk to someone who understands all this, call Bria. Lila’s words crept in his head and he looked around for his cell phone. He lunged for the nightstand table and snatched up the device. He brought it to life and searched for Bria’s number. He pressed the call button and waited for her to answer… if she would answer.

“Hey, Brother. What can I do for you?”

Bria was Izzy and Lila’s older sister. She was 9 years older than Lila, but they had always been close. The 3 girls had gotten closer since this whole adjustment had started. “Hey, I’m not exactly sure how this works, I’ve never done it before---“

“Just tell me what you need, Dean. That’s all.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be there.”

Dean hung up and Sam looked at him curiously. “Who was that?”

“Bria,” Dean told him as if he should know who he was talking about.

“Bria? Who’s Bria?”

Dean shook his head in disbelief. “Your wife’s older sister.”

“You’re inviting a demon here?”

“Yes, Sam. Whether you like it or not, we’re attached to supernatural beings, we mind as well use them to our advantage.”

“Is that what you’re doing?”

They both turned, Sam more swiftly than Dean. Dean smiled. He liked the girl that was his wife’s best friend and whom she proudly calls her sister. Bria is amazingly brilliant person with brains and everything. Unlike other demons he’s heard about, Bria didn’t like torturing anyone and she down right refused. Dean walked up to her and hugged her, Bria gladly hugged him back.

Dean looked at Sam and then Bria. “Bria, this is Sam. Sam, this is our sister-in-law, Bria Cornelius.”

Sam looked at his brother like he had lost his mind. “You’re friendly with a demon?”

Dean scoffed and looked at Bria. He held out the note. “We may have a problem.”

Bria took the note and instantly recognized the handwriting. She opened it and began reading. Halfway through the note she looked up at Dean. “I thought you said that you and Lila were okay?”

“We are,” he said. “We’re working things out. However, um….the thing I’m worried about is that Lila left me this note,” he handed it to her and she began to read.

“How long has she been gone?” Bria asked.

“Um….15 hours maybe,” Dean told her.

She nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and said into it, “Sterling, Bria. We have a situation dealing with Li-Li and Izzy.” She paused and then said, “They’re fine. Gather up the siblings---you know which ones and meet me at our spot. We may have to go rescue Li-Li and you know Izzy’ll go in there half-cocked. Okay, will do.” She hung up and looked at Dean. “I’ll call you when I find out anything.” She kissed his cheek and popped out the way she came.

Sam looked at him a little curious. “That was one of their sisters?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“Who’s she possessing?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. I never asked. All Lila’s told me is the girl’s dead. She’s been dead for a while.”

Sam sighed. “So, um….are Izzy and Lila possessing anyone?”

He shook his head. “No. I can honestly tell you that every inch of Lila is her.” He looked at Sam. “Come on. You’ve kissed Izzy for Christ’s Sakes, didn’t it feel like it always did?”

He had him there. He sighed. “I’m gonna go snooping around. Be back.”

* * *

 

“I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie,” Sam said as he entered the motel room again.

“What do you mean?”

“I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.”

“He drowned?”

“Yep, in the sink.”

“What the hell? So, you were right. This isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.”

“Yeah, but what?”

“I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water. Water that comes from the Same source.

“The lake,” Sam said having the eureka moment.

“Yeah.”

“Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.”

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon.”

“And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.”

“It took both his kids.”

“And I've been asking around,” Sam said. “Lucas' dad, Chris. Bill Carlton's godson.”

“Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.”

They got up and headed out the door. As they walked to the car, Sam asked, “Any news yet?”

Dean shook his head. “There’s something wrong, Sam. I can feel it.”

He had no idea how to comfort his brother. They go to the Carleton place to talk to Bill, but he shoots them down and they leave.

* * *

 

After noticing something familiar about Lucas’ pictures they go to Andrea to convince her to let Dean talk to Lucas. He goes upstairs and talks to him. “You know, I, uh I wanted to thank you for that last drawing but the thing is I need your help again. How did you know to draw this ? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you, but, see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your dad wants you to be brave, too.”

Lucas gives him another drawing. In the car, the boys talk about the case and come up with a plan. They decide to go looking for the home. On the way to the search, Sam looked at him and then the road. “See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.”

“Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart.”

“You know, um what you said about mom. You never told me that before.”

“It's no big deal.” He looked at Sam and knew what was going on. “Oh, god, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?”

* * *

They get lectured by the Sheriff and are told to leave town or he’ll them arrested for impersonating a police officer. Dean decides to chance it goes back to town. They go to Lucas house and just as they are about to ring the doorbell, Lucas opens it. He takes them upstairs, to the bathroom where Andrea’s drowning in the tub.

Sam pulls her out while Dean searches for something in the basement. Sam has her tell them everything. Dean finds a photo of all 3 boys on team. Lucas heads outside, they follow them. They take shovels to the yard and dig up Peter’s old bike, but Sheriff Jake catches them and holds a gun to them. They tell him what they think happened.

They want to know where Peter’s body is, but there is no body. It’s in the lake still. Lucas sneaks out and follows a voice telling him to come play with him. Jake tells the story of how they killed Peter. Lucas is at the lake and they run after him, but they don’t get to him in time and he falls in, only to be dragged under by Peter.

 *****************

Meanwhile, as the group is running toward the lake when Sterling, Victor and Dante popped in with Sterling’s two kids, Sebastian and Maira. They heard the commotion and came running too. Sterling, Victor and Dante see Dean and Sam dive into the lake and without hesitation, the other 3 men took off running. They dove into the lake to get the little boy.

But they each come up empty handed.

Sterling looked at his brother-in-law and said, “I have an idea. We’ll go together.

Dean nodded, totally trusting this man. They go back into the water. Jake sacrifices himself and moments later Dean came up with Lucas in his arms and panting. Sterling’s son Sebastian looked at Dean and said, “Hey, come on. Let me help you.”

Dean passed Lucas up to him and he laid him on the dock. Maira put two fingers to his pulse point on his neck and said, “He’s not breathing.”

“Oh, God! Lucas, no!”

“Let me through.”

They looked up to see Izzy walking through the crowd. Sam watched as Izzy knelt beside Lucas’ limp body and asked, “What are you going to do?”

She looked at her husband and said, “CPR.” She looked up at Sterling and her other brothers. “Keep her distracted.”

They nodded. Izzy began to do CPR, but stopped once Andrea was distracted. She rubbed her hands together, blowing through them and then rubbing again. This time the glow coming off her hands was a silvery-blue color. She touched Lucas’ chest and the glow enveloped him. She looked up at Dean. “We found Lila.”

“Where was she?” He asked concerned. More than concerned, terrified.

“We’ll tell you, we promise,” Dante told him.

Seconds later, Lucas gasped and began coughing up the water. Izzy slowly sat him up and rubbed his back as he tried to recover. Andrea gasped excitedly and pulled her into a hug. “THANK YOU!!” she exclaimed happily.

Izzy laughed, joyously. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Dean entered the motel room first before everyone else and his heart began pounding painfully hard. There she was his beautiful, sexy wife all battered, bruised and cut up. “Oh, my God….” He whispered. “What did they do torture her?”

Bria nodded. “Yeah. With a demon blade.”

“Demon blade?” Sam asked as he looked at his sister-in-law’s tortured body. “Shouldn’t that have killed her?”

Sterling shook his head. “No. She’s a Nephalem. Her and Izzy are more powerful than either of us, which if they got a hold of Lila, then they must have ambushed her.”

“Why didn’t she break free?” Dean asked, kneeling beside her.

“Encrypted leather,” Izzy told him. “There are very few things that can kill us, but there are just as many that can injure us and a demon blade is an excellent torture device.”

“Why in the hell did they torture her?”

“We’re not sure,” Bria answered, “but daddy’s finding out.”

Dean rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Now what?”

“Now we wait for the painful process of her healing.”

“How painful?” Dean demanded to know.

As if on cue, Lila began screaming out in pain. “OW! OW! OW!”

“That much pain.”

As they watched, Dean paced with each painful arch of Lila’s body. That had to hurt like hell having broken bones fused back together and cuts coming together. It all had to be extremely painful. A pain he hoped she’d never have to endure again.

After a good 10 minutes of screaming, Lila fell back against the bed and whispered Dean’s name. Dean walked over and said, “I’m right here, baby.”

Lila grabbed at his jacket. “Make it stop. Please make it stop.”

Dean kissed her forehead. “Hang in there, baby. You’re almost done.”

Another few minutes and Lila slumped, exhausted.

* * *

The next morning the siblings and Lila and Izzy’s niece and nephew left, while they began packing up their stuff to go too, Andrea walks over and thanks everyone once again with hugs. Lucas now speak and Andrea seemed to be coming to terms with her father’s sacrifice.

They said their goodbyes and Sam, Dean, Lila and Izzy and the four of them go into the sunset and off to the next case.


	13. All I Need

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/131647936@N06/36143618176/in/photolist-X4TusC-4PF2z3-4xg5i-5qMwoX-kkEJkx-UP6gUY-3G1Zcz-5SyQvM-fNCS1D-2PE3kQ-5SDmeW-76SVTp-X26CJg-5J5EJY-8bTyv-YkwsE3-WEax4A-YnoQ9s-6jx33P-grSm4J-4Avq4n-fwrsH3-nLw3KM-okLdjA-c8JDuA-kqecuK-jVbtmM-WkMXUa-re5M5N-qkEzB5-XsdRcC-XCfBDh-pmHxmf-qC2U9p-W9zHvj-qC9VvP-qCeWG3-8XSkqw-XmhABZ-oDqVKE-62hpZj-ccFjPm-phmZM2-etbdVw-ppVULa-qkFNBa-6ZACCJ-TEWRhZ-W5q6NU-qzNuEE)

-November 28, 2005……  
-Pennsylvania……

Dean and Lila stumbled into their motel room, laughing and giggling, high on each other. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. He turned her so that her back was against the door and bent his head down, pressing his lips gently to hers. He pulled back after a few moments and whispered, “I love you, Liles.”

She smiled and kissed him this time, lightly tugging on his bottom lip. She shivered when she heard his low growl. “I love you.” She took his hand and pulled him along up the stairs.

Tonight, was amazing. He had taken the night to show her how much he loved her and how much he needed her and now he was going to physically show her. Where Sam was better with the words, Dean was better with the physical. 

He savagely took her lips in a mind-blowing kiss. She moaned at the slight pain, but then cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper. He groaned and lifted her legs and grunted approval at the feel of her legs wrapped around him again. He broke the kiss and began kissing down her neck. She gasped and tilted her head back for him. “My God…. Dean….”

He moved back to her mouth, taking it in fail swoop, making her moan. She felt her middle explode and instant wetness pooled between her thighs. He bunched the material of her cotton dress into his fingers and broke the kissing long enough to pull the dress over her head. He dipped his head back down to her neck and she moaned.

He left a few open-mouthed kisses there then moved to her collarbone, then her shoulder and worked his way down until he got to her black lace covered breasts. He gently moved the strap off her shoulder and kissed every spot that the fabric touched. Finally, freeing one breasts and he gently touched, caressed the smooth satin. He bent his head down and softly sucked on the rose-colored nipple.

She arched off of her position on the door. She felt the sensation like goosebumps and butterflies were fluttering in her body. She squealed when she felt his teeth bite her a little and then drag them to the tip. She fished her hands into his hair and held him there. “Oh, God. You’re gonna make me come.”

“Good,” he said against her skin. “I want you to.” He lifted her hips as he pressed her fully into his mouth. “I want you so wet, baby.”

She gasped when she felt his fingers pushing underneath her bra cups. “Dean….”

He gently tugged on the delicate material that was covering the place he wanted the most. He flipped the satiny material up and took one of her nipples into his mouth and she moaned, loudly. She felt her mind cloud quickly as he sucked, nipped and gently bit her nipple, sending fireworks through her entire body. “Dean….God, that feels so good….”

Keeping his mouth working her breasts, he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and tugged quickly. He threw them to the floor and he began caressing the inside of her leg as he assaulted her nipple. He pressed his hand to her center. He scraped his teeth against her nipple again and he instantly felt her wetness as she came on to his hand. “God, you’re so hot when you come.”

She groaned and tilted her head back again. She felt him move down into a kneeling position in front of her and she groaned. She jerked slightly when she felt his tongue touch her sensitive bud. “Oh, God damn….” She tangled her fingers in his hair and let him take her. He licked her clit, teasing it with his tongue then sucked it hard. Her eyes closed and she groaned, arching into his mouth. “Oh, God….that feels REALLY good. So good.” When she was on the edge, he stopped and stood. She whimpered. “Why’d you stop?”

He smiled and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and came over her. He kissed her deeply. “I love you.”

She touched his face gently. “I love you.” She cupped a hand behind his head and began pulling him back down to her mouth. “Now, show me.”

“No,” he said gently. “I need to say this before I forget because….” He smiled. “….well, you’re you.”

She laughed. “Thanks.”

Dean sat up and looked at her, the bra pulled up toward her shoulders and her panties were removed. He reached over and unhooked her bra. As distracting as it was going to be to have her naked while he talked to her, after what had happened to her he couldn’t stand to see her restrained in any way, even if he did it in the heat of passion.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He didn’t even know how to start this conversation. He cleared his throat. “You’ve been my best friend, my confidant since I was 6 years old. You’ve been that one constant person in my life when everyone seemed to leave so often. And because we’ve been so constant in each other’s lives I don’t know what I would do if anything had happened to you.”

Her heart thudded as he talked. She knew what was going on. He was opening up to her about what it felt like to see her all battered and bruised that day.

“That day, when our family brought you back to me I had never been so scared in my life that I was going to lose you than I was then. I have never seen you like that before and we’ve been through some major scrapes over the years, ones that neither of knew if we’d make it out. I hope to never see you that close….” He took a deep shaky breath as he tried to sort out his words. “….I never want to experience that kind of fear ever again.” He kissed her lips. “You’re my entire world, Lila. If you’re not in it, then there is no use in living in this world again.”

He exhaled. “I’m saying this because I want you to know how much you mean to me. I don’t care if we ever have children biologically together or not. If we get to that point where we both want children then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, but I don’t want to be apart from you ever again. Lila, you’re my life, my world and I don’t want to lose you for anything in the world. Please tell me that this distance you keep forming between us can end because I hate feeling distant from you when we don’t need to.”

Lila blinked at him in surprise and then rose off the bed, wrapping the throw blanket around herself. “But Dean, I know you’ll want a family at some point and it’s not that I don’t want to give you children, its that I can’t because it’s illegal for me to procreate with a human.” She pushed her hand through her dark hair. “You see there’s a being called a Nephilim that is very forbidden in my world. So forbidden that when it happened several years ago, my grandfather had them all killed because of how powerful they were.”

She exhaled. “I know how it feels to be hunted for the rest of your life because of what you are and I don’t want our babies to ever have to deal with that.”

He pushed himself off of the bed and came to her in an instant. “But Liles, I don’t care about all that. As long as I have you the rest of it can be sorted out, because right now I don’t even know if I want children.” He exhaled roughly. “This isn’t a life to raise a child in and I refuse to let my oldest grow up the way I did. So, as I said, we’ll come to that when we get to it.” He closed the gap between them. “Just promise me that this proverbial separation that you seemed to have put us under can end now because I would love to have my wife, the one that I married before all this drama came into it, back.”

She sighed deeply and looked up into his eyes. He had some good points in his statements. And God only knew how much she really missed their old relationship. And what was she accomplishing by putting up the wall when there didn’t need to be one? She took a deep breath before she spoke. “Okay, I’ll agree to your statements if you promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“The moment that you yearn, crave for a child you’ll tell me.”

He crossed an X across his chest and held up his hand. “I promise you that when the urge to have a child comes into play then I’ll let you know.”

She smiled, dropped the blanket and walked to him. She hopped into his arms and kissed him so deep that his knees began wobbling. She pulled back and said, “Yes. I’ll come back, but the powers stay.”

“Absolutely,” he whispered. “The only thing I want to change from our relationship is the secrets. As long as we tell each other the truth we can get through anything, Liles. And in the end it’ll make us stronger, I just know it.”

She kissed him again and as she kissed him, she snapped her fingers and a loud sound of something being moved broke the kiss. She whimpered. He turned to see that the bed had moved closer. Knowing what she wanted he walked to the bed and gently placed her on the blankets. 

He bent forward and kissed her deeply and then he straightened. He unsnapped his jeans and pulled them and his underwear off, then pulled his t-shirt up over his head. “Now I do believe I get to make love to my wife.”

She laughed as she went back against the pillows, letting him settle between her thighs. “Please do.”

He stayed leaning on his knees, positioned himself and then slowly slid into her, making them both languidly with how perfect it felt.


	14. Phantom Traveler

**-December 1…..**

 

It’s been a few days since the Lake Manitoc case and what had happened to Lila. In that time, Sam and Izzy aren’t really speaking. Well, they were speaking just not the way that a couple who’ve been married for 5 years should be speaking to each other. They were speaking more like a couple married for 50 years. They were talking in small talk and basics.

It was aggravating for Lila to hear because Sam and Izzy used to be so amazing together and now they were just 2 ships passing in the night. She couldn’t understand why it was just their secret that had brought them to this point. There had to be something else going on with either of them.

However, she and Dean were okay. If she continued to ignore the elephant in the room of their future, then all was sunshine and rainbows in the Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester world. Which is what she was doing. After what had happened to her and witnessing his attentiveness to her, she didn’t want to think about all the reasons not to be together. She wanted her husband as her husband---good, bad or ugly---she knew now they could handle it all.

Currently, they were in Pennsylvania enjoying some downtime from hunting. They were trying to figure out another strategy about finding John. They weren’t any closer and in truth Izzy didn’t want Sam lashing out at her again. The boys were heading out to get something to eat and Dean looked at Lila. “Do you want anything?”

At first she shook her head and he began walking to the door. “Actually,” she said simply. “Um….could you get me a chocolate shake?”

He walked to her, smiled and kissed her deeply. “Yes. Promise me you’ll stay here until we get back?”

She smiled up at him and he kissed her again. “Promise. Hurry back.”

 He smiled. “I will. Love you.”

 “Love you.”

 The boys walked out of the room and Izzy sighed. “You two suck!”

Lila laughed. “I’m sorry, Iz.”

Her sister shrugged. “Hey, it’s my fault, right?”

She shook her head. “No. Iz, would you stop beating yourself up over that? It’s been four fucking years.”

“I know that,” Izzy said. “But why won’t he forgive me?’

“He has forgiven you, Iz.”

She scoffed. “Whatever.”

“No, believe me. He’s forgiven you.”

“Then why hasn’t he---Jessica.”

Lila nodded. “He feels guilty. He feels like he’s moving on too quickly.”

Izzy threw her arms up in frustration. “Yeah, because that doesn’t make me feel like shit at all.”

The older sister. “Honey, I wasn’t trying to make you feel like shit. I just thought that you should know.”

She nodded. “Right.” She her hands through her hair. “Liles, what am I gonna do? I wanna be held at night and not by some random guy I meet in a bar, but by my husband. I wanna feel his love for me again. Like you feel Dean’s.”

“And you will, but Iz, maybe it’s time you back off and let him come to you.”

Izzy exhaled. Maybe that was best. She agreed and got into bed. “I miss him, Liles.”

“I know you do, honey. I know you do.” She hugged her sister and kissed her forehead. “Good night.”

“Night.”

* * *

 

**-THE NEXT MORNING…..**

 

Izzy awoke and glanced at the bedside clock. 5:40, she groaned and rolled over to her other side. She groaned when she felt the cool spot. It immediately told her that he hadn’t slept with her last night. She didn’t even feel like they were friends anymore. Because as friends they slept in the same bed sometimes.

 

She pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She got into the shower and she couldn’t help it, she actually began to sob.

 

While Izzy was in the shower, preparing for her day, Dean could hear someone trying to come in. In his position lying on his stomach, with his head on Lila’s torso, he began reaching for his weapon.

 

Sam came in holding 4 coffees. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

 

Lila glared at him as she awoke. “You are definitely way too fucking chipper this morning. Go away, Sam.”

 

Dean chuckled and kissed her stomach. “What time is it?” he asked groggily.

 

“Uh, it's about five forty-five.”

 

Dean groaned, “In the morning?”

 

“Yep,” Sam said simply.

 

He sat up. “Where does the day go?” Dean observed his brother just as Izzy walked into the room. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

 

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.”

 

Dean swung his legs over the side. “You liar.”

 

“Liar,” Lila muttered from under her pillow.

 

Dean continued, “‘Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.”

 

Sam swung his arms out in front of him. “Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV.”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, about as fun as getting tortured by grandpa himself.”

 

“God tortures people?” Dean asked.

 

Lila snickered and lifted the pillow as she sat up. “No. She was talking about the Devil.”

 

“Ahh….”

 

“Grandpa—God—wouldn’t allow it.”

 

He winked at Izzy. He looked at his brother. “When was the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

 

“I don’t know, a little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Dean disagreed.

 

“Look, I appreciate your concern….”

 

“Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.”

 

For an answer, Sam shrugged. Dean studied him. “Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?”

 

Sam sighed. “Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.”

 

Lila looked at Sam. “Oh….”

 

“You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.”

 

It was moments like this that Izzy wished that he’d talk to her about what he was feeling and all that. But she had to come to terms with the fact that she and Sammy wouldn’t be the same. Ever.

 

Sam slid his eyes to Izzy and he saw her zoning out or something and he looked at her curiously. “Why are you dressed like that?”

 

Izzy looked down at her outfit. She didn’t see anything wrong with it. It was a pair of jeans, a button down shirt opened at to reveal a lot of cleavage with a camisole top, with a built in bra on the inside. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

He didn’t say anything more than that and she glared at him. She picked up her jacket and walked toward the door. “You know what, Sam? You can begin to care about what I fucking wear when you actually give 2 shits about me,” she said and stormed out.

 

Sam turned back to his brother. “So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“Never? You're never afraid?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

Sam reached under Dean’s pillow to prove him wrong and pulled out a large hunting knife. He holds it up as evidence.

 

He took the knife back from his brother. “That’s not fear, that’s precaution.”

 

Sam surrendered. “All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.”

 

Lila slid across the bed and draped her legs over Dean’s leg. “Sammy, let me ask you something.”

 

Sam nodded. Lila pushed her golden blond curls out of her face. “Have you ever thought about talking to Izzy? I mean, you 2 have always been better friends than Dean and I were,” she suggested.

 

“Thanks a lot, baby.”

 

Lila laughed. “It’s true. We may have been friends before we became a couple, but we sucked at being both for a while.”

 

She wasn’t lying there.

 

Sam sighed. “I have, but I don’t want her to think anything will come of….”

 

“Why not?” she asked. “I mean, the two of you were fine for a while there and then suddenly it was like you were back at square one again. Look, Sam, I love you. You’re like the baby brother I never had, but you’re an idiot.” She pushed herself off of the bed and walked to the middle of the room before whirling on Sam. “The one thing I will never understand about men of any culture is how in the hell you can shut down your emotions.”

 

Sam looked at her a little confused. “What?”

 

She looked at both men. “Tell me something---you too, Dean---Before you figured out that I was the love of your life---did you feel guilty for sleeping with other women? Did it ever feel like you were cheating on me?

 

Dean froze. “Liles, I thought we talked about this.”

 

“Did it?” she demanded.

 

He nodded. “Which is why I only did it once. Besides that one girl I told you about, Liles, there’s never been anyone else.”

 

She believed him. She turned to Sam. “So, tell me, Samuel, did it at all feel like you were cheating on Izzy when you with Jessica? Or did you somehow figure out how to close off your feelings for the woman you pledged your life to at 17 years old?” She pushed her hair back and looked at her brother-in-law. “Seventeen years old, Sam. That was a year younger than your brother and I were when we got married.”

 

She exhaled. “Do you remember that conversation you and I had when you wanted to marry her?” She sat down. “How desperate you were to get me to understand that you were in love with my sister and that you wanted to spend….”

 

“That was before she lied to me!” he shot up and came to her.

 

She came to her feet too and locked eyes with him. “Come on! This has nothing to do with that lie that came to light 4 years ago. 4 years,” she emphasized. “For 4 years my baby sister has held onto hope that at some point, even while you were with Jessica, that you’d come to your senses. Fuck. That girl loves you with her whole heart. You know that unconditional love that you guys have always hoped you’d get?”

 

They nodded. “Well, it’s right here.” She pointed at the door. “That girl will love you through anything that happens during this damn job. She was just hoping she could say the same thing about you.” She walked over to Izzy’s bag and pulled something out of it. She tossed it at him.

 

Sam didn’t do anything with it. He just held it in his hands.

 

“That’s all you’re going to do with it? Hold it in your fucking hands? Open it, Sam.”

 

“Lila, I don’t---“

 

“OPEN IT!” she yelled.

 

It was a photo album that much Sam figured out when he opened it. Inside was every picture of them that they had taken throughout their relationship. “So, what,” he muttered.

 

She pointed at a picture of her sister. “This girl is still in there, Sammy. Izzy’s still the girl you fell in love with years ago. The only thing that’s changed is that she’s more confident now and believes in herself.” She looked at him. “But she’s still in there.” She looked into his eyes. “How could you just walk away from her like that?”

 

“I went to college.”

 

“True, but why couldn’t you at least give her an explanation? Besides the lie that came to light, Izzy has no idea what she did wrong to deserve being walked out on. She tried to explain to you why we did what we did and you wouldn’t listen. So tell me Sam, all the times that you got naked and fucked Jessica did my baby sister ever cross your mind?”

 

Dean’s phone rings and he answers. It’s Jerry Panowski. He needs their help and asks if they can meet in person. Dean sets it up and he hangs up the phone. He looked at Lila. “Go find, Bella.”

* * *

 

The entire trip to the town that Jerry had indicated was fraught with silence. Bella looked from Dean, to Lila and then Sam. She decided for the moment not to say anything. They get to Catasauqua, Pennsylvania and talk to Jerry. He came out to greet them and he smiled at Lila and Izzy.

 

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “He told me. It was a poltergeist.”

 

Jerry began walking them back to the office. Dean and Lila walked hand in hand, while Izzy walked behind Sam. “Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?”

 

Sam nodded. “

 

“Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.”

 

Jerry tells him that John talked about him all the time. “Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?”

 

“He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.”

 

“Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?”

 

Dean laughed.

 

“No, not by a longshot.”

 

Many years of knowing the Winchesters, Izzy knew when to change the subject. “So Jerry, what can we do for you?”

 

He smiled at the beautiful blond. “Mrs. Winchester.”

 

She laughed. “Hello, Jerry.”

 

His smile widened. “I got something I want you guys to hear.” They walked into his office and sat his computer. “I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.” He put a disc in the drive. “Normally, I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.”

 

The girls both nodded and he cued it up and the recording played:

 

Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485—immediate instruction help!

 

United Britannia 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...

 

As they listened, there was a loud unearthly growling and roaring sound. Lila immediately straightened and looked at her sister. She knew that sound. She slid her eyes to Dean and he knew that look. She knew what that sound was.

 

Jerry continued talking, “Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why.”

 

“Can’t it do that?”

 

“No,” Izzy said as she put her hands on the back of his chair. “It would take an enormous amount of strength to open those doors, Sam. Unless there was a problem with the intake valve there is no way that a normal human could pull the door open.”

 

Sam looked up at her. She looked down at him. He knew she was telling the truth. “Right.”

 

Jerry nodded. “Your wife is right, Sam. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.”

 

“You don't think it was?” Sam asked.

 

Jerry shook his head. “No, I don't.”

 

Sam looked at his brother, Lila and then Izzy then back at Jerry. “Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.”

 

He agreed to Sam’s requests, but he couldn’t agree to let them see the wreckage like Dean had asked. Dean frowned and Lila put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Jerry. “No problem.”

 

They get back to the car and Dean grasped Lila’s arm and turned her to face him. “What’s going on?”

 

She slid her eyes to Izzy and she gave her sister a quick nod. She exhaled and looked into his eyes. “I love you, remember that, okay?”

 

He nodded. She slowly exhaled again. “I think we know what’s going on here.” She looked around and then back at Dean. “But I don’t want to talk about it here. Please?”

 

He nodded. “Get in.”

 

“D-D-Dean…..”

 

“I’m not mad, baby.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her thoroughly.

 

Izzy tried not staring, but it was like a car wreck, she couldn’t look away. She sighed longingly. Would she ever have that again? She slid her eyes in Sam’s direction and then opened the door to her side and slid in.

 

Sam slid in after her and turned in the front seat. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,” she said, almost inaudible.

 

“Iz, we may not be together, but I still know when something’s bothering you.”

 

“You know what’s bothering me, Sam. I’m married to a man who is regretting even being married to me at all—

 

“No, I’m not,” he interjected. “I can promise you that I’ve never regretted the day I married you or the time in between.” He sighed. “I just think that it’s disrespectful to Jess’ memory---

 

“HER MEMORY?!” she exclaimed in a hushed tone. “You’re married to me, Jackass. It was disrespectful to me for you to even end up with her, but please, don’t let me impede on your grieving process. Just go right ahead.”

 

She sat back in the seat and folded her arms like a spoiled teenager. Sam looked at her. “So, we’re not speaking now, right?”

 

“Right,” she muttered. She knocked on the window. “Could we?”

 

Lila sighed and looked up at Dean. “Let’s go before they kill each other.”

 

They got inside the car and talked about what to do next. “Why don’t we go into the hangar where the plane wreckage is?” Isabella asked.

 

“That’s illegal, Izzy,” Sam pointed out.

 

“I’m aware of that, Samuel, thank you.” She turned her head to Dean. “If my theory's correct then we may be visiting family very soon.”

They head into town and Dean and Lila go into a Copy Jack place and do the IDs that they’ll need, leaving Sam and Izzy alone. Sam turned his head to look at Izzy as she flipped through a leather notebook. “Iz, you wanna help me?”

 

“With what?” she asked in a sad tone.

 

“I was gonna go over the voice recording. Do you wanna help me?”

 

She shrugged. “Sure. Play it,” she told him as she leaned on the seat. 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Dean and Lila finally emerged from the copy place, 4 IDs in hand. They notice it says Homeland Security. Sam looked at his brother, before either of them got into the car, “That’s pretty illegal, even for us.”

 

Lila nodded. “We know. It hasn’t been done a million times though.”

 

“Probably because people can go to jail for it.”

 

They get situated in the car and Dean asks, “All right, so, what do you got?”

 

“Well, there was definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Really?”

 

Izzy tapped Sam’s shoulder. “Cue it up, Baby---I mean, Sam.” She cursed  
herself.

Sam couldn’t help it. He knew it was probably wrong, but he liked hearing Izzy call him ‘Baby’. He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

 

“No survivors!”

 

"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.”

 

“Right,” Izzy said. “But I don’t think there were supposed to be any at all.

 

“So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?”

 

“It could be,” Izzy assured him.

 

Sam took over. “There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.”

 

They drop the girls off at a motel in town and then go and talk to Max Jaffey. He tells them that he actually saw the guy pull the doors off the hinges. Max basically tells them that it’s impossible. They agree with him, but they don’t really believe him. They walk out of the mental institute that the guy checked himself into.

 

They go to George Phelps’ house next. That was the man that pulled the door off its hinges and then plummeted to the ground. They talk to his wife.

 

When they walked out they knew what they had to do next. Go to the hangar and investigate, but first they had to look the part. Dean looked at his brother. “Let me call the girls to meet us.”

 

When they walked out of the suit shop, the girls were already waiting for them. They are both leaning against the Impala sexily. Dean felt himself go instantly hard when he seen his wife in a business pantsuit. Sam looked up and that’s when he seen Izzy in a black pantsuit that matched her sister’s and her golden hair was pulled up into an intricate updo.

 

Dean walked up to Lila and kissed her senseless. “Damn, woman. You’re hot.”

 

She smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Izzy didn’t expect Sam to say anything so she got into the Impala and waited for everyone else. They enter the warehouse and show their badges to the security guard, who nods and lets them in. They walk among plane wreckage; Dean pulls out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.

 

“What is that?” Sam asked.

 

“It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies,” Dean answered.

 

“Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?”

 

“'Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade,” he said with pride.

 

“I can tell.”

 

Izzy keeps looking around like she’s looking for something. “Um….guys, something was in this wreckage. I can feel it.”

 

“Me too,” Lila agreed.

 

Dean runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike. “Check out the emergency door handle.” Dean scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand. Sam gets a sample when Izzy grabbed at his arm. “Uh….guys, we gotta go.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because we’ve been found out,” Lila told them. They just barely get out of there without getting caught. They head back to Jerry’s office. Dean looked through the rearview mirror at the girls. “What do you think it is?”

 

“Demon,” the girls answered without hesitation.

 

“What makes you think of that?”

 

“Because we think we may know who the demon is.”

 

“One of your brothers?” Dean asked looking at the girls.

 

They shook their heads. “No,” Izzy answered. “More like a….cousin, I guess.”

 

They get to Jerry’s office and he runs the tests needed. Then they figure out that the girls are correct it’s a demon.

 

“Demonic possession?” Sam questioned.

 

The girls nodded as Dean said, “It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.” He turned to the girls. “Which means you 2 take point on this.”

 

“Us?” they asked in unison.

 

“Why them?”

 

“Because they’re the only ones who know what we’re dealing with and how to take care of it.”

 

Sam nodded and looked at Izzy. “Good. Lead the way.”

 

Izzy blinked at her husband in surprise. That was a switch. He actually sounded confident in her abilities.

 

* * *

 

Back at the motel, the girls have the guys researching while they are also doing the same. There’s research materials all over the bed and hung on the wall. Sam then tells them that there were demons in every religion.

 

“Very true,” Izzy said, smiling.

 

“However,” Lila said closing her book, “I don’t think this is your normal runaround demon.”

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

“A demon for sure, but what daddy calls Kamikaze demons. Which means they’ll sacrifice themselves if they believe in the cause.”

 

They get another call from Jerry; Chuck Lambert is dead. He died in Nazareth, Pennsylvania. They go to Nazareth, get their evidence and goes to Jerry again. Sulfur again. They know what it means, they talk about the significance of the number 40 in biblical numerology.

 

They go to the airport to stop Amanda Walker, the flight attendant. Dean tries to call Amanda and prevent her from getting on the plane, but it doesn’t work.

 

“We’ll have to get on the plane,” Izzy stated.

 

Dean freaks out because he’s afraid of flying. Sam convinces him and Lila takes his hand and kissed his lips. “I’ll be there, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

They are sitting on the plane and it has taken flight, Dean’s freaking out. They talk about what they need to do. They begin looking for the demon. Lila stopped when her supernatural vision caught the demon as he was going into the cockpit. He was possessing the co-pilot. She grabbed for Dean. “Baby.”

 

“What is it, Sweetheart?”

 

“It’s the co-pilot.”

 

“What?”

 

“The co-pilot. The demon’s possessing him.”

 

They go ask Amanda for her help and she gets the co-pilot. “Okay,” Izzy said, “we’ll let you exorcize the thing, but if it doesn’t work and he’s still in the pilot, Lila or I will do it.”

 

“But until then, our jobs will be to make sure we stay in mid-air while you do it, because he will fight.”

 

They throw Holy water on him and it’s burning him. Dean and Jordan hold him down while Sam reads the exorcism chant. The demon fights back. Lila steps in and holds a hand up to stop the demon from moving. Her eyes are a silvery-white color. “Stop,” she said and looked at him.

 

“Ahh….Hell’s little Princess. Does your daddy know you’re fighting on the wrong side?”

 

She glared at him. “That’s not as I see it, but he knows.”

 

They get control again and Sam finishes the exorcism, but not before the demon tells him he knows what happened to Jessica. Izzy heard what he said and her heart went out to the woman, but it also shattered because she seen the look on Sam’s face before he continued to read the exorcism. They hold him down as the Demon fights to stay in. During the fight, he kicks John’s Journal away from them.

 

The demon goes out of the pilot and into the plane again. The plane began diving and Lila and Izzy rushed to get to the middle of the plane. The two sisters faced each other as they held their hands out to their sides and closed their eyes. To Sam and Dean’s surprise the plane began to even out and actually glide across the sky.

 

Sam gets the journal and continues the exorcism and the plane calms down and evens out after the demon has left. Lila walked over to Dean and helped him to his feet and then she hugged him. She kissed him on the mouth. “I love you.”

 

“Love you,” he said and kissed her back.

 

Izzy rushed to Sam and helped him to his feet. To her surprise, he pulled her into a hug and held her. He kissed her neck quickly. “You were great.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Sam finds out that John’s phone’s working, but he hasn’t been returning Sam’s calls. He’s feeling like crap. Izzy walked into the crook of his arm and held him around the torso. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

 

Sam kissed her hair. “I know. Come on. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Sounds like the best idea ever.”


	15. Bloody Mary

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/frommarseditions/4200071767/in/photolist-7p9t1t-YhcLva-YhcLHK-bVGgjz-7pcMz9-ccNERw-bVCZy2-bVF7gB-bVF7f2-fG8oCy-bVGgoV-cd1g6Q-kwp6Q4-cd3odW-cd4xmJ-bVF7cM-cd1fQw-cd1fFy-ccNEMb-bVCZGt-8vosiD-8vosg8-bVCZEg-bVCZTR-8r9E2Z-cd4xbs-cd4xow-cd27T9-bVF7ak-cd4xiE-ccNETC-ccNEPo-bVF7nv-bVGgyV-fFQL7t-7vhuzS-ccNEZU-bVGgre-cd3nVo-cd3nQ1-cd4xef-cd3og5-ccNF2N-cd3nT1-dwVCTu-5PV7Hp-bum3VL-8vrvVG-8vrvUj-5BUsv9)

 

Toledo, Ohio…….

 

It’d been about a week or so since the family dinner and a week since Sam revealed his revelation to her and to their family. However, nothing had changed at all. Not really anyway. He was talking to her more, but romantically they were still stuck where have been since the demon possessing pilots case. 

 

Izzy was beginning to think it was hopeless. He was either going to love her or he wasn’t and by the looks of things he wasn’t. About 3 nights ago, she had a conversation with Dean and he told her that Sam still loved her and she was little optimistic, but she was also realistic too. So, now she sat in the Impala’s backseat, with her feet propped up on the back of Sam’s seat, writing her thoughts down in her journal. She had picked up the habit when she hit 12 years old and discovered that she was crushing on boys and human boys at that.

 

I don’t know how to make Sammy love me anymore and I know you can’t ‘make’ someone love you, but I’d do anything to get him to love me again. Hell, the other night, during his nightmares while lying next to him, I was tempted to shapeshift into Jessica just to feel his arms around me again, but I would never deceive Sam like that. At least not again.

 

He keeps saying he’s forgiven me, but his actions before and now have proven otherwise. I know I’m supposed to go on pretending like it was okay that he had cheated on me all those years and I’ve been trying, but it’s gotten very hard. Extremely hard, because I don’t feel it was okay. 

 

I haven’t had sex in 2 years! I haven’t even let a guy kiss me! 

 

My heart belongs to a man I’m not even sure wants it anymore. 

 

After last week and daddy’s challenge to him to put his ring back on, Sam seemed to have taken it off again. I really wish I knew what I did that was so wrong. I mean, I know I lied, but how am I supposed to make up for it if he won’t even give me a chance to do so? Maybe Ophelia was right, maybe he no longer loves me like he did when we married.

 

Maybe I’m holding on to something that is no longer----

 

 

Sam moaning and screaming in his sleep pulled her out of her thoughts and she stuffed the leather-bound journal into her bag and zipped it. 

 

“Jess, no!” he exclaimed in a mumble.

 

Izzy looked over the seat at her husband’s sleeping form. They were at the morgue in Toledo, Ohio. They were on a case of a man whose eyes seemed to have hemorrhaged without an explanation as to why. “Should we wake Sleeping Beauty there?”

 

Dean cuffed him awake and said, “Sam, wake up!” 

 

Izzy snickered while Lila just smiled when Sam jerked awake. “I take it I was having a nightmare?”

 

“Yeah, another one.”

 

“I could have done that, Stupid,” Izzy said simply.

 

“So, you do it next time,” he told her.

 

Lila flipped the page on the hunting book she was reading and moved her eyes up. “Not entirely sure, Mr. Sam would like the usual way that Izzy woke him….not anymore.”

 

“Why would you say that?” Sam asked.

 

“Uh….because you don’t even let her touch you, Samuel, and you sure as hell don’t touch her.”

 

“All right, Lila,” Izzy said sternly.

 

“Just stating the truth.”

 

“Lila,” Dean said, his voice lowered for effect.

 

She quieted. Sam looked at his brother. “At least I got some sleep.”

 

“Hey, you know sooner or later, we’re gonna talk about this.”

 

“Forget it, D. He won’t even talk to me about it and I’m supposed to be the best friend, if nothing else.”

 

Ignoring her snide remark, Sam asked, “Are we here?”

 

“Yep,” the other 3 occupants said in unison.

 

“Welcome to Toledo, Ohio,” Dean chimed.

 

“Glass Capital of the World,” Izzy muttered and began getting out of the car.

 

Dean and Sam go into the coroner’s office. While the girls get information on the Shoemakers. They go in and the boys convince the assistant to let them see the body. He tells them he had an aneurysm or something.

 

They meet up with the girls. The girls tell them everything about the Shoemakers. The boys tell them about what the assistant said. Izzy looked at them suspiciously. “Uh…..strokes of the eyes is very rare. So rare I don’t think there are any medical studies on the topic.”

 

Sam smirked. He loved the fact that she was extremely smart and about every subject. 

 

Dean smiled at her. “Thanks, Doc. Shall we go talk to the daughters?”

 

“Lead the way,” Lila told him with a smile.

 

“Oh! Wait,” Izzy said stopping.

 

“What?” Sam asked, a little concerned.

 

“If we’re going to a funeral I at least want to look appropriate,” she said simply. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously? This isn’t a time for vanity.”

 

“What the hell do you care why she’s doing it?” Lila asked, just above a whisper. “You don’t even fucking want her. You’re too busy pining after a dead woman.”

 

Izzy gasped at her sister’s words and her mouth dropped open. “Lila!”

 

“No!” Lila almost screamed. “It needed to be said.” She pushed at Sam’s shoulder. “It’s not like you could have had any real future with her until you took care of the one you promised my sister, Jackass.” She pushed her hair out of her face. “Now, I’ve let you grieve the girl you loved and lived with at the expense of my sister’s feelings, but I can’t do it anymore.” She exhaled. “Either actually commit to your wife again, or sign the fucking papers and walk away, Winchester.”

 

She pressed fingers to her temples and then turned back to Sam. “But I can’t believe with the way you two were with one another before the fighting began between you and John that you could just so quickly shelf your feelings for her and the fact that you’re married.” She pointed at his left hand. “You don’t even wear your damn ring anymore!”

 

“Of course, I do,” he said quickly.

 

Izzy looked at her husband. “How long has it been since the last time you wore it, Winchester?”

 

He didn’t say anything, just looked down at the ground. Izzy nodded slowly. “That’s what I thought. Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be changed.”

 

True to their word, 5 minutes later, and Izzy and Lila walked out dressed in casual black dresses. Izzy’s was a simple knee length sheath dress tied with a tan belt and she had on a pair of tan flats. Lila wore a dress that was a little more figure flattering, with a pair of knee-highs and a jean jacket. 

 

“Ladies, you look beautiful.”

 

Lila smiled and kissed her husband. “Thank you.”

 

Izzy dropped the clothes from before into her bag and looked at Sam and Dean. “Let’s go.”

 

*****************

 

 

They get to the Shoemakers and give them their codolences. The boys lie and say they worked with her dad. Dean smiled, “This is my wife, Lila.”

 

Lila smiled solemnly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Donna looked up at the exceptionally beautiful blond and she couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you.”

 

Izzy gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry, um…..but, can I use your bathroom?”

 

Donna nodded and gave her instructions to the restroom. Izzy thanked her and walked off. They talk to Donna about symptoms of the stroke and she can’t think of any. Donna’s younger sister, Lily whirled around and insisting it wasn’t a stroke.

 

“Lily, don’t say that,” Donna pleaded.

 

“What?” Sam questioned.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. She’s just upset.”

 

“No,” Lily continued to insist. “It happened because of me.”

 

“Oh, Sweetie, it didn’t.”

 

“Lily,” Sam said and bent down to her level. “Why would you say something like that?”

 

“Right before he died I said it.”

 

“Said what, Sweetheart?” Lila asked. 

 

“Bloody Mary, 3 times in the bathroom mirror. She took his eyes, that’s what she does.”

 

“That’s not why dad died. This isn’t your fault.”

 

“Oh, honey,” Lila said kneeling in front of her. “Your sister’s right. This isn’t your fault.”

 

Dean looked down at Lily. “I think your sister’s right, Lily. There’s no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn’t say it, did he?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

Lila smiled. “I promise you, Sweetie, it’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault.” She pretended to look at her watch, and she rose. “Izzy’s been in there for awhile. Maybe I should go check on her.”

 

“No, I will,” Sam said with a smile. “She is my wife.”

 

Jill, one of Donna’s friends looked flabbergasted. “You’re married?”

 

Sam nodded with a smile. “Yep. Four years.”

 

“Wow…..never would have guessed.”

 

Sam smiled, blushing slightly. “Yeah, I, uh….left my ring……”

 

Lila looked at him. “Just go check on my sister, Sam.”

 

“Right.”

 

After a few moments, Dean and Lila snuck off to check on Sam and Izzy. Izzy was looking at the prescriptions in the medicine cabinet then at her cell phone. Dean looked at her. As they walk in, Sam asks Dean if their dad ever found any evidence of it. Dean’s never seen any.

 

“That’s because there isn’t any,” Lila told them. “At least not in the form of actually hurting anyone. In actuality, the legend of Bloody Mary came about as a future telling thing.”

 

“Seriously?” Sam answered.

 

“Yeah,” Izzy answered still looking at the medicine cabinet and then her phone. “It actually started as a ritual for young women. They would take a mirror, a candle and walk up the a flight of stairs backwards.”

 

“Backwards?” Dean asked.

 

“Backwards,” the girls said in unison. 

 

Izzy looked up from her phone and the bathroom mirror’s contents and looked at Sam before saying anything. “You’re supposed to do it while the room is darkened and you’re supposed to see your future husband’s face in the mirror.”

 

“Of course, the killing or hurting part of the legend happened throughout the years and has changed frequently,” Lila answered.

 

Izzy leaned back and turned to everyone, as the boys looked around. “There’s nothing in this medicine cabinet that would have caused a stroke or a hemmorage or whatever else. Just your typical suburbia medication.”

 

They almost get caught and Donna’s friend asks a bunch of questions. They tell her the truth. “What are you cops?” she asked.

 

“Something like that,” Dean answered.

 

“Are they really your wives?”

 

Dean nodded. “That is absolutely true.”

 

Sam hands her his card. “Call us if your friends or yourself notice anything strange, or out of the ordinary.”

 

****************

 

-AT THE MOTEL…..

 

They had gone to the library to continue research on the legend of Bloody Mary. After discovering that the library at the moment had no internet, they checked out a bunch of books and headed back to the motel.

 

A few hours later, Sam rubbed his eyes and continued looking at the book. Izzy looked over at him. “Hey, honey---er, I mean, Sam, if you’re tired why don’t you lie down?”

 

He shrugged.

 

She groaned. “Oh, my God! I will never be able to win with you again, will I?” Tired of the bullshit, she closed her book she was reading and scooted off the bed. “I’m just trying to help! I wasn’t doing it as your wife, but as your friend. Because despite everything you’re still my best friend.” She looked at Dean and Lila for a moment then turned to Sam. “If it’ll make you feel any better I’ll move to the table so that I don’t bother you in anyway.”

 

She walked to the table and put her stuff down. She sat down. She watched as Sam stood and walked to the bed, her heart crushing with every step. He can’t even stand to be in bed with me anymore. What had changed in the last few weeks? She turned in her seat and got to taking notes for their pow-wow later.

 

About an hour or so later, Sam was asleep until he jerked awake. “Why'd you let me fall asleep?”

 

“Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?”

 

“Lollipops and candy canes,”

 

Sam muttered. Dean didn’t believe him. “Did you find anything?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I've looked at everything.” Sam sits up. “A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.”

 

He falls back on the bed. “Maybe we just haven't found it yet.” 

 

“I've even had Izzy searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary.”

 

Sam looks around. “Where are the girls?”

 

“They went shopping. Something about food or whatever.” He rubbed his forehead. “I don’t really know. Lila’s not really speaking to me and Izzy was too upset to speak.”

 

Sam sighed. “What about?”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. He couldn’t have been that stupid. “You’re wife’s in love with you and you treat her like she has the plague, Sammy.”

 

“What?”

 

“You won’t even sleep in the same damn bed as her, man. I mean, come on! Don’t you miss her at all?”

 

“Of course, I do,” Sam answered. “But that girl isn’t my Izzy. The Izzy—“

 

“If you try to tell me about the damn lie I will punch you in the face. It was four years ago, Sammy. Get over it. It’s like Lila always said, “Fear is the greatest motivator to keep your mouth shut. Look, you either give your marriage another shot or you let that girl know that you don’t want her anymore.”

 

Sam opens his mouth to say something, but his cell phone rang. It was Charlie, the girl from the funeral. They meet her at the park and Dean sits with her at the picnic tables, while Sam stands, both listening to what Charlie had to say about Jill and how she died. They convince her to let them see Jill’s bedroom. 

 

Inside the car, Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Lila’s number. He smiled. “Hey, baby. It’s me. Can you meet us at Charlie friend Jill’s house, please?”

 

“Yeah. We’ll be there in 5.”

 

“No, take your time—“

 

“Dean, it’s okay. We couldn’t really find anything we wanted anyway. Not to mention, Izzy’s not really feeling up to shopping.”

 

He eyed his brother. “Right. Well, uh, see you in a few. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, bye.”

 

 

****************

 

-JILL’S HOUSE……

 

 

The girls meet them at Jill’s house. Charlie goes inside and makes her way up to Jill’s room. She locks the door and hurriedly goes to the window to let Sam, Dean, Izzy and Lila in. Sam enters first and then helps Izzy in. Dean took Lila’s hand and they began stepping in together, one after the other. Lila hands Sam the duffle bag and he sets it on the bed, begins going through it.

 

Sam looked at Charlie. “What did you tell Jill's mom?”

 

Charlie looks down as Sam continues to rifle through the bag. “Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things.”

 

Sam pulled out a digital video camera, while Dean and Izzy closed the curtains. Charlie rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. “I hate lying to her.” 

 

Dean assured her, “Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.” 

 

Charlie flipped the light off and then watched them. “What are you guys looking for?”

 

There was no better way to say it, but say, “We'll let you know as soon as we find it.” 

 

Sam is trying to find the night vision feature on the camera. “Hey, night vision.” Dean turns it on. “Thanks.” 

 

The camera is pointed at Dean and he teases as he turns his butt to the camera. “Do I look like Paris Hilton?”

 

Sam just chuckled and Charlie smiled, while Lila laughed a little. Sam walked away and opens Jill’s closet door, begins filming around the mirror. “So, I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?”

 

“Beats me,” Dean muttered. Sam closes the closet door. Dean held the EMF meter in his hand and began walking around the room. He looked at Charlie. “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.”

 

Charlie seemed kind of nonchalant about it. “It's just a joke.”

 

Izzy groaned. “This isn’t a joke,” she told her. 

 

“Yeah. Well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time.”

 

Sam walked into the bathroom, still filming when he stops at the mirror, and seen something trickling down from behind it. “Isa---“

 

“Isa?” Charlie asked. “Who’s that?”

 

Izzy raised a hand. “Me. It’s his nickname for me while everyone calls me Izzy.” She pushed her golden blond hair over her shoulder. She walked into the bathroom saying, “Yes, Dear? How may I help you?”

 

He looked at her. “Can you scan like a black light to see if there’s anything behind this wall?”

 

She shook her head. “As long as it’s something supernatural I can see it, why?”

 

“Look,” he said and pointed at the mirror.

 

Izzy seen it then looked behind her. “Keep an eye on her. I don’t want to explain this to her. It was hard enough explaining it to you, almost 4 years ago.” She faced the mirror and flipped her eyes to a silvery-white color and began ‘scanning’ the mirror. She turned and looked at Sam and then said to Dean, “Hey, Big Brother, there’s a black light in the car still, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

She smiled sweetly at him. “Will you go get it, please?”

 

Dean walked out and Sam carried the mirror to Jill’s bed, flipped it over and waited. Dean came back in and tossed him a black light. Sam peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. Sam shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."

 

“Gary Bryman?” Charlie asked, confused. 

 

Sam looked at her. “You know who that is?”

 

She shook her head. “No.” 

 

“Let’s go find out,” Lila said.

 

**************

 

Sam goes inside the municipal building to find information out about who the hell Gary Bryman while everyone else waited. About an hour or so later, Sam came back and walked up behind Dean. “So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.”

 

“Oh, my God,” Charlie muttered.

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“Jill drove that car.”

 

Dean had a feeling he knew what was going on now. “We need to get back to your friend Donna's house.”

 

They go back to the Shoemakers house, on the way there, Charlie noticed that the wives weren’t there. “Where’s Lila and Izzy?”

 

“Um…not really sure,” Sam answered. They said they were going to check something out and that they’d meet us back at the motel we’re staying at.”

 

Charlie nodded as Dean pulled up to the house. “Do you think they’ll be okay alone?”

 

Dean stepped out of the car smirking. “Trust me, my wife and sister-in-law can take care of themselves.”

 

They go inside the house and head up to their bathroom. They get to the bathroom and Sam and Dean head upstairs to the bathroom. They look at the mirror and with the black light they see the name: Linda Shoemaker---written across the back. 

 

They head downstairs and talk to Donna tells them that Linda was her mom. She tells them that she overdosed on sleeping pills. She’s adamant that it was an accident and leaves it at that. However, when the boys tried to suggest otherwise, she kicked them out.

 

Outside, Charlie asked if they really think that Steven could have killed Linda. Sam’s not really sure either way so he just gives her an easy answer, “Maybe.” She decides to stick around to help Donna and promises she won’t say it. 

 

****************

 

-AT THE MOTEL…..

 

Izzy and Lila walked into the motel and smiled at their husbands. Dean looked up at his wife. “Where have you been?”

 

“Um…. Jamestown, Virginia.”

 

Sam cocked his head curiously. “What in the hell is in Jamestown, Virginia?”

 

“Our father’s very first home,” Izzy answered. “It’s the first place daddy landed when he came to the states in the 1300s.”

 

“Why’d you go there?”

 

Lila waved him off. “Long story. If you want it you’ll have to get it from your brother.” She held up a very large duffle bag. “Anyway, while we were away, we got some stuff to make this case a little easier. Now, some of it we’re borrowing from Bria, just so you know.”

 

Dean nodded. “Okay, what is it?”

 

They pulled out a printer, a laptop, and some computer paper. Izzy placed a hand on the laptop. “This is kinda enchanted---if you wanna call it that---you’re already hooked to the internet.”

 

Dean smiled. “Awesome!” He looked at Lila. “Thanks, Baby.”

 

She walked to her husband, holding the printer in her hands. She bent down, hovering over his lips. “Consider it my peace offering. From this point forward I will no longer distance myself from you and our marriage. If the children issue comes up again, we’ll discuss it then. Now, I miss you,” she whispered before placing her mouth on his. “I love you.”

 

He stood and smiled at her, happier than he’d been in a while. “I love you too.” 

Izzy watched as he kissed her so tenderly that it made her own heart ache. She sucked in a shaky breath that caught in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. “Ex-Ex-Excuse me.”

 

Sam watched as she walked out and followed after her. He watched as she sat on the hood of the impala and propped her feet up on the bumper, then buried her head in her knees. His heart stopped when he seen her shoulders shaking. He walked to the car and said, “Izzy.”

 

Her head jerked up and she quickly wiped her tears away. “Go away, Sam,” she told him. “Let me cry in peace, please.”

 

“Talk to me, please.”

 

“Oh, now you wanna talk?!” She demanded, her anger clawing its way to the surface. “Maybe I don’t wanna talk to you now.”

 

“Isa, please, we really should talk.”

 

She exhaled sharply. “Fine. Sit.”

 

He sat down next to her, on her left side. Sam looked down and saw the 1.5 carat bridal set that he had bought her about 3 days before they had married. He laughed softly. “I still remember how excited you were when I gave you this ring,” he took her hand and looked down at the set. It still looked absolutely gorgeous. “It still looks perfect.”

 

She scoffed. “Right,” she said, bitterly. “Is that why you took yours off…again?” She wiped her tears away. “Because it was too perfect? Because it reminded you of the one woman you despised---“

 

“I don’t despise you, Izzy.”

 

She scoffed bitterly. “Right.” She wiped her tears away quickly. “I lied to you, remember?”

 

“I told you months ago that I forgave you for that.”

 

She pushed herself off of the hood and walked away for a moment, before turning on him. “How would I know that?! You won’t even talk to me! Fuck, Sam! All I want is one indication, even a very small, minute one, that you forgive me. Even if it’s the moments when you wake up from a nightmare and instead of glaring at me because I’m up with you that you’d look at me as you did when we were just friends.” She folded her arms in front of her and began pacing. “I hate knowing that my lie, my fear, made you not trust me even as your friend.” 

 

She looked at Sam curiously. “That stuff you said to my father about forgiving me and that you’re no longer mourning Jess was only words, weren’t they? I mean, she was the love of your life. She was your key to happiness and normalcy.” Her chest squeezed tightly as she said the words. They were rough to get out, but they needed to be said. “She could have given you everything that I couldn’t.” She wiped her tears away swiftly. “I can’t even give you normalcy, because as you said, I’m a fucking supernatural being that will never age, so what kind of future do we have together?”

 

Sam pushed himself off of the car and came to her in about 4 strides. “I was angry when I said those words, Iz---“

 

“They were true though!” she argued, tears streaming down her face. “I am a Supernatural being, but unlike my 19-year-old self, I am proud to be what I am now. I like knowing that if my family---you, your dad and Dean---were in a tight spot that I can easily get you out of it with one of my powers. I’m no longer afraid of my powers.” She wiped a lonely tear that slid down her cheek. “But what still hurts is knowing that what I am made you walk away.” She looked into his eyes. “I’ve loved you with my whole heart and I have one by the way. I loved you to the depths of my soul and I have one of those too. I stood before you 3 years ago, not just as the deceitful woman who had lied to you, but as the woman who loved you more than she could understand at the time. But that never seemed to matter because you left, went to Stanford and pretended to be someone else completely and fell in love all over again.”

 

She exhaled. “You know the day that I came to Stanford and after I wrote that letter you read, I needed to know where I stood with you so I read your mind and your soul. And as I wrote that letter, I knew you were going to propose to her, which is why there were tear stains on the pages. I know you well enough, Sammy, that I knew if you were ready to propose then it was serious and you loved her with everything you were.”

 

She took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to steady her emotions. “I just wish you loved me like that, then maybe my secret wouldn’t have made you walk.” She pushed past him, and headed toward the motel room again. She turned back to say something more. “However, something you may want to know, Samuel Winchester, is right now, as we’re standing here, I am aging like you. Something our father told us years ago is that the aging process won’t stop until we hit 40. And that’s if we want it to.” She turned to head back, but stopped again. “And something else I figured out, I don’t want to be a poor man’s Jessica. I won’t let you back in if all I am to you is a poor substitute for Jessica.” 

 

With that she turned and walked back into the room, leaving him standing there overwhelmed by all of her revelations.


	16. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, guys. Hang in there and enjoy!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/83345882@N00/270344929/in/photolist-pTA8t-f2EYNj-6fxA5U-7ai6go-aTV8VB-9iaFsr-5SEfSp-6fxAeo-7qCqp4-6fxzfm-9Rmevp-s48zrh-75hoCB-6oGr5v-YDhAL7-zkVi9m-egbGcS-cjiiqf-QPfUS-8kjThL-a78VCV-a7bNqC-3998nu-awR6Hq-V9ocfR-5Xn7ew-gQiArs-8QNC13-edtKsL-awR7Jd-8SU8aW-76UWCr-awNwdD-egsXzM-dQJnSV-88YugG-fpZDZu-884jjA-b6TnMB-hhb1JX-6mt544-ktkBYK-a78Vpt-T1UPFq-8i5tbp-oHnWh9-6fxz7j-ax7k8z-6ftprp-75mhHb)

 

-February 27, 2006……

They pulled into a gas station to fuel up and Dean ran down their iterniary of driving. Lila slid forward in her seat and rubbed Dean’s head playfully. Ever since Lila had decided to not close herself off or distance herself from him, all she’s wanted to do was touch the man and kiss him and have sex with him. Ever since they got back together, like fully together, they’ve been having sex way more than when they were newlyweds and that’s saying a lot because then they were having sex all the time. “Sounds like a plan, baby,” she told him.

 

Izzy tilted her head sideways as she looked at Sam. Since the newlywed game they’d been doing better, a lot better, but Sam still had this ability to close himself off to her and she didn’t know why. The entire time they were together she couldn’t shut him up about telling her things she knew he’d never say to Dean or his dad. But now it was different. Take this road trip, she had tried 4 times to talk to him, but he couldn’t seem to bring his nose out of the damn phone-PDA system he had. Maybe she needed to finally come to grips with the fact that she’d only get tiny glimpses of their former life together. Maybe this would be their life now.

 

Dean looks over his shoulder at Izzy and he saw the sadness etched in her face. He knew she had been trying to talk to him through the entire trip to Arizona, but he didn’t seem to want to talk to her. “Sam wears women’s underwear.”

 

“I’ve been listenin’, I’m just busy,” he said absently as he continued to check his email.

 

“Busy doin’ what?” Dean asked, stepping out of the car to fill the tank. 

 

“Reading e-mails.”

 

He tilted his head down and asked, “E-mails from who?” 

 

“From my friends at Stanford,” he answered back.

 

Izzy had no idea why her heart plummeted to her stomach but it did. Maybe it was because she was realizing that she didn’t know her husband as well as she used to? Did he miss his old life? Did he still think of Jessica? Maybe she’d now be his forever second choice, instead of his first. She looked at her sister, trying to keep her tears in cheek. “I’m-I’m-I’m gonna go get something to drink,” she said quickly and got out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

 

Lila exhaled, frustrated with her sister’s situation. She couldn’t believe what she was going through. He’d give her glimpses of what she wanted the most and then he’d pull back again. 

 

“You’re kidding. You still keep in touch with your college buddies?” Dean began pumping the gas.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Well, what exactly do you tell ‘em? You know, about where you’ve been, what you’ve been doin’?” 

 

“I tell ‘em I’m on a road trip with my big brother. I tell ‘em I needed some time off after Jess.”

 

Lila’s stomach flipped. “You’re still lying about her.”

 

“What? Who?”

 

“Bella. You’re still lying about who she is to you, aren’t you?”

 

“They know that I’m with my brother, sister-in-law and her sister.”

 

Again, her stomach tossed. “Oh, my God…..” she ran her hands through her hair. She nodded slowly. “Okay, Samuel, that’s fine.” She cleared her throat. “Don’t expect me to follow through with the lie if we ever meet up with them.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not going to keep the lie going so that your ‘normal’ friends don’t find out that you’re married to my sister.”

 

He exhaled. He knew Lila wasn’t going to be happy with the fact that he was still lying to everyone about who Izzy was, but he never expected this. He turned his head and realized that Izzy wasn’t there. “Where’d she go?”

 

She scoffed in disbelief. “Holy shit,” she muttered. “You are seriously in your own damn world right now.”

 

Sam sighed and looked at her. “What in the hell is your problem?”

 

“Have you realized that she’s been trying to get your attention this entire trip?”

 

“What?”

 

“Izzy!” Lila screamed at him. “My sister! Your wife. She’s been trying to talk to you this entire trip to Arizona.”

 

He turned in his seat. “Where did she go, Lila?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. She said something about getting something to drink, but I haven’t seen her come out.”

 

Sam sighed. “I don’t lie to them. I just don’t tell them everything.”

 

“Yeah, that’s called lying. I mean, hey, man, I get it, tellin’ the truth is far worse.”

 

Sam looks out the window at him. “So, what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?” Dean shrugged. “You’re serious?” 

 

“Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can’t get close to people, period.”

 

“You’re kind of anti-social, you know that?” 

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

Sam continues to read his emails. Lila couldn’t believe it. He was ignoring her now? “Aww, hell no….” she muttered.

 

He exhaled. “What?” He looked at her. “Look, I can’t help it if she’s insecure---“

 

“You made her that way!” she exclaimed. “This back and forth shit you’ve been doing for almost 6 months is going on far enough, don’t ya think?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

She couldn’t believe that he didn’t see it. “You’re going to play dumb, really?”

 

Sam looked at her. “Enlighten me then, Lila.”

 

“Okay. Um….the first time you kissed when you came back for example. You give her tiny glimpses into what you were and then you pull it all away again.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Dean sighed. “She means you keep being romantic with Izzy and then you pull back and act like you did back at the end of last year.”

 

She pushed her hair out of her eyes. “Look, Sam, I don’t know if you think because we’re not ‘normal’, that we’re not ‘human’ that my sister doesn’t have feelings, but she does and she loves you. Despite her trying not to, she does. Very much so.”

 

“What do you mean, trying not to? What did she do?”

 

“Well, she’s tried taking her wedding bands off. She tried that first, when she came back from attempting to give you that letter at Stanford. But it lasted maybe a day and then she put them back on, saying to Dean: “These are my only connection to him.” She exhaled, the memories of watching her sister, her baby, in so much pain over the last few years hurt her to even talk about it. The most drastic thing she did was last year, last December, New Year’s Eve, she went to our mother and begged her---actually begged her---to take the memory of you away.”

 

“What?” he asked a little stunned by her revelation.

 

Lila nodded. “Very true. I stopped her, but after she began begging me through her tears that it hurt to be without you, I was almost, almost tempted to let her do it.” She took a deep breath. “Look, Sammy, I love you like a little brother, but you’re stupid. That girl loves you with her whole heart, with her whole being and if you want a relationship, a marriage to survive this that’s the kind of love you need.”

 

************

 

Inside the bathroom of the gas station, Izzy was leaned over the sink, openly sobbing. She couldn’t believe it, but she had lost him. Her lies caused her to lose the only man who ever truly loved her for herself. He knew the real her, the woman under all of it, he just didn’t know it. All because her mother basically all but put the fear of God into her and her sister.

 

For the last few times when he’s pulled away like this all she could think was if he had done it with Jessica and if not, what did she have that she didn’t? She refused to use her powers to be with her husband in every way a wife should be. She hadn’t ever used her powers, at least not those, on him and she wasn’t to start now. But she’d give it all up if he would think of her half as much as he thinks about her. She’d walk from it all if he loved her half as much as he loved Jessica. 

 

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK!

 

She jerked at the loud knocks on the door. Then she heard Dean’s voice say, “Izzy, Sweetheart, you in there?” He went quiet. “Bella, we gotta go, Sweetheart.”

 

Izzy looked at her reflection in the mirror and seen the tear stains but she wasn’t feeling very much like doing anything about it. She unlocked the door and opened it. As soon as she seen him, she found herself wanting to cry again and wanting to be held in a big brother way. 

 

Knowing what she needed the most, he held his arms out to her and she immediately ran into his arms. He held her tightly as he felt her face go into his shoulder and then the racking sobs. He smoothed her hair and soothed her as she cried. 

 

“Dean, I don’t know what to do!” she said between her tears. “I don’t know how to get back to where we were.”

 

He didn’t honestly know how to answer that so he didn’t say anything and kept comforting her as she poured her heart. Usually emotion bothered him, but Izzy was his family, just as much as Sam is and if she needed him then he’d be here. “I don’t know either, Sweetheart,” he whispered into her hair.

 

After another few minutes, she wiped her tears and looked at him. “Are we still heading to Bisbee?”

 

He shook his head. “We’re going to St. Louis. One of his college friends needs our help.”

 

She nodded, placed her sunglasses in place and stepped outside with Dean. They got back to the car and they filed in. She sat in her usual spot and pulled out the book she’d been reading. Sam looked through the side mirror at her and then turned in his seat. “Hey, Iz….” His voice trailed off when he realized she wasn’t speaking back.

 

************

 

-St. Louis……

 

They got to St. Louis a couple days later and Sam directed Dean in the direction of the Warren place. They pulled up to the house and Izzy looked up at the house. “You had some rich friends.”

 

He laughed. He shrugged. “It was Stanford. It wasn’t cheap to go there.”

 

“We’re aware,” Lila said stepping out of the car. “Um….your spending money didn’t just come from your dad, you know?”

 

Sam looked at Izzy. “You sent me money?”

 

She shrugged. She pushed her mirrored sunglasses up her nose. “It would seem I’m a masochist.” She ran her fingers through her hair and then turned to her sister. “What did you say I just was to him?”

 

“Just my sister,” Lila muttered. “Not his best friend or anything, just my sister.”

 

She nodded and looked at Sam. “Nice to know where I stand with you, Winchester.”

 

He groaned. “Come on, Iz. It wasn’t like that.”

 

She had no idea where it had come from but she whirled around him and backed him into the car. “Really? Because it looks like to me that you couldn’t wait to get me out of your life, Samuel.” She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

 

He looked down at the driveway. She backed away. “That’s what I thought.” She straightened her babydoll tee and then her leather jacket. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Sam sighed and caught up to Dean. “She was never supposed to know what I said to them.”

 

Dean’s eyes slid to Sam’s. “It sucks when your two worlds collide, doesn’t it?”

 

Sam sighed and they walked up to the door. He knocked and the door swung open to reveal a beautiful blond on the other end. They greeted each other and then came the introductions. “Dean. Older brother,” he holds out his hand to her.

 

She shakes it. Dean smiled and brought Lila forward. “This is my wife, Lila.” He brought Izzy forward. “And her sister, Izzy.”

 

Izzy waited for Sam to pipe up and say something about her actual relationship to him, but he didn’t. Rebecca shook both their hands. “Hi.” She let them all in and as they walked through the house toward the kitchen to told them everything about Zack’s case.

 

Sam leans on the counter and Izzy stands next to him, left hand resting—her wedding set on full display. Rebecca looked down when she caught the glint and gasped. “Wow….that’s a really pretty wedding band set!”

 

Rebecca picked up her hand and studied it. “Wow….1.5 carats, not bad. Pear-shaped, halo style.” She smiled. “Very nice ring. Your husband must really love you.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, slowly inching her hand from Rebecca’s.

 

“How long have you been married?”

 

“Five years,” Both Sam and Izzy replied.

 

Rebecca looked up at Sam. “Oh, were you at the wedding?”

 

He slid his eyes down to Izzy’s, rubbed his neck and said, “I was the groom.”

 

Rebecca’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted at his admission. Izzy’s sky-blue eyes shot to Sam’s and her own jaw was open in shock. Rebecca stepped back from the counter. “You’re-You’re-You’re-You’re married?!”

 

He nodded. “Just over 5 years,” he replied, holding up his left hand. To Izzy’s surprise there sat his silver wedding band, glinting with his hand movements.

 

She sighed, her breathing becoming normal again. “Wow….you’re one for secrets. Did Jess know?”

 

He shook his head. “No.”

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

 

He shrugged. “We had separated then and not speaking to each other, so….”

 

Izzy felt very light-headed as she listened to Sam tell Rebecca everything. She couldn’t believe it, he was telling her everything! She had to be dreaming, right?

 

Rebecca nodded. She began doing the math in her head. “That means you got married when you were what, 17?”

 

He nodded. “Yep.” He looked at Izzy.

 

Rebecca seen the look in his eyes and knew he loved her. He said it all with his eyes. To Samuel Winchester, his wife was his world. It was a different look than he ever gave Jessica when they were together. Sure, they loved each other, but there was the thing that every woman wanted in Sam’s eyes. She looked up at Sam. “Well, um…. congratulations?”

 

He laughed. “Uh, thanks.” He cleared his throat. “What happened?”

 

She told him everything, her voice breaking with tears. Sam lies to Rebecca about Dean being a cop in Bisbee, Arizona. Sam then piped up and said, “And Lila’s a, uh….security expert?”

 

She laughed, she knew what Sam was doing. He was trying to get them access to everything she had. “I’m a forensics expert in Arizona.” She tapped Sam. “Nice try, Sammy.”

 

He shrugged, smiled. “Oops. Sorry.”

 

******************

 

Rebecca takes them to Zack’s house and they look around. As they walk around, Rebecca comes in and is feeling very uncomfortable. As Dean and Lila continue to look around, Rebecca tells them about a robbery that happened and Izzy stopped. “The robbers took clothes?”

 

She nodded. Sam looked at her. “Whatcha thinking, Isa?”

 

“Um….” she gave Sam a knowing look and then said to Rebecca, “I just thought it was strange.”

 

Sam knew she was lying, but left it alone. They see the dog and he’s acting differently. They find out he started acting that way around the time of the murder. They ask about the security footage and she says she’ll get it. She admits that she already has it, that she stole it off of the lawyer’s desk. 

 

They go back to the family home and they start watching the video. Lila’s leaning against Dean’s legs as his hand is resting on her hip and Izzy’s standing with Sam and they are all watching the video. As they watch the video, Lila and Izzy saw something almost immediately that no one would notice unless it was pointed out.

 

Lila smiled. “Um….Rebecca, could I get a beer, please?”

 

She immediately nodded. “Oh, absolutely. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ll take one too,” Izzy said. She looked at Dean. “Didn’t you say you were hungry?”

 

Dean looked at her for a moment and then smiled at Rebecca. “Would you please?”

 

“What do you think this is, Hooters?”

 

They laughed. Rebecca walked out and Izzy took the remote from Sam’s hand and backed up the footage a little bit. “Lila….”

 

Lila walked toward the television and Izzy pressed play. As they watched, they all seen the reflective eyes, especially when Lila pointed at them. Dean continued to watch the screen. “Maybe it’s a camera flare?”

 

“That’s not like any other camera flare I’ve seen.”

 

“That’s because it’s not,” Izzy answered.

 

“What is it?” Sam asked softly.

 

Lila walked back to the group. “You’re not going to like it,” she sing-songed.

 

“It’s Zack’s doppleganger,” she admitted. “Sort of.” She leaned in close and whispered, “It’s a shapeshifter.”

 

“A what?” Dean asked a little surprised by her admission.

 

Lila looked at everyone. “After our beers I think we should go.”

 

They all agree and smiled when Rebecca came back in. They took the beers and began small talk.

 

****************

 

-THE NEXT MORNING……

 

Izzy stirred and rolled on to her other side and her heart stopped. He was gone. Why should that surprise you, Izzy? Sam didn’t share a bed with her. And if he did it wasn’t for very long. He probably got up at some point so that he could sleep somewhere else.

 

She looked at the bedside table clock. 4:45am. She almost groaned out loud. She fell back onto her back and ran her hands through her hair. Why was he doing this? Did he really love her that much? She exhaled softly and then she saw movement and looked down her body to see Sam pacing the floor.

 

Her stomach dropped and she sat up. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at him. “Sam?”

 

He turned and smiled. “Hey, baby.”

 

Her heart thudded at the nickname she hadn’t heard him use in 3 years. “Hi.” She tilted her head curiously at him. “Did you sleep?”

 

He nodded and then shrugged. “A little.”

 

She rose out of bed and Sam seen the dark pink satin knee-length chemise nightgown cascade to hitting her just above the knee. He felt his stomach knot and his cock twitch. 

 

Her eyes drifted to his now bulging penis and she could have sworn her thighs were wet. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn’t know if she should, considering. But the demon side of her must have taken over because she suddenly found the courage she’d been lacking in the last few weeks to show Sam exactly what he’d been missing. One of their many powers was having the ability to know exactly how to seduce a man and how to please them.

 

However, she was only tempted, she never crossed over into the actually doing it part. Sam seen the look in her eyes and his stomach knotted again while his dick hardened instantly. She stopped, rose on her tiptoes and pulled his mouth to hers. 

 

Their mouths fused together in a fury of kisses so intense that she felt her knees quiver and his chest shake slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Feeling the firmer pressure on her mouth, she moaned and he pushed his tongue inside. She moved her hands from his neck to his hair and pulled him closer as their tongues chased each other. 

 

She broke the kiss and kissed down his neck. A smirk formed as she remembered a particular spot on his neck that got him quite vocal. She went to the spot right above his Adam’s apple, sucked and then nipped playfully.

 

“Fuck!” he said on a gasp. “Izzy.”

 

She pulled away from his neck and looked up at him innocently. “What?”

 

Hearing that innocent what come from her made him harder than he had been for 3 years. He fused their mouths together again and she moaned, pulling at his hair to get him closer. Yet, again she broke the kiss and continued to kiss his neck, as she did she bunched his t-shirt in her hands and broke the kissing long enough to pull it above his head.

 

But instead of going back to his neck, she began kissing down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his pants and then moved back up. Her hand hovered just at the waistband of his pants and she looked at him. “If you want me to stop, say something, Sammy.”

 

Instead of saying anything, he lifted her into his arms and walked her to the bed. He turned and sat down on the bed and let her do what she wanted. He laid back and she moved to the left side of him and pushed her hand into his pants. She used the palm of her hand and pressed it into him and he moaned. She began rubbing him and she rubbed him for a while before taking him in her hand.

 

He about launched himself off of the bed when he felt her take him in her hand. “Oh, God….” He moaned as she pumped him slowly.

 

“How long has it been since you were blown, Sammy?”

 

He groaned as she smiled, his cock stiffening even more. She began the circular hand movement that always sent him over the edge. “Fuck, baby…..”

 

She gripped him tighter as she pumped. “Tell me, Sammy. How long?”

 

“Mhn….Oh, damn…..uh…..”

 

“Tell me, Sammy.” She licked his neck and he tilted his head back to give her easier access. “When?”

 

“3 Year ago!” he almost yelled as she stroked the pad of her thumb across the tip of him.

 

She laughed softly and kissed him. She took the tip of her tongue and ran it up the curve of his neck. “So, since the last time we fucked?”

 

“No!” he exclaimed when she squeezed him.

 

Her hand froze when she heard his words. “No?” Her voice shook with both lust and tears.

 

Why had she stopped? He looked down his body at her. “Not since the last time we made love,” he told her, seriousness in his voice.

 

She leaned forward and kissed him, deeply. It was nice to hear him say that instead of fucked. She hated that word in context with having sex. She opened her mouth and realized the words were going to come out. The last time she had said them he distanced himself again and she refused to let that happen. So, she went back to what she had been doing before.

 

She moved to straddle his legs and pulled his pants down past his waist and stopped. “When did you stop going to bed without underwear on?”

 

“When I went to school,” he answered.

 

“Bummer,” she muttered and pulled him out of his underwear. She took him into her hand and she began a kind of circular pumping action as she bent her head down and flicked her tongue over his tip. She smiled when she felt the muscles in his cock twitch a little. He groaned and she did it again. With each groan she did it again and again. He groaned long and hard when she finally took him in her mouth and deep throated him.

 

She licked all the way down to his balls and took each bulge in her mouth and smiled against him when she felt him buck up a little bit. A very long groan came when she sucked him off like she would an ice cream cone. He tangled his fingers in the curly golden mass and guided her work.

 

She worked him until all there was was the sound of his panting and her own moans as it would seem the more she worked him the hotter she got also. She ran her tongue down the length of him like an ice cream cone. In that moment, he came into the back of her throat and then sucked him all the way up, then swallowed him.

 

He watched as she raised up like she was going somewhere and he took her around the waist and flipped her onto her back with a little squeal. He looked into her eyes and said, “Tell me what you want, Izzy.”

 

She looked up at him and her heart thudded hard in her chest, but instead of saying anything she took his wrist and guided it to her thighs. “Make me cum like you used to.”

 

He slid the silk up her thighs and groaned when he didn’t see any panties. “You slept pantyless all night?”

 

She nodded, smiling. He groaned and kissed her hard. His fingers moved over the ever present smoothness that greeted him and he let out a very long groan when he felt her dripping. He slipped a finger between her folds and she about came off of the bed with a very long groan. He easily worked her until she was practically writhing off the bed in a bunch of moans and grunts and gasps. He couldn’t believe how responsive she’s always been to his touch, to his kiss and when they made love. And as he watched her shatter at his hand, he knew that making love to her would never get boring. He kissed her softly, lingering over it. “You may not believe this yet and I don’t blame you, but I love you, Izzy.”

 

Her soared with joy at his words. Those were the words that she was going to say at the beginning, but couldn’t. She raised her head up and kissed him. “I love you.” She kissed him again. “Always have, always will.”

 

He lifted her into his arms and pulled the covers back, placed Izzy in bed and then covered them both.

 

After they both laid there content, she rolled and sat up, looking down into his eyes. She asked softly, “Why did you wake up? Did you have another nightmare?”

 

He shook his head. “No. I haven’t had one of those since the Bloody Mary case,” he admitted, kissing her temple. He began smoothing his fingers through her curls as he spoke. “Can you track anything supernatural?”

 

She lifted her head and looked down at him, flabbergasted by his question. “Wha-Wha-What?” She couldn’t believe he was asking something about her powers. He never did that.

 

“Can you track anything supernatural?”

 

She continued to look at him, surprise very evident. Pulling herself together, she sat up, curled one leg to her and looked down at him. “Depends what you mean exactly.”

 

“Take the shapeshifter, can you track where it’s been and where it’s headed?”

 

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. I probably could.” She began caressing his abs as she talked, “With my supernatural sight I can probably track anything.” She looked down at him. “But that would mean that I’d have to use my powers, openly.”

 

He nodded. “I know.”

 

“And you’re okay with that?”

 

He nodded again. “Yes,” he answered. “I’m fine with it.”

 

She smiled and kissed him. “Okay. Wanna take a shower with me?”

 

He smiled. “Absolutely.”

 

*****************

 

The impala roared up to the curb of Zack’s house and everyone gets out. Dean walks around the car, coffee in hand. “Alright, so what are we doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning?”

 

“I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin’ in, but not comin’ out.”

 

Izzy walked ahead of Sam and stopped. She closed her eyes slowly and then opened them again, her eyes are a silvery-gray color. She scanned the area. 

 

“And….?” Lila asked. “Why is he so fucking chipper this morning?”

 

Dean laughed. “Because he got kinda laid.”

 

“Kinda?” she asked looking at him and then smiled when she realized what he meant.

 

Izzy groaned. “Oh, God….could we not do this?” she asked.

 

Dean chuckled and sipped his coffee. “So, he came out the back door?” He leans against the hood of the car.

 

“Right,” Sam said. “So, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue. 

 

Dean was catching on a little. “‘Cause they think the killer never left. And they caught your friend Zack inside. I still don’t know what we’re doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning.”

 

Izzy stopped outside the building and knelt down in front of it. She dabbed a finger in the smear and rubbed her middle and thumb together. “Sammy, we got blood."

 

Sam looked back at everyone else. “Somebody came this way.” 

 

“Maybe the trail ends,” he looks around. “I don’t see anything over here.”

 

Sam smiled. “You might not, but 20 to 1 says they do.”

 

Lila pushed away from the car and looked at her brother-in-law. “You want us to use our powers?”

 

“I have been,” Izzy told her.

 

“Can you track it?”

 

She nodded. “I can see his footprints,” she waved them to follow her.

 

“You can?” Sam asked and rushed after her.

 

She nodded. “Yeah. They go this way,” she said just as an ambulance rushed down the street.

 

They follow it and stop at a house, where people are beginning to gather. They start asking a jogger what’s going on. She tells them that the man tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her. They continue their search for any clues, while Dean and Izzy talk to the neighbors and police.

 

They go back and tell Sam and Lila what they found out and they are all in agreement that it’s their kind of problem. Sam begins talking the case through. Dean faces him as Sam turns to face him. “I think the girls are right---”

 

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

 

He smiled. “Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore.”

 

“Right,” Sam agreed.

 

Lila looked at her boys and then her sister. “I’d say we have a problem.”

 

“And since you can see them,” Dean told her. “You’re taking point, most definitely.”

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to but it was because she never expected him to give it up. Dean was the leader of the group, everyone knew that. “Baby, I love you. I’d die for you, but are you sick?”

 

He laughed. “No. You 2 can see what this thing looks like. You can tell us if he’s anywhere around and you don’t have to do much either.” He gave her his best convincing smile. “Just flip those beautiful baby blues and all is good.”

 

She laughed. “If you weren’t so damn cute I’d find that offensive.”

 

He winked. “You love me.”

 

“Still don’t know why,” she called over her shoulder.

 

“Because you find me irresistible!”

 

She turned and began walking backwards. “I find a bag of chips irresistible too.”

 

Sam laughed. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were mad at each other.”

 

Dean shook his head. “No. If you remember we’ve always done this.” He smirked at his brother. “It’s like our foreplay.” He smirked knowingly, teasingly at his brother. “You know foreplay the thing you were doing---”

 

“Oh, God! Stop,” Sam said walking away.

 

Dean laughed. 

 

While the girls look up top, the boys go down into the sewers to see if they can find the shapeshifter’s lair. Dean finds some shedded skin. They know how to kill it. Dean calls Lila. “Hey, Babe. We found his lair.”

 

“But no him?” she asked.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Because he’s nowhere to be found up here. We scanned the neighborhood twice and found nothing.”

 

“Okay. Come back to the car.”

 

“Will do. See you in a few.”

 

As Dean loads the gun, Sam’s phone rings, it’s Becky. Sam hears a crackling snap from behind him and he sees his wife and sister-in-law walking out of nowhere. However, Becky was giving him shit which was distracting him.

 

They go down into the sewer and look around. As they are looking around the shapeshifter shows up. He hits Dean, Sam tries to fire, and the girls run after it. The boys go after the girls. They split up, Dean goes in one direction, Sam the other. Sam finds the girls.

 

“Did you find him?”

 

Lila shook her head. “He clocked Iz pretty good though.”

 

Sam walked up to her and looked at her cheekbone. “Oh, baby….”

 

She smiled up at him. “Don’t worry about it. In about an hour it’ll be like it never happened.” She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. “We were going to try other parts. Maybe he’s hiding out somewhere.”

 

Sam nodded. “Okay,” he kissed her again. “Be careful.”

 

Izzy smiled and kissed him again. “I’m always careful.”

 

The girls take off and start looking around.

 

******************

 

Sam wakes up in the sewer and demands to know where Dean’s at. The shapeshifter tells him not to worry about it. Then he informs Sam that Dean has some issues with him. The shapeshifter starts talking about how everyone leaves him. “Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if Lila leaves me too.”

 

Sam struggles to get free. “Why would Lila leave you?”

 

The shapeshifter leaves to go talk to Becky. 

 

*************

 

The girls get back, but the car’s gone. They do circles in the street. “SAM!” Izzy yelled.

 

“DEAN!”

 

Neither of them got an answer. “Where in the hell are they?” Izzy asked.

 

Lila shrugged. “I don’t know.” She pulls out her cell phone, but it just keeps ringing and ringing. When voicemail picks up she says, “Hey, Babe, it’s me. Where did you go? Call me when you get this. I love you.”

 

Izzy sighed. “What now?”

 

She threw her arms up. “I don’t know.”

 

************

 

Dean gets free and helps Sammy. They head out of the sewer. Sam says they have to call the police, Dean reminds him that the shapeshifter looks like him so essentially he’d get caught.”

 

“We gotta find the girls,” Sam told him. “They were out searching for the thing when I got taken.”

 

Dean nodded. He nodded. “I know the perfect way.” He looked up at the sky and yelled, “LILA!”

 

Sam looked at his brother a little confused. “What are you doing?”

 

“Calling my wife.”

 

A few seconds later, they both heard a crackling snap and then their beautiful wives stepped out of nowhere. Sam immediately walked up to Izzy and pulled her into a hug. Dean did the same. Lila cuffed Dean in the shoulder. “Where in the hell have you been?”

 

“Ouch!” Dean exclaimed. “Baby, I got kidnapped.”

 

“What do you mean kidnapped?” Izzy asked.

 

They explained on the way to Rebecca’s. 

 

***********

 

On the way to Rebecca’s, they find the car….and the cops. “Fuck,” Lila muttered.

 

“Go with Dean,” Izzy told her sister. “Sam and I’ll hold them off. Go.”

 

They give warnings and then Sam and Izzy held up their hands and get arrested. Meanwhile, Dean and Lila go to the car and Dean gets a weapon.”

 

Sam and Izzy go to Rebecca’s. ‘Rebecca’ attacks Sam and Izzy backs off. They fight, he gets the upper hand though and bounds them both. Sam gets free and fights ‘Dean’. “Do it, Baby!” Sam hollered.

 

Izzy closed her eyes and then opened them. She then snapped the thick ropes like she was snapping a twig. She got to her feet and pushed her hand out, knocking the shapeshifter to the floor. 

 

The shapeshifter stands and looks at Izzy. “Are you a demon?”

 

“Half of me is,” she admitted. She turns her hand and ‘Dean’ flips onto his back.

 

He coughed. “Damn, that hurt.”

 

They continue to fight him, Izzy picking up the slack were Sam is weak. She allowed Sam to fight him, and then jumped in when ‘Dean’ began kicking his ass. “Hey, Jackass, how about you fight someone who’s at your own strength.”

 

“You can’t fi---” his words were cut off by Izzy punching him in the face. 

 

She punched him back. He stormed up to her, caught her wrists and she headbutted him, then kicked him and he landed hard. He tries to lunge toward her, but she slams his head on the pool table. “Come on!” she said. “Don’t make this so easy for me.”

 

Sam jumped back in, and they went hand-to-hand. He starts choking him, but Izzy can’t get to him. Dean rushes in, kills his doppleganger and then Rebecca rushes in. She immediately goes to Sam, at the same time as Izzy. “Iz, you okay, baby?” He looked at her face and seen the bruising and the blood. “Oh….”

 

She kept her face out of his touch. “It’ll be fine.” She smiled at him. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Let’s get you up,” Rebecca said to him. She tries to be the dominate one in the effort.

 

Izzy laughed softly. “Beck, let me, please.” Rebecca backed up. She put an arm over her shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. She looked at him. “You okay to stand, Sweetheart?”

 

“Lean me against the pool table,” he told her.

 

She did just that and began walking away as Rebecca tried to look at his injuries. Sam reached out and took Izzy’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled, took his face in her hands and kissed him. “I love you, Big guy.”

 

“I love you too.” He pushed Rebecca’s hands away. “Don’t, please.”

 

“Why not?” Rebecca asked.

 

“Well, for one I don’t need it and for another you’re making my wife uncomfortable by hovering.”

 

Rebecca backed off and scoffed. “You are married.”

 

“I am. 5 years now.”

 

She looked at Izzy and then at Sam. “I still can’t believe you didn’t tell anyone. And you and Jess were pretty hot and heavy.”

 

Izzy clapped her hands together and looked at Dean and Lila. “Yep, this ain’t uncomfortable at all.”

 

“While in school I was trying to be something I’m not.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Single for one,” Sam said as he slowly started to move. 

 

As he walked, he began to stumble and Izzy caught him around the waist. She took his arm and put it over her shoulder. “Let me help you, Big Guy.”

 

**********

 

-The Next Morning…..

 

They say their goodbyes to Rebecca. While Sam finishes up the goodbyes, Dean, Izzy and Lila look at the map, until they hear Sam come out of the house. They talk about the life. “Must be lonely,” she said softly.

 

“Aww, no. Not at all. It’s my family, not to mention, I got Izzy.”

 

“That’s another thing. I can’t believe no one knew about her.”

 

He shrugged. “At the time that I showed up, Izzy and I were separating.”

 

Rebecca could see it, it was so evident in his face. “You love her, like seriously love her.”

 

He nodded slowly. “I do. Absolutely. We’ve been a part of each other’s lives since we were 3 years old. We joke that we’ve been together that long too. But yes, I love her very much.”

 

Sam and Rebecca say their goodbyes and Sam walks to the Impala. Izzy thumped his shoulder as she said, “Remind me to kiss you later.”

 

“Not that I’ll ever complain when you wanna do that, but why this time?”

 

Izzy smirked and Lila laughed. “She heard the entire conversation.”

 

He nodded and got into the car. He looked over his shoulder and says, “I meant every word.”

 

She smiled. “I know you did.”

 

They drove out of the driveway and out of St. Louis completely. They start talking about how they wish things could be different. “You know, I gotta say. I’m sad I’m gonna miss it.”

 

“Miss what?” Sam and the girls asked in unison.

 

“My funeral. How many chances am I---”

 

“That’s not funny, Winchester,” Lila said and sat back in the seat. 

 

He smiled. “Sorry, baby.”

 

“Just drive and if I hear either of you talking about it any further. I’ll make you mute for the rest of the drive.”

 

Sam laughed. “The sad part is I think she would too.”

 

Dean continued to laugh “Oh, yeah.” He sped up and drove into the horizon.


	17. Hook Man

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/38562047@N02/3986361697/in/photolist-75g9s6-nkqcsD-VmBMJ7-Vefuye-frWgYh-e3Hc2g-8PWdcw-cfQzkS-A1Gv1z-cfQz7L-cfQydL-cfQy1y-83vCPM-kxQYXi-7C3yjG-nTEacm-5cycZS-z3JYrm-5cu8yF-ea5Gyx-kwpXqg-82LHuc-cfQyn7-zH9RXQ-zHaDxN-5cycMd-8vrvV1-8vrvVG-8vrvXm-8vrw1u-frFYTZ-8voshZ-8vrvZo-8vrw1Y-VQbLdE-YLCdhd-5cyqVJ-kxRjsZ-zH9RY1-5cu9qM-5cuapM-5cu9Gc-5cypAs-5cu9aM-5cyqEd-zHaDx7-zH9RW7-zYCJEE-zHcBbY-zHaDyu)

Mid March, 2006.....

 

 

Sam caressed her back and shoulders as he eased in and out of her. The scent of her making him high. He felt her trying to speed up the penetration and he gently gripped her hip to help steady the rhythm that was inside both of them as he bucked and she pushed back. Neither of them wanted this to be hurried, but they couldn’t seem to prevent the need to mate either. He dropped his other arm and intertwined their fingers. “God, baby…..”

 

She whimpered when she felt him slow her hips. She felt her orgasm right there and he wanted to ease their way into it. Was he nuts?! Izzy gripped the sheet in front of her as the passions that was always between them seemed to be stronger now. She pushed her ass into him to tempt him into speeding it up, but didn’t seem to entice him at all. She whimpered, “Sammy….”

 

“Slow down, baby.” He released her hip and caressed his hand all over her body. Her skin was so hot and smooth. The scent and sounds coming from her swirled around him, making him intoxicated.

 

She pulled his arm to go around her chest and grunted out, “Don’t want to.”

 

He kept his one hand on her hip while the other caressed and kneaded her breasts. Her perfect, rose-colored nipples stiffened at his kneading. He leaned forward slightly and licked along her shoulders neck. “Yes, you do,” he coaxed.

 

She gasped as the fire ignited hotter between her thighs at each thrust. His insistent and his rhythm was beginning to drive her to the brink of sanity. She hadn’t had sex in about 4 years, what did he expect to happen? 

 

He forgot how intense making love to Izzy was. How all the emotions and everything could be an overwhelming riptide. He forgot how amazing it was to make love without a condom on. He was most definitely all for ‘no condom’ sex. He could feel everything better without it. He could feel her heat, her pleasure soaking him and her body responding to every thrust. He tightened his grip on her hip when she tried to speed the motion up again. He slowly slid in and out of her. “I love you, baby.”

 

She groaned when she heard his words in her ear, as she felt the desire splintering her from the inside out. She always thought Sam was an amazing lover, he always knew what she wanted, but now it was like he was ignoring her. “Sammy, please.”

 

He felt her stiffen to try and get him to fuck her, but he wouldn’t take the bait. He caressed her leg and heard her whimper, along the with the quiver. He dropped his hand between her legs and began fingering her. “Just feel,” he instructed her softly.

 

She sighed, “Sammy….”

 

He felt his orgasm building now, but kept the slow sensual rhythm---

 

“YO! SAMMY, GET THE HELL OUT HERE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!”

 

“He’s got to be kidding,” Sam muttered as he felt his orgasm beginning to dwindle and instead of losing his concentration, he began to speed up the rhythm and he pushed up, then pulled her down by his hand on her hip. 

 

Oh, God. Don’t lose it now! I’m almost there! She told him mentally. She groaned loudly both in frustration and in ecstasy. “Remind me later to kill your…..oh, fuck….” She grunted. The angle he was at right now was hitting her G-spot perfectly. “Right there!” She screamed. “Sammy, baby, don’t stop!”

 

He kept the angle and rocked his hips, pushing her hips into his. “Like that?” he asked.

 

“Yes!” she called out. “Oh, God….Sam, I’m….” her words died as her orgasm shook her from the inside out, a full-body multiple orgasm overtook her. 

 

Seconds later, he followed and filled her as he moaned her name, his entire body convulsing as he came. “Damn….” He muttered and kissed her shoulder. “That was amazing.”

 

“Amazing isn’t what I’d use, but yeah.”

 

“What would you say?” he asked as he held her, their breathing evening.

 

“I’d say mind-blowingly awesome.”

 

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder again. “Yeah, I like that one.”

 

She laughed. She brought their entwined fingers to her lips and kissed his hand. “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” he said without hesitation. He rolled to a sitting position. “So, Mrs. Winchester, take a shower with me?”

 

She nodded. “Absolutely.” She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. They get into the shower and they both get wet. 

 

After a few moments of companionable silence, Sam spoke. “Can I wash you?”

 

She knew where this was going. “Sure,” she said and handed him the loofa she always used. 

 

************

 

Sam and Izzy walked out of the motel, dressed and prepared for the day. Dean looked up from his map and threw his arms up. “Finally!” He pulled his door open and glared at them. “Get in the damn car.”

 

Lila rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind him. He’s just pissed because his morning routine got thwarted.”

 

Sam winced, “Ooh, sorry, man.”

 

“Whatever,” Dean muttered bitterly.

 

Lila massaged his shoulder lovingly. “I love you.”

 

Dean could feel his irritation wavering with just those 3 words. He took her fingers and kissed the knuckles. “I love you.”

 

They stop off at a local coffee shop to look over some cases in the area. While Sam goes to make calls about their dad. Dean orders coffees for everyone. “Alright, thank you for your time.” He hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

 

As he gets closer, Dean says, “Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin’ cold over here, Francis.”

 

“Bite me.” He sits down next to Izzy and she slid it to him. Sam smiled at her. “Thanks, Izzy.”

 

Izzy could feel something different about him. It wasn’t like it was before, but it was different and not like it was when they first had sex when they were 16. This was a distance that she couldn’t identify.

 

Dean kept his eyes on his papers and the laptop. “So, anything?” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “I had ‘em check the FBI’s Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Doe’s fitting Dad’s description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.”

 

“Sam, I’m tellin’ ya,” Dean said, “I don’t think Dad wants to be found.” 

 

“Check this out,” Dean said and turned the laptop toward him. “Your wife found it.”

 

Sam leans forward to look at the article his brother was showing him on the computer. It’s of some college kid’s death. 

 

This time it was Izzy who spoke up. Her voice shook with emotion, which she cleared her throat. “It’s a news article out of the Planes Courier. They’re based in Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here.” 

 

Sam read out loud, “The mutilated body was found near the victim’s car, parked on 9 Mile Road.” 

 

Dean pointed his glass at the screen. “Keep reading.” 

 

“Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.” 

 

Dean looked at his brother. “Could be something interesting.” 

 

“Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didn’t see anything? Doesn’t mean it’s the Invisible Man.” 

 

Dean challenged, “But what if it is? Dad would check it out.”

 

They pack up and go to the Impala. Dean stopped his brother. “Yo, I should be the one in the shitty mood. You got laid this morning.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. Dean leaned closer, “Was it not there anymore?”

 

He looked down at his brother and admitted, “Anything but. It was amazing.”

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Dean looked at him curiously and then it dawned on him. “You weren’t thinking about Jess while you were having sex with Izzy, were you?”

 

“What?” he asked a little surprised and revolted. He shook her head. “No, Of course not.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

He gave him a measured glance. “I think I’m falling in love with my wife again.”

 

“That’s great, isn’t it?”

 

He winced and asked, “A little quick, no?”

 

Dean waved his concerns off. “Lila and Izzy make it difficult NOT to love them, Sammy. She’s your wife. I think it’s great that you’re falling in love again.” He exhaled. “This isn’t about---”

 

“No, it’s not about Jess. It’s about the fact that we’ve been separated for years and yet it’s like nothing’s changed between us, except our feelings for each other have gotten stronger.”

 

Dean smiled, he knew teasing him right now would only anger his younger brother so he said, “Tell you the truth, I fall in love with my wife every single day. So, you telling me that your feelings are stronger doesn’t surprise me.” He tapped his brother’s shoulder. “What you are feeling is completely normal, Sammy. And it’s not too soon because you never got over your feelings for her.” He looked at his wife and sister-in-law and then back at his brother. “You were angry at both yourself and her and that’s completely understandable. But you’re finally letting go of that anger and allowing yourself to feel the love that held you guys together, that even made long time married couples envy.”

 

Dean smiled. “Don’t lose her again, Sammy.” He tapped his back. “Or I may have to kill you.”

 

******************

 

They drove into Ankeny, Iowa, they dropped the girls off and then drove to the campus fraternity house. They ask to stay and they direct them to Murph. 

 

They talk to Murph about the murder of his frat brother. Murph tells them that the guy was on a date with the hottest girl at school, the Reverend Sorenson’s daughter, Lori. 

 

Dean takes out his phone and dials Lila’s number. “Hey, Lila.”

 

“Hey, Baby. What’s up?”

 

“Meet us at the church. That’s where the vic’s date’s gonna be.”

 

Lila’s eyes widened a little. “Church?”

 

Dean stopped at his side. Shit, he hadn’t even thought about that. “Can you go in?”

 

Sam tilted his head a little befuddled by Dean’s question. Dean paid attention to his wife. “Baby, can you go in?”

 

She took a deep breath into the phone. “We’re about to find out.” She cleared her throat. “See ya in 10.”

 

“Okay. Lila?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

She smiled. He’d gotten into the habit of telling her that every day since they made up that Christmas. And it never got old to listen to it. “I love you.”

*******************************************

The girls get to the church, dressed in casual, but nice looking dresses. Dean smiled as he watched them walk toward them. He focused on Lila. She wore a pretty pink vintage knee-length dress with her dark brown hair pulled up into an intricate updo. “You look amazing,” he whispered to her.

 

She smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Sam observed Izzy’s outfit. Hers was black and white. A black and white checkered skirt that went just above her knee, with a black off-the-shoulder top. Her golden blond hair was pulled up into a fancy braid. Sam took her hand and kissed her lips. “You look beautiful.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you.” She kissed him. She exhaled as she looked up at the church. “Ready to see if we can go in?”

 

The four of them started walking toward the entrance of the church when Lila stopped. They turned and looked at her. “Lila?”

 

She had her eyes closed for a moment and then she opened them again. Dean noticed that her eyes were still crystal blue and beautiful. “What did you just do?”

 

“Talked to my grandfather,” she answered taking Dean’s hand again.

 

“Which one?” Sam asked as they caught up to them.

 

“God,” she whispered. “I asked him to not let us burst into flames.”

 

They pulled the door open to the church and Dean and Lila walked in first, still holding hands, as she spun her wedding set on her finger. She did it as a comforting gesture. As Sam and Izzy walked in, the door slammed behind them. Izzy winced, “Sorry,” she mouthed.

 

They sat in the back listening to Reverend Sorenson’s sermon.

 

After church, everyone filed out. They walked up to Lori. Sam introduced everyone, “Hi, I’m Sam. This is my wife, Izzy---”

 

“Wife?” Lori asked a little surprised.

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Wow….you’re young.”

 

He kept his smile in place. “We married really young. And this is my brother Dean and his wife, Lila.”

 

They talk to Lori, tell her how sorry they are for what she’s going through. The Reverend appeared and Lori introduced them. He thinks it’s great that young people are listening to his sermons. “I think it’s amazing you’re all open to the Lord’s message.”

 

Lila smiled at him. But it was Izzy who whispered, “You have no idea how open we are.”

 

He looked at both couples. “How long have you been married?”

 

Dean answered, “Lila and I’ll be married 9 years in August.”

 

“Wow,” the Reverend and Lori said in unison.

 

“And Sam and I have been married for 5 years.” She slid her eyes to Sam whom seemed to be watching Lori kind of intently.

 

They split up Lori and her father and talk to him. They go to the local library and Sam tells them what they found out so far. “And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.”

 

Dean stops and turns to his brother. “Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—"

 

“Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.”

 

Izzy grabbed her husband’s hand and had him look at her. “That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever.” She pushed a fallen strand of hair out of her face. “You don’t think that we’re dealing with the Hook Man, do you?”

 

Sam replied, “Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.”

 

“Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?”

 

They begin their research by getting arrest records from the 1800s. They look for hours before Izzy comes across a name. “Whoa….” She whispered. “I think I found something.”

 

Sam looked over her arm as she placed the file between them. Sam kissed her arm. He reads what she found and then gets the others to listen, “Check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, “some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.” 

 

“Oh,” Lila said as she searched the pile that was in front of her. “Wait a minute, I came across that name in another file about the weapon used.” She finds it and smiles triumphantly. “Ahh….” She hands it to Dean. 

 

He opens it and tells Sam. “Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook

 

Izzy looked down at the picture and she gasped. “It happened on the same road.”

 

“What?” Sam asked. 

 

Izzy looked up at Sam and her heart thudded. Remembering to keep her emotions in check, she said, “It’s the same road. Look.” She pointed.

 

“Same place where the frat boy was killed.” 

 

Dean smiled. “Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Let’s check it out.”

 

They gather it all and then leave. They go to 9-Mile Road where the Frat Boy was murdered. The girls get out of the car and look around. Izzy flipped her eyes to the same grayish-blue-white color that Lila flips her eyes to before. She began scanning the area, while Lila did the same. They stop on one area and Izzy gasped. “Uh…..shit,” she uttered. 

 

Lila looked at the boys and then zeroed in on Dean. “I love you,” she said and kissed him deeply. 

 

“Wha….?” He asked a little confused.

 

Izzy kissed Sam’s cheek and before either of them answer, they pop out of the area. Sam looks around and then looked at Dean. “What the hell?”

 

Moments later they see a Sheriff’s deputy come out of the shadows. “Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.”

 

Dean’s all confused. “W-w-wait, okay, okay!”

 

The deputy didn’t let up. “Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!” The boys kneel down on the ground and then the deputy yells for them to get down on their bellies. They get down on their bellies.

 

**********

 

-The Next Morning……

 

The girls walked over to the Impala and leaned against it, waiting for the boys. About 15 minutes later, the brothers walked out of the jail. “Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.”

 

Sam was totally confused. “But how?” 

 

I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you. 

 

They continued walking toward the car. “What about the shotgun?” 

 

Dean smiled. “I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank.”

 

Sam’s a little surprised. “And he believed you?”

 

“Well, you look like a dumbass pledge….” His voice trailed off when he looked up to see Lila leaned sexily against the car waiting for him, holding a thermal cup of coffee in her hand.

 

Sam stopped cold as he watched a cop hit on his wife. He stood there in stunned silence as he watched. Izzy shook her head and then flashed her wedding set. And the smile on Izzy’s face when she saw him made his heart burst. She walked up to him, and kissed him. “I missed you.”

 

He laughed. “Missed you too.” He took her hand. “Who’s your friend?”

 

“Officer North. Officer, my husband.”

 

The officer waved and walked away mumbling something about some guys and luck. Dean chuckled and walked over to Lila. He kissed her lips and took the cup from her. “Thank you, baby.”

 

“You’re welcome.” She turned to the driver’s seat. “Get in. I’m driving. There’s something you gotta---”

 

They watch as the deputies rush out in a hurry. “What do you suppose….?” Sam muttered.

 

“That’s what Liles was trying to say,” Izzy answered, “Get in the car. We gotta go somewhere.”

 

They get in the car and Lila drives past where the emergency responders are at. She then drives to the sorority house so that they can check out the scene. They see on the wall: ‘Aren’t you glad you didn’t turn on the light.”

 

“It’s just like the legend,” Sam stated the obvious.

 

“It’s definitely a spirit,” Dean answered.

 

The sisters exchanged glances of knowing, but continued to look around. Izzy sees a mark on the wall and gets Sam’s attention. “Hey, you two, come here.”

 

They walk over and Sam says, “Does that look familiar to you?”

 

Lila thought about it. “I think that’s on one of our research papers of Jacob Karns. Come on.”

 

They get downstairs and Lila snaps her fingers and the trunk opens. She pulled out the papers and then shut the trunk. She flipped through them and then stopped. “Okay, here it is.” She handed them to Sam and pointed it out.”

 

Dean snatches up a ticket from the windshield and looks at it. Then he tells Sam that Lori may have something to do with it. They find out information on the possibilities and go over them while at a frat party. Dean tasks Sam and Izzy to keep an eye on Lori while he and Lila go dig up Jacob Karns.

 

***********

 

 

Dean and Lila wander the cemetery looking for the grave. While Sam and Izzy watch Lori and her dad argue from the dining room window. After some digging they find the grave and they break the coffin.

 

Meanwhile, Sam continues to watch the house, while Izzy wanders the perimeter. Lori comes down and they start talking. Lori leans in to kiss him, as Izzy walks within eye shot. She stands there immobilized. Sam immediately backs off. “I’m married, Lori. I will not cheat on my wife.”

 

Izzy smiled as she heard something and began walking away. Lori immediately straightened. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

 

“SAM! SAM!” she yelled heading for the house. She turned and ran backwards. “HE’S GOING TOWARD THE HOUSE!!”

 

Sam and Lori watch as Jacob grabs the reverend and drags him inside. Izzy runs up onto the porch and tries the handle and then blasts it open with her telekinesis. She runs inside hearing Sam tell her he was right behind her. She starts scampering up the stairs and says to Sam. “Follow me!”

 

He runs up the stairs with her as they hear Reverend Sorenson plead for Jacob to stop. She waited for him in the hall and as he came up, they ran together toward the door. “I can’t fight him.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

 

“I can’t fight him,” she repeated.

 

Sam looked at her for a second and knew she was serious, and nodded. She busted open the door and they run in. Sam blasts him with rock salt and then blasts him again as it tried to escape through the window. Izzy bent down beside Reverend Sorenson. “You’ll be okay, Reverend. I promise.” She pulled her cell phone out. 

 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency.”

 

“Yes, hi. Um….there’s a man down with injuries.”

 

“What’s your address, ma’am?”

 

She repeated the address. “Please hurry. He’s really badly injured.”

 

Lori gets there moments later and the ambulance shows up not long later, and they take him to the hospital. Izzy calls Lila and Dean. They talk about what happened and then why it didn’t work. Lila thought about it for a moment. “What if his spirit isn’t attached to his bones, but to something else?” She paused, “Something portable, you know.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, I was just thinking that all this is happening around Lori---”

 

“We established---”

 

“I wasn’t done, Samuel,” Lila stated strongly. “So, as I was saying, this is happening around Lori. 9-mile road, the sorority house and the family home. The spirit is following Lori.” She sees the confused looks on their faces sighs. “What if she’s wearing something from the church or carrying it around?”

 

The boys exchanged a look and Dean smiled. He kissed her temple. “I knew there was a reason I married you.”

 

She laughed and they walked off to go to the church to see if they could find something. They go to the library and figure out that they forged the hook into something else. Izzy smiled, “It is definitely a good thing you got us with you.”

 

Dean smirked. “I’ll bite, why’s that, Izzy-Lu?”

 

“Because we can sense a spirit inside an object.”

 

Dean’s smile got bigger. “There are definitely perks to being married to you two.”

 

Izzy laughed. “So’s that mean you won’t kill us?”

 

He laughed. It was now an inside joke now because both sisters knew it would never happen. “I think you’re safe. Come on, Munchkin.”

 

He playfully picks her up like a football and they all walk out of the library. They get back to the impala and Dean dumps her into the backseat, kisses her forehead. He gets into the car and they drive to the church. They begin gathering up everything silver inside the house and the church. 

 

As Sam and Izzy go through the church for anything silver, Izzy decides to ask something, “Hey, Sammy, um….what do you think of us maybe after we find your dad and the thing that killed Jess, going away somewhere? Just the two of us?”

 

He nodded. “Sounds fun. Like where?”

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it really. I wasn’t even sure if you’d say yes, honestly.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I keep thinking you’ll want to go back to Stanford when this is all done.”

 

He looked at her. “It’s crossed my mind,” he answered.

 

Izzy’s heart stopped and plummeted to her toes. While her nose burned with the urge to cry and her eyes filled with tears. No, no, no. Don’t you dare get emotional now. Wait until you’re alone and let it all out. She just couldn’t believe she was stupid enough to believe that he’d be happy with her again. Maybe she was just an itch to scratch?

 

Sam could see her face taking on so many emotions at once and he opened his mouth to say something, but then they heard the sniffling and saw Lori sitting in a pew crying. Sam goes over to talk to her. 

 

As he talked to her, Izzy heard Jacob first and froze. “Sam….”

 

“I heard it, Baby.”

 

“Get out of here,” she told him. “Go.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I can hold him off. Go!”

 

He takes Lori’s hand and they quickly walk to the back of the church and head for one of the doors. Sam opens it to find Jacob there. He quickly shuts it, but not before Jacob’s hook goes through the door. They go the other way while Izzy fends him off the best she can. However, she really doesn’t have an affect besides slowing him down.

 

As they are running, Sam tries protecting Lori and shoves her out of the way and Jacob puts the hook through his arm. Sam screams out in pain. “SAM!” Izzy looked at Jacob. “All right, Jackass! I may not be able to do much, but….” She threw her hands out and Jacob disintegrated.

 

She rushes to him. “I can hell it later, Sweetheart.”

 

He nodded. “Come on.” They started to run. “What do you mean you can’t do much?”

 

“I can’t use, as in defeat, my powers on a ghost. Basically, I’m useless right now.”

 

“Great! Seriously?”

 

She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

 

He takes her hand and they go help Lori. Jacob kicks Sam’s ass and Izzy feels absolutely useless. Dean and Lila show and Dean scares it off. They find out that it’s her necklace. Dean takes it and when Jacob shows he goes to the basement. Dean throws it into the fire as Izzy and Lila get in front of Sam and Lori to protect them. 

 

As they wait for his hook to come down on them, it suddenly starts melting away. And then he burns up and is gone. Izzy and Lila exhale. They call an ambulance and everything. Izzy starts pacing back and forth as she runs through what had happened and what Sam had said. Knowing this time what she wanted to say she walked up to him and Sam thanked the paramedic and the guy walked off. He smiled at Izzy. “Hey, Baby---”

 

“Let me talk, okay?” Sam nodded. “Okay, good. Now, I know what you said in the church about it crossing your mind after we find dad and find Jess’ killer---which I gotta say really sucks that you’re still thinking about her after everything---but know this if you go then consider us over. I mean it, Sam. Completely over. Done with. Divorced, because I couldn’t do it again. I mean you walking away from me because you were pissed at me was one thing but to have you do it now because you want to, I just…..” she wiped her tears away as they fell down her cheeks. “….I couldn’t do---”

 

He silenced her speech with a bone-melting kiss that told her all she wanted to know. He ended the kiss slowly. “I said I was thinking about it, Izzy. Not that I’d do it. And if I do, what makes you think that you’re not coming with me?” He rubbed the pad of his thumbs across her cheekbones as he held her face. “I love you, Izzy. From the depths of my soul, I love you.” He kissed her again. “I’m never gonna leave you again….ever.”

 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

 

Lori walked up. “Hey, I wanted to say thank you.”

 

Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Izzy’s waist. “You’re welcome.”

 

Lori looked at Izzy. “You’re one lucky woman. He’s an amazing guy.”

 

Izzy smiled happily. “I know. He’s always been that way, which is why I love him.”

 

Lori smiled. Sam squeezed Izzy to him. “I’m the lucky one. After everything we’ve been through, she’s stuck by me through it all. I feel like the lucky one every day.” He looked at Lori. “But thank you.”

 

They walk back to the car and after another quick kiss they get in the Impala and Dean drives off. Heading out of town.


	18. Bugs

 

-March 23, 2006......

 

Sam and Izzy sat on the hood of the Impala, Lucy looking up at the stars and Sam looking through a local Oklahoma newspaper. While Dean and Katie were inside the bar that the car was parked outside of, hustling money from bikers and bar patrons. Lucy smiled when she seen Cassiopeia in the sky. “Oh, Sammy, Look! Cassiopeia.”

 

She watched as his eyes darted quickly upward and then she heard his non-committal, “Mmmhmm.” She rolled her eyes, rose up on her knees and snatched the paper from him. She began scooting toward him on her knees. “Hey, Winchester, I’m talking to you.”

 

He smiled as he dropped his leg and she straddled him. “I looked,” he defended weakly.

 

“Uh-huh,” she said, smiling. “I bet.” It’d been about a week since their little talk in Iowa and about a week since they made love and it wasn’t hurried. They hated to hurry. It was fine every once in a while, especially when they were on a major case, but generally they made love, they didn’t just have sex. “Sammy,” she purred seductively in his left ear before nibbling. “I want you….” She dropped her hands to his shirt, and pushed her hands up. She dropped her lips to the spot on his neck that drove him nuts and began placing opened mouth kisses. Between kisses she said, “And for longer than 20 minutes in the shower.”

 

He groaned when she unbuttoned his jeans. “I want you too,” he muttered as he let his head fall back against the windshield. He sucked in another breath when he felt her slender hand go around his already hard erection. “Oh, God…..Baby, not….” His words were lost as she began pumping him slowly. Mindful of the people around them, she kept her position on his lap, while she pumped him. “Baby, you know I hate coming on your….” He sighed as the sensations got even more intense.”

 

“You hate what?” she asked seductively, licking the chord in his neck.

 

“Are you going to let me inside?” he asked his eyes locking intensely on hers.

 

She smiled against his cooling skin. “Maybe….” She heard him groan again and squeezed gently and he bucked off of the hood. “Ooh….I’d say you liked that.” As she worked him, she was working herself also and she looked at him. “Sammy, where’s your coat?”

 

“In the backseat. I think your sister used it as a pillow the other night.”

 

She nodded. She looked around and noticed no one paying attention. She clicked her fingers and his coat was draped over her, as to hide her backside. She stilled her hand as she looked at him. “Okay, one rule, Winchester.”

 

He nodded. She smiled. “We’re gonna have sex right here, right now.”

 

“We are?! Izzy, I don’t---”

 

“Shh.” She covered his mouth. “Listen. One rule, which has two parts. No touching above the belt and the second part no making any loud noises or we will be found out. Got me?”

 

He nodded. She smiled and worked her shorts down and then repositioned the coat so that no one would know what they were doing. As she began to hover just above him, she looked up to see Dean walking out “Oh, fuck!” she whispered. “Your brother’s coming!”

 

She quickly pushed him back in and then snapped her fingers and her shorts were back in place. Dean slowed when he noticed that he may have interrupted something. He smiled as he flashed his money. “Hey.”

 

Sam sighed and picked up the paper again. “You know we could get day jobs.”

 

“Hunting is our day job and the pay sucks.”

 

“Or you know you could let your wives pay for things every once and awhile?”

 

Sam looked at Lucy a little confused. She smiled. “Daddy’s about 600 years old. He’s got businesses that are making millions, not to mention Lila and I own a few bars throughout the country that aren’t exactly making us destitute.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “You mean to tell me that we could have been traveling legitimately this whole time?”

 

She nodded. “You and I pretty much have. That credit card you’ve got in your wallet is from the bar money.”

 

He looked at Dean and shook his head, smirking. “Well, damn.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Why ruin a good thing? We’re good at hustling money, Sammy. It’s what we were raised to do.”

 

“Well, the way we were raised was jacked.”

 

“Yeah, says you,” Dean muttered as he counted his money. “We got a new gig or what?”

 

“Maybe,” he said as he came off of the car and walked to his brother. “Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.”

 

Dean was all kinds of confused. “Huh?”

 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “It’s Human Mad Cow Disease.”

 

Dean looks thoughtful. “Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?”

 

Sam and Izzy are stunned. “You watch Oprah?”

 

Dean was embarrassed but can't think of anything to say. Lila walked up, smiling. She fanned her own money at everyone, a huge smile on her face. It’s about $1,000 dollars.

 

“Hey, Candy, thanks for the fun.”

 

She smiled and Dean’s mouth dropped then came the death stare. She laughed. “Oh, relax. He only thinks I did something to him.”

 

“Candy?” Sam and Izzy said in unison.

 

She shrugged. “As far as the Hell’s Angels in there know, I’m Candy Smith, looking for a good time.” She began counting her money. “$800 bucks.”

 

“And it’s all from guys thinking you gave them sex or sexual favors?” Dean asked a little skeptical.

 

Izzy defended her sister, “It’s entirely possible. Men’s minds are susceptible to manipulation if they’re horny enough.”

 

Dean looked at his wife, his eyes widened in shock. “You manipulated them?! With what your own version of the Jedi mind Trick?”

 

She nodded. “Like I said, as far as the Hell’s Angels know we had sex or gave them the best blow job of their lives.” She looked up into his eyes and she seen the look. “Relax, Dean. I promise I won’t do it again. Any of the techniques I made them think I did to them I’ll reserve for you.”

 

He smiled and kissed her deeply. “I love you, Nutso.”

 

She laughed. “I love you too, Crazy.”

 

He changes the subject. “So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?”

 

Lila looked at her husband. “Because it’s the incubation period that makes it suspicious.”

 

“Incubating?” Dean asked. “What is with all the words tonight, guys?”

 

Lila shook her head as Lucy started to explain what it was. “He knows. He did take the damn SATs even if he wants to pretend he didn’t.” She looked at her husband. “It causes massive brain degeneration. The disease doesn’t take hours to develop and you’ve got it. It takes months, years to have any damage appear.”

 

“Okay, that is weird.”

 

Lila smiled. “That’s my smart Boy. Good job.”

 

“Do I get a cookie now?” Dean asked sarcastically.

 

“No, but I’ll give you a blow job later.”

 

Dean smiled. Immediately changing the subject to the one at hand, Sam says, “Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier.”

 

Dean walks to the driver’s side. “All right. Oklahoma.” They all get in the car. “Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money.”

 

Lila laughed. “You’ll think of something.”

 

***************

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the Gas and Power company and everyone got out. They find Travis Weaver as he’s loading up his truck. They talk to him about what happened. Travis gives them directions to the Oasis Plains Estates. They drive there and Katie gets out of the vehicle. “Not a bad block.”

 

“Oh, Baby, please tell me you aren’t looking forward to this?”

 

She waved him off. “Honey, I gave up on domesticity a long time ago.” She smiled at him, but a sadness appearing her eyes. “It’s too hard to hide what am I that long.”

 

Dean stopped, took Katie’s arm before she could walk away and turned her to face him. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. “You know I love you, right?”

 

She exhaled and hugged him tight. “I know.” She sighed. “And I love you.”

 

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. “Come on, Beautiful.”

 

The girls jog to the sink hole and look down. Lucy gets down on her knees and looks down. As soon as her hand hit the ground, she backed off. “Whoa.”

 

“What?” Dean asked, Sam looking at her concerned also.

 

“Ground felt weird.” She smiled. “All’s good.”

 

Dean looked at his brother after looking down the hole. “Huh. What do you think?”

 

Sam all but shrugged, “I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast.”

 

They get a flashlight and look into the hole with a flashlight. “So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?”

 

Izzy shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. There’d be an entry wound. This thing worked from the inside.”

 

Dean looked down the hole. “Looks like there’s only room for one. Wanna flip a coin?”

 

Lila looked at her sister and they both rolled their eyes. “Dean, we have no idea what’s down there,” Sam argued.

 

Dean picked up the coil rope. “All right, I’ll go if you’re scared." He picks up a nearby coil of rope. "All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?”

 

Never one to back down from a challenged executed by his big brother, he said, “Flip the damn coin.”

 

Dean gets ready to flip the coin, but Sam snatches it from him and determines that he’s going. When they pulled him back up a while later, and he had a beetle in his hand. In the Impala, Sam is examining it. Dean looked at his brother. “So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam.

 

Sam doesn’t look away from the beetle. “There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but……”

 

“How many did you find down there?”

 

“Ten,” he answered.

 

“It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain.”

 

“Well, maybe there were more.”

 

“I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.”

 

“Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.”

 

As they drive through town, they pass a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons.

 

Sam has a feeling he isn’t going to like this. “What?”

 

“I know a good place to start.” There are bunch of signs in the yards dotting the street. They say: Models Open! And New Buyers BBQ Today!!

 

Sam gives his brother a knowing look. Dean smiled. “What, we can't talk to the locals?”

 

Sam all but rolled his eyes. “And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?”

 

“Of course not. I'm a professional,” he said innocently.

 

Sam scoffed. “Right.” And the girls laughed.

 

Dean pulls up to the house and they all get out. They talk to the head developer and the guy assumes they are gay. They make up a story that their dad is getting old so, they were just looking around. Dean smiled at Katie. “This is my wife, Lila.”

 

Sam took Izzy’s hand. “And mine, Izzy.” The guy apologizes. Izzy smiled politely. “Don’t worry about it, Mr…..?”

 

“Pike. Larry Pike.”

 

Izzy smiled. “Mr. Pike.”

 

They listen to the sales pitch and they get introduced to Joanie, Larry’s wife. They meet the head of sales, Linda Bloom. Lila can immediately tell that she’s fake and Linda makes the mistake that they’re gay again. Lila laughed. “As funny as that is, um….I’m his wife,” she tapped Dean on the arm.

 

Dean and Lila walk off to talk to Larry. While Sam and Izzy stay talking to Linda. They meet Larry’s son, Matt. Sam can relate. Katie folded her arms in front of her. “It amazes me how two brothers can have 2 different experiences with one man.”

 

“That’s because your husband was dad’s favorite.”

 

Dean scoffed. “No, I wasn’t.”

 

“Yes, you were,” Sam and Izzt said in unison.

 

“Take it from an outsider, you were John’s favorite, Dean. You did everything that he wanted you to do, while Sammy wanted to buck tradition and go to college and be normal.”

 

She seen the perplexing expression and she smiled. “Just because I understood why you did it doesn’t mean I approved of it, Samuel. And besides, at that point you hated me anyway.”

 

They leave and Sam drives. They talk about the case as he drove, while the girls relaxed in the backseat. They talk about being able to communicate with animals and Katie nonchalantly states, “We can do that. The whole psychic thing with animals.”

 

Dean looked at her. “Really?”

 

She nodded. “Um….can’t remember which side the power comes from, but it’s there.”

 

He nods, “Awesome.” He looked up and told Sam to pull over. They decide to squat in the house.

 

Sam exhaled. “I can’t believe we’re doing this!”

 

Izzy smiled. “Come on,” she tempted. “We can finally finish what we started on the car.”

 

Well when she put it that way, how could he refuse. “Let’s go. See you in the morning.”

 

Dean laughed. Katie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know domesticity scares the hell out of you, kinda does me too, but the one thing I find very interesting about it is the fact that we’re alone in a house, in our room, not sharing with either of our siblings.” Dropped one arm down and squeezed him. “Whatdaya say, Winchester?”

 

He kissed her soundly on the mouth. “Get your beautiful ass upstairs, Lila.”

 

She smiled and ran up the stairs.

 

*********

 

Izzy walked into the bedroom and smiled as she looked around the room. It wasn’t a huge room like a master bedroom, but it was big for a regular room. She walked further into the room and turned to Sam, smiling. “I like it.”

 

He smiled. “Glad. I guess we’ll be staying here for a few days, so…..”

 

She smiled and dropped her duffle onto the floor. “Good.” She walked to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling when she felt his hands rest on her hips. She tilted her head up as she said, “Because I think…” she kissed his lips softly, “….we both….” Placed another kiss on his lips. “….needed this.”

 

He groaned as he felt her torso rub into his cock. “Need what?” he asked on a lusty whisper.

 

“Alone time, Sammy.” She took his mouth in a kiss that had him harder than granite instantly. She pulled away, panting. “Get in bed. I have something I wanna show you.”

 

He nodded and turned to the Queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. She turned to her duffle and opened it. She pulled out something that Sam saw was red and lacy and walked into the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, she walked out and Sam’s jaw dropped.

 

She wore a red satin and black floral lace babydoll lingerie. Her golden blond hair was down around her shoulders in her natural curls. He felt himself twitch at the sight of her. “Oh, damn,” he whispered. “Izzy….”

 

She smiled sexily. “You like it?”

 

He nodded. “Absolutely. Get over here.”

 

She sauntered to the bed, pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. She smiled up at him. “Wanna know the fun part of this outfit?”

 

“What?” he asked shifting his body to get ready to roll on top of her. He watched as her legs fell open and he saw that there was no crotch in the panties. “Oh, damn……”

 

She laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. “One rule tonight.”

 

“Rules?” he asked a little deflated.

 

“Yeah. 2 actually, 1: You don’t need to be gentle unless you want to and 2: Go as long as you want.”

 

He looked down at her a little dumbfounded. “Won’t you get tired?”

 

She shook her head against the pillows and smiled, “Nope. One thing about me is I have an endless amount of stamina. I won’t tire before you do.”

 

He growled deep in his throat, making her stomach knot in anticipation. “Then lets get on with this.”

 

“Please.”

 

He rolled on top of her, positioned himself between her thighs and looked down at her. “Look at me.”

 

She looked up at him and then gasped softly as he entered her. To her, feeling him full-on, without a condom was the most amazing feeling and she couldn’t wait for the moment when he came inside of her.

 

************

 

“Yo, Liles! You coming out!?”

 

“In a sec!” she yelled back in reply. Moments later, she stepped out in a pink satin, knee-length chemise. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders in curls, which is the hairstyle he loved.

 

“Fuck….” He whispered. He watched her as she walked to the bed and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He bunched the beautiful satin in his fingers. “As much as I think you’re fucking scorching in this thing, I want you naked…..now.” He pulled it up over her head and then wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her to the bed. He tucked forefingers into the strap of the matching panties and tugged swiftly and dropped them to the floor.

 

He pulled his boxers off before kneeling in front of her. He butterflied her legs and licked the inside of her legs, near her sex. The scent of her emanating immediately. That sensual musky smell of sex and lust. And all he wanted to do was taste. He traced his tongue near her entrance, but backed off once he gave her a teasing taste of what he wanted to do.

 

Lila’s body arched upwards to try and urge him to do what they both wanted him to do. She reached for him and found his shoulders as he teased on the other side, digging her nails in, receiving a grunt in return.

 

He raised his head and looked up her amazing body at her. “Let me taste you,” he almost begged.

 

Not being able to deny him when he used that tone, she fell back on the bed and let him do what he felt like he needed to do. Not that she didn’t enjoy oral sex, but she wanted to feel all of him inside of her. Not letting either of them wait any longer, he began the long, glorious journey of drinking from what her body gave him. Her hands fell to the softness of the covers, she fisted the material, her breathing shallow as she began purring his name softly, as her body climbed gently to its release. Knowing all too well, what she liked and didn’t like, he got down to what they both liked. Within moments, she began screaming his name into the semi-lighted room. As she came down from her orgasm, he rose up onto his feet, walked to her, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He lifted his already rock-hard erection and teased her entrance.

She groaned in frustration. “Dean, please….” She pleaded.

He slowly entered her and then bent forward and kissed her thoroughly. “Just remember that I love you.”

She laughed and then gasped loudly as he began wildly pumping in and out of her. She couldn’t believe it. How in the hell did they do it? How in the hell did it happen that every time they made love or had sex it was better than last time? She had no idea, but what she did know was right now, in this moment he was driving her insane.

He felt her tightening around him and knew her orgasm wasn’t far. So, he continued to drive into her, pounding like there was no tomorrow. Within in moments they were both cresting over the edge and screaming each other’s names. He collapsed on top of her seconds later and that’s where they laid until he got up enough energy to sit up.

All night long, both Winchester couples made love until the men were completely sated by sex and love and fell asleep about dawn. Of course, as they had trained themselves, the girls fell asleep next to them moments later.

*********************

The next morning.....

 

The sun shown brightly through the uncovered windows and Lila squinted her eyes against the light. Her muscles ached in the most intimate of places and she couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips as she thought about the night before. She had been fucked, sexed and made love to for the better part of the evening, only to have Dean collapse before dawn. To which she followed suit.

 

She smiled when she saw him. She watched him as he slept. She let her eyes drift over his glorious body. God, he was so magnificent. She felt the shiver of desire run through her at the sight of his bare chest. She felt her fingers itching to touch, her nails itching to scratch.

 

An evil plan began forming in her mind, but then she began to talk herself out of it, trying to deny the fact that what she wanted was for him to be inside of her. Just do it, Lila. She pulled the covers back and smiled when she seen that he was still naked beneath the satin sheets. She smiled at it all. "Perfect," she whispered. She ever so gently took him into her hand and she began a kind of circular pumping action as she bent her head down and flicked her tongue over his tip. She smiled when she felt the muscles in his cock twitch a little. It was like riding a bike, she thought to herself.

 

Then again it wasn't like they had gone years without each other. It was usually when he wanted a major itch scratched or mostly now, it was when she wanted her own scratched.

 

The mere thought of that almost had her rethinking the thought that had entered her mind.

 

Who would want to keep being reminded that the only reason why your husband remotely even finds you eligible to get naked with is when there's no one else to do it or when you yourself can't bring yourself to cheat?

 

She took the tip of her tongue from his tip, swirling it around to the base of his cock and then back again. She smiled again when she felt the familiar twitch of the muscles against her lips. She heard his light moan as she continued to wet the entire length of him. She took him in her mouth, taking him deeper and deeper with each stroke of her mouth.

 

Dean awoke to the most incredible sensation that any man could wake up to. He turned his eyes down his body to see Lila, her head bobbing. "Baby..."

 

She hummed and he arched. "Oh, Good God!" he exclaimed quietly.

 

She sucked him off and then replaced her lips with her hand as she looked at him. "Good morning."

 

He laughed softly. "I almost forgot you like morning sex."

 

She kissed the spot right above his hair. "It's the best way to get your day started." She placed an open mouth kiss just below his belly button. She then began kissing up his torso and then came back down to take him into her mouth again. She worked him until all there was was the sound of his panting and her own moans as it would seem the more she worked him the hotter she got also.

 

She sucked him off again and gently dragged herself up his body where she placed a kiss on each peck. He smiled and rolled her on to her back. He looked down at her. How could one woman be even more beautiful? He kissed her deeply, sucking her bottom lip in before ending the kiss.

 

He left a trail of feathery kisses that began at her chin and at the tops of her breasts. He nipped and licked the same spots, but in reverse. Never stopping his tantalizing pleasure, he swirled his tongue around the darkened area around her nipple and she arched beneath him, moaning. "That's my girl," he whispered. "Tell me what you want."

 

He kissed down her torso, stopping just before her center and instead of diving right in like most men would he went for her inner thigh. He lifted her leg and began placing kisses there as he ever so gently touched her, up and down her leg. She gasped at his touch and moaned at the feel of his lips against her heated skin.

 

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips everywhere on her body, the sweet sensations overtaking her. "Dean...please..."

 

He placed that leg down on the bed and moved to the next leg. He continued the sweet torture and Lila could swear she was going to implode with all the heat and sensations she was feeling all at once. After a few torturous minutes on that side, he began kissing inside of her leg, getting closer and closer to her hot sex.

 

With the first lick of his tongue where she wanted it, she arched off the bed violently, releasing an escaped cry. He licked her again and she gasped and arched again. He placed a hand on her belly and held her down as he savored the taste of her.

 

"Oh, God..." she murmured. There was no way she could of had a coherent thought if she tried. She almost forgot how good his mouth was, how incredible his tongue was.

 

With each stroke of his tongue he could feel her getting closer and closer to the edge. He flicked the little ball of nerves and she almost screamed. He smiled and continued, this time sucking on the little ball.

 

Her orgasm was instant, and earth shattering. Was it possible for someone to implode into a huge ball of fire in one orgasm? Because if not she had just become a medical study. Trying desperately to find a coherent thought to say something to him, she just panted. "Holy shit," she muttered.

 

Without giving her time to come completely down from her orgasm he slammed hard into her and she gasped. Fire bolts of desire raging through her as white light shot through the back of her eyes. She couldn't remember ever feeling something so right as the feel of him filling her, stretching her. She groaned with satisfaction.

 

He waited only for a few minutes before he started moving, first slowly and then faster. "Damn," he whispered into her hair. He could feel it building and building inside of him for the past week, that watching her come had almost done him in completely.

 

He pushed deeper into her and laid forward. His hips pistoned deeper and deeper into her until he was for sure soul to soul. Hearing her small gasps, groans and little whimpers kept pushing him into that erotic rhythm that he remembered that they had found the night they had married.

 

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she felt his movements urged her higher and higher. With each thrust of his body, she responded with both a thrust of her own and tremor. Coherent thought had been lost somewhere between the g-spot orgasm and this glorious feeling she was experiencing now. "Harder, Dean..."

 

Hearing her plea, he deepened his thrust and went harder. In that moment, all that was heard was grunts, pants, the thumping of her bed hitting the wall and the erotic sound of their bodies coming together repeated. Feeling his orgasm clawing at him like a cat, he whispered into her ear, "Come with me, Baby. Come with me."

 

Feeling the whisper against her ear, sent her sensitive skin into overdrive and she felt her entire body tighten as a full body orgasm took her. She screamed his name as she felt him stiffen, grunt and felt the glorious feeling of him releasing inside of her. She felt the aftershock shivers raging through her like a hurricane and she held tightly.

 

Dean collapsed against her as he tried to even his breathing. Never had he felt completely surrendered to a woman before. No one but her and he would never change it for anything in the world. It took effort for him to lift his head, but he did and kissed her thoroughly. “I love you.”

 

She smiled against his shoulder. There was something about the way he had said those words she loved hearing that told her that he was actually feeling right now in the moment. She kissed his bare shoulder. “I love you too.”

 

He kissed her again and then pulled out of her. He took her into his arms and carried her through the hall. “You’re taking a shower in the steam shower with me.”

 

She laughed. “What if your brother sees me?!” she yelled as she let him carry her out.

 

“Oh, well,” he said back. They got into the shower, to savor the steam.

 

**********

 

Sam approached the bathroom door that morning for about the 5th time. He could still hear the playful giggles and the sexual moans and groans coming from the room. He exhaled.

 

“They’re lucky that biologically speaking I don’t actually need to use the bathroom ever.”

 

He turned his head and smiled at his wife. “Hi, Baby.” He kissed her good morning. “How’d you sleep?”

 

“Amazingly well,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “But I always sleep when you’re next to me.”

 

They heard another moan come from Lila and Izzy snickered. “I think we could do better.”

 

He laughed. “We could,” he touched their foreheads together, “if it was a competition, but it’s not.” He tapped her ass. “Go get dressed. Linda Bloom died last night.”

 

“Oh….” She whispered. “Right. Got it.” She started walking off, but was stopped by Sam. He tugged lightly and pulled her back. He tucked his palm behind her neck and kissed her passionately. “I love you.”

 

She smiled and sighed out a breath. “I love you too.” She walked into their room to change her clothes.

 

Sam turned to the door and knocked. “You ever comin' out of there?”

 

Dean yelled through the door. “WHAT?!”

 

“Dean, a police call came in on the scanner.”

 

Through the door, Dean said, “Hold on!”

 

“Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on.”

 

The door opens to Dean standing there, a towel turban style on his head and the steam filled the room and started wafting out. He smiled at Sam. “This shower is awesome!”

 

Izzy walked up and took Sam’s hand. “Are you sure it’s not the sexy woman you got inside?”

 

Dean smiled at his sister-in-law. “There is that.”

 

Izzy laughed. Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

 

As Dean closed the door he can be heard saying, “Babe, Sam has shit on our party.” And then Lila’s laughter.

 

Izzy smiled and Sam headed downstairs.

 

*************

 

Dean comes downstairs with Lila not much longer and Izzy’s making breakfast. There was a whole breakfast spread being made. Right now it seemed she was working on the pancakes, while the bacon waited along with the round sausage patties and the links. “What’s all this?” Lila asked, taking a piece of sausage.

 

“Breakfast,” Izzy smiled. “I was feeling domestic.” She shrugged. “Not sure why.”

 

Sam looked around. “Where’d you get it all?”

 

“I borrowed them from daddy’s house. Everything will go back to him when we’re finished.” She looked up at Sam. In a way she was trying to prove something to him. If he wanted normal, she could do it. “Do you not like it?”

 

The look in her blue eyes went directly to Sam’s heart and he his heart stopped. “Oh, baby, no. It’s great. I just meant that you didn’t leave the house so…..”

 

She smiled. “Okay. If you three wanna go see what happened then I’ll stay here and finish up.”

 

Lila looked at her sister. “I can help.”

 

She shrugged. “If you want to, but I got this.”

 

She smiled. “Okay, if you’re sure I’ll go with the boys.”

 

She nodded. “Go. Have fun. Don’t get arrested.”

 

Lila laughed and kissed her sister’s cheek. “See you in a few, Sis. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Sam started walking out, but stopped, turned and walked up to Izzy. He kissed her again. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled. “You’re welcome, but I like doing it, Sammy.”

 

He kissed her again. “I know, but I wanted to say thank you anyway cuz I know I haven’t said it before.”

 

She smiled. “Go,” she told him and pushed him away.

 

He walked out of the house, smiling. They got into the car and Sam drove to where all the emergency responders were. They talk to Larry. He tells them it was Linda Bloom. They decide to go inside the house to see if there was a bug infestation. Lila looked at both of them. “Go. I’ll be your eyes out.”

 

Dean smiled and kissed her quick. “You’re the best, Babe.”

 

“So, you’ve said,” she smiled.

 

Sam kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Lila.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

***********

 

About 20 minutes later, they come out of the house and tell Lila what they seen. She exhaled. “Matt?”

 

Dean smiled. “We’re thinking so.”

 

They go track down Matt. They find him walking through the woods. They talk to him. He tells them about the insects. On the way there, Sam and Matt bond over their father disappointments. Dean’s offended and starts bitching about the kid moving away from his family.

 

Matt takes them to a clearing and Lila walked ahead. She stops dead when she gets to about the middle of the of the clearing and has to stop. “Oh, God….”

 

“Lila….”

 

She stops them from coming near her. Matt looks at the guys. “Is she having a heart attack?”

 

Dean shook his head. “God, I hope not.”

 

The emotions on the land were so overwhelming that Lila found herself having to create distance between herself and it. She stepped away and looked at the brothers. “I-I-I gotta go.”

 

Dean looked at Matt and Sam and then at Lila. “Baby, wait a minute.” He caught up to her. “Whoa, whoa, baby….”

 

Lila looked up and Dean saw the tears in her eyes. “Oh, Baby….”

 

She backed away. “These aren’t sad tears, Dean. These are tears of pain.” She exhaled. “That spot is in a lot of pain.”

 

“Don’t go,” he requested.

 

“I can’t stay!” she exclaimed. “It hurts!” She exhaled again. “Look, baby, the only way I’ll be able to stay is if I demon out and I can’t do that, not with Matt here.”

 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Go to the car.”

 

She nodded in understanding. “Thank you.” She kissed his lips and took off for the car.

 

Matt tells the guys that the insects have been gathering there for awhile now. They see a major mound of dirt and start digging. They find a skeleton skull.

 

The girls stay behind as the boys go see a professor about the skeleton. They talk to the professor, then they go talk to a Native American guy who tells them about the legend.

 

************

 

On the way back to Oasis Plains, Sam and Dean discuss the possibilities. They know the bugs are attributed to the legend. The spirits are doing it. They try to get the Pikes out of the area along with others. Sam calls Matt.

 

Matt tells them he’ll do it. Dean closed his eyes. “Lila….if you can hear me, baby, come to me.”

 

Seconds later, Dean heard, “Getting kind of formal aren’t we?”

 

He smiled. “Come on. We gotta get these people outta here.”

 

They try to convince Mr. Pike to get out, but he refuses. The swarms show up. Izzy looked at Larry. “You and Matt get in the house.”

 

“Wha---”

 

“Get in the house!” she yelled. She turned to Sam and Dean. “Go! We’ve got this. Go. Get them inside and safe.”

 

Dean hurries inside and they get them to the attic. The girls get upstairs, the bugs are getting inside. They huddle in the attic, as Dean sprays the swarms. “DEAN!”

 

“Baby!” Lila yelled. Dean comes to her. “Help me and I’ll help you.” She held up her hand and a plume of fire came out, making the bugs back off.

 

They fight the stray ones. Finally it all dies down and the swarms are gone. Lila exhaled. “Wow….Dean….”

 

Dean held her and kissed her hair. “It’s okay, Baby.”

 

The next morning, they go say goodbye to the Pikes. They talk to Matt and then they get in the car and take off for the next case.


	19. Home

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/136738533@N04/23031916003/in/photolist-4Q6CCS-8N2ADn-asnfJs-B6fAd4)

 

That night, thanks to Lila’s thoughts on having children, it’s all Izzy could think about. Which thinking about it made her too restless to sleep, so she got out of bed where her sleeping husband was. She walked to the window and looked out into the moonlit night. She folded her arms in front of her as she looked out, letting her mind wander.

 

It seemed to of wandered to what it would have been like to be completely normal. To get married to Sammy, be married for a few years and then start having kids. She had always wanted at least 2, a boy and a girl. Sam being a father and actually happy at the normalcy of it all. 

 

She sighed and wiped a tear. She looked up into the night sky and whispered, “If you knew we couldn’t have children or have a normal life then why did you let mom and daddy conceive us, grandpa? It doesn’t seem fair. We can have everything else that a normal couple can have, but children? Why would you do that? I understand why you did it way back when, but we’ve had everything else so difficult in our lives couldn’t you just give us this one?”

 

Sam bolted upright, panting and Izzy turned from the window just as a semi-truck whizzed by. She rushed to him. “Sammy, baby?” She brushed his hair out of his face. “Are you okay?”

 

He continued to pant. “Yeah,” he said. “I think so.” He stopped her hand by gripping her at the wrist. “What are you doing up?”

 

She smiled cheekily at him. “I don’t need sleep, remember.”

 

He laughed lamely. “Right. Seriously why?”

 

She shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep. I have too many thoughts in my mind.”

 

He rubbed her arm comfortingly, “Wanna talk about it?”

 

She smiled. She knew what he was doing, evading answering whether he was okay or not. She pushed at his shoulder. “Nice try, Winchester.”

 

He laughed and kissed her lips gently. “I love you.”

 

She smiled again, she’d never tire of hearing those words come from his mouth. “I love you, Sam.” She leaned in and took his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. She never broke the kiss as she leaned him back against the pillows. 

 

He cupped each hand on each side of her waist and rolled her to her back. He never broke the kiss. After a few moments, he did break the kiss long enough to look into her blue eyes and ask, “Do you wanna….?”

 

She smiled, touched his cheek and said, “Always.” She turned her head to the other bed. “We have to be quiet though.”

 

He smiled against her mouth. “Absolutely.” He pulled the covers around them, giving them some privacy and began the seductive dance of quietly making love to his wife. And distracting them both in the process.

 

**************

 

-Later That Morning……

 

Dean awoke that morning to the 1960s….? He slowly opened his eyes and seen his brother sitting on the bed frantically doing something on paper. He tilted his head down the bed and he seen his sister-in-law dancing around, singing at the top of her lungs. Even if he wasn’t quite awake yet, the girl had an amazing voice. 

 

He picked me up at seven and he looked so fine  
Da doo ron-ron-ron, Da doo ron-ron  
Someday soon I'm gonna make him mine  
Da doo ron-ron-ron, Da doo ron-ron

 

Yeah, he looked so fine,  
Yes, I'll make him mine  
And when he walked me home  
Da doo ron-ron-ron, Da doo ron-ron

 

 

Lila danced over to her husband as she sang. She kissed his lips. “Good morning.”

 

“Mornin’,” he muttered. He kissed her and then sat up. He looked at his brother. “When did they start the singing mornings again?”

 

“Uh….this morning,” Sam answered absently.

 

Dean shook his head and looked up at his wife as she danced around the room. “Yo! Mrs. Winchester!”

 

Lila looked over. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Wanna take a shower with me?”

 

She smiled and answered the same way her sister had to Sam earlier that morning, “Always.”

 

***********

 

About an hour later, Dean and Lila both stepped out. Dean in his usual attire of a t-shirt, flannel shirt and jeans. And Lila walked out in a black midriff revealing tank with a zippered front, a purple and pink flannel that was tied at her waist and a pair of low-rise hip-huggers, with a pair of black leather high-heeled boots.

 

Dean sat down at the laptop and began trolling for new cases. About an hour later, he said, “All right. I’ve been cruisin’ some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas.” He noticed that Sam nor Izzy was paying attention. Izzy was looking over Sam’s shoulder at his drawing. “Hey, you two.” 

 

They both look up.

 

“Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?” 

 

“No. I’m listening,” he said absently. “Keep going.”

 

“I am too,” she said distractedly.

 

Lila shook her head and said, “Keep going, Sweetheart.” 

 

“And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times.” He waves his hand front of Sam and Izzy. “Any of these things blowin’ up your skirts, guys.”

 

Sam nor Izzy answered. He looked at the picture. “Wait. I’ve seen this.” 

 

Dean and Lila were all kinds of confused. “Seen what?” they asked in unison. 

 

Sam got up from the bed and goes searching through his duffle bag. 

 

Dean picked up his coffee, sipped and then asked, “What are you doing?” 

 

Sam finds the old beat up phot of him as a baby. It’s a family photo, their mother Mary is holding him, while John’s holding Dean. And they are standing outside of the house that burnt down that night. After comparing the tree in the picture to his drawing, Sam turned to his brother. “Dean, I know where we have to go next.”

 

“Where?”

 

Sam is running on some major adrenaline. He’s panting softly. “Back home –- back to Kansas.”

 

Lila froze and looked at her husband. She knew how he felt about that place. 

 

“Okay, random. Where’d that come from?” 

 

Sam walked to Dean and showed him the photo. “All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said slowly, shifting his eyes to his brother. 

 

“And it didn’t burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?”

 

He is really confused. He really didn’t want to talk about this. “I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin’ about?” 

 

“Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but…. the people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger.”

 

Lila leaned on Dean’s chair with one hand. She squinted her eyes in a concentrated manner. “What makes you think they’re in trouble?” 

 

Sam looked at Lila and then back at Dean. “Uh…it’s just, um…. look, just trust me on this, okay?”

 

He starts walking away, but before Dean follows he glances at Izzy. She shrugged. He followed him. “Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?”

 

“Yeah,” he said apprehensively.

 

“Come on, man, that’s weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that.”

 

“I can’t really explain it is all.” He looked from Lila to Izzy. “Neither of you would.”

 

Izzy looked at her husband evenly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Try us, Winchester.”

 

Dean nodded. “Well, tough. I’m not goin’ anywhere until you do.” 

 

Izzy tightened her fold and said stubbornly, “Neither of us are.”

 

Sam sighed. They all wait expectantly. Knowing they won’t budge, he confessed, “I have these nightmares.”

 

His brother nodded, “I’ve noticed.” 

 

Sam said, hesitantly, “And sometimes….they come true.” 

 

Dean looked from the girls to his brother then back again. “Come again?” 

 

“Look, Dean….I dreamt about Jessica’s death –- for days before it happened.”

 

“No wonder you blamed yourself,” Lila muttered. “Why didn’t you---"

 

“Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” He sits down on the bed.

 

“Are you trying to say you have premo---"

 

Sam looked at the girls and then at Dean. “No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it. And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?” 

 

Lila looked at her husband. He looked very overwhelmed as he said, “I don’t know.”

 

Sam sits across from his brother, desperate to get him to see. “What do you mean you don’t know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!”

 

“All right, just slow down, would ya?” He quickly stands and begins pacing the floor. “I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining?”

 

“HEY!” the girls said in unison. 

 

Dean glared at them. He looked back at Sam. “And then you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home? Especially when….”

 

Lila’s heart went out to him. “Oh, Baby….”

 

“When what?” 

 

He answered sadly, his voice quivering slightly, “When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?”

 

He knew how to handle it from here. “Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.”

 

“I know we do.” Lila walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 

 

She rested her cheek on his back, then pressed her lips to his shirt. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” she muttered. “If you’d like to the three of us could---”

 

“No,” he said and turned, gently holding her. “If this is the thing that killed mom, I wanna be there when we take it down.” He kissed her lips. “But thank you.” He looked at Sam and Izzy. “Let’s move out.”

 

**********

 

When they were 3 miles outside of Lawrence, Lila leaned up to the front seat and said, “Is it wrong that I’m actually kinda excited?”

 

Dean chuckled in disbelief. “Okay, I’ll bite, Kitty. Why?”

 

“Because I’ve been bugging you since we started dating to let me see the house where you were a boy, before everything changed and you told me no.” She looked out the windshield. “And now I get to see it.”

 

Dean smiled, kissed her fingers and said, “I’m glad you’re getting your wish.”

 

Izzy pulled herself forward, “Can I ask something?”

 

Sam turned his head to look at her. “Let me guess, why didn’t I tell you?”

 

“Uh….yeah,” she said. “The fact that you get premonitions is a big deal, Sam. Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I didn’t want the I told you so.”

 

To everyone’s surprise, Izzy brain-dusted her husband. “When have I ever, ever done a I told you so?” She glared. “When, Sam?”

 

Sam rubbed his head. “Never?”

 

“Exactly. So why in the hell would I start now?”

 

“Because it’d be tit for tat,” Lila said knowingly. “For the way he treated you with your own secret.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please!”

 

He turned in his seat, as Dean pulled on to the street they used to live on. “Look, Izzy, I’m sorry, okay? I’m so sorry. I should have said something.”

 

She exhaled. “It’s cool. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

 

They pulled up to the house and the girls got out first. It looked like your typical suburban street. Lila looked around. “Which house was it?”

 

Dean stepped out of the car and pointed. “That one.”

 

She looked at the pretty light blue 2-story. It looked very average. Izzy came around the car, took Sam’s hand. “It’s cute.”

 

Lila took Dean’s hand and leaned into him, palming his arm. “You gonna be okay?”

 

He shook his head. “We’re about to see.”

 

They walked up to the front door, but Lila stopped him before he knocked. “Hey, look at me.”

 

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. She smiled sympathetically, “If at any point during this whole thing you don’t want to or aren’t feeling good about anything, tell me and you and I can walk.”

 

He looked into her dark blue eyes and his heart swelled. God, he didn’t think it was possible to love this woman any more than he already did, but she just proved him wrong with that statement. He tilted her head up to meet his lips, but stopped and looked at Izzy and Sam. “Excuse us for a moment,” and he kissed her deeply. 

 

Moments later he ended the kiss and touched their foreheads together and whispered, “Thank you for that and I will definitely let you know. However, for now, I’m fine, Baby.” He kissed her again and then knocked.

 

They smiled as the door opened and the woman asked if she could help them. Dean started going into her usual spiel that they did, but Sam stopped him with the truth. “Hi, ma’am. I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean. Um…..we used to live here.”

 

The woman looked at them in disbelief. Sam hurriedly continued, “You know, we were---we were just driving by, and we were wondering if we could take a look at the old place.”

 

“Winchester. Huh. That’s so funny. I think I found some of your photos the other night.”

 

“You did?” Dean asked.

 

She looked at them, then into the house and said, “Yeah. Come on in.”

 

Lila smiled. “Thank you so much, ma’am.”

 

“And you are…?”

 

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed. “I’m sorry. This is my wife, Lila.”

 

Sam smiled. “And my wife, Izzy.”

 

She smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” Izzy said.

 

The moment they entered the house, the girls immediately felt the oppressive nature of it. They also felt something else, something dark inside the home. They exchanged a look with each other. They walked through the house and the homeowner, who introduced herself as Jenny, asked, “You been married long?”

 

“Lila and I have been married for 8, almost 9 years.”

 

“And Sam and I have been married for 5 years.”

 

“Wow….” She trailed off. “You look so young. You must have married young.”

 

“We did,” Lila answered. “But when you know, you know, right?”

 

Jenny smiled. “Definitely.” She introduced them to her toddler son, Richie. They talked about the things she heard in the house and then Sari walked in asking her mom to ask about the thing in the closet.

 

They promised her nothing was in their closets when they lived there. Lila smiled. She knew what the mom wanted to hear so she said it, “You know what Sari, there’s one thing about old houses that always got me too.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The life they seemed to live before you lived in them. I mean, it’s been here longer than even they were,” she thumbed at Dean and Sam. “So, I’m sure that what you heard was the house settling or something and your subconscious brought it to you in really scary form.”

 

She sighed. “I guess.”

 

Izzy smiled. “I’m sure when you get used to everything, you won’t think about it anymore.”

 

Jenny straightened and mouthed: Thank you to them. The girls smiled. Awhile later, they walked out of the house and the boys were pretty pumped, well, Sam was about something being the house. Meanwhile, Dean looked shell-shocked. Dean can’t believe this is all happening. That Sam’s having visions and that the visions were maybe going to be coming true too.

 

The boys begin arguing and the girls start to feel uncomfortable because they both knew what would more than likely happen, either the drive to the motel was going to eerily quiet or Dean was going to punch Sam. So, before anything could jump off that neither of them would want, Lila stepped up. “All right, boys. Neutral corners.” She looked at Sam. “Back up a little bit.”

 

“I’m just saying, Lila, we’ve got to get them out---”

 

“And we will,” she insisted. “But here’s the thing, Sammy.” She grabbed for his shirt to get him to focus on her. “You don’t remember what happened in that house and thank God for that, but, Sammy, your brother does.” She exhaled slowly. “Just give your brother a couple minutes to process everything, okay?”

 

“Okay, Lila. What do you suggest we do?”

 

Knowing when her brother-in-law was challenging her to take charge of the situation, she folded her arms in front of her and said, “Well, first, you’re going to get your adorable ass into that car,” she slapped at Dean. “You too, Handsome. Go.”

 

“Then what?” Dean asked, trying to not smirk or anything. He couldn’t help it. His wife was adorable when she was trying to be all take charge and gruff.

 

She put her hands on her hips now and glared at him. “Well, then you’re going to stop laughing at me, Winchester. Then you’ll get in the car, and drive us to the gas station because the other woman you’re in love with needs some food.”

 

Sam looked at Dean a little confused. “You dating someone else?”

 

Dean scrunched his face up and shook his head. Izzy rolled her eyes. “She means the car, jackasses.” She pulled the door open and got in.

 

Dean slid into the driver seat and Sam into the passenger seat and then they drove into town.

 

***************

 

They went directly to the gas station, where they all filed out of the Impala and hung out while Dean regrouped….freaked out, whichever way you wanted to look at it. Lila watched her husband as he freaked out while Sam listened. They began treating it like any other case. Sam asked what they knew and Dean got quiet. “I mean, how much do you actually remember?”

 

“Sam, I don’t know if you---”

 

Lila shook her head at her sister. “No, if Dean was uncomfortable, Izzy, he’d say something.” She looked at him. “Do you remember anything?”

 

“About that night, you mean?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam asked, desperate to know. 

 

“Not much. I remember the fire…the heat.” He paused in remembrance. “Then I carried you out the front door.”

 

Sam was surprised by that. “You did?” 

 

Dean looked at him, a little surprised that he was telling him new information. “Yeah, why, you never knew that?”

 

Sam shook his head. “No.” 

 

“And, well, you know Dad’s story as well as I do. Mom was…. was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.” 

 

“And he never had a theory about what did it?” 

 

Dean all but shrugged. “If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.”

 

“Okay. So, if we’re gonna figure out what’s goin’ on now…we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it’s the same thing.” 

 

Dean was in agreement. “Yeah. We’ll talk to Dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.”

 

After a pause, Sam asked, “Does this feel like just another job to you?” 

 

Now, Dean fell silent and then after a few moments, he spoke. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

 

Knowing her husband all too well, she followed seconds later. He goes around a corner, she follows and stops at the entrance to the bathroom. Lila walked to him. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said, reassuringly.

 

She smiled up at him. “Dean, baby, this is me.”

 

He shook her free. “What, are you reading my mind now?”

 

She dropped her hand and stepped back, hurt by his words. Knowing when to leave him alone, she held up her hands in a surrendering don’t shoot pose and backed away. As he watched her turn, he saw her eyes filling with tears.

 

Dean sighed. He didn’t mean to sound so harsh and he didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. He knew how sensitive she was with him knowing her secret and with it the powers she had. He didn’t need to throw it in her face too. He exhaled, took out his phone and dialed a number.

 

It rang a few times on the other end, but then John’s voicemail picked up and did its usual spiel. And then Dean left his message: “Dad? I know I’ve left you messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get ‘em.” He clears his throat. “But I’m with Sam. And we’re in Lawrence. And there’s somethin’ in our old house. I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed Mom or not, but….” His voice breaks, he paused, barely keeping himself together as he spoke again. “…I don’t know what to do.” He started to cry. “So, whatever you’re doin’, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.” He sighed, hung up with tears in his eyes.

 

He walked back to the car and instead of saying anything to anyone, he walked directly into Lila’s arms. Taken aback, she held on to him. She turned her face into his neck and whispered, “You okay?”

 

“I am now,” he said, his voice shaky with emotion. He knew as long as she was by his side or hanging on to him he would be fine. He kept his voice way down, knowing she could hear him. “I’m sorry, Lila.”

 

She dropped her hands from his back and wrapped them around his neck, holding on. She kissed his stubbly neck. “I know. I can push---”

 

“No, you didn’t.” He kissed her shoulder. He cleared his throat and then raised his head. “All right. Let’s get out of here.”

 

They spend the rest of the day talking to everyone that John and Mary knew. They talked with the business partner John had and the girls were actually surprised to learn that John made it seem like they just disappeared after the fire. 

 

Lila looked at Dean. “You never told me that your dad made your leaving town seem like a disappearance?”

 

He shrugged. “There really wasn’t anything to talk about.”

 

She stopped him and made him look at her. “Dean, your entire hometown believes you went missing.”

 

“I know. Dad told me.”

 

She exhaled. She cuffed him in the arm. “Stubborn ass.”

 

They go to a pay phone and use the phone book to look up psychics. Sam starts reading them off and then he gets to one Dean recognizes. Missouri Moseley. They go see her.

 

She automatically knows who they are. She knows that Sam’s girlfriend died and Izzy could have sworn her heart stopped beating. He was thinking about her? How much did he ever think about her? Did he think about her when they were….?

 

They talk to her about their dad and she tells them when they first met, which was after the fire. She tells them all she knows. After that she looked at the girls and smiled. She looked at Dean, “Where are your manners, Dean? Introduce me to her.”

 

“Oh, uh….Lila, Missouri. Missouri, my wife, Lila.”

 

She touches Lila and immediately knows she’s a psychic, a very strong psychic. “You’re psychic too, huh?”

 

Lila laughed. “Yeah. My sister and I both are.”

 

Missouri nodded. Sam smiled at Izzy, “This is my wife, Isabella. Izzy, Missouri.”

 

Izzy smiled and held out her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too,” she said and shook her hand. She then slapped Sam’s arm. “You cheated on her? Are you crazy?!”

 

Sam held up his hands defensively. “We cleared it all up. Izzy and I are fine now.”

 

If you don’t count the fact that you still think about your girlfriend.

 

Missouri looked at him. “Are you sure? Because I don’t think she is.”

 

She laughed. “I think you’re too damn good for your own good, Ms. Moseley.” She swallowed. As soon as the lump in her throat went down her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. “Oh, Sterling. Be back in a minute.” She kissed Sam’s cheek and stepped out of the room. 

 

Izzy sighed and answered the phone as she walked out of the building. “Hey, Big brother.”

 

Sterling heard the quiver in her voice and knew his baby sister was crying. “What happened, Izzy?”

 

“Nothing,” she sniffled. She knew her brother was glaring through the phone at her. She exhaled. “I hate my mother.”

 

He laughed softly. “Good to know cuz I hate your mother too. What did the evil angelic bitch do this time?”

 

She exhaled and this time the dam broke. She tried to keep her crying in check. “From the moment I told her I wanted to tell Sam about me, she said he would never love me again if I did.” Her voice hitched, “And-And-And….I’m afraid she’s right.” She covered mouth with her fingers. “I-I-I don’t-don’t-don’t think he does!”

 

Despite him being a demon his heart shattered---well, if he had a heart. He hated hearing his little sisters cry. “Izzy, where are you?”

 

“Lawrence,” she said through her tears and seconds later her brother was there. She immediately went to him, closing her phone. He held her as she sobbed. “Honey, Izzy….Sweetheart, talk to me. Why do you think that Sam doesn’t love you?”

 

“Because he hasn’t stop thinking about her and now I think I’m his second choice. Well, he couldn’t have the beautiful blond so, he’d go for the other one.” She sniffled again. “I can’t compete with her! She can give him everything I can’t---or she could have.”

 

She felt her brother hesitate to comfort her for a moment and then he held her tightly. “Trust me, Izzy, he loves you.”

 

“Right. Is that why he thinks about her? He probably thinks about her when we’re making….” The sobs came again. “Mom knew this was going to happen. Maybe it was better that he never would have found out. At least I’d still have the love…..”

 

“But honey, that love was based on lies your mother forced you and Lila to tell. That isn’t a way to start or maintain a relationship and you know it. You needed to know if he was going to love you even though you had powers and would never really be ‘normal’ ever.” 

 

Hearing her brother’s words shattered her heart. “But I love him, Ster! He’s it for me! But I’m not it for him. She was….” She looked down at the sidewalk. “I’m just his second choice now. He can’t have Jess, so I’m the next option.”

 

Sterling knew this wasn’t truly what Sam thought, this was Izzy’s fears. All because Sirah planted in both of them that no man would ever love them for who they actually were. Then they thought that maybe they found it in Sam and Dean and wanted to tell them about themselves but Sirah stopped them. And now in Izzy’s way of thinking, she was being shown exactly what Sirah knew was going to happen. “I don’t think that’s true,” he finally replied.

************************************  
She didn’t say anything she just looked at her brother in disbelief. “You know he used to do these cute little romantic things when we were first married. He’d leave post-it notes somewhere telling me why he loved me that day. Or he’d suddenly come back with a single flower, mostly my favorite, kiss me and then tell me he loved me and come up with these cute sayings.” She exhaled. “But now, I’m lucky if he comes home with a coffee for me.”

 

Sterling knew what she was saying and he knew what to say next. “Izzy, honey, don’t blast me for saying this, but could it be why there are changes in him is because he’s older now and does romantic things differently?”

 

She opened her mouth to answer him, but stopped when she heard Missouri’s door and they came down the steps of the home and came to her. Sam put an arm around her waist and asked, while looking at Sterling, “Everything okay?”

 

Izzy nodded. “Everything’s fine.”

 

Dean approached the group and Lila did the introductions, “Missouri Moseley meet mine and Izzy’s brother, Sterling Cornelius. Sterling, Missouri.”

 

Sterling flashed their father’s identical smile and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Moseley.”

 

She smiled. “You too, Mr. Cornelius.” She looked at the boys and then Sterling. “So, you’re the wives’ brother?”

 

He nodded. “Oldest. Our dad started young, early twenties when he had me.” He coughed to clear his throat. “Izzy called me when she found out you guys were coming here and knowing what happened here through your dad’s story, and what Iz and Li have said I thought I’d let you know if you need anything I’m here.”

 

Dean had a feeling the man was telling the truth on that one. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.”

 

Izzy looked at them. “How did you do?” She held tight to Sam. “You do okay?”

 

“It’s a little overwhelming,” Sam answered honestly. “But we made it.” He smiled down at her. “I got to see my room.”

 

She laughed. “Bummer, I missed it.”

 

“You’ll see it again, Dear,” Missouri replied. “Let’s go check things out at your house.”

 

“That’s not our house anymore,” Dean corrected. He didn’t want any association with that house. He hated that house. 

 

“There’s something else in that house,” Lila informed her sister. “It’s not the thing that took Mary. There’s something else in that house. But there’s more than one in there. A uh, poltergeist and another spirit. Um….something very sweet natured—”

 

“Sweet natured?” Dean and Missouri questioned.

 

She nodded. She looked at Missouri. “I know you didn’t feel anything, but I did. There’s one spirit in there that doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

They go back to Missouri’s house. They start doing the purifying bags for the house. Dean asks her what’s in them and she tells him the ingredients and then explains what’s going to happen. They go back to the house. Missouri stops the girls. “Can you feel the spirits like your sister? Good, bad or whatever?”

 

Izzy nodded. “Normally if Lila can feel it I can too.”

 

Missouri nodded. “Okay, while I’m getting Jenny and the kids out, could you help the boys with getting the bags into the walls?”

 

They nodded. “Absolutely.”

 

They get Jenny and the kids off to the movies. Izzy walked into a dark navy and flowered wallpapered room and her blood ran cold. “You can feel it in here, but it doesn’t reside in here.”

 

He nodded. “Okay. Where should I put this thing?”

 

She slapped the wall next to the door. “Right there.” She started out.

 

He stopped her. “I love you, Izzy.”

 

She smiled and rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I love you.” She starts to walk out, but stops when she gets a really bad vibe. She wonders if she should stay but sided against it. She walked out to feel the next spirit. 

 

Meanwhile, Lila walked into the kitchen and shivered. “Okay, there’s seriously something in here.”

 

He chuckled. “Thanks, baby.”

 

She laughed. “Shut up.” She ran her hand along the wall and stopped at the stove area. “Put it somewhere in here.”

 

He nodded. “Okay. Thanks, baby.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Pass me one and I’ll put the next one in.”

 

He tossed it and she caught one handed. “Lila,” he called to her retreating back.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

She smiled. Blew him a kiss and said, “I love you.” She rushed out. 

 

The house was coming alive as they went around the house to purify it. Izzy heard the screech and headed down the stairs. “Missouri?”

 

“Oh, Izzy, help me!”

 

She continued down the stairs in a hurry. She looked around and she seen her being pinned to the wall. “Oh, God! Missouri!” She rushed to her and pushed hard on the piece of furniture. She faked that it was hard to push and then walked to the older woman. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” she said. “Let’s get back upstairs.”

 

***********

 

“Hey, Dean, baby,” she said as she rushed back into the kitchen. She immediately reacted as she saw a knife traveling for her husband. She redirected it to the cupboard above him.

 

He turned to look at him. “Are you trying to kill me?!”

 

She looked at him perplexed. “No, I’m not trying to kill you, Stupid. But I think the house is.” A thought occurred to her. “Sammy!”

 

“What?” Dean asked a little confused but rushed after her. Lila what are you talking about?”

 

“If Missouri and I are correct then this house is fighting back. It might go after your brother.”

 

She halted when she entered Jenny’s bedroom. He was being choked by a lamp cord. He was starting to pass out and both she and Dean rushed to him. “I’ll get the cord!” She yelled. “You put the bag inside!”

 

“No! I’ll—”

 

“Damn it, Dean! Go!”

 

He kicked in the drywall and put the bag inside. Immediately a bright white light came over the home. And Lila felt as ease as she helped untangle the cord from Sam’s throat.

 

“SAMMY!” Izzy came running in, screaming. She stopped when she seen Lila taking the cord off his neck. “Sam….”

 

“He’s okay, Izzy.”

 

Izzy felt tears well up in her eyes. They get Sam to his feet and start heading downstairs. They go downstairs and walk into an extremely messy kitchen. They all look around, very overwhelmed. “You sure this is over?” Sam asked. 

 

Missouri nodded. “I’m sure.” She looked at Sam. “Why? Why do you ask?” 

 

“Never mind.” He sighed. “It’s nothin’, I guess.” 

 

Jenny and the kids get home and she calls out to them. She heads for the kitchen and stops dead when she sees the mess. 

 

“Hi, sorry. Um, we’ll pay for all of this.”

 

Missouri looked at the woman. “Don’t you worry. Dean’s gonna clean up this mess.” She continues to yell at him for various things.

 

Lila looked at her husband. “Baby, don’t move.”

 

Missouri raised an eyebrow. 

 

She folded her arms in front of her and leveled her gaze at the older woman. “Missouri, that’s really not fair to assume that he will or he won’t,” Lila reminded her. “It’s actually quite rude.”

 

Missouri looked at her and blinked in surprise. “Excuse me, dear?”

 

“You heard me. I’m not saying he wouldn’t have, but to make the assumption is wrong too.” She pushed her dark hair out of her face. “And I think it’s only fair if we all help. We’re the ones who made the mess.”

 

Missouri just stared at her and then Lila smiled. “He’s my husband that’s where I get off. I have the gold band to tell him what to do. You do not.”

 

She blinked at her in surprise. “How did you….?”

 

Lila tapped her temple. “I have psychic abilities too.” She looked at Sam and Izzy, “Will you help Dean and I clean up, please?”

 

Sam tried to keep his composure as he nodded. Izzy spoke though, “Yeah, absolutely.”

 

***********

 

Later that night, Outside the Winchesters’ old home, they sat waiting for something to happen. Sam just had a feeling something would so they loaded into the car and parked outside the house.

 

“All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin’ here?” He was beginning to get bored.

 

“I don’t know,” he said a little uneasy. “I just…I still have a bad feeling.” 

 

“Why?” Dean asked. “Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over.”

 

“Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that’s all.” He looked behind him at the girls. “Do you feel anything?”

 

“Not yet,” Lila answered. “We’ll let you know, Sammy. Promise.”

 

He lays back against the seat. “Hey, Sam. See the beautiful brunette back there?”

 

“Yeah,” he said without even looking.

 

“I could be curled up with her right now.”

 

Lila laughed. “Dean.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now.”

 

Izzy looked at her sister and Lila nodded. They felt the demon in the house. Izzy opened her mouth to say something, but Sam cut her off by getting Dean’s attention. They look up to the house and see Jenny pounding on the window for help. 

 

Dean looked at everyone. “Iz, you and Sam grab the kids. Lila, baby, try to get the fire out. And I’ll get Jenny.”

 

Lila ran beside her husband. “We know what to do. However, after you 2 get Jenny and the kids don’t look back.”

 

Dean stopped. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Izzy told him. “We can live through fire, you can’t.”

 

Everyone splits up and goes in their needed direction. Dean heads to Jenny’s room. While Sam and Izzy head to Sari’s room. Lila caught up to him. “You might have to break the door down.”

 

Dean nodded and banged on the door. “Jenny!” 

 

“I can’t open the door!” she screamed through the door. 

 

“Stand back!”

 

He kicked down the door and pulled her out of the room. Lila walked forward and flipped her eyes to silver and scanned the room. There was nothing there. As they headed downstairs, Jenny stopped. “No, my kids!” 

 

“Sam’s got your kids, come on,” he assured her. 

 

Sam runs into Ritchie’s room first and grabs him and then protecting him from the fire in Sari’s room, grabs Sari and he runs with them both out the door. While the girls ran into the room and they both flicked their wrists to have fire come from their hands. 

 

Knowing his wife is inside one of the rooms attempting to fight off whatever’s in there, Sam raced downstairs and then put the kids down on the floor. “All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast you can and don’t look back.”

 

No sooner than he got the words out, did an invisible source forces Sam to the floor. Izzy rushed out into the hallway, her eyes glowing a white-silver color, she screams, “Run, Sari, run!” 

 

She runs outside with her brother and Dean looks everywhere for his wife, brother and sister-in-law. He kneels down in to Sari’s level. “Sari, where’s Sam?

 

She starts crying. “He’s inside. Something’s got him.” She gasped out a breath. “Those 2 girls are in there too!”

 

Panicked, Dean looks at the front door. It slams shut on its own. Sam gets thrown around the kitchen. The girls look around. “HEY!” Izzy screamed. 

 

The force stopped. Lila walked into the room. She uses only one hand and put the table upright again. “Why don’t you fight someone who can fight you back, Big Guy.”

 

Izzy’s eyes went red. “Yeah. What’s the fun if they don’t fight back?”

 

Lila could feel the force coming toward her and she put her hands up to wield it off. “Come on. You’ve gotta do better than that.”

 

The force pins Sam to the wall. Izzy gasps. “Sam!”

 

Lila looked at the force. “Show yourself, Motherfucker!”

 

A figure engulfed in fire appeared. Lila raised her hands, but stopped. “Oh, my God….”

 

Izzy stopped. “Is that…?”

 

Lila’s eyes immediately began filling with tears. “Mary….”

 

Mary looks loving at the boys and then she stops at Lila. “Lila. I’m so happy that my oldest has chosen a young woman that will be beside him until the end. There’s one thing I want you to do for me though?”

 

Lila smiled, wiping her tears. “Name it.”

 

“He’s so used to taking care of everyone, take care of him, even when he doesn’t want you to.”

 

She laughed. “I promise, ma’am. Your boy is safe with me.” She reached for Dean’s hand and he immediately took it.

 

Mary looked at Izzy and smiled. “Isabella, its so nice to see that my baby has found someone who will be there for him and take care of him. I know you don’t feel it right now, but he does love you. However, right now he’s not completely showing you how much he does.”

 

Mary turns to the ceiling and tells the force to get out of the house and to let go of Sam. 

 

**********

 

The next morning, Dean is flipping through the photos that Jenny had found in the basement and Lila looks over his shoulder and smiles. “You were such an adorable child.”

 

He laughed. “Yeah. Right.”

 

She tapped him. “Hey, I just hope when my genetics wash in there our kids come out just as adorable.”

 

He laughed. “We can only hope.” He looked at Jenny. "Thanks for these.”

 

Jenny smiled. “Don’t thank me. They’re yours.”

 

Izzy watches from the car as Sam and Missouri talk about what Mary had done and why she did it. And then he asks what’s going on with him and she apologetically tells him that she has no idea. Izzy looked at Dean. “We should get going.”

 

Dean nodded. “Sam, you ready?”

 

Sam gets into the car and they drive off into the distance.


	20. Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please, do not hate me. But, if you haven't noticed already I skipped over Asylum. Now, as some of you are probably fans of the episode, I am not. But it's not for reasons you may think. I'm a fan of both Dean and Sam. Honestly, I think the episode is too slow paced and I will not be adding it to this story for that reason.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/136677380@N04/21864605820/in/photolist-zj6Pyq-7UcFA-bTsjKD-Hby7yv-pAgHZu-nDABQs-7UcEh-ddzEwh-x47seV-rd7bD5-axocbu-82LHpB-5SA65g-yDGpDE-6VfmFK-9BnL9Y-h7rDrL-e9PCA1-6M3GDo-9BnNFN-ayrMwq-9BnP8b-9BnLDy-9iehD9-9BjSFe-9BnMQ7-9BjTGp-SH51oC-PmCM9U-9BjUje-9BjS2Z-yDGpCh-qtQtw6-eQihvD-axkvoR-FkSbpc-9BnM15-zj6PyL-6Vjrah-yDGpE1-zj6Pz7-6VffaH-yDGpCY-EL2Tfr-zAJt6X-6VfePv-zj6PxU-zj6Pyf-zp6M59-yDGpDu)

 

The chirping ring of Dean’s phone woke Izzy with a groan and burrowed further into Sam’s body. “Sammy, if any part of you loves me at all you’ll make it stop,” she muttered sleepily.

He groaned, keeping an arm around her. “Dean,” he muttered groggily to his brother.

However, he and Lila were still sleeping.

“Lila,” he tried a little more firmly.

Still no answer. He padded around for it and picked it up. He flipped it open and groggily said, “Hello?”

“Sam, is that you?”

Sam pushed at Izzy and sat up in bed. Izzy rubbed her eyes. “Sammy.”

“Dad? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” he tried to assure him. 

Sam couldn’t believe he was finally talking to him. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.” 

“Sammy, I’m all right. What about you and Dean?”

Lila could hear the conversation going on and gently woke her husband. Dean stirred as he moaned groggily.

“We’re fine,” he assured him. “Dad, where are you?” 

Dean and Lila both sat in bed as Izzy did the same.

“Sorry, kiddo, I can’t tell you that.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What? Why not?” 

Dean looked at his brother questionably. “Is that Dad?” 

“Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this.”

He knew what was going on here. “You’re after it, aren’t you? The thing that killed Mom.”

“Yeah,” John replied. “It’s a demon, Sam.” 

“A demon?” He turned his head to look at Izzy. That even perked her up. “You know for sure?”

Dean hated being out of the loop. “A demon? What’s he saying?” 

“I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would’ve done anything to protect you from that.”

“You know where it is?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m finally closing in on it.”

Lila picked up the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed last night, but like any other night it had found its way on the floor and flipped it on before pushing back the covers. She leaned to the other end table and picked up her Motorola Razr. She flipped it open and searched her contacts. She hit the one that said, ‘Dad’ and then got out of bed just as Zagen picked up. “Daddy.”

“Hey, Beautiful Girl. How are you on this bright April morning?”

“Fine.” She pulled her fingers through her hair and exhaled. “Why are demons after the Winchesters, daddy? I thought we had a deal.”

“We do, Lila. I have no idea why they’d be after them,” he told her.

She exhaled. “Daddy, we had a deal. You break it and I promise you training me to use my powers will become your worst nightmare.”

“Let us help,” Sam all but begged as Lila continued to talk to her father.

“You can’t. You can’t be any part of it.” 

“Why not?” Sam demanded.

“Give me the phone,” Dean told his brother 

“Listen, Sammy, that’s why I’m calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names.” 

“Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what’s going on?”

“Look, we don’t have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they’re everywhere. Even us talking right now, it’s not safe.”

“No. Alright? No way.”

“Give me the phone,” Dean said a little more firmly than usual. 

“I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names.”

Sam looks around for a pad of paper. As he’s looking Dean snatches the phone from him. “Dad, it’s me. Where are you?” He paused and listened, “Yes, sir.” He picks up the pen, presses the mechanism and starts writing on the motel stationary. “Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?”

*******************

Lila turned and looked at her husband. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay for a couple of days while me and Izzy are gone?”

Dean smiled and walked up behind his wife, resting his chin on her shoulder. “We’ll be fine. We’ll miss you both, but we’ll be okay.” He kissed her collarbone. “I promise, Baby. We’ll be okay.”

She smiled. “Okay. We shouldn’t be long just so you know. Maybe a few days. If we get out of the meeting with daddy in time we’ll meet you in Indiana.”

He nodded and turned her to face him. “I promise we’ll be okay.” He kissed her lips softly. “Stop worrying.”

She exhaled. Her and Izzy were leaving to meet their father for a meeting in Hell. They were going to get to the bottom of this thing. She was actually kind of curious as to why demons wanted to have anything to do with the Winchesters. And if it was the last thing they did they were going to get answers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved into him intimately. “I can’t help it. I worry about you because I love you so much.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I know and thank you.” He kissed thoroughly and then whispered, “I love you. Hurry back.”

She nodded. “I will. I’ll miss you more.”

He smiled and kissed her lips again. “Not possible because I miss you already.”

She smiled.

Izzy pulled her black leather jacket on and flipped her golden blond hair out of the coat. Her natural corkscrew curls bounced on her shoulders. 

Sam smiled. “You remind me of Sandy from Grease with those curls and the leather get-up.”

She smiled and turned to her husband. “Thank you.” She didn’t feel comfortable leaving. She had the eerily weird feeling that something was going to happen. Something she couldn’t stop. She slid her blue eyes in Sam’s direction and then quickly looked away. 

They hadn’t been the same since the Roosevelt Asylum case…. not that they were ever back to normal to begin with. That case tore them up. She had never been so emotionally exhausted after a case as she was at that moment. The case was about the ghosts taking over the asylum and possessing people to do their bidding. In fact, one had infected Sam and the next she and Dean knew he was spouting off crap that they never knew he felt.

She didn’t even know if they were really together or not. And she didn’t have the guts to ask him about it. Maybe it was because she knew that deep down when finally, John rejoins the family and they find the thing that killed Jessica he’d skip, leaving her to pick up the pieces of her life again. And she didn’t want to hear him try to stutter his way through an explanation.

Maybe it was better to like partly demon out when she was with him. At least that way her love emotions wouldn’t get in the way. She wouldn’t be blinded to the fact that he’d be leaving again. She was blind to it once, she wouldn’t do it again. Which would ultimately mean her marriage was over. Cuz, she couldn’t watch Sam be with another woman.

Not that he ever really wore his ring. He’d gotten into the habit again of taking it off and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of Jessica. He hadn’t hidden the fact that he felt guilty. She exhaled softly. Which explained the distance he put between them even after they made love. 

He hadn’t told her he loved her in days. Why did her keeping what she was from him have to change anything? Her Nephalem side wasn’t someone she wanted him to get along with, to know at all. For her, the girl she presented before him all those years ago was the girl she was…. deep down. 

But after Roosevelt she was questioning everything. The things that the ghost made him say, she couldn’t help but wonder if he actually believed any of it. Because why would the ghost say it unless it was exactly what he thought?

You’ve never been a very good girlfriend…. And you definitely aren’t very good at the wife thing…. You’re just a weird supernatural freak! Why would I love someone like you? I can’t trust you and I definitely can’t love you….. The funny part is that you honestly believed that I loved you…. That I can’t live without you…. You couldn’t even keep our baby alive…. How pathetic are you? You’re only good at one thing and trust me honey, that’s the only reason why you’re still around…. She was everything you’re not…. EVERYTHING that I wanted….

His words were like an angel blade stabbing into her chest and she felt her eyes welling with tears instantly and her mouth violently began to quiver as she bit down on her lip to prevent the sob that threatened. She hung her head and willed herself not to cry, but it only seemed to make the urge worse and she began sobbing, trying to muffle it she finished getting ready.

Sam heard the small whimper that escaped her lips and it was like a knife to his heart. He hated hearing her cry, but he had no idea how to get her to see that he didn’t believe any of the things that he supposedly told her. Apparently, it was something she had always worried about. He exhaled slowly, “Izzy.”

She held up a hand as her shoulders began to shake with the sob. She took a deep breath and said, “No. Sam, just….”

He came to her and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head down and whispered, “I love you.”

She closed her eyes against his shoulder and tried to control the new set of sobs that threatened to come at his words. 

Lila turned her eyes to her sister and seen the convulsing going on that told her that she was crying. She sighed. The asylum case had definitely affected her. Hearing ‘Sam’ tell her all the things that she feared was true had been a crushing blow. Although, Lila believed him when he said he didn’t believe any of it and that he felt like shit for it and he didn’t even have much of a memory of it. 

However, it was harder for Izzy to believe it, because for a moment she had her greatest fears realized.

She kissed Dean one last time, told him she loved him and then turned to Izzy. “Hey, Iz. Let’s go.”

Izzy nodded and walked out of Sam’s arms. She looked at her sister. “Let’s go.”

Sam waited for the door to close before he flopped down on the bed in frustration. “I don’t know how to get her to realize that I don’t feel any of those things. That I do love her.”

Dean looked at his brother. “There are just certain things that have to work themselves out, Sammy.”

“But what can I do?”

Dean eyed him again and then sighed. “Exactly what you’re doing. Sooner or later, she’ll realize it. Look what happened with me and Li. Trust me, okay?”

Sam nodded. He just hoped that he was patient enough to wait because he didn’t want to lose her again.

****************

While Sam and Dean drove to Burkittville, Indiana, Lila and Izzy were heading to Hell to have a conversation with their father. They knew once they entered Hell they’d have to be on high-alert because some of the demons would find it a supreme honor to take out the only known Nephalems known in existence. Which is what happened when they crossed the threshold. 

On total high alert, Lila and Izzy headed for the room that their father had that he made his decisions in and everything. Finally getting there without an international incident, they walked into the room to see their entire family waiting for them. Zagen motioned them forward and said, “No, I called you all here because the girls have some concerns about which of us has broken the promise—”

“We didn’t make any promises, Father,” Ursula groaned. “I’m bored!”

“Too damn bad,” Zagen looked at each and every one of his children. He exhaled.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m out—” Her body was completely frozen and she couldn’t even force it to move. “What the fuck?”

Izzy snapped her fingers and the beautiful demon woman turned. “Don’t you dare turn your back on daddy.”

She rolled her eyes again. “We all know you’re daddy’s favorites.”

Lila groaned in frustration, keeping her demon eyes in place. “This has nothing to do with who the fuck is daddy’s favorite.” She pushed her hands through her hair. “And everything to do with the fact if I find out that one of you are going after my fam—”

“We’re your family too,” Harley told her.

Izzy groaned. “You only act like it when it’s convenient for you.” She pushed her fingers together and glared at her sister and Ophelia screamed in pain. “Now, answer daddy’s question or I will seriously squeeze you out of the human you’ve been possessing.”

“I haven’t broken the damn promise!” she screamed. 

“Then who did?” she demanded.

“I did.”

**************

On the way to Indiana, Dean’s looking at the map while Sam’s questioning what John wants them to do. Finally, tired of following orders, Sam pulled over to the side of the road. Dean looked at his brother really confused. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re not going to Indiana.”

“We’re not?” 

“No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code.”

“Sam.” 

“Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You are bound and fucking determined, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“To fuck up your marriage. Like seriously beyond repair fuck it up.”

“What’s the point of fixing it? She won’t let me apologize.”

“Because you keep doing the same fucking thing!”

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. “What’s that?”

“Besides your dick, do you at all have any feelings for your wife? I mean, come on, Sam. Lila tells you that Izzy still thinks about how SHE messed things up with you guys, but you won’t even take responsibility for it yourself.”

“You have no idea what it was like!”

“You’re right I don’t,” Dean agreed, “But Sam, it wasn’t supposed to tear you apart. It was supposed to bring you closer. Why did you distance yourself?”

“Don’t you dare put that miscarriage on me! I mean for all we know her physiology could have killed—”

“That’s ridiculous! Yes, having a child is forbidden, but Sam, you can’t honestly think that she would have killed something you created. I mean, come on, man. Did you love her at all? Like seriously ‘til death do you part love—”

“I don’t know. Do you love Lila? Despite all the things before?”

“Yes. With every fiber of my being I love her. And before you ask yes, I know I’ll die before her, but damn it’ll be one helluva ride.” He exhaled. He knew when he was talking to a brick wall when it came to his brother. “You know what? Fuck up your marriage. I’m not helping you anymore.” He looked at his brother. “Here’s the thing, Sammy. Dad doesn’t want our help.”

“I don’t care,” Sam argued. 

“He’s given us an order,” Dean reminded him.

Sam said more firmly, “I don’t care. We don’t always have to do what he says.” 

“Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it’s important.”

“Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I’m talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge.” 

Dean shook his head. “Jess must have been some chick for you to throw away Izzy this way.”

“I’m not throwing anything away. She’s the one that’s gotten distant this time.”

“And she’s the only one fighting for you guys.” He exhaled, his frustration evident. “Alright, look, I know how you feel.”

“Do you?”

Dean seemed shocked by Sam’s tone. 

“How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?” 

He shook his head. “Whatever. I don’t think you did love Izzy at all.”

“Don’t tell me how I feel—”

“Do you ever ask yourself how she feels? I mean think about it, Sam. You up and left after one of the most devastating things either of you have ever experienced and she’s welcomed you back with open arms. You won’t get that every day.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“I don’t know, do you? All she wants is for you to love her again and you can’t even keep your mind off of the girl you cheated on your wife with long enough to think about how your wife feels that you’re still hung up on a woman who is dead.”

Again, he was speaking to a brick wall. Look, Sam, Dad said it wasn’t safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don’t, so if he says to stay away, we stay away.”

“I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him.” 

“Yeah, it’s called being a good son!” Sam gets out of the car angrily and Dean follows. “You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks.”

“That’s what you really think?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California.” He put his backpack on and started walking away.

*****************

 

Lila seriously would have to think of a different strategy with her family to ask these damn questions. Right now they weren’t saying shit to her. As she paced to think of an idea her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled, flipped it open and said, “Hello, Handsome.”

He smiled. “Hey, Beautiful.”

“Everything okay?”

“Everything’s…..” he sighed. “No, actually its not. Um…. Sam and I had a fight. He’s determined to head to California to help dad hunt the demon while I came to Poke Dunk, Indiana to find the missing couples.”

She exhaled. “I’m sorry you and Sam fought, baby. What else is going on?”

He sighed. “Put your Nephalem hat on for me, would you?”

“Sure,” she said honestly. “Go ahead.”

“What other reasons would a EMF meter go off?”

She bit her lip for a moment as she thought about it. “Well, the EMF meter isn’t just for ghosts, you know that. It’s for any and all paranormal activity. You only reason why we were able to pick up on that demon on our plane case was because the demon was in his smoke form.”

“Smoke form?”

“Smoke form: It’s their ability to get to point A to point B quickly. Um…their smoke forms are almost the true forms of demons. It’s as truthful as you’re gonna be able to ever see them anyway. When that demon was in his smoke form we picked him up, but if he was in a human host you’d never able to detect him.”

“Okay, so, besides demons and ghosts, what else?”

“Dean, my Love, the EMF can pick up ANYTHING supernatural. The world is too vast for me to pick just one thing. I’m gonna need more information.”

He sighed. “Okay. I’ll call later with more.”

“Good.”

“I miss you.”

She smiled. “I miss you too. I love you.”

“I love you more.” He hung up his phone and got back into the Impala

Dean goes and checks out the area and find a really ugly scarecrow. 

****************

He heads back into town and talks to Emily, the girl from the general store. He finds out that there’s another couple in town. He goes into the restaurant and talks to them. The woman notices Dean’s wedding ring. “You married?”

He nodded. “I am.”

The man with her smiled. “How long?”

“Um….it’ll be 9 years in February.”

“Any advice?”

He smiled. “Uh….love each other and make sure you stay best friends.” He smiled. “I grew up with my wife. We’ve known each other since we were 6 and we always jokingly say we’ve been together that long too.”

“Wow….and your friendship has pulled you through?”

He nodded. “It has. We’ve been through some very tough stuff together and telling each other every day we love each other and having that foundation with it too, has pulled us through.”

The girl nodded. Dean then tells them they should leave town. That they may be in danger. The couple is skeptical and basically waves him off as a crazy person. He follows them when they leave town that night. He saves their lives.

***************

“Didn’t you say that Dean was working on a case in Burkittville, Indiana?” Victor asked.

Lila looked at her older brother curiously. They were sitting around a large rectangular table having a ‘family’ dinner. She looked up and down each side of the table and then looked at her brother. “Yeah, why?”

“Tell me about it. Maybe I can help.”

She lifted her eyes and looked at him. “You wanna help?”

He shrugged. “Yeah. It’s good to talk it out.”

She lifted an eyebrow. “Okay,” she said in a challenging tone and began.

He thought about it for a moment. “What if it’s some kind of ritual, you know? A fertility one or something, since it’s a man and a woman.”

She leaned forward and looked at her brother a little surprised. Izzy leaned toward them now too and whispered, “You know there’s a pagan God that is a fertility God.”

“Who?” they said in unison.

*********************

Dean quickly swiped up his phone and looked at the caller ID. “Hey, there’s my beautiful wife! Talk to me.”

She smiled. “God, I miss you.”

“I miss you more.”

“Not possible,” she muttered. “So, I talked to Izzy and Victor about—”

“Victor?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too, but uh….he actually helped a lot. So, we concluded with it’s a Pagan God. Izzy can’t remember his name or anything, but she knows that he’s a fertility God. And as a fertility God he deals with the crops and the businesses and people.”

“Oh, Baby, that’s great!”

She smiled. “Glad I could help. It’s not like Izzy and I are making any progress here. I think we’re going to head back topside soon.”

“Good, because when you get here I’m gonna kiss you stupid and make love to you until we’re both walking bow-legged.”

She laughed. “Ooh. Sounds fun. Promise?”

He smiled. “I promise.”

She sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you. Hurry back to me.”

“Definitely trying.” She exhaled. “Dean.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Call your brother. I know you’re dying to talk to him. Call him.”

“No—”

“Call him. He’s your brother and whether you wanna see it he’s your best friend. Call him.”

He sighed heavily. “Yes, dear.”

“Don’t say you will to pacify me, Dean. Actually do it.”

“I will, I promise.”

Satisfied, she said she loved him one more time and then hung up. Dean looked at his phone, hung it up and then let his finger hover over Sam’s number. Finally giving in, he punched it.

**********************

After his conversation with Sam, he heads over to the local community college and talks to a professor there. When he finishes the talk, he is suddenly struck in the head with something and is out cold.

*********************

-Meanwhile, At A Bus Station…..

Sam’s been trying to call Dean for the last three hours, but he’s been just getting his voicemail. Finally he decides to go to him and tells Meg he’s sorry but he has to go. Meg looked at him curiously, “There’s gotta be another reason.”

He nodded. “There is. My wife.”

“Your wife?”

He nodded. “Yeah, my wife. She’s the love of my life and I just figured that out.” He sighed. “I gotta go. I gotta help my brother and win back my wife.”

“Why?”

“They’re my family. I love them.”

******************

When he comes to he realizes he’s in a storm cellar and tries to get out, but he can’t. He sighed. “Okay…..what now….?”

Down in Hell, Lila suddenly felt very off, very anxious. She looked at her sister. “We gotta go.”

“What? Why?”

“Dean’s in trouble!”

Ursula scoffed. “How can you tell?”

“Because she destined herself to him,” Sterling reminded his sister. “Good or bad feeling, Liles?”

“Bad. Very bad.” She looked at Izzy. “Come on.”

Izzy grabbed her jacket and joined her sister. As soon as they got topside, Lila’s phone rang. She instantly answered, without looking at the caller ID. “Dean?”

“No, Liles, it’s me. Have you heard from him?”

“Not since late last night. He was supposed to call me and then I got this weird scary vibe. I think he’s in trouble, Sammy.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Okay, we’ll see you there.”

******************

Dean and Emily get taken to the forest and tied to trees in the orchard. She asks what the plan is and he tells her that he’s thinking about it. The only idea he had would make him seem really crazy. “Okay, Emily, this may seem really insane, but trust me when I say, it’ll work.”

“What will?”

“LILA!”

“Who the hell is Lila?”

“My wife. LILA!”

“You’re married?!”

He nodded. “Yeah. She had a family emergency and couldn’t come with me.”

“How long?”

“9 years in February,” he looked up at the sky. “LILA WINCHESTER!”

“Wow….you must have married young.”

“We did.”

Dean turned his head to see his wife coming toward them. “Oh, thank GOD! What took you so long? Usually you pop right here.”

“Because of your friend, Sweetheart.” She lifted her head and yelled, “Sam, Izzy, over here you two.”

They walked over and Dean’s very relieved to see everyone. “The band’s back together!” He looked at Sam as he tried to untie him. “Keep an eye on the scarecrow.”

“What scarecrow?” The 3 Winchesters said in unison.

Lila seen Sam struggling and sighed. “What’s one more?” She looked at her brother-in-law. “Move, please.”

He stepped aside and she raised her hand and put it over Dean’s bindings. Dean could feel warmth like a heater and then his hands were freed. He stood and looked all around. “Damn it.” He looked at Lila, kissed her and then said, “Thank you. I love you and I missed you.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. I love you and I missed you more.”

Izzy walked over to Emily and smiled down at her. “Hi.”

“Who are you?”

“Izzy Winchester. I’m Dean’s sister-in-law, twice over.” She incinerated the ropes off and helped her to her feet. “I married his brother and he married my sister.”

“Wow….” She muttered. “Didn’t date much, did you?”

She shrugged. “In our line of work, you can’t.”

Lila spun around the area. “We gotta move. Let’s go.”

As they run to get free from the scarecrow, the townspeople show up and point guns at them. Izzy immediately and without thinking grabs for Sam’s hand. Lila jerked back and Dean put a hand on her hip. As they try to convince them to let them go, Harley the store owner gets killed by the scarecrow.

Lila looks at her sister. “Are we agreed, to hell with what they figure out?”

She nodded. Lila and Izzy close their eyes and open them to a gray-white color. Lila holds out her hand, getting read to blast. “Vanir, you will let us go.”

He growled in response.

“I don’t care what you wanted, Jackass.” She thumbed in Dean’s direction. “He’s mine.”

The scarecrow takes Harley and Stacey and disappears into the night, while the townspeople run out of the orchard. They get Emily out of the orchard and she looks at Izzy and Lila. “What are you?”

Izzy exhaled. “Long story. Just trust me when I say we’re the good guys. We would never hurt you.”

************************

-The Next Morning……

 

The group, with Emily heads back into the orchard to find the first tree. As they are searching Dean gets a little impatient. “Liles, can’t you supernatural whatever and find this thing for us?”

She laughed. “Already planned on it when we get close. Keep going straight, Baby.”

Emily smiled. “So, you two have been married for 8 years huh?”

“Almost 9,” Lila said and smiled. She looked over her shoulder. “So far he hasn’t made me regret it.”

She laughed. “I like her.”

Dean smiled. “So do I.”

“Guys, over here!” Izzy yelled.

They followed where she called from and they found it, right there. The first tree. Sam pours gas on it and Emily sets it on fire. They watch it burn and then head back into town.

Later that day, they watch Emily get on a bus bound for Boston. The brothers make up and everyone starts heading back to the impala. Sam informs everyone he’s staying. He looked at Dean. “Actually, there’s something I wanna do if you wanna wait a minute.”

Dean nodded and put an arm around Lila’s waist. Izzy stopped and looked at Sam. He looked at Izzy. “Isabella.”

Lila turned her face up to Dean’s and whispered, “What’s going on?”

He shrugged. Izzy looked at her husband and sighed. “What am I gonna be yelled at about now, Sam? What did I do?”

“Absolutely nothing,” he answered quickly. “You’ve done nothing wrong and I’ve taken everything that I’ve been feeling out on you. And for that I apologize from the depths of my soul.”

She looked at him suspiciously. “Okay…..”

“Look, Isa, I know I screwed up BIG time with you. I broke our vows and I am so desperately sorry. And the biggest screw up of all is I cheated on you for about a year and half and I’m dreadfully sorry for that.”

To Dean, Lila and Izzy’s surprise, Sam got down on both knees and looked up at his wife. “I’m asking you for your forgiveness. Please forgive me for hurting you and for not being there for you when you needed me.”

A wave of stunned surprise washed over Izzy like a wave and she covered her mouth with her hands as tears swam to her eyes. “Oh, my God….”

Sam shifted from two knees to one and looked up at her again. “It may have taken me awhile to realize it, but you are my world, my life and my heart. When I look into my heart I see only you. If you say yes, then right here and now will be our do over. No more Jessica, no more bringing up the past and no more.” He looked into her eyes. “Isabella Cornelius, will you please do me the honor of marrying me….again?”

Izzy slid her eyes in her sister’s direction and she held up her hands in a ‘don’t look at me type of way. Izzy turned back to her husband. “Sam, stand up.”

He slowly stood and she looked into his eyes smiling. “Yes, I’ll marry you….again.”

He happily stood and pulled her into a hug and kissed her in a way that made Dean and Lila uncomfortable. He broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you,” she said, holding him tight.

“I love you.”

Dean smiled as he watched the newly reunited couple. Finally, maybe things would get back to normal for the 2 of them. For everyone. He just hoped that along the way the old team would come back too.


	21. Faith

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/catchmywave/2880242795/in/photolist-5ovZQx-UxPGHt-o27KKe-gyK8kZ-76PiWs-8vosiD-RU8tXR-TK3Hqv-8vGFaZ-qFkWJ2-omi24v-9aRNGk-bwHcTC-WBz6Ee-7jvSwy-t2m2p-7jvSgq-ap7a3M-kycA5m-88Yuf9-9nJdzG-W2hMPW-UeYrgW-eigEz5-6ftpek-WmrAoj-7jvSeS-UMm3ws-7jvSkC-cCwL6J-7jvSMy-awYV97-Vk8yew-76MoPC-3d8Xot-436wSF-7jvSs5-b87xhv-ns1riW-FUTzpD-7jvSd9-ZNKVVu-88YfL9-8QKuXB-TvkUtk-dgE1BC-6ftoYc-TK3HqR-4HmU32-nFxyQb)

 

-End of April, 2006……

Izzy straightened from her crouched position and looked at the old abandoned home that she and her sister had followed their suspect into. She looked over her shoulder at her sister as Lila was making sure they were alone. “How do you wanna play this?”

 

“You go check and see if you can see the children inside and if so come back and tell me. Then, I’ll call Dean and the boys will meet us here.”

 

Izzy and straightened her jacket. She pushed her golden blond hair off of her shoulders and headed for the house. She put a hand to the building, flipped her eyes to a bluish-silvery white color and began to ‘feel’ the people inside. Feeling the fear of the children inside, Izzy dropped her hand, closed her eyes and went back to her sister. “They’re in there.”

 

“Great,” Lila said and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and pressed one button that connected her to her husband. “Hey, babe, it’s me. We’re here and they are too. Hurry.” She ended the call and put the phone back into her pocket.

 

Moments later the sisters heard the familiar roar of the impala coming up the road. They meet up with them and after the guys get their ammo, they head inside. They find the kids and Dean tells Sam and Izzy to get them upstairs and out of the house. As they go up, Sam gets pulled down the stairs by something. “SAM!” all 3 of them screamed while the kids screamed in fright.

 

Dean shoots his stun gun and yells for Izzy and Sam to get the kids out of there. Lila rushes down with him. She gets knocked off her feet. He went after Dean next and Lila watched in horror as the electrodes from the stun gun electrocuted her husband too. 

 

“DEAN!” she screamed and crawled to him. She hovers her hands over him, afraid to touch him. She looked toward the stairs and screamed, “SAMMY!!” She looked at her husband and finally getting the courage to touch him, she put her hand to his heart. “DEAN! No! Don’t you die on me!”

 

They rush him to the hospital.

 

*****************

 

Sam talks to the police and sees the doctor come out. He waves Lila and Izzy over. “Hey, Doc. Is he...?”

 

“He's resting.”

 

“And?” Sam demanded.

 

“The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged.”

 

“How damaged?”

 

“We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.”

 

Lila sucked in a sobbing gasp. “Wait, are you saying that my husband is dying?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry.”

 

She inhaled sharply, putting her hands to her mouth, then turning into Sam. “Oh, God…no….”

 

“No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.”

 

“We can't work miracles. I really am sorry.”

 

Lila glared at him angrily. “He may not know how to work a miracle but I know someone who does.” She then walked off, Sam yelling after her. 

 

He looked at his wife. “Where’s she going?”

 

“I-I don’t know.”

 

*****************

 

Outside the hospital, Lila pulled out her cell phone and immediately sped dialed her oldest brother’s number. The English accented voice that came through the other side seem to comfort her….sort of. “Hey, it’s me,” she said into the receiver.

 

“I know, darling. What’s wrong? That human break your heart again?”

 

“NO!” she sobbed and collapsed onto a bench. “He’s-He’s-He’s dying!”

 

“What?”

 

“My husband is dying and there’s nothing—”

 

“You can heal him,” he reminded her.

 

She shook her head as she said, “Not on this magnitude. Mom hasn’t taught everything she taught you and our brother. She’s taught me to heal the little wounds. Not something internal.” She took a shaky breath. “I-I-I-I can’t lose him! Not now.” She sighed deeply. “I miss him already. You have to help me. You have to come heal him for me. Please,” she begged. “Please. I’ll forever be in your debt—”

 

“Lila, stop it,” he told her sternly. “You’re my baby sister. I’m not going to let you be in debt.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Tell you what, give me a couple of hours and I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll call you back, Sweetheart.” With that he quickly hung up.

 

************

 

Lila walked back into the hospital and Sam looked at her suspiciously. “Where did you go?”

 

“I called in a favor.”

 

“You called in a favor?” Izzy questioned.

 

“Yeah, I figured after everything our mother put us through and heaven allowed it to happen they owed me one, so….”

 

“You called in heaven on this one?” Sam inquired.

 

“Don’t you dare!” she almost screamed. “That man laying in that bed is my life, Sam! I had to do something!” She pointed all around them. “It’s not like they could have done anything.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Sam soothed and walked to her. He pulled her into his arms. “I know, Liles, I know.”

 

She held on to him as she sobbed. “God, Sammy, I finally get him back and he’s now accepting of everything and now I’m gonna lose him again.”

 

Izzy exhaled. She had never seen her sister like this before. They go in and talk to Dean. Dean then took Lila’s hand and said, “Being married to you for the last 9 years has been the greatest adventure of my life. I’m sorry that I’m leaving you this soon, Baby.”

 

“I know,” she whispered and kissed him. “I love you beyond words, Dean Winchester.”

 

“And I love you, Baby.” He kissed her again. 

 

*****************

 

Three days later, Sam and Lila were still up looking for ways to cure Dean of his heart damage. Sam called dad and told him and then hung up. He looked at Lila. “I thought you could heal people?”

 

“I can, usually. But this is on a massive scale I don’t even know—”

 

There was a quick rap at the door and they exchanged a look. Izzy came out of the bathroom and looked at them. “Anyone supposed to show up?”

 

They shook their heads. Sam stood slowly and walked to the door and quickly jerked it open. Dean was there and he looked horrible, leaning against the door jam. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Lila stood up. “My God, Dean….”

 

“I checked myself out.”

 

Izzy looked at him, stunned. “What? Why would you do something like—"

 

“What, are you crazy?” Sam interjected.

 

Dean walked into the room, using everything around him as leverage and energy to get around. “Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot.”

 

Lila laughed. Sam huffed a laugh and shut the door, while Izzy looked at him dumbfounded. “You should be in bed, Stupid.”

 

Dean shrugs. Sam huffs a laugh and shuts the door. “You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it.”

 

Dean observed his brother, then his wife then his brother again. “Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me.”

 

He helped him into a chair. “I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For a way to help you.”

 

Just then Lila’s phone rang, singing the hallejuah chorus. She stood up and walked out of the room. She comes back in and looks at everyone. She takes Dean’s arm and says, “Come on. We’ve got a drive awhile.” 

 

They look at her a little weirded out. “I just got the name of a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.”

 

Sam looked at her in surprise. “He came through.”

 

“Of course, he did. I told you he can’t tell me no.” 

 

“Neither of you are gonna let me die in peace, are you?”

 

Sam replied, “I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going.”

 

***************

 

-NEBRASKA…..

 

They get to Nebraska and Dean’s pissed because everyone lied to him. He pushed Sam away when he tried to help him. Lila glared at him, “Hey!” she said sternly. “If you wanna be pissed at anyone be pissed at me. This is your wife through and through, honey. Forever the optimist.” She tilted her head and exhaled. “This guy is supposed to be good. My grandfather told my brother who the guy was, my brother called me.” She gave him the puppy dog look. “Please….”

 

He agrees to go and they get inside the tent. A beautiful blond named Layla starts flirting with Dean. Lila rolled her eyes. Dean smiled and politely said, “Layla, this is my wife, Lila. Lila, Layla.”

 

They walk into the tent and both Izzy and Lila stop. Sam kind of falling back. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked looking at both of them.

 

Lila blinked and shook her head. “Nothing. Thought I saw something, but….”

 

Izzy shook her head too. “Yeah. Even if we did see something, it’s not there anymore.”

 

They find seats behind Layla and her mother and sit down. Le Grange begins his sermon and the girls listen. They are getting a very strange vibe off of this whole event. Like it’s not what it seems. They weren’t skeptics about God or any other religious concepts, for obvious reasons, but Lila this seemed a little too town hall to her. 

 

“And into their wallets,” Dean muttered.

 

“You think so, Son,” Le Grange stated.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“No,” Lila said. “I’m curious, sir. No disrespect intended because you’re obviously doing great work here, but uh….how do you exactly know who to pick for the healing? And what do you say to the others, ‘I’m sorry. Your healing will be on another day’? I mean that doesn’t seem very fair. These people have been waiting days, even months for some kind of miracle and you’re—”

 

“You’re a believer,” he said a little surprised.

 

“Of course I am. I’ve seen some of the things my mother and grandfather can do.”

 

The man looked at Dean. “What’s your name, Son?”

 

“D-D—” he cleared his throat. “Dean.”

 

“Well, uh, Dean, I want you to come up here with me.” He looked in Lila’s direction. “I want to prove to your girlfriend—oh, I’m sorry, you’re wife—that I’m the real deal.”

 

Lila shook her hands. “Oh, no. No need to do that.”

 

“I agree with my wife,” Dean told him. “Let someone else—”

 

“I didn’t pick you, Le Grange told him. “The Lord did.”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder at Lila and she mouthed, Possibly. Sam looked up at his brother. “Get up there!”

 

Dean slowly moves to the stage, Lila following behind him. He pulls himself up on the stage and informs Le Grange that he isn’t a believer. They start praying. Le Grange places a hand on Dean’s temple and he starts chanting ‘all right, now, all right now’. The Winchesters watch in horror as Dean starts going to his knees. Sam looked at Lila and Izzy. “What is he doing?!”

 

They both shrugged and Izzy whispered to him, “I’ve never seen the healing person have that affect before.”

 

Dean collapses and passes out. Sam, Izzy and Lila rush to him. He gasps awake and Sam screams at him, “Say something!”

 

Dean looks up and thought he seen something behind Le Grange, he blinked and then looked at Lila. “Sweetheart, look.”

 

She looked where he did and her eyes widened slightly. She looked at Dean. “We’ll talk about it later, Baby. Come on. Let’s go.”

 

*****************

 

They take him to the hospital for some tests and the doctor tells him he’s perfectly fine. Dean tells him he felt weird and that he saw something. A man, old. He thinks it’s a spirit. “It’s not a spirit,” the sisters said in unison.

 

Sam looked at them. “What?”

 

“It’s not a spirit,” Izzy repeated. She exhaled. “Look, you’ll have to trust us, but from what Lila and I saw when we walked in and from what Dean described it wasn’t a spirit.”

 

“Then what was it?”

 

“We’re not 100% and don’t comfortable telling you yet,” Lila told them. “Partly because we don’t know why he’d be here anyway.”

 

They split up. Sam and Lila go see about the heart attack guy, while Dean and Izzy talk to the Le Granges. They meet up with Layla and her mother. They talk to her and she tells them what’s wrong. 

 

Mrs. Rourke’s parting shot, got Izzy to react. “Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?”

 

“Look, ma’am, I completely understand and feel for your situation, but lashing out someone—”

 

“We’ve been coming every day!” she exclaimed.

 

“I understand that. Believe me, I do, but lashing out at someone isn’t going to fix your daughter’s tumor. It’s not going to make—”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Because I lost a child when I was 18. Believe me every time someone said to me ‘God did it for a reason’, ‘there must have been something wrong with it,’ I wanted to punch them in the face. But getting angry isn’t solving anything.”

 

Layla looked at Izzy suspiciously and then at Dean. “That’s not your wife.”

 

He smiled. “You’re right. It’s not. She’s my sister-in-law. Who’s more like a kid sister.”

 

Izzy laughed and rolled her eyes. “Thanks a lot.”

 

*******************

 

They get back to the motel and Sam and Lila told them what they find out. Lila paces as Sam tells them the deal. Someone gets healed, someone is killed. Sam’s clueless about the rest of it. How it all works. Lila exhaled. “He’s not.” She looked at Sam and then at Dean. “You were right. You did see something. And trust me it wasn’t good.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Finding out the information Sam and I found out cemented it for me.” She ran a hand through her dark hair. “We’re dealing with a reaper.”

 

“A Reaper? As in a being that make deal’s for your life? That kind of Reaper?” Sam asked.

 

Izzy nodded. “The only thing is, Reapers don’t just come and decide to help. That’s not how they work. In all honesty, they don’t give two shits about anyone. They just want your life. To hell with everything else.”

 

Lila looked at the boys. “And you can’t keep them as pets so to speak something. So, the real question is how is Le Grange controlling him?”

 

They talk about it a little more and come to the conclusion that Roy has to die. Sam is trying to speak sense to him. Izzy looked at her brother-in-law. “Okay, since Sammy won’t let you……Lila and I will.”

 

“Are you crazy?! You can’t kill him? Won’t you like go to Hell?”

 

Lila smirked. “I don’t know if you’ve realized this, but I’ve already been there. Spent my summers and holidays there.”

 

“You can’t kill him!”

 

“Sure we can,” she told him. “I’m half-demon. I could do it without feeling guilt and remorse.”

 

They head out to the tent.

 

*******************

 

Again they split up. This time, coupled up with their spouses. Sam and Izzy go to Le Grange’s house and Dean and Lila go into the tent. They find out how he’s doing it and tell Dean and Lila. Sam and Izzy go look for the protester. They stop the Reaper or they think they have but he keeps coming.

 

Izzy kind of panics. “Okay, continue talking to him.” She flipped her eyes to red. “Hey, Reap. You know me, right?”

 

The Reaper says and does nothing.

 

Izzy sighed, “Let him go.”

 

Inside the tent, Lila looks around while Dean talks to Sam about it working. “That’s why,” Lila said. “Dean, look.”

 

Dean looks and sees Sue Ann Le Grange off stage chanting or whatever. “What is she doing?”

 

“My guess, calling the Reaper.”

 

Dean stops her and she starts screaming out for help. Lila rolled her eyes. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

 

Sue Ann glared at her. “What do you mean, Dear? I thought you’d be excited to have your husband back.”

 

“Oh, I’m thrilled. You have no idea.”

 

They go outside and Sue Ann tells the officers to let him go she’s not pressing charges. “The Lord will see to him as he sees fit.”

 

Lila folded her arms and glared at the woman’s retreating back. “You have no idea.”

 

Sue Ann turned and then froze for a moment, then kept walking.

 

***************************

 

They decide to stop Sue Ann. They go back to the tent, where Le Grange is doing a private healing for Layla. Dean distracts the cops while the others find Sue Ann. Sue Ann tries to get Sam to understand.

 

“Listen, Lady, my grandfather doesn’t work that way.”

 

“Your grandfather?” Sue Ann questioned. “Now who’s the crazy one?”

 

Izzy tapped the cellar. “Stay put, Baby, I got this.” She looked at the woman. “You know, you’re right. The Lord does work in mysterious ways, but he doesn’t punish anyone. We do that ourselves.”

 

“God doesn’t punish—”

 

“Nope.”

 

Sue Ann looked at her suspiciously. “How do you know this?”

 

“Let me show you,” she said.

 

Sue Ann watched as wings came out of Izzy’s back. “Oh, my God….what are you?”

 

“I’m an angel. My grandfather is God. My mother is a Seraphim. You see what you’re doing grandpa doesn’t actually like it. He would never choose anyone to take a life. No matter how immoral that person’s life was.” She made her wings disappear and looked at Sue Ann.

 

The Reaper kills Sue Ann in exchange for not getting a life to save Layla’s. They immediately leave the tent area and go back to the motel. Layla shows and she and Dean talk. She looks at Dean. “Do you have faith at all?”

 

He nodded. “Absolutely. I have faith in my wife. In our marriage, in us. That blind faith has gotten us through a lot of stuff together and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.”

 

Lila smiled at the suitcase and winked at him. “Thanks, Baby.”

 

He promises to pray for Layla and Lila smiled at her. “And I will too.” She shrugged.

 

Layla smiled. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

They said she was welcome and then she left. Lila put the pair of pants down and walked into Dean’s arms. She wrapped her around his middle. “God….”

 

He hugged her tight and kissed her hair. “I know, baby, me too.”

 

“I don’t ever want to feel that again…ever.”

 

“Me neither,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


	22. Caught Up In You

Lila smiled. "That was fun. I like hanging with Sam and Izzy, but it's fun to go out with just you and I."

He smiled. "It does. Really good." He walked to her, a look of intent in his eyes. “May I make love with you now?”

“Yes,” she said softly.

He lowered his mouth to hers and her mouth opened to him immediately. The kiss began softly, but built in intensity at each twists of their mouths and the tangle of tongues. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He ended the kiss, and shoved her t-shirt up and pulled up over her head. She did the same to him and their mouths immediately fused back together. They kissed, slurped and nipped at each others’ mouths. She backed him into the bed and he sat, breaking the kiss.

She backed away from him, unhooked her jeans and pulled them down, stepping out of them. She walked back to him and straddled him and swallowed his groan with a kiss that shook him to the core. His fingers speared into her hair and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss the kiss again and placed opened mouth kisses down her neck. She tilted her head back and sighed, “Oh, God, Dean……”

“Baby,” he murmured against her throat, but continued with the kisses. He placed the same kisses down her neck and over the slope of her breasts. Her body felt like it was on fire. She twined her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss yet again. He unhooked her bra and she let it drop off her arms. He nuzzled her breasts, savagely licking and sucking at the tips. She cried out. He wrapped an arm around her waist and he flipped her onto the bed.

He kissed her, placing opened mouth kisses down her torso. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and jerked them down and off. He unhooked his jeans, pulled them down and stepped out of them. He looked at her, laying on the bed ready for him. “God, you’re hot.”

She smiled and watched him walk to the bed. “You’re not so bad yourself, Winchester.” She twined her fingers around his scorpion necklace and gently pulled until he followed her down.

Their mouths met in a mind blowing kiss and they both moaned. He broke the kiss and kissed down her torso. He stopped at the apex of her thighs and he gently nudged them open. He kissed the inside of her thighs and then bent forward and licked her slit.

She practically came off of the bed as she bowed, and moaned as she felt his lips and tongue slurp and suck at her center. He sheathed his tongue inside of her and she cried out his name. His tongue continued its exploration and worked her. She came on his tongue as her pleasured cry filled the room.

Her body quivered as he rose and laid over her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. “That was incredible.”

He smiled against her mouth and murmured, “It’s not over yet.” He eased himself inside of her giving warmth. They both groaned in pleasure and contentment as it felt like coming home. He kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she said and returned the kiss.

Body to body, mouth to mouth, they moved. Hunger matched hunger as their bodies came together. She tore her mouth from his and threw her head back, crying out. “Fuck! God, baby, that’s…..mmmh.”

His mouth dove for her throat as he continued his thrusts and she met each one, driving them both where they wanted to be. They came together in shuddering cries and their bodies quivered as they both crested.

“Damn,” she muttered against his lips as he kissed her before rolling off of her. “That was amazing,” she said settling into him.

“Incredible,” he murmured against her temple before pressing his lips there. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she said without hesitation.

He sighed, content. “Are you absolutely sure about waiting on the whole kids issue?”

She raised her head and looked into his green eyes. “Yes,” she said into them. “Are you?”

He nodded. “Yes, but I know you’ve been wanting them, so….”

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. “Yes, I’m sure. I think its for the best. As much as I would love to have your baby but it doesn’t feel right for right now.”

He smiled, kissed her and conceded, “I totally agree with you. With dad still missing and us searching for the thing that killed mom still I don’t think it’s the right time either.” He tilted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes. “I love you and I would love nothing more than for you to have my baby, but if we can wait a little while that would be great.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Then we wait.” She sat up, not worrying about her blanket. “No more talking about it. We move on,” she shifted until she straddled him and continued, “to more fun endeavors.”

He laughed. He felt her warmth sheath him and he sighed. From the moment that they began having sex as teenagers feeling her surrounding him was the best feeling in the world. And each time he felt like he was home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Izzy walked out of the motel and Izzy looked up at him. She exhaled. “Do you actually wanna do this?”

Sam blinked at her surprise. “Wha—what?”

She sighed. “I just want to be with you. No brother. No sister. Just us.” She released a shaky breath. “You’re my entire existence and as dramatic as that is it’s true. I just want **_us_** back and as much as I LOVE the fact that you proposed to me again and want a do over I don’t know if that’s what you really want.” She sighed heavily.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her doubts away. “I’ve wanted you from the moment we were 13 years old, Isabella and nothing will ever change that. Whether you believe me now or not I don’t care, I will spend the rest of my life proving it if I have to, but just as much as I am for you, you’re my entire existence too.” He knew what she wanted back when she said ‘us’. She wanted the connection that they’ve always had, that friendship that they’ve always had.

He kissed her again and said, “Hey, when Dean and I were driving here I saw a sign advertising for a town’s fair. How do you feel about being us with carnival rides, games and maybe a local band in the mix?”

She smiled. “Sounds amazing!” she said excitedly.

“Question is, how we going to get into town without the car?”

She smiled. “Who says we’re not gonna go with the car?” She gave him a sexy wink and walked up to the impala. She looked around and then pressed a hand lightly to the hood.

To Sam’s surprise, the car roared to life. His jaw dropped. “Did you just hotwire a car without hotwiring the car?”

She laughed. “Yeah. Daddy calls it electrokinesis. How do you think daddy powers that mansion he lives in?”

He laughed again, walked to her and kissed her. “I’m driving. Get in.”

She smirked and slid into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the parking lot of the motel and headed in the direction of the town’s fair. He chuckled to himself. “What’s so funny?” she asked sliding up to him.

“Dean’s gonna kill us! This is his baby!”

She laughed. “Imagine how he’s gonna feel if he ever finds out what we’re gonna be doing in it before we get home tonight.”

Sam’s head came around and looked down at her. “Seriously?”

She laughed. “Honey, it’s been a few days since the last time we had sex. I think you’re a little overdue, don’t you?”

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her hair. “I love you, Isa.”

She smiled. “I love you too, Sammy.”

About 20 minutes later, Sam pulled into the makeshift parking lot for the fair and they both got out of the car. He held out a hand to her and she slid her slender hand in his as they walked. They playfully bantered about which ride to go on first but when Izzy heard the upbeat dancing music she took Sam’s hand and pulled him into a white tent.

She looked up on the stage to see a 6-piece band with a bunch of singers up there having a good time as they sang an old 60s song but with their own upbeat twist. They found a standing position in the middle of the crowd and dead eye-contact with the stage.

Another upbeat 60s song with a twist began playing and Sam smiled as he felt Izzy’s hip bump into his hand as she swayed to the song. Sam dipped his head down and kissed behind her ear, her pulse point on her neck and then her shoulder. “I love you.”

She leaned into him and held tighter. “I love you.”

The song faded and this time instead of letting her dance into him he began dancing with her. This song was _Hey, Baby._ And just like the other 60s songs, the band put their own twist on it and made it more dancy for everyone.

Sam took her hand and spun her out and then spun her back into him. He kissed her lips briefly and then spun her back out. They began swaying to the music and generally just having a good time.

* * *

At about 9:30, Sam and Izzy decided to head back to the motel after spending the entire day with each other and actually being both a couple and best friends. It was extremely fun. They danced until the band went home, rode rides and ate too much carnival food but for them both it was a blast.

They slid into the car and just like last time Izzy started the car with her electrokinesis and they headed back to the motel. They drove the wood lined street heading to the motel, Izzy had an evil thought. She rubbed a hand on his chest as her other hand dropped to his leg and she rubbed it intimately. “I want you, Sam. Right here, right now.”

“Now?”

She nodded. She licked her lip and then moved her hand to his zipper, unzipped him and then worked him out. She brushed the pad of her thumb across his slit. She bent her head down and licked the liquid that slid out.

Sam groaned as he watched her lick her bottom lip and catch some that had dripped off her tongue. “Are you seriously going to blow me right here—” He gasped as he felt the warmth of her mouth encase him. “Yep,” he murmured.

He kept his hands on the wheel as she worked him with her amazing mouth. He kept his eyes on the road, even though everything inside of him wanted him to close his eyes and let the sensations take him. He let out a loud grunt followed by her name as he released into her mouth. He quickly swung the car to the shoulder and looked at her, his eyes a smoky blue. “Take your pants off,” he growled.

She unzipped her jeans and slid them down. She put a hand on the back of the seat as he moved it back. She came over to him, but stopped as she was going to put her back to him.

“Face me,” he growled again and sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

She turned her body and straddled him, facing him. She put her hands on the top of the seat and groaned when she felt him slid into her. “Oh, God….”

“Too fucking long,” he murmured before taking her mouth in an earth-shattering kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he moved and their bodies found a rhythm together. She pulled away and began riding him like he was the last bull in the rodeo. All you could hear inside the classic Impala were the grunts, groans, and moans of their bodies coming together to be one.

All at once, both their climaxes slammed into them like waves crashing into rocks and they both cried out. As the orgasms ebbed out, Izzy slumped over him and he laid his head back. “Damn,” she muttered. She lifted her head up enough to kiss his shoulder. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you, Baby.” He kissed her throat. “That was incredible as always.”

She smiled and kissed his lips. “Always.” She moved off of him and they both pulled themselves together. “Lila and I were talking to Bria about having babies a week or so ago.”

Sam stopped as he started pushing himself in and he looked at her. “What?”

“Lila had told me and Bria she wanted a baby. Dean said that they should wait until everything dies down before they even think about all of that.”

“That’s smart,” he answered. He exhaled. “I don’t know if you and I would be hunting if we had our baby.”

She stopped and just stared at him. “Wha—what?”

“Our baby,” he replied. “I don’t know if I would have liked it if we were hunting with him or her.”

She smiled. “Do you still think about the baby?”

“All the time.” He turned his blue-green eyes to her. “I wanted the baby, Izzy. And I didn’t marry you at 17 because you were pregnant or anything. I married you because I wanted a life with you. For the first time in my life I wanted something that was mine, I wanted something to be normal about my life. And you were and still are the most constant thing—person in my life, in my entire world. I’m so sorry that I left you alone while I went to Stanford and I’m sorry that I cheated on you with Jess.”

He sighed. “You have to believe me when I tell you that my relationship with Jessica is 10 times different than my relationship with you. Jessica and I started out the normal way. Boy meets girl, boy asks girl out and after 3 dates they are in a relationship—”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” she asked flipping her hair out of her jacket. “I mean, you all but yelled at me 3-4 years ago that normalcy is what you wanted.”

“And it still is, but I want whatever normalcy **_we_** create, Iz.” He exhaled. “I want the life we talked about before we got married. Aww, hell, who am I kidding? I just want you. I want you to know that I love you. And that despite everything that happened I totally and unequivocally accept you,” his eyes locked with her, “ ** _all_** you. I want to learn more about what you are that makes you you and I would love to actually see you as both the full-on demon, the Nephalem and the angel.”

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him again. “And I would love to show you. However, I can’t show you the full-on angel part, baby.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not sure if your sight or perception will be able to handle the whole experience, but we can try.”

He smiled and kissed her. “Lets get the car back before my brother flips out.”

She laughed. “He’s gonna flip out now anyway, because we took the car without keys.”

He starts the car and pulls onto the road. He drops his hand into hers and they drive cuddled up, feeling content and that everything is right in their world.


	23. Route 666, Part 1

Izzy watched her sister and brother-in-law as they got all flirty and passionate with one another as he checked his messages. Then to her surprise and Lila’s shock, Dean all but pushed her away as he listened to one message in particular.

Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother. “Ok. I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought.”

Dean lowering his phone and looked thoughtful. “Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania.”

Sam looked at the girls a little confused. “We what?”

“I just got a call from an, uh, old friend. Her father was killed last night, think it might be our kind of thing.”

Lila froze when she heard that. She had a feeling she knew exactly what that meant.

“What?”

“Yeah.” He opened the driver’s side door. “Believe me, she never woulda called, never, if she didn't need us.” He slid into the Impala and looks out the window at his family. “Come on, are you coming or not?”

No one said anything for a while. Lila was sitting, with her legs folded inside the seat while the Impala cruised down the road, fields on one side, a lake on the other.

Finally Sam decided to question him on the ‘old friend’ thing. “By old friend you mean...?”

“A friend that's not new.”

Lila rolled her eyes from the backseat.

“Oh yeah, thanks,” Sam said sarcastically. “So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her.”

He pretended to be innocent and surprised by the oversight. “Didn't I?”

A long pause filled the car. Sam looked at his brother expectantly. Lila groaned from the backseat, frustrated. “Just fucking say it!”

“Yeah, we went out.”

“So, this is the girl that you….?” His voice trailed off on purpose. He didn’t want to say it and hurt Lila even more.

He exhaled. He really didn’t want to dredge this up. Hell, he didn’t even do it with Lila because she didn’t want to hear it. “Okay, look, I haven’t hid it from anyone that I did cheat on Lila once.”

Sam nodded. “I know. So….?”

He groaned and looked through the rearview mirror at his wife. He saw the pain there. “It was after Lila and I split, after she told me.” He exhaled. “Dad and I were working a job in Ohio, she was finishing up college. We went out for a coupla weeks.”

“And...?”

He shrugged slightly. Lila couldn’t believe this. “So answer a question for me, you know your wife?” She looked intently into her husband’s eyes through the mirror. “Does she know?”

Dean looked at Lila through the mirror and then shook his head. “I never told her.”

She nodded. “Huh….you and your brother are a lot more alike than you think.”

Knowing when to change the subject. Thanks to several years of knowing Lila, he knew just about everything. “Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?”

Dean looked at his brother kind of shifty. That blew Lila. “STOP THE CAR!”

“SHIT!” Dean muttered. “Lila, come on—”

“Stop the fucking car or so help me God your precious baby will not run for a very long time.”

He stopped the car and she got out. She began walking and Dean went after her. “LILA!”

That seem to of halted her, but she didn’t turn, until he was close enough. “So, let me get this straight. You never tell this girl that you’re married—the MOST important piece of information that she’s ever to receive—however, you tell her about the big family secret. The one that Izzy and I aren’t even supposed to—”

“Liles, baby,” he came to her, but she stopped him.

“You’re not going to fix this, Dean, with some cute flirty thing. You came back to me because you said you couldn’t live without me.”

He nodded. “That’s right.”

“However, could it be because she didn’t take it well? The family secret?”

“Lila, don’t do this.”

“I’m not doing this, Dean. It’s your girlfriend that called you, remember?”

“She’s not my girlfriend! She’s a chick I had a 2-week affair with. And yes, I didn’t tell her about you, but I did tell her about the family secret. I don’t know why, maybe to see if there could be someone that could understand me, besides you.”

Sam looked at his brother when he came back to the car. “I can’t believe it. You told her. You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a coupla times and you tell her everything?”

Dean stayed silent, staring straight ahead.

Sam couldn’t believe it still. “Dean!”

“Yeah. Looks like.”

He continues staring ahead and put's his foot down. Sam does the bitchface, shaking his head. “I’ll say this, Winchester,” Lila finally replied, “You do it again. Cheat on me and it’ll be the last fucking time you do it. I may be supernatural and I may not exactly know where I stand with everyone in my world, but I will not allow you to treat me this way. No more chances. I gave you one because of my big secret reveal, but that’s all you get. Understood?”

“Lila, I think—”

“Do we understand each other?”

He nodded. For the rest of the drive, the occupants inside the Impala had fallen silent.

* * *

 

**-CAPE GIRADEAU, MISSOURI…..**

 

They walked into the paper where Cassie worked and as soon as Dean and Cassie saw each other, Lila sensed it. And her heart plummeted. Did he still look at her that way? And if not, is it because of her? If he doesn’t is it because he never actually really forgave her? _He only forgave you for your lies because Cassie had reacted badly._

Cassie stares at him. “Dean.”

“Hey Cassie.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, not speaking. Sam watches, smiling to himself. And the sisters watch too, Izzy elbowed her husband. Sam sees the look on Lila’s face and the smile crumples.

Dean cleared his throat. “This is my brother Sam.”

Cassie smiles at Sam, who returns one of his own. Her gaze returns to Dean. Trying to push him to introduce Lila the right way, Sam said, “This is my wife, Izzy.”

Cassie smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

Sam notices that he didn’t take the hint, so he gave him an elbow push and then nodded toward Lila. Knowing what he wanted Dean said, “Oh, um….this is….Lila.”

In that moment, everything shattered. She took a deep shaky breath, but kept her emotions in check. The moment he introduced her the way he had she knew what Cassie was to him. Everything she wasn’t. Lila smiled, “Nice to meet you, Cassie. I’m so sorry about your dad.”

Cassie smiled. She didn’t think she had heard a sincerer statement. “Thank you, Lila.”

Dean repeated it. “Sorry ‘bout your dad.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Dean and Cassie keep staring at each other. Not being able to stand it anymore, she looked at Sam and Izzy and said, “Uh….I’ll see you at the motel.”

Neither of them said anything and Lila walked out of the newspaper. She thought about taking the Impala but sided against it because of her sister and Sam. So, she just walked. Not long after Lila had left, they walked out too. Dean looked around, half expecting to see Lila in the car waiting for him. “Where’s Li?”

Izzy smiled at Cassie. “Excuse me for a moment, would you?”

Cassie nodded. Izzy walked up to Dean, pulled her fist back and punched him hard. “You’re an asshole!” she almost screamed.

“What the fu---? Izzy!”

“No!” she exclaimed, pushing him into the car. “You’ve got to be the biggest dick I know.” She folded her arms when he gave her a clueless look. “Really? Gonna play dumb? Did all your brain cells go to the wrong brain again, Dean?” She took his left hand and held it up. “Remember this? Do you remember who this belongs with, Jackass?” She seen the recognition dawning.

“Damn,” he muttered. “Where’d she go?”

“She said she was going to the motel but I’m not totally sure that’s where she went.” She looked at her brother. “She was pretty upset, Dean.” She leaned into him. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were in love with her?”

“I wasn’t,” he told her. He sighed when she seen that she wasn’t believing it. “I’m telling the truth, Iz. I wasn’t in love. I was in infatuated.” He sighed. Knowing she’d hear him if he thought he said, “Lila, I’m sorry. I hope when we get to the motel you’ll let me explain. I love you.”

They go to Cassie’s house and she tells them what happened to her father. They then leave.

* * *

 

At about 11:45, Dean begins pacing the floor. Lila wasn’t back yet and it was really starting to make him freak out. He began to absently spin his wedding band on his finger as he waited for her to come back.

At about 12:15, Lila finally came through the door. He turned to her, relieved that she came back. “Hey.”

She didn’t say anything to him as she walked past him. She pulled her duffle bag onto the bed and began searching through it.

Dean exhaled. “Okay, we’re not speaking.”

She didn’t give him a response, but she did glare at him.

“Liles, come on, baby. I didn’t mean—”

“Don’t,” she told him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t mean it. You meant it!” she said as she pulled her jacket off and stuffed it into her bag. “I saw the way you looked at her, Dean. I’m not stupid!” She pushed a hand through her hair. She falls silent and keeps digging through her bag. She couldn’t help her feelings.

She couldn’t help feeling that the last few years of them being together was just a lie. She began to feel all those old feelings beginning to boil to the surface again. She thought she had squashed them down, but with the swiftness as to them coming to the surface made her realize she didn’t, she was just masking them. Her insecurities were still there. Her feelings of inadequacy to every female human in the world was still there. The women on this planet would never know how great they had it.

At least no one questioned their actual feelings. At least they could experience everything that was considered ‘normal’ for them. She’d give anything to experience the things that they could experience. She always thought she’d be enough for Dean, but maybe she was kidding herself on that. Maybe she just let him have an open marriage. Just the mere thought of that broke her heart immensely. Her chest tightened with an ache that would never be eased and tears welled up in her eyes like a sink filling up.

Dean hated it when she fell silent. He never knew what she was thinking about when she fell silent like that. It meant that her wheels inside that wonderfully beautiful brain of hers were spinning. “Lila, say something, please.”

She looked up at him and his heart stopped when he seen the tears filling her eyes, running down her face. “Oh, baby….”

She wiped her tears away. “I always thought….I guess it's stupidly naive of me to think that I would have been the only one you'd be in love with. And I guess with where we were with one another then that it'd be stupid of me to think that during the time we were apart that if you did fall into bed with someone it was just sex. I would hope that what you and I have, what we share every time we make….every time,” she finally said, “that it would be anything but just sex, but I can't help what I feel, Dean." She wiped her tears. “After seeing the look you gave her….I can see that’s all we have. I get it, okay? She was everything I wasn't then. When you said to me a few years ago, I'm not even human. So, it was only logical that my HUMAN husband would go seek out a human." She then pushed at his shoulder as tears stream down her face. "But I'll have you know that just because I'm not human doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt IMMENSELY that my husband had feelings for someone else. You're the love of my life, Dean. And that's saying a lot because as my mother, you and your brother so eloquently put it I won't die. Which means you're it for me." She looked into his green eyes. “I will never fall in love with someone like I have you, if I do ever.”

She wiped her tears. "The way you looked at Cassie today made me wonder if you've ever looked at me that way. And if you did, would you ever look at me that way again? Or because I kept the fact that I'm a Nephalem from you has changed us forever." She looked into his eyes. "You wanted me back to the way I was before it was revealed, well, here I am, Winchester. I'm back, but can I say the same for you?"

Finally finding what she was looking for, she walked to the door. Dean, a little desperate. "Where are you going?"

"To the road where all this keeps happening. The quicker we can solve this case the quicker I can get the hell out of here." She pulled the door open and looked over her shoulder. “Cuz God knows I don’t want to be here when you finally give in to the feelings that I felt ebbing between the two of you. Just do me a favor, when it actually does happen, don’t ever tell me about it.” With that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

“Sonofabitch!” he exclaimed and threw the lamp across the room, shattering the moment it hit the wall. How could she think any of that? How could she think anything they’ve ever shared is JUST sex? When it’s always been oh, so much more. All because of a look. The words echoed in his brain. He was telling Izzy the truth when he said what he and Cassie had wasn’t love or anything close to what he and Lila have, but an infatuation.

Although, he understood where Lila’s feelings about it came from. It did seem kind of quick that he went from being infatuated with Cassie to totally in love and absolutely devoted to Lila. And wanting to win her back.

Maybe it was time to end this once and for all.

* * *

 

Lila stood on the main road in Cape Girardeau and looked around. She could definitely sense the spirt that forever lived on this road. And he was pissed. Someone had pissed him off and he wanted revenge, very badly.

However, as much as she could feel the guy, she couldn’t seem to focus. The blowup with Dean flashed in her mind and she exhaled. Why wouldn’t she ever be enough? Why did she always feel inadequate when it came to Dean and other women? She knew yelling at him, yelling about feelings that were still there wasn’t going to fix anything. She dug her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed her big brother. “Hey, it’s me. Do you have time to talk or you off on one of grandpa’s missions?”

“I will always have time for you, Lila.”

She exhaled. “Dean and I fought.”

“What about?”

“I met the girl he cheated on me with. She’s nice. Very pretty—”

“Lila, you’re beautiful. Whatever she looks like you look even better.”

She smiled. “Thanks, but that’s not what the fight was about. Not the underlining issue anyway.”

As if it was a sixth sense, and maybe it was, he said, “You feel inadequate. Like you’re not enough to make him happy.”

She laughed nervously. She should have known not to hide anything from him. “More than anything in the world!” She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. “I want to be enough for him. Is that so wrong?”

He didn’t know what to say, so he just continued to listen. There wasn’t much he could say he didn’t have feelings, except for maybe one person…..and there was no way the two of them could ever be together.

* * *

 

Lila had no idea why she did it.

Maybe she was a masochist or something. In the brown bag in her hand was a pie for her husband. He had this weird addiction to pie and without thinking about it, as she went to go pick up some Rocky Road ice cream, she went down the bakery aisle and picked up an apple pie and a small thing of vanilla ice cream.

She walked into the motel and shut the door behind her, shoving her keys into her pocket. She could feel Dean’s green eyes on her as she walked to the small kitchenette inside the room. “Would you stop looking at me as if I’m either going to smite you or kick your ass?”

He smirked as she looked at him. “Sorry, but I don’t know which is going to happen.”

“Honey, if I was going to do either I would have already done it.” She took a small bag to the table where Sam and Izzy sat. “That’s for you. I couldn’t remember what you liked together so there’s two different kinds in there.”

Sam smiled appreciatively at her. “Thanks, Liles.”

“You’re welcome,” she said and kissed his cheek. She walked back in and pulled out a cardboard box, the thing of ice cream and the utensils. She plopped them on the bed. She watched as Dean stood to kiss her, but she stopped him. “Don’t. I’m still upset with you, but I was getting everyone else something. I couldn’t leave you out.” There. That sounded logical. “So, I got you….” She opened the box. “…apple pie and ice cream.”

“Thanks, Baby.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

“What did you get yourself?” Izzy asked opening the small cherry cheesecake sampler.

“Rocky Road,” she answered.

Izzy winced. “Ooh, man. You really fucked up.”

Again, Sam changed the subject. “So, Dean mentioned that you went to the road to feel things out. Did you get anything?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” she answered around her ice cream. She waited until her mouth was clear to continue. “There is one pissed off spirit on that road.”

“Like what kind of pissed?” Dean asked, plunging his fork into the crust.

“Like you’ve done me wrong and now I want revenge type of pissed.” She looked at Dean. “However, I didn’t see any phantom truck or anything. So, I don’t know where your girlfriend got that.”

He groaned and looked at his wife. “Would you stop calling her that? The only woman I have in my life that I want there at all, is you.”

“Is she aware of that because the vibe that I got off of her was a ‘Dean, fuck me now’ vibe?”

“Well, if she expected that out of this trip then she’s going to be bitterly disappointed.”

Lila walked to the bed she was going to share with him and sat at the head of it, putting her back against the headboard. “Whatever. So, I was thinking on the way home. What if Cassie’s father, and the other two victims did something to piss this guy off when he was alive.”

Izzy went with her sister’s way of thinking. “Weren’t they all African-Americans?”

“Yeah,” the boys said cautiously.

“Go with me here.”

“We’re going, baby. I’m just not sure of the trip.”

She laughed. “Funny, Sammy.” She waved him off. “Anyway, um, what if we’re looking at a hate crime or something?”

“Okay. I’m with ya, but I’m confused.”

They continued to talk about it and knew that they were on the right track they would just have to talk to Cassie.

* * *

 

All night Lila watched the moon descend into the horizon while the sun made its appearance for the day. New day, new heartache. She lifted Dean’s arm and slid quietly out of bed. She clicked her fingers and the stereo in the room began playing an old Mindy McCready song that fit her mood and she began singing it as she got ready for the day.

Sam awoke to the most depressing singing voice he had ever heard in his life and not because it was a bad voice, but because the person singing it didn’t need to be singing like that. He quietly slid out of bed and walked into the bathroom where the singing was coming from. He walked in to see her in tears as she sang. His heart shattered. He didn’t think that it still affected her this way. “Lila.”

She quickly wiped her tears away. She gave him a watery smile through the reflection in the mirror and said, “Morning, Sammy.”

“Morning, Lila. Talk to me. I hate to see you like this.”

She exhaled and turned to face him. She told him everything that they fought about last night. As she did, tears streamed down her face. “The thing is, that’s not the entire reason as to why I picked the fight.”

He folded his arms in front of him and looked at his sister. “Tell me.”

She sighed. “It’ll sound stupid—”

“Then it sounds stupid,” he interjected. “Just tell me.”

“As much as he keeps telling me and showing me, I still have doubts. I still feel inadequate to be his wife.”

His mouth dropped slightly. He leaned forward and took her had in his. “Honey, you’re not. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to him. You’ve got to know that.” He brushed a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. “Lila, I promise you, he loves you. He loves you.”

“I know,” she exhaled. “And then we run into Cassie and I see the look he gives her and I can’t help but think, ‘does he look at me like that?’”

He shook his head. “He doesn’t.” He watched as her face fell in disappointment. He quickly said, “He doesn’t, because to him you’re so much more, honey.” He looked into her ocean blue eyes and said, “To him you’re everything.” He smiled. “You know, when I went to him to talk about marrying Izzy, you know what he said to me?”

She shook her head. And he smiled. “That marrying you is the best decision he’s ever made because he married the one woman who will ever have his heart.” His smile widened. “You are his everything. You’re the reason why he does the things he does, Liles. Why he fights for a better world for us to live in. It’s for you and the life you created.”

“Hey, you two doing secret bathroom hookups now?”

Lila rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She looked at Dean who was grinning from ear to ear, amused with himself for his little joke. “You’re so stupid.” She tapped his chest. “Get dressed. We gotta go to the main road out of town.”

“Why?” he asked taking her hand. He had to feel her, to touch her.

She felt the sparks she always felt when he touched her. “Because we have….” He came closer and hovered his mouth just above hers. She felt her thighs warm and her heart hammer hard in her chest. He brought his other to her face, caressing it, touching it gently. She gasped slightly and she felt her knees beginning to wobble. Damn it, why did this man have to have this effect on her?

Keeping her composure, but she supposed not the heat from her eyes by the expression on his face, she finally said, “Because we have another victim, Winchester. So, move.”

* * *

 

20 minutes later, the whole crew was in the Impala as they approached the area on the highway, with the emergency vehicles and everything. Cassie was there wreaking havoc as usual. Lila rolled her eyes. “You know I get why you find her—”

“Found.”

She looked at him and turned a brow up at him. “Excuse me?”

“I found her attractive because she’s beautiful,” he said leaning into Lila, his mouth only inches from her own.

“If you’re fishing for a kiss, Winchester, talking about a chick you’ve slept with isn’t the way to do it.”

Ignoring her, he continued, “But she’s **not** you. She could **never** be you, **will** never be you.” He looked deep into her eyes. “Lila, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since I was 13 years old. Nothing about that will ever change. Not Cassie or anyone else. Nothing. I love you with every fiber of my being.”

She wanted to believe him. She really did, but she honestly believed that Cassie was everything she wasn’t. In her way of thinking right now she was an inadequate ‘human’ anyway. She didn’t do the typical wifely duties. She wasn’t even sure he’d like them. She just wanted to feel like she was enough. She let go of his hand and slid out of his relaxed embrace, getting out of the car. She looked through the window. “Come on, Winchester.” She started to straighten as she said, “Your girlfriend needs you to be her hero.”

Dean didn’t feel hopeless that time hearing her say that. Maybe because he saw everything he needed to see in her eyes. He swung out of the car and caught up to her. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. He kissed her hand and whispered, “I love you.”

Lila didn’t say anything, not sure she could, even if she wanted to.

They approach Cassie and the mayor. Dean jumped right in with a question, “Did the cops check for additional denting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?”

Mayor Todd looked at Cassie. “Who are they?

She made the introductions, “Dean and Sam Winchester. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd.”

Sam smiled. “This is my wife, Isabella. And her sis—”

“My wife, Lila.”

Cassie’s head whipped around and she stared at Dean for what seemed like forever. Lila didn’t wait for her to recover she gave the mayor her brightest smile and said, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor. Wish it was under better circumstances. However, if you don’t mind may I ask you a question? It may seem a little unorthodox.”

“No, go right ahead, Mrs. Winchester.”

She felt the usual zing of happiness at hearing someone call her, ‘Mrs.’. She loved being a Mrs. “Um…. have there ever been any local legends, ghost stories if you will, about some phantom truck following victims to their deaths?” She gave him her sweet and innocent smile. “I told you it was unorthodox, Sir. And I know it sounds crazy, but it would definitely explain why everyone believes that there were two vehicles.”

Mayor Todd smiled at Lila. “That would definitely explain it, but no, Mrs. Winchester, um…. there’s one set of tire tracks. One…. doesn’t point to foul play.”

Cassie gave Dean a side glare and then a full one to Lila. “Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about...”

The mayor was appalled by her insinuations. “Indifferent!”

Cassie didn’t back down. “Would you close the road if the victims were white?”

He couldn’t believe she had asked that. “You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that.”

“And why is that?”

“Why don't you ask your mother.” Mayor Todd walked away.

Lila turned on the girl. “Un-fucking-believable. You can’t call racism every time you’re not getting what you want.”

“And what makes you think it wasn’t?”

“Because they were friends, damn it! My guess is Mayor Todd and your father along with the other victims were all friends. They probably hung out when the townspeople weren’t looking.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“My family comes from Baton Rouge. Honey, we’re both in the heart of the bible belt. Which means the civil rights movement marched right through—”

“And I’m sure that your households had black people serving you right?”

“Actually no,” Izzy stepped in. “The only African-American woman I remember ever growing up around was the woman who stepped in to take care of my sister and I when my mother had to work and she did that voluntarily because my father and uncle had saved her son’s life.” She arched an eyebrow at her. “My father’s housekeeper was a Hispanic woman that he paid very well and gave her every weekend off. And the cook was only there to make meals for everyday of the week and freeze them so all we had to do was pop them in growing up. So, as you can see us white people were very self-sufficient people.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did,” Izzy told her. “You were trying to get my sister to attack because my brother-in-law admitted something that he should have told you a long time ago.”

Cassie turned to Dean. “How long have you been married?”

“Um….9 years.”

“When did you get married? When you were 18?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Valentine’s day, actually.”

“Oh, that’s cute.” She put her hands on her hips. “How come you never told me?”

“Because I, uh…we, uh….”

Lila laughed softly. She couldn’t stand to see him struggle. “We had separated at the time.” She waved at Cassie. “It’s a long story.”

Dean’s head whipped around and he just stared at her. She put a smile in place and took Dean’s hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked back to the Impala and Dean turned Lila to look at him. “What was that?”

Lila searched his face and her heart stopped. “I-I-I thought…..I was trying to help. You were struggling to explain and I thought I’d supply an easy answer.” She held up her hands in a ‘don’t-shoot’ pose. “Excuse me. Won’t happen again. You can swim in the deep end of your own shit all by yourself next time, Winchester.”

They get into the car and Dean looked at her. “Liles, I’m sorry.” He exhaled. “You just surprised me with your willingness to jump in.”

She exhaled and looked into his eyes. “Whatever. Just take me to the motel, please.”

The boys head into town to talk to some of the townspeople about the victims and the black truck comes up. On the way back to the motel Dean and Sam conclude Dean has to go talk to Cassie about why it would be connected to her and her family. Dean took his phone out and searched through his contacts.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure that Lila’s gonna be at the motel when we get there. I have to tell her where I’m going. Which she’ll probably assume I’m going there to sleep with her.” He seen the look in his brother’s eyes. “Which I am not.” He exhaled. “Why is it so hard for you to get? I’m fully committed to my wife. It wouldn’t matter if Aphrodite herself showed up, I would never cheat on Lila.” He looked at the road and then his brother, closing his phone. “I love her, Sam.”

“I know you do.”

“No, I mean, I **_really_** love her,” Dean emphasized. “Besides you and Izzy, Lila’s my best friend. She’s that rock that I never knew I needed.” He sighed. “I need her. Loving Lila is like breathing to me, man. She’s my entire world. Without her…..I don’t know….”

Sam had never heard his brother talk like that before. It was surprising and not so surprising either. He knew that Lila had to be different, his feelings for her had to be different if she had his attention for 14 years. “Okay. I think you need to tell Lila this, because she was telling me that she feels inadequate as your wife. That she still has doubts about all of it, Dean. You need to tell her that.”

He nodded. After hearing what Sam had said he knew he’d have to say something, because she was anything but inadequate.


	24. Route 666, Part 2

They drove to the motel. He pulled into the parking lot and got out. They walked into the room and Dean walked to Lila. “I love you.”

She nodded slowly, a little apprehensive. “Okay. That’s good considering—”

“I have to go talk to Cassie. We now think you and Izzy are right about the whole racial angle you were going for earlier.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Talking to a few people in town. They confirmed the town wasn’t black friendly, at least most of them.”

Lila nodded. “All right. So….we’re going to talk to Cassie, why?”

“Because we think it has something to do with Cassie’s—”

“Wait a minute,” Izzy said. “Is Cassie’s mom light skinned?”

Dean nodded. “Her dad was black.”

The sisters exchanged a look and then said in unison, “Love Triangle!”

“What?” Dean asked.

Lila looked at her husband. She needed to show him that she trusted him completely now. So, she stood from the bed and walked to her husband and put her hands on his chest. She leaned into him and placed a kiss on his lips. It was a soft, gentle, basically a whisper of their lips. “Go. Go talk to her.” She exhaled. “And then when you get back we need to talk.”

He nodded. “We do.” He kissed her this time and then walked out the door.

* * *

 

Dean knocked on Cassie’s door and waited. Cassie opened the door and is happy to see him. “Dean!”

“Hey.”

“Hey. Come on in.” He brushes past her, trying to avoid rubbing into her, but she pretty much pushes into him

“So...you busy, or...”

“The paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy. I was just going through his stuff...his awards. Trying to find the words.”

“That's gotta be tough.”

“For years this family owned the paper. The Dorians? They had a whites only policy. After they sold it Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop til he became editor. He taught me everything...” her voice clogged with emotion and she stopped. “Where's your brother?”

Dean shrugged. “Not here.”

Cassie gave him a measured look. “How about your wife?”

He shook his head. “You’re trying to start a fight with me over the fact that I didn’t tell you. I didn’t tell you because it was irrelevant at the time.”

“Irrelevant? Really? How could you say that?”

“Honestly?”

She nodded.

“Because I knew that I would be going back to her.” He exhaled. “Look, my wife’s and I’s relationship is complicated. So complicated, that when she revealed something to me I wasn’t sure I could deal, so I left her. Never thinking I would see her again. Then I met you.”

“All right. So, uh, what brings you here?”

“Trying to find the connection between the three victims. By the way, did you talk to your mom about, what Todd said about not being a racist?”

“I did. She didn't want to talk about it.”

“Right.”

There was a short silence between them. Finally Dean spoke, “So just then, why did you ask where my brother was?”

She backpedaled. “Nothing. Not important.”

“Could it be because, without him here it's just you and me? Not you, me and Sam which would be easier?”

“It's not easier.... Look, I...”

Turning away, Dean said, “No. Forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business.”

Cassie actually looked at him in surprise. “I forgot you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Oh. Whenever we get, what's the word.... close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off. Or make some joke. Or find any way to shut the door on me.”

Offended, he barked out a laugh. “Oh that's hilarious.” He walked back to her. See, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me.

“Ok wait a minute...”

“And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it.”

“We done with this metaphor?”

“Alls I'm saying is I was totally up front with you back then, and you nailed me for it.”

“The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future, tells me he professionally pops ghosts.”

“That's not the words I used!”

“It was a totally insane story.”

Dean glared at her. “I noticed it didn't sound insane the minute you thought I could help you.”

“I thought you wanted to dump me.”

“But yet, you dumped me.”

“I thought it’s what you wanted!” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Well you did. But you also did me a favor.”

“A favor, what do you mean?”

“It made me realize that I wanted Lila back.”

“How the hell did I help you figure out that you wanted your wife back?”

“Because you made me realize—hate to use a metaphor—that the grass wasn’t greener on the other side. That my grass was just like everyone else’s. That Lila and I may have our ups and downs but as long as we remember that our love and friendship will pull us through all will be fine.

She couldn’t believe that their ‘relationship’ pushed him to realize a future with his wife. She sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

She leans up to try and kiss him, but he stops her immediately. “No,” he told her firmly and pushed her arms off of him. “I’m fully committed to my wife, Cassie. I’m not cheating on her with you.” He opened the door. “I came to talk to you about why the ghost would be attached to your family like this. Not have sex with you. If I had time for that I’d have my wife underneath me right now.”

“Don’t be crude,” she muttered.

“Stating the truth, honey. If you think of anything call me.”

“Uh….okay. I….” she tilted her head curiously. “You’re seriously committed and devoted to her, aren’t you?”

He nodded.

“So, you’re happy? You’re not bored?”

He shook his head. “Nope. I’ve never been happier.”

* * *

 

He left a few minutes later, got into the Impala and went back to the motel. He got out of the car and headed into his room. He walked in and smiled at Lila who was reading a book on the bed that they had shared the night before, but not like before. He looked to his left and asked, “Where’s Sam and Izzy?”

“They got their own room. Saying something about wanting to be alone to be naked all the time.” She looked at him, observing the state of him. To see if she could tell if he had slept with her or not.

“I didn’t sleep with her.”

She tried to hide the fact that her heart was singing with the news. She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about it. She jerked when she heard the loud slam of something on the table in the room. “What….?”

“What do I have to do to make you see that I don’t want her?!”

She could see the frustration in him at her attitude. “I don’t know, Dean. Maybe stop looking at her as if you want this,” she flashed her wedding rings at him, “on her finger instead of mine!”

His heart stopped beating. “But I don’t.” He instantly came to her. “Lila, come on, you have to know that isn’t true, right?”

She shrugged. He came to her in an instant and took her face in his hands. He looked down into her eyes and surprisingly it pissed him off to be looking into her blue eyes instead of her original color. “Show me.”

“Wha—”

“Show me you. I want to talk to **_you_**. Not the public you. Show me.”

She closed her eyes and opened them again, but instead of saying anything, he took her mouth in a rough kiss that wasn’t meant to be gentle and loving like all the others but was meant to tell her something. He broke the kiss and looked down into her purple eyes. Again, instead of saying anything, he knelt in front of her.

He pulled his jacket off and threw it to the floor. He pulled his shirt off and let it join his jacket. He unhooked her jeans and then swiftly jerked them off of her legs, along with her panties. He stood again, unhooked his own jeans and pulled them off, with his own underwear. If he had to, he’d show her how much he needed her. How much it clawed at him like a bear, the need that grew inside of him when they were together and apart.

Lila had never had this type of experience with him. Action without words. Their love life was always filled with words and here he was not saying anything. It was like he was letting his actions speak for him. She gasped when he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed.

Instead of doing his usual foreplay, he just spread her legs and eased himself in. He looked into her eyes and began the rhythm that they usually did for a quickie. Moments later, she came on a scream. She panted as he rolled off of her and rubbed his hands over his face. “Damn it.”

“I came,” she said almost instantly as if that was the problem when they both knew what the problem was.

“I know,” he muttered. “I’m at a loss here, Lila,” he said as he sat up. “I don’t know what to do to tell you, to show you that I don’t want Cassie or any other woman.” He began easing himself off of the bed.

Lila immediately sat up and pulled him back down. “It’s not you!” she said quickly. She exhaled. “I feel inadequate, Dean.”

“To what? To who?” Dean asked. “There’s no one else, but you Lila.”

She exhaled. “I feel inadequate as your wife. I feel like I’ll never be everything you want. I mean, I look at Cassie and I can see why you were attracted to her. She’s smart, sexy, ambitious…..everything I’m—”

“But you are!” he insisted. “Lila, you’ve been running a business with your sister since you two were teenagers. That doesn’t take just anyone to be able to do. That takes skill, ambition and determination.” He touched her face and held it. “Do you know why I married you?”

“Because you wanted to have unprotected sex finally?” she asked cheekily.

He smirked. “No….well, yes, but that was a smidgen of a reason why I married you.” He looked into her eyes. “I married you because you’re my best friend, my confidant and everything I wanted and that I still want. I married you because I love you. I love you, Lila, with every fiber of my being, every cell I love you. You mean the world to me.”

He took her face gently in his hands. “Yes, I wasn’t sure if I could handle it when you told me about you being a Nephalem, but you know what I discovered?”

She shook her head.

“That you were absolutely right to tell your mom that it wouldn’t matter.” He looked firmly into her eyes, her purple eyes. “Because it doesn’t, Lila. You being Nephalem has **_nothing_** , and I mean nothing to do with the fact that my heart beats only for you.”

She gasped as tears welled up in her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand as her tears came in a flood. “Really….?” She asked, her voice quivering.

“Really,” he replied. “I’m glad you showed me who **_you_** were in here,” he tapped her chest, “because that’s the girl I became best friends with, that’s the girl that became my confidant. That’s the girl that I shared my first kiss with when we were 12. That’s the woman I fell in love with and that’s the woman I married.” He leaned in close to her. “To me, it doesn’t matter that you could smite me into oblivion if I piss you off. To me, it doesn’t matter that you have wings and to me it doesn’t matter that you have white eyes, yellow eyes, red eyes or blue.”

He shifted on the bed and continued to hold her face. “What matters to me is us. What matters to me is that every time I look at you that I see you. Every time I look into your eyes I see your love, the love we share shining through.” He sighed. “What matters to me is that you’re my everything. You’re my rock, Lila. You’re the beacon that always helps me find my way. You’re the constant being in my life that while everything goes crazy you help me keep sane.” He sighed. “I’m probably not saying this right and you’re probably not going to believe me, but—”

His words were cut off by her mouth coming up to his. She pulled back. “I believe you. Oh, Dean….” She kissed him again. “I love you. For some reason I thought you wanted the typical housewife, the Betty Crocker wife.”

He shook his head. “No. I want you for just who you are. I love the fact that you can bake me a pie and make it taste like heaven, and I love the fact that you can cook, but it’s not necessary to be my wife or anything. I love you. Not your housewife abilities.”

She smiled and kissed him again, this time pushing him back against the pillows. “Good to know. Lets say we try again, huh?” She rolled him until he was on top of her, “But this time how about we make love.” She gave him a sexy smirk. “Which means, put some emotion into it, Winchester.”

He laughed and dipped his head down for a kiss. “As you wish, Mrs. Winchester.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Lila awoke to her husband there, wrapped around him and her feeling more connected to him than she had in a long time. She rolled on to her side and watched him sleep. She lightly touched his chest, running a finger intimately up and down his chest. She leaned up and kissed him. “Dean….” She kissed his chest. “I wanna make love to you.”

He slid to his back and she straddled him. She began kissing his chest. “Dean…baby….”

He opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling. “Hey, Beautiful.”

“Hey, good morning, handsome.” She rubbed her center on him. “Make me come?”

As they got into it, one of their phones rang and they both groaned. She whimpered, “No….”

He smiled down at her. “I’m sorry, baby. If we weren’t on a job I wouldn’t answer.” He looked at the caller ID and flipped it open. “This better be good.”

“Where are you?”

“Somewhere between being angry and an orgasm. What do you want Sam?”

“There’s been another victim.”

“Who?” He listened. “What? Yeah, we’ll be right there.” He disconnected the call and looked at his wife. “Do you think you can come quick?”

She laughed. “We’ll have to see. Come here.”

He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

 

When Lila and Dean got to the scene emergency personnel was everywhere. They get out of the Impala. Dean walks up to his brother, while Lila stops where Izzy stood observing the scene. Sam was talking to a cop and he tells him that Dean’s with him. So what happened?”

“Every bone crushed. Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, it's like something ran him over.”

“Something like a truck?”

“Yep.”

“Tracks?”

“Nope.”

“What was the Mayor doing here anyway?”

“He owned the property. Bought it a few weeks ago.”

“But he's white, he doesn't fit the pattern.”

“Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit either.”

“Boys.”

They turned and Dean smiled at his wife. “Hey.”

Izzy smiled. It was nice to see them back to being normal again. “Hi, Big Brother. The truck was here.”

“It still is,” Lila corrected. “But um….do you remember when Cassie and I got into our little tiff yesterday?”

“Yeah,” they said in unison.

Izzy laughed. “Told ya. Anyway, do you remember when the mayor said to Cassie to ask her mother as to why he’s not a racist?”

They nodded.

“Well, I think something happened in the 60s and the victims were a part of it,” Lila told them.

Dean nodded. “Awesome! Wanna come with me?”

She smiled. “Sure. Then we can stop off for some cookie dough ice cream.”

“Cool,” Dean said. He chased after her. “Wait, what kind?”

“Cookie dough,” she told him.

He groaned. “Aww, damn.”

Sam and Izzy laughed.

* * *

 

Dean and Lila go to Cassie’s work and ask to see some archival information anything to do with the killings in the 60s. Dean’s telling her that there wasn’t a lot of it in the paper.

“Not surprising.”

“Yeah. Usually, if it had anything to do with blacks most people didn’t care.”

Cassie looked up at Lila and smiled. “Right. There wouldn’t have been much in the papers.” She looked at them and asked, “Tea?”

Lila shook her head. “No. Thank you. I don’t drink the stuff. Hate it actually.”

Dean nodded. Lila slapped his shoulder. “I thought you didn’t like tea?”

He looked over his shoulder. “Make it coffee, please?”

She nodded. “Okay. Do you want coffee, Lila?”

“No thank you.” She looked at the computer screen as Dean clicked through newspaper clippings. He thanked Cassie for the coffee and continued through the articles.

Lila tapped his shoulder. “Answer your phone.”

He chuckled when his phone started ringing. “I forgot you could do that.”

She smiled mischievously at him. “I can do a lot of things.”

“Don’t I know it,” he smiled. “What’s up?”

“So, courthouse records show Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought the property months ago. It was an abandoned property formally owned by the Dorian family.”

“Dorian?” He asks Cassie about the family and she tells him they were the pillar family of the town. That they owned just about everything in town. He clicked through information and found a missing person article on Cyrus Dorian. “That’s interesting.” He looked up. “Liles, look at this.”

Lila looked down at the computer screen, slinking an arm around Dean’s shoulders as she read. “Huh. That was when the string of murders was happening. 1963.” She began to straighten, taking her arm with, when Dean grabbed it and kissed her wrist. She kissed the top of his head.

“The old Dorian place must have been in pretty bad shape.”

“Why’s that?” Dean asked.

“Because the first thing he did was bulldozed the place.”

Dean talked to Cassie about it and she tells him it was a pretty big deal and that he made the front page. Lila stretched her arms beside Dean and typed something in. She looked at the dates. “Baby, look.”

Dean read. “The mayor bought the place on the 3rd and the killings started the very next day.”

“Well, holy shit,” Sam muttered. “Our wives were right, man.”

Dean laughed. “They usually are.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Cassie’s at home when the phantom truck comes after her. She immediately calls Dean and all 4 of them rush over. Cassie tells them what happened and she asks why it didn’t kill them. Izzy pushed herself off of the couch and walked around. “My guess is it’s taunting you.”

“Why?” Cassie demanded.

Lila looked at Mrs. Robinson, giving her a measured glance. “Something happened that night that Cyrus Dorian went missing, didn’t it?”

“Cyrus? How do you know about that?”

“We read about it,” Lila told her.

Dean starts getting forceful with Mrs. Robinson. Cassie tries to stop him. Lila looked at the woman. “No, Cassie, he’s right.” She looked at Mrs. Robinson. “Ma’am, he’s NOT going to stop until the two of you are dead. Trust me, we know this better than anyone. Vengeful spirits are really bad and notoriously persistent. So, please, tell us why is he after you? Why did he want your husband and his friends dead? Does it have something to do with the night that Cyrus went missing?”

She exhaled and told them the story of about what was going on then. They listen to her story of how she fell in love with Martin and they were going to be married, but at the last minute they decided to elope. As she told the rest of what had happened, the church burning down, she began to sob. Izzy put an arm around the woman in comfort. She continues the story of how Martin was beaten by Cyrus and then he fought back.

As she told the story, the sisters were in tears. Lila took a deep breath before she spoke, “Did-Did-Did he kill him?”

Mrs. Robinson nodded. “He called on his friends and the three of them put Cyrus’ body into the truck and rolled it to the edge of the swamp on his land.”

Dean asked why Mayor Todd said what he said and Mrs. Robinson explained, “He was a young deputy then, investigating Cyrus’ disappearance. When he had discovered what they had done he….did nothing. Because he knew what Cyrus had done.”

“So the four of them kept the secret and all was well,” Lila said. “Until Mayor Todd bought and bulldozed the Dorian place.” She gasped. “I know what we have to do.”

“What?” Cassie asked a little confused.

“We’ve got to exhume Cyrus.”

“What?!” she exclaimed. “Dean?”

“Lila’s right. We have to.”

They go to the swamp, pull up the truck, take out Cyrus’ body and burn it. As they watched it burn, they heard an engine revving and see the truck. “Guess not,” Dean muttered.

“I got an idea!” Izzy exclaimed. She rushed to the Impala. “Dean, get in!”

“I guess your wife and I are going for a drive.”

“Take care of her!” Sam yelled.

“Dude! What do you take me for?”

She looked at Lila and Sam. “Burn the truck!”

“Burn the truck?! Iz, how are we going to burn the truck?”

“I don’t know, Sam. You’ve got an angel and a demon at your side, you figure it out.”

They get in the car and he pulls out quickly. “Okay, Iz, not that I don’t mind going for a drive with you, but what’s the plan?”

She didn’t answer, but she took out her phone. “Hey, Babe, look at the map and tell me where the old church was.” She went silent. “Yes, the one where the children died. Where was it?”

Dean tapped Izzy’s knee. “Hey, what’s the plan?”

“Spirits can’t enter hallowed ground.”

“As in….?” Then he realized. “You mean, church grounds?”

She nodded. “Right.” Sam got back on the phone. “Yeah, I’m here. Okay. Hurry up, this dude is gaining on us.” She hung up and smiled at her brother-in-law. “Now we wait.”

“Now we wait? Are you serious?!”

She smiled at him. “Have I told you today that I love you, Big Brother?”

He couldn’t help it, he laughed. “I love you too, Small fry. But seriously? Now we wait?”

She nodded. Just then her phone rang again and she passed it to Dean. “Hey.”

“Where are you?”

“Um….out in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass.”

“Right. Seriously, I need to know where you are.”

“I don’t know,” he muttered and looked for a street sign. “Iz, did you happen to see the road name?” He didn’t get an answer. “Izzy?” Still no answer. “Isabella!”

“What?!” She exclaimed back. “I was trying to slow the damn thing down. What do you want?”

“Did you catch the street name?”

“We’re on Decatur Road. We’re about 2 miles up the highway.”

Dean smiled. “I love you.”

“I know,” she said.

Dean repeats it and Sam starts giving them instructions. Lila looked at her brother-in-law. “Okay, um…balls to the wall?”

“What?” Sam asked.

“All out? Which means, do I use my powers and set fire to this bitch or do I play dumb.”

Sam smiled. “Balls to the wall, Baby.”

She laughed. “All right.” She closed her eyes and opened them again, they were white, pure white. She flicked her wrists and fireballs formed in her hands.

“Sam?!”

“Sorry. Dude, I gotta say, your wife is pretty hot as a demon.”

Dean laughed. “Could we?”

“Sorry. Just stating fact.”

“My wife is hot all the time. Did she demon out?”

“Yeah. More about that later. Do you see a road up ahead?”

“No.”

“There it is!” Izzy yelled. She started climbing into the backseat.

“Bella, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about me. Keep your eyes on the road and try not to kill us.”

Dean slammed on the breaks and made the turn. “All right, now what?”

“You need to go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop. Exactly seven-tenths.”

He did as his brother instructed and was now facing off with the phantom truck. Izzy looked at Dean when a feeling washed over her. “What do I do?”

“Exactly what you are doing. Bringing it to you.”

“Wha-yeah.” He moved his shoulder as Izzy moved back up to the front. “Now we wait. Your husband’s a dick, by the way.”

“So, you’ve said. Do you realize what this is?”

“No, what?”

“This is the church where the kids died, Dean. I promise you, you will not die. That truck will disintegrate before it gets to us.”

They watch as it plowed to them, and as Izzy predicted it disappeared. Dean picks up his phone and tells Sam that they are all okay. Sam tells him what the plan was. And Dean asked what if he was wrong and Sam says he hadn’t honestly thought about it. Dean hangs up and looked at Izzy. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Izzy laughed. “Come on. Let’s get you back to your rock so you’ll calm down.”

* * *

 

-The Next Morning….

 

They get ready to leave but first they check in on Cassie and her mom. “My mom says to say thank you.”

Lila smiled. “You’re welcome.”

She says goodbye to Dean and looked at Lila as Dean put an arm around her waist. “I hope you know how lucky you are.”

She smiled. “Every single day.”

He kissed Lila’s temple. “I’m the lucky one.” He smiled at Cassie. “How many people can actually say they’re married to their best friend?”

Cassie smiled. “I would think not many.” She looked up at him. “I’m glad you’re happy, Dean.”

“Me too. I hope you find someone that will make you this happy.”

“We’ll see.” She looked at Lila. “Take care of him.”

Lila nodded. “I will.”

They get into the car. Dean’s sitting in the passenger seat and Lila behind him. As they drove along the road, Dean held out his hand for Lila’s. He kissed her wrist. “I love you, Liles.”

She smiled. “I love you too.” He released her wrist and sat back in the seat.

Dean picked up his sunglasses, slipped them on and said, “Wake me up when it’s my turn to drive.”

Sam nodded. “Yep.”

He laid back in the seat and got comfortable as the Impala headed for their next destination.


	25. Nightmare

Sam bolted awake, stirring Izzy who was asleep next to him. “Baby….?”

“We gotta go. Get up, please,” he told her as he leaned over to shake Dean awake.

“What’s wrong?” she asked a little concerned. She pulled a pair of usual low-rise jeans out of her bag and pulled them on. She grabbed one of her tank-tops and pulled it over her head.

“I had another dream,” he told her. He looked at his brother. “We gotta go.” He rushed to the table and began putting his stuff in his bag. “Come on.”

Lila stirred. “What’s going on?”

“Sam’s reeling,” Izzy told her. “Get dressed, we’re going somewhere.”

“Where?” Lila asked as she sat up, keeping the blanket over her chest. “Get me my t-shirt, please?”

Dean leaned down and picked it up. Sam stopped and looked at his brother with a look that said, ‘Really?’. He looked up at his brother. “Hey, don’t judge me.” He smiled. “You said it yourself, my wife is hot.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s move!”

Dean and Lila quickly got dressed and they quickly loaded up the car. Sam and Dean, as always got into the front seat and the girls got into the back. Sam pulled out his phone and began making phone calls to Michigan.

Izzy tried to calm him, but it didn’t seem to work. Dean then jumped in to try. Sam was still agitated. Lila exhaled. “Sammy, it’s just a nightmare.”

“Liles, this is more than a nightmare.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Lila could be right. “I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class, nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out. You'll see.”

“It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica.”

Izzy froze. She hadn’t heard Jessica’s name in awhile. “Yeah, that makes sense. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?”

“No.”

“No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan.”

“I don't know.”

“Me neither.”

Sam got back to his phone call. “Yes I'm here.” He listened to the other person, then glares at Dean. He picked up his pen and began writing. “Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks.” He hung up the phone. “Checks out. How far are we?”

“From Saginaw? Couple hours.”

“Drive faster.”

Izzy exhaled deeply and sat back. When he was like this there was no point in talking to him.

************

-Saginaw, Michigan……

 

They pulled the Impala up to the scene and looked at it play out for a few minutes. They park the car and all 4 of them get out. They walk through the crowd and then stop next to an older woman. She tells them what happened.

Sam walked off and they talk to him. They come up with a plan and decide to do the whole priests thing with the Millers. Sam and Dean show up to the Millers’ house in the morning dressed as priests.

They talk to Mrs. Miller and Max. Dean checks upstairs for spirits and got nothing. They go back to the motel.

They start researching. They discuss what it could be when Sam started hissing in pain. Izzy bolted off the bed and came to her husband. “Sam?”

“What's wrong with you?” Dean asked.

He began making anguished noises and sank down in a crouching position on the floor. “Ahh. My head.”

Dean stood from the bed and came to him. “Sam? Hey.” He crouched down in front of his brother, while Izzy was on the side of him and Lila was on the bed. Dean took a hold of his arms. “Hey! What's going on? Talk to me.”

Sam’s premonition begins and it’s of Roger Miller getting killed in his kitchen. Sam looks back at Dean and Izzy. “It's happening again. Something's gonna kill Roger Miller.”

They rush to the car and Dean starts driving. Sam calls for information on Roger. He’s holding his head. “Roger Miller. Ah no, no, just the address please. Ok, thanks.” He picks up the notepad. “450 West Grove, Apartment 1120.”

“You ok?” Dean asked a little concerned.

“Yeah.”

“If you're gonna hurl I'll pull the car over you know, cause the upholstery……”

“I'm fine,” Sam told him.

“All right.”

“Just drive.” Sam looked at Dean and sighed heavily. He squeezed Izzy’s fingers as she touched his shoulder. “Dean I'm scared man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these, visions, or whatever, they're getting more intense. And painful.”

“Come on man, you'll be all right. It'll be fine,” Dean assured him.

“What is it about the Millers. Why am I connected to them, why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?”

Dean’s tone changes to more firm. “I don't know Sam but we'll figure it out. We've faced the unexplainable every day. This is just another thing.

“No. It's never been us. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth, you can't tell me this doesn't freak you out.”

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment. “This doesn’t freak me out.” Sam stared at him, then turned away.

“Hey,” Izzy said. “Everything will be okay, okay?”

He nodded. She kissed his hair. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Lila looked at her sister then her men. “Can I throw out something? There’s no guarantees that this is what it is, but uh….could there be more people out there that had visitors in their nurseries?”

The Winchester brothers twisted around and looked at her. She held up her hands. “Or not.”

Dean looked at Sam. “She might have a point, Sammy.”

He nodded. “But why would I be dreaming about him?”

“Maybe you’re all connected in some way,” Izzy suggested. “I mean if Lila’s theory is right, and there are more out there just like you then you may be a connection there.”

Sam didn’t say anything. It actually kind of freaked him out to think that was true.

***********

The Impala pulled up as Roger approached the entrance with a bag of groceries.

Sam leans over and yells out of Dean’s window. “Hey Roger.”

“What are you guys, missionaries?” He asked and continued up to the building. “Leave me alone.”

“Please!” Sam pleaded.

Dean quickly parked the car and all 4 Winchesters jogged toward the older man. “Please, sir, listen to us,” Izzy begged.

“Who are you?”

“Uh….” Izzy stammered.

“That’s a long story,” Lila replied. “Please, sir…..”

“Hey, Roger. We're trying to help!” They tried to catch up to him before he shut the door, but it didn’t work. “Please! Hey, hey hey hey hey.”

“I don't want your help,” he said through the glass. He walked away.

Sam called after him, “We're not priests, you gotta listen to us!”

“Roger, you're in danger!”

Lila looked around and then looked up. She tapped her husband. “Come on.”

Dean did the same to Sam and said, “Come on. Come on come on.”

They follow Lila to a back entrance, it is securely locked. She sighed. “I could blast it—”

“Do it,” Sam told her.

She raised a had and the door gently came open. Lila jumped to the first level fire escape, and everyone followed. They run up the stairs. When they are one floor from Roger’s apartment they hear the window slide down and a wet squelching noise. Sam froze and Dean, Lila and Izzy ran past him.

They see the blood spattered on the window. Lila looked down into the flower bed below the window and gasps. It’s Roger’s head. Sam joins them.

“Oh, God….” Izzy whispered.

After a long pause, Lila looked at her husband. “Baby, our fingerprints.”

Dean took out a hankerchief and handed it to Sam. “Start wiping down your prints.”

Sam took the cloth and Dean took another and began wiping his prints off the railing too. Dean and Lila go inside. She stopped between the kitchen and the living room and spun around as she ran a hand through her hair. “Damn.” She flipped her eyes to the silver-gray she uses for scanning. She scanned the room. “I’m not seeing any supernatural signatures, Baby. Nothing.”

Dean sighed. “If this thing that is doing this has the same abilities or whatever to Sam could you track it?”

“Not entirely. To be honest with you I didn’t even detect that Sam was….what he is.”

Dean looked at his wife for a moment. “Are you still blocking your psychic and telepathic abilities?”

She didn’t say anything, but when she looked away it told him everything he needed to know. He walked to her. “Baby, you don’t need to hide it anymore. Open yourself or whatever you have to do. If you can help us track this asshole then do it.”

She nodded. They get out of the apartment and walk away from the building all together. They get to the car and start discussing it. They wonder if Max could be in danger.

Sam stared out the windshield. “Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people.”

“What?” The girls asked in unison.

“What's that?” Dean asked.

“Both our families are cursed,” he replied.

Dean gave him an incredulous look. “Our family's not cursed! We just...had our dark spots.”

Sam laughs softly. “Our dark spots are...pretty dark.”

“You're....dark,” Dean said lamely and drove down the street.

The girls laughed. “Nice come back, Big Brother,” Izzy said smirking.

Lila smiled. “I would like to think even if you are cursed being with us has brought you some good luck.”

Dean smiled and looked at Sam. “Yeah. How many other hunters do you know that can say that they’ve been married as long as us and actually been keeping it together?”

Sam smiled and kissed Izzy’s fingers as she squeezed his shoulders. “Very true.”

************

-The Next Morning……

 

They go to the Millers’ old neighborhood and talk to the across the street neighbor. Lila smiled sweetly at the man. “Excuse me, Sir. Can we speak with you, please?”

“Sure,” he answered. “What’s up?”

“Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, almost 20 years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?”

Izzy smiled and shook her head. She held on to Sam’s arm the way she always did to be close to him. “No, no, actually, we were wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street I believe,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “The Millers. They had a little boy,” he gestured with his hand, “called Max.”

“Right,” Sam said.

Lila noted the change in the man almost immediately.

“Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?”

Izzy and Lila looked at him suspiciously. While Sam asked, “What do you mean?”

“He was abusive?” Lila asked, fuming a little.

“Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of.” “This was going on regularly?” Sam questioned.

“Practically every day. In fact that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good.”

“Now you said step-mother,” Dean pointed out.

“I think his real mother died. Some sort of...accident. Car accident I think.”

Sam’s head starts to pound and he puts his hand to his head.

The guy looked at him concerned. “Are you ok there?”

Sam winced. “Uh, yeah.”

Izzy holds on to him, while Dean puts an arm out to him. Dean looked at the neighbor. “Thanks for your time.”

He lifted his hands to his head. “Yeah, thank you.”

They turn to leave, Dean helping Sam.

“God,” Sam muttered as the pain intensified.

Izzy looked at her husband. “Just let them come, baby. Stop fighting them.”

He took a deep breath. He sees the Miller’s kitchen and Mrs. Miller is chopping vegetables. He sees that the killer of these people is Max. They get him into the car and drive off.

“Max is doing it,” Sam told them.

“Are you sure?” Dean and Lila asked in unison.

“Yeah,” he said.

“How’s he pulling it off?” Dean asked.

“Well, there’s only one way to do it that I know of,” Izzy answered. “Max is telepathic-psychic.”

“You mean like a spoon-bender and all that?”

Lila exhaled. “Something like that.” She rubbed her head, trying to figure out a way to explain this. “Okay. Take Izzy and I…..um…..we can telepathically control things at a subatomic level.”

Both Sam and Dean looked at her in surprise, “No way!”

She nodded. “If left to go full power we can manipulate even Baby to do whatever we want. If Max is a telepath or a psychic—”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well, it depends on who you ask,” Lila explained. “However, a telepath can communicate solely by psychic means, or using the mind. While a psychic can do all or either, precognition, clairvoyance and telepathy. Psychics are also known as people who can communicate with the dead.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “Can you communicate with the dead?”

“Um…..depends,” Izzy admitted. “For me I could do it if I’m emotionally connected to the person. So, like your mom, since I never knew who she was I can’t communicate with her. What about you Liles?”

“Well, like Izzy I can do it with my emotions, but I’ve never actually tried it either so I don’t know.”

Sam just stared out the window. Izzy touched his arm gently. “Sammy?”

“I didn't even realize it but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his Dad died, he was in the apartment when his Uncle died. These visions, this whole time -- I wasn't connecting to the Millers, I was connecting to Max! The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess -- because we're so alike?”

“What!” the girls exclaimed.

Dean looked at his brother, flabbergasted. “What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you.”

“Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both….”

“Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third.”

“Well, with what he went through, the beatings, to want revenge on those people? I'm sorry, man, I hate to say it, but it's not that insane.”

“Yeah but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family!” he argued.

“Dean...”

“No, Sam, Dean’s right,” Lila agreed. “As much as it pains me to say this. He’s killing people because they hurt him—”

“What about Tristan?”

“What about Tristan?” she shot back at him. “Tristan needed to die.” She pushed a hand through her curls. “Honey, he’s a demon!”

“He’s also family!”

Izzy shook her head. “No, he wasn’t. Because no family would honestly want each other dead. I mean hell, my angel brothers piss me off, especially the oldest one almost every time I talk to them but not once have I ever thought of taking a blade to their throats.”

Dean pulls to the side of the road, right outside of Max’s house. “He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him.”

“We're not going to kill Max,” he said adamantly.

Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say 'Lock him up officer; he kills with the power of his mind.'

“No way. Forget it,” he said putting his foot down

Dean turned off the car. “Sam...”

“Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one.”

The car fell into silence and Dean looked over his shoulder at his wife. She gave him a nod. “All right fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else.” Dean leans forward and takes out his gun from the glove compartment.

Izzy walked up to the door with Sam and raised her had. The door flew open and they rushed inside with Dean and Lila not far behind. Ms. Miller looked at them suspiciously. “Fathers?”

“What are you doing here?” Max demanded to know. “And who are they?”

They ask to speak with him outside for a few minutes. He agrees until he sees the gun. He then locks down the house and tells his mother that they aren’t priests. He takes Dean’s gun from him.

“All right,” Izzy looked at Sam. “I love you, but I will not let people die in here. Not today.”

They try to calm him. Sam starts talking about himself, “I saw you do it. I saw you kill your Dad and your Uncle before it happened.”

“What?”

“I'm having visions Max. About you.”

“You're crazy.”

“So what, you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom?” Sam tapped his right eye. “Right here? Is it that hard to believe Max, look what you can do. Max I was drawn here all right? I think I'm here to help you.”

“No one can help me,” Sam said, tearfully.

Izzy smiled at the kid. “Let us try. Let Sam try.”

“Yeah, Izzy’s right. Let me try. We'll just talk, me and you. We'll get Dean, Lila and Izzy—”

“Who’s Lila and Izzy?”

“Um…” Izzy smiled. “I’m Izzy. That’s my big sister, Lila.”

Sam smiled and then looked at Max. “Let Alice out of here.”

“Nobody leaves this house!”

“And nobody has to, all right? They'll just...they'll just go upstairs.”

“Sam, I'm not leaving you alone with him.”

“Yes you are. Look, Max. You're in charge here, all right, we all know that. No one's going to do anything that you don't want to do but I'm talking five minutes here man.”

“Sam!”

Max allows them to leave the room. Sam sees Izzy standing there.

She shook her head. “I’m not going. We’re in this together, remember?”

Sam smiled. Sam and Max talk. Izzy looked at Sam. “I’m going to go check on Alice.

*************

Upstairs, Lila paces back and forth while Dean patches up Alice. Izzy walked in and checked her out. Then Max walked in. Izzy turned. “Where’s Sam?”

“He’s safe,” Max told her. He flung Dean across the room and he tried to do the same to Lila.

She smiled. “Honey, I’m stronger than you mentally. But you can keep trying.”

“How….?”

“I was born with mine. I’ve had 27 years to figure it out.”

He looked at the others. “This has nothing to do with you.”

Dean tries to step forward, but Sam barges in and tries to talk Max down, but it didn’t work. Instead of him not shooting anyone he shot himself. They talk to the police and then they leave.

Back at the motel they are packing up to leave. Sam talks to them about the demon and admits he moved the cabinet with his mind. After Dean makes a joke about taking Sam’s abilities to Vegas, Dean looked at him worried as they walked to the car.

Lila stopped and looked up at her husband. “Are you worried?”

He looked down into her blue….nope, purple eyes. “Yeah. I am. I’ve spent my entire life taking care of the kid. What if I can’t do it this time, Baby?”

Lila smiled. Her heart swelling with love for the man. She reached up and pulled him down for a core-shaking kiss. She pulled back, lingered over it. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve got Izzy and I. With the 3 of us taking care of him the thing has no chance in hell.”

Dean smiled. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

She smiled up at him. “A time or 2, yeah.” She kissed him soundly on the mouth. “Now get in the car, Winchester. I want to get the hell out of this state.”

He laughed and closed the door behind him. They got into the car and he pulled out of the parking lot.

Lila was right. With the 3 of them taking care of Sam, there was nothing to worry about.


	26. The Benders

**-Mid-End of May 2006……**

**-Hibbing, Minnesota……**

 

Her body flamed, the heat moved from her thighs, up her abdomen to her breast and she called his name. “God! That feels amazing.”

He smiled, bent her head down and kissed her neck. “I love you,” he told her as he pumped in and out of her.

“I love you,” she said and then grunted really loud. “Oh, fuck. Right there, Sam……”

He pistoned harder, his shaft slicked in and out of her. “Fuck….Isa……”

She arched her body up to meet his, meeting his thrusts with some of her own. “Oh, God….Sam!” She grunted as he pounded into her. “Uh….! Damn….! I’m gonna come!”

Shaky with desire, he felt his own orgasm clawing up his spine. Moments later, he felt her orgasm shudder inside of her which pushed him over the edge and they both came, while screaming each other’s names.

Moments later, he rolled off of her and curled her into his arms. “That was amazing,” he whispered and kissed her hair.

“Incredible,” she said on a contented sigh. She rolled to face him and smiled as she brushed a lock dark hair out of his face. “I love you.” She seen the smile slide across his and she smiled back. “I mean, I really, really, really love you, Sam. No one in this world will ever—”

He stopped her words with a kiss. “I know. And I love you even more. I’m so sorry that I was stupid enough to believe that I could move on from you. You’re an amazing woman and even more incredible wife. You take care of me even when I tell you I don’t want to be taken care of. The things you have done for me and for us I could never repay you enough except with my love.”

She smiled and kissed him. She glanced at the clock on the end table and looked at him. “I think we could do a couple more rounds before we have to meet our brother and sister.” Her smile slid into a smirk as she rolled him onto his back. “What do ya say, Winchester?”

He smiled up at her, his heart in his eyes. “Do your worst, Beautiful.”

She smiled and slid down on him. “Oh, Sammy, you may regret that.”

* * *

 

The boys talk to a little boy who witnessed the Jenkins’ disappearance. After they talk to him, they go to the local bar, Kugel’s Keg and talk to the girls. When they walk in, Lila in a pair of low-rise jeans and a button-down dress shirt was hustling pool from some bikers.

As they wait for her they order some beers and Izzy approached the table. She kissed Sam. “Hey.”

“Hey, baby.”

“So what did the boy say?” She picked up Sam’s beer and took a swig.

Sam told her and then asked, “Do you know of anything supernatural that can do that?”

She thought about it for a moment. “No. I mean, not even with the descriptive whining growl does anything come to mind. I could ask, but there’s no guarantees that anyone would get back to me before….”

“I get it, baby.” He kissed her shoulder.

“LILA!” Dean called. “Come play with me!”

“Just a minute, Baby! I got one last shot here and then I win the mon-ay.” She smirked seductively at the bikers. “All right, boys. It’s time to start crying.” She took the play and the last colored ball fell into the pocket. She held up her hands in celebration and then held out her left hand. “Pay up, boys.”

They hand her the money and she counts it as she walks over to their small table. Dean handed her the red darts. “You go first.”

She smiled and kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you,” he said and took the money from her hand. He counted it and smiled. “Not bad, Beautiful.” He looked over at Sam. “$800 dollars.”

Sam nodded. “Should take us through to our next couple of jobs.”

About an hour later, Dean and Lila were still playing darts, while Sam and Izzy poured over research. Izzy glanced at Sam’s watch. “We should go and get into bed.”

He glanced at his watch and nodded. “Right.”

Dean and Lila try to talk them into staying longer, but they say no and they begin to head out. Dean and Izzy run to the bathroom and promise to meet them outside.

When they get outside however, Sam and Lila are nowhere to be found.

“SAM!” Dean yelled, but no answer. “LILA!”

“LILA! SAMMY!” She turned to her brother-in-law. “Oh, God….” Izzy whispered, her voice breaking slightly. “Dean.”

“We’ll find them, Bel. I promise, Sweetheart.”

“LILA!” Izzy screamed. “Lila, this isn’t funny!” She spins around a couple of times. “SAM!”

* * *

 

In the morning, Dean and Izzy go to the police department to do a missing person’s report on both Sam and Lila. The officer, who’s named Kathleen looks at the fake badge Dean handed her. She takes another quick glance at it and then says, “So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington? And Officer….?”

“This is my partner, Officer…..”

She laughed. “Jackson. You’ll have to excuse him. We’re new to the partnering gig.” She smiled at Kathleen. “We’re working a missing persons.”

Kathleen looked from Dean to Izzy and said, “I didn’t know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police.”

“Oh, no. No, there’s someone else. Actually, it’s my cousin and my wife. We were havin’ a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven’t seen him since.”

Kathleen looked at him. “Does your cousin have a drinking problem?”

“Sam? Two beers and he’s doin’ karaoke.”

Kathleen smiles.

“No, he wasn’t drunk,” Izzy told her. “He was taken.”

Kathleen sits at her computer and Dean and Izzy follow suit. “How about your wife? Does she have a drinking problem?”

They both shook their heads. “No, ma’am,” Dean answered. “Lila only has 3 drinks in celebration.”

She nodded and looked at them. “This may seem personal, but could they have, I don’t know, run off together?”

He chuckled. “Sam and Lila?”

Kathleen nodded. “NO!” They both said in unison.

He shook his head. “Absolutely not. I can honestly say that my wife and my cousin do not have anything sexual going on.”

She nodded. “Alright. What’s his name?”

“Winchester. Sam Winchester.”

She continues typing as she asks, “Like the rifle?”

Dean agrees. She pulls up Sam’s information and then points out that Dean has been killed, suspected of murder. Dean brushes it off. She tells him that Sam’s not coming up in any of the databases.

“Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway.”

“Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?”

“Right. Yeah. I’m thinking the camera picked up whatever took him. Or, whoever.”

“Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let’s do this the right way.” She stood up and gets the missing persons paperwork. “Why don’t you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?”

Dean gives the paperwork a concerned look that also said, ‘how did I get to this point. “Officer, look, uh, he’s family. I kind of—I kind of look out for the kid. You gotta let me go with you.” He tells her he’s determined to bring him and his wife back. And she just stares at them.

* * *

 

Sam comes to inside a cage and no memories of how he got there. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, but nothing looks familiar. He sees Lila in another cage. “Liles, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” she uttered. “You?”

“Yeah. Where are we?”

She shrugged. “Not really sure. The only thing I’ve seen is this guy right here.” She pointed to another cage. “I haven’t seen any of our captors or nothing.” She looked at the other guy in the cage. “He’s still alive and if my mind reading info is correct he’s Jenkins.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Good to know.” He looked around and then at his sister. “You wouldn’t by any chance know how to get out of here, would you?”

She laughed. “Not yet, but I’m working on it. I did discover that these cages are working on an electrical frequency.”

“How do you know? Is it like metal detector or something?”

She smiled. “Or something. I’m trying to see if I can tap into it like I do with our motels or the car.”

He nodded. “Okay. Let me know and I’ll help get us out of here.”

She smiled. “Always, Sammy.”

He returned the affectionate smile. “Love you, Liles.”

“Love you too, Little Brother.”

* * *

 

Dean and Izzy sat on a park bench waiting for Kathleen to return. They were both anxious about whatever she would find and whether they’d find Sam and Lila.

“Greg. Sarah.”

They both turned and Kathleen walked up to them. “I think we got something.”

“Oh, thank God!” Izzy exclaimed.

“These traffic cams take an image every three seconds, as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin, Sam, disappeared.”

Dean and Izzy look through the pages. “This really isn’t what I’m looking for.”

She just stops them. “Just wait, wait—next one.”

Dean turns the page and sees an image of a rusty pick up truck driving.

“This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates.”

He turns the page and sees the close up image of the license plate. “Oh, the plates look new. It’s probably stolen.”

“So, whoever’s driving that rust bucket must be involved.”

They hear a beat-up van drive by. The engine is whining. Izzy looked at Dean. “Doesn’t that sound like….?”

He nodded. “Hear that engine?” He looked at Kathleen.

“Yeah.”

“Kind of a whining growl, isn’t it?”

“Sure.”

He stares at the Van as it drives away. “I’ll be damned.”

* * *

 

Sam is trying to kick out the door to his cell. As Lila looks a little fidgety. She so badly wants to use her powers, but doesn’t dare to. Jenkins comes to. “You’re alive?” Sam questioned. “You okay?”

Jenkins snaps at him. “Does it look like I’m doing okay?”

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Country, I think. Smells like the country.”

“You’re Alvin Jenkins aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. We were looking for ya.”

“We?” he demanded.

He nodded to Lila. “We.”

“Well, no offense, but this is a piss poor rescue.”

“We realize that,” Lila muttered.

“Well, uh, my brother and my wife are out there looking for us right now, so….”

“So, he’s not gonna find us. We’re out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Don’t underestimate my husband and my sister,” Lila told him.

Just then the doors opened and Jenkins said, “See for yourself what they look like.”

One of them rattles Jenkins’ cage. He then opens his cage and puts a plate down for him. The person rattles Sam’s cage and then Lila’s. When they leave, they start talking about the people want to do to them. Lila looked at Sam. “Well, Little Brother, I don’t wanna know.” She eyed him in that way that said, ‘You know why’.

He nodded. “I know.” He looked at his sister-in-law. “Liles, um…can you help me?”

Jenkins scoffed. “No offense, man. But she’s a girl.”

“I’m aware,” he told him. He looked at Lila who had put her arms through the holes and was helping him pull on the pipe. “On the count of three.”

She nodded. “One….”

“Two….”

“Three…..” they said in unison.

* * *

 

Kathleen is explaining the traffic cams to them as they drive down the rain drenched road. Izzy hears the beep and looks at the computer screen just as Kathleen does. She swore under her breath and then mentally told Dean, “We’ve been discovered, Big Brother.”

Dean tries to talk himself out of being arrested, but Kathleen is forced to arrest them both. After some convincing, she agrees to let them find Sam before taking them in. Izzy sighed. “Oh, thank you!”

“Who is he to you?” she asked as she drove.

“He’s my husband. We’ve been married going on 6 years.” She exhaled. “Thank you, Officer.”

* * *

 

Sam and Lila are still pulling on the hose pipe. He’s grunting and she’s faking it. Jenkins is lounged in his cage. “What’s your name again?”

“It’s Sam. That’s Lila.”

“Well, why don’t you give it up, Sammy!”

“Don’t….” he grunted.

Getting tired of pretending, she looked at Sam. “Drop your hands.”

“What? Lila, I don’t—”

“Do you wanna get out of here or not?”

He nodded. She smiled. “Then drop your hands, Sammy.”

He dropped his hands and she brought her hands back up. She looked at Jenkins. “Don’t call him Sammy. He doesn’t like it.”

“Then why did you?”

“She’s family,” Sam explained. “She’s one of 3 people who can get away with it.” He nodded to Lila.

She sighed. She looked into Sam’s eyes. “1….2….3….” she pulled and the hose bracket came off. It falls into Sam’s cage.

The door to Jenkins’ cage opens and Jenkins takes the moment to escape, even though both Sam and Lila told him not to. Lila sighed. She looked at Sam. “You do realize that if they come after us I’m using my powers. I don’t care if it reveals myself or not. We’re getting out here alive.”

Sam nodded. “I know. Izzy would be pissed if you didn’t. Not to mention Dean.”

* * *

 

Izzy seen the turn off and tapped Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, there’s something.”

Dean looked out the window. “Whoa. Pull over, right here.”

Kathleen, Dean and Izzy get out and they start walking to the turn off. “It’s the first turn off I’ve seen,” Dean told her.

Kathleen handcuffs them both to the squad car and heads down the road. Izzy jerked her hand. “She can’t be serious. I could so easily get these off.”

Dean flashed his charming smile. “That’s what I’m hoping for, Isa.”

She laughed. She pulled kind of hard on her wrist and the cuffs snapped at the wrist holds. She rubbed her wrist and then turned to Dean. “Hold still.”

He nodded. She put a hand on the chain and pulled. The cuffs broke at the chains. She then looked into her brother-in-law’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”

He nodded. “With my life.”

She smiled. She put a hand over the metal and Dean instantly felt the heat. He looked at her and smiled. She was surprised he wasn’t freaking out. The cuffs melted off and Dean rubbed his wrist. “Remind me to carry paperclips for those moments when you and your sister aren’t around.”

She laughed. “Come on!” she rushed up the path.

Dean rushed up the path after her. “Are they here?”

She smiled. “Dean, you know that weird feeling you get when Lila isn’t around but you know she’s not okay and all that?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s your connection to my sister that she infused between the two of you the day you got married. It was so that we’d always know the other was okay. So, to answer your question, yes I know they’re here. And Sam’s fine. For now.”

* * *

 

Kathleen comes to inside a cage. “You all right?” Sam asks.

She looked at him. “Are you Sam Winchester? Aren’t you?” She looked at Lila. “And you’re Lila, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed.

“Your, uh….cousin’s looking for you.”

“Thank God. Where is he?”

“I, uh….cuffed him to my car.”

Sam and Lila sighed. They jerked when the door opened again. They heard footsteps approaching. Lila gasped when she seen who it is. Dean seen Sam first. “Sam? Are you hurt?”

“No,” Sam answered. “Neither of us are.”

Dean smiled and looked to his left. “Hey, Baby.”

Lila smiled. “Hey, baby. God….”

Dean looked at his brother. “Damn, it’s good to see you.”

“Where’s Izzy?” Sam asked.

“She’s outside standing watch.” He smiled. “Let’s get you out of here.”

Sam shows him the box. Dean tried to open the cages but it’s not working. They start talking about them. Dean looked at Lila. “Hey, Beautiful, did you do your usual?”

She laughed. “Yeah. You’re right. They’re crazy. They take pleasure in the hunt. It’s like with wild life hunters, they get a thrill out of it.”

“What do they do with ya afterwards?”

“The Dahmers,” Lila told him.

“Nice.” He tells Sam to sit tight and then he walks to Lila. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m fine.” She kissed him awkwardly. “Just hurry back. If you’re not back in an hour I’m going all Carrie on these bitches, I don’t care if it does expose me.”

He laughed. “That’s my girl. I love you.”

“I love you.”

Dean left and Lila yelled for Izzy. Izzy walked in. “Hey.”

Lila sighed. “Hey. Follow him. These humans are nutso.”

“On a scale of—”

“They make Uncle Alistair look like Santa Claus. Go. Please.”

Izzy shivered for a second and then went after Dean.

* * *

 

Dean goes in search of a skeleton key or something. Izzy catches up to him inside the house. Scares him. She smiled. “Sorry. Lila didn’t want you to go in here alone.”

The floorboards creak and Dean looked at Izzy. “Hide!” he exclaimed in a whisper. Dean ended up getting captured, but not without putting up a fight. As futile as it was.

Dean comes to and Izzy makes herself known to him for an instant and they both hear the lead psycho’s speech about hunting humans and how fun it was. Izzy can see that Dean is getting a little frightened. She shakes her head. They talk to him and begin to torture him with a red hot poker.

She mentally tells him, _“I won’t let them hurt you too badly. Trust me?”_

_“With my life.”_

They threaten to take out Sam. Dean tries to fight them as they hear the gunshots. Jared and the father leave and leave Missy in charge of Dean. She holds a knife to him. As soon as they were gone, Izzy made herself known and Dean noticed her eyes were red. “Hey, Missy.”

“Yeah?”

“You should know.”

“What?”

“My brother and I come with our own secret weapons.”

“What?”

Izzy put a hand on the back of the girl’s neck and said, “Me. You start screaming and I will snap you like a twig, girl. Understand?”

She nodded. Izzy exhaled. “Good. Now, untie my brother.”

She shook her head.

Izzy shoved her forward. “Do it!”

Outside, in the barn Sam and Lila waited. She looked at him and whispered, “We’re killing right?”

He nodded. She nodded back. Sam knew she hated to kill. “Lila……”

She shook her head. “No. It’s the only way you and Dean make it out. Izzy and I will always….” She hears the footsteps “They’re coming! Get ready.”

They fight the guys. One of the men gets shot and the other gets knocked out by Sam kicking his ass. He turns to Lila and she rushed to him. “Let’s get them in the cages.”

He nodded. They loaded them up in the cages and then Kathleen held a gun on the father. She tells them to go and after a few minutes Sam and Lila leave. They go inside. “Izzy!” Lila yelled.

“In here, Liles!”

Sam and Lila go into the room and see Izzy demoned up. Lila looked at her sister a little shocked. “You demoned out?”

She nodded. “It’s only way I could justify killing a child if I had to.”

Lila smiled. “Well, you don’t.” She looked at Missy. “Does she, Missy?”

She shook her head. “Where’s my brothers and daddy?”

“In the barn,” Lila told her. “Untie him, please.”

The little girl quickly unties him and Dean rushes to Lila, hugs her. He held her tight. Sam rushed to Izzy and hugged her as she was coming out of her demonized form. Izzy lifted herself and wrapped her legs around him. “God, I thought….”

“Shh….” Sam whispered. He kissed her. “Let’s get out of here.”

They walk out and Kathleen walks up to them. She asks about the girl. Lila smiled. “We locked her in the closet. She’s fine. A little scared, but she’s fine.”

A while later, it’s raining again and they are waiting to talk to Kathleen. She tells them that the state Police and FBI will be there within the hour and she suggests that they aren’t. Dean asks for a ride. She tells them to start walking.

They start walking. As they’re walking, they get far enough away that no one would see them and Lila and Izzy stop. Lila looks at Dean. “Give me your hand.”

“You wanna hold my hand, right now?”

She sighed. “No, stupid. We’re gonna get us out of here and on the road faster. Give me your hand.”

Dean and Sam hold out their hands to their respective wives. Within seconds the couples were gone, then seconds later a squad car whizzed up the road. They popped into town at the police station. The boys are feeling a woozy. Izzy smiled. “Sorry. It’s a way for us to get the hell out of dodge. Let’s go.”

They agree and get in the car. They go to the motel, pack everything up and they leave town.


	27. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, please remember, this is my retelling of the events in the show. I completely understand that the Nephalem lore isn't a part of the Supernatural TV show lore.

**-End of May….. -Chicago, ILL…**

 

Lila looked at her older sister a little worried by her demeanor lately. She walked up to her older sister and took her hand to turn her to face her. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bria said a little too quickly. “I’m fine.”

Lila’s dark brow shot up in curiosity and she said, “Really? Because you’re acting like you did when Tristan kicked your dog.”

Bria sighed and ran a hand frustratingly through her hair. “I think I may have done something **_REALLY_** stupid.”

“Like what?”

She exhaled and looked up into her sister’s blue eyes. “I kissed Castiel.”

Lila let her hand drop, but she didn’t seem surprised. Bria tilted her head to the left in confusion. “Did everyone know?”

She shook her head. “Not everyone.” She seen the look in Bria’s eyes and she smiled. “Come on, Bria. You’re my sister. I love you.” She gave her a soft smile. “You’re the only one besides Sterling and Eva that has fully accepted me and Izzy.” She smiled at her. “I knew that you liked him.”

She exhaled. “It goes stronger than like—”

“I know,” Lila said. She smiled. “Honey, again, you’re my sister. I know you and Castiel better than anyone. I know you’ve fallen in love with him.”

“How did you know?”

“Because you look at him the way I look at Dean.”

She exhaled. “I highly doubt anything will happen now, though.” She sat down on the park bench. “The way he ran off I know I scared him.” She heard her younger sister soft giggle and she groaned. “LILA!”

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed in a hurry. “But,” she cleared her throat. “Bria, honey, you’ve got to know that he probably panicked because he didn’t know what to do.”

“What?”

She smiled. “Cas has been one of Grandpa’s warriors since the day he was created. Angels aren’t supposed to have romantic feelings. They can have feelings for their army members, but they don’t usually have feelings for each other—not romantic feelings. I have no doubt the kiss freaked him out, but not because he didn’t feel anything.” She smiled at her sister. “He probably felt a lot of things and didn’t know how to deal so he ran.”

Bria exhaled. “So, what do I do?”

She knew she was going to hate this answer. “Let him come to you.”

She looked at her dumbfounded. “What? What kind of advice—”

“It’s the right advice,” Lila told her. She smiled. “What happened with you and Cas is the exact same thing that happened with me and Dean and I waited.”

Bria exhaled deeply. She couldn’t believe it, but maybe her sister was right. “Fine.”

Lila smiled. “And if anything I’ll talk to him.”

* * *

 

They walked into the motel and Sam flicked on the light. Sam jerked back a little in shock when he seen Bria standing there waiting. “You’ve really got to make your presence known if you’re going to hang out with us, B.”

Bria smiled. “Sorry, Sammy.” She then tossed something in Lila’s direction. “Happy Birthday, Little Sister.”

She smiled. “I’m glad someone remembered.”

Dean chuckled and put his bag on the second bed closest to the door. He opened the bag, rummaged around and came out with rectangular box.

Lila looked up and gasped. “You remembered?!”

He laughed and hugged her tight. “Of course, I did. Sorry, it’s a little late.”

She smiled and sat on the bed. She opened Bria’s box first. It was a brand-new leather-bound journal. She smiled. It was soft and the pages were thick. Perfect for what she wanted to do.

“What’s that for?” Izzy asked.

“Um….for the same reason John wrote in one,” Lila told her. She picked up Dean’s box and slipped the top off. She gasped at what was inside. It was in the shape of a circle, etched with north, south, east and west in it. She read the sentiment: **I’d be lost without you.** She smiled, tears springing to her eyes. “Oh, baby…..”

He bent down and kissed her. “I love you. Happy Birthday, Baby.”

“Thank you, Baby. I love you too.”

Sam and Izzy give her their joint present and she smiled. “Thanks. A gift card to an online store.”

Izzy shrugged. “What do you get the girl who can get and does have everything she wants?”

Lila smiled. “Either way. Thank you. I appreciate it.”

* * *

 

They get down to business and the boys get ready to play repair guys for the security company the vic had. They go to the apartment of the dead woman, Meredith. They are posing as alarm company repairmen. They talk to the landlady and then after she leaves they talk about what this could be. Dean looks around. “Lila.”

Seconds later, Lila and Izzy popped in.

Izzy shivered. “Ooh. Damn. It’s kinda creepy in here.”

“Yeah. Something supernatural was definitely in here,” Lila replied, strolling through the apartment.

“Anything you’ve felt before?” Dean asked.

“Uh…..no.”

“Do you know anything that would take someone’s heart?” Sam asked.

“Heart?” Izzy asked.

“Um…there’s rituals you can perform that needs a human heart, but I don’t think….” She gasped when she seen it. “Lila.”

“What?” Lila asked coming to her sister. “Look.” She pointed at the floor.

Lila looked down. She looked at the boys. “Do we have tape in the car?”

They nodded.

“I’ll go get it,” Sam said.

“No, I’ll do it,” she said. She rushed out the door and down the stairs. She jogged to the car and found the tape. She went back to the apartment. She and Izzy start putting tape on the floor in a pattern. Once they were finished they both stood. Izzy looked at her sister her eyes inquisitive. “Where have I seen that symbol before?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. She exhaled. “But I do know who would.”

“Calling in your dad?” Dean asked.

“Nope,” she answered. She gave her husband flirty look. “My sister. Is that cool?”

“It’s fine,” Dean said smiling. “I wouldn’t have made the offer if I didn’t mean it, baby.”

* * *

 

Dean and Lila walk into the bar and the waitresses immediately straighten. He put a hand on her hip and whispered, “Is there something wrong with us?”

She shook her head. “No. Izzy and I own this bar. They’re reacting that way because I can have them fired.” She tapped him on the shoulder. “Go talk to the bartender. She should know Meredith. I’m gonna go call Bria and see if she’s still going to join us.”

He nodded. He walked up to the bartender.

She wiped down the counter. “Ahh…the boss’ husband. What can I do for you?”

“I have some questions about Meredith.”

She slapped the rag on the bar, folded her arms and leaned on them. “Ask away.”

* * *

 

Sam and Izzy walked in and looked at their research. Dean and Lila both approached the table. They talk amongst themselves. They talked about the case. “Oh, Bria said she’d meet us at the hotel. Something about having to deal with something right now or something.”

Sam recognizes someone and goes up to her. “Meg?”

She turns in her seat. “Sam!” She hugs him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m in town visiting friends.” They talk.

Dean, Lila and Izzy approach him. Dean clears his throat as a way of saying ‘introduce me.’ He introduces Dean. He didn't even get to the girls before Meg was going off on Dean. Izzy looked at Lila. Lila could see the look of doubt in her sister's blue eyes and she glared at Meg.

Lila looked at Sam. “Sam, um, how do you know her?”

“We uh, met when Dean and I got into that fight. The state you two couldn’t go to because of your dad.”

“Oh, right. Indiana,” Izzy said and glared at Meg.

Sam clears it up. Dean and the girls walk off. Sam gets her number. Lila leans against the bar and in a seductive manner and says, “She’s not human.”

“What?” Dean said, looking at her.

“Meg’s not human,” Izzy repeated for her.

“Then what is she?”

“Demon,” they answered in unison.

Dean looked at both girls in surprise. “You’re kidding?”

They shook their heads. They leave with Sam and Sam tells them how weird it is that he met Meg in some random Chicago bar. Izzy exhaled. “It’s not random.”

“What?”

“The bar,” Lila continued. “It’s not random. We own it.”

“You own it?” Sam asked.

Izzy nodded. “You know that Lila and I own bars throughout the country.”

“I know.” He looked at Dean. “Now, I don’t think it was so random at all.” He looked at Izzy. “Is she a demon? Did you have her keep an eye on me?”

Izzy’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Have you been keeping tabs on me?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” she exclaimed. “No, I didn’t hire Meg to fucking keep tabs on you! I don’t even like her!”

“Do you know her?”

“Yes!” they answered in unison again.

“But I don’t need to keep tabs on you, Jackass. We’re connected, remember?” She sighed and ran a hand through her blond hair. “You’re an asshole.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll see you at the hotel.” Sam tried to stop her but she wrenched her arm free. “Don’t fucking touch me right now, Asshole. Leave me alone.”

“Izzy! Wait a minute!”

* * *

 

Izzy walked into the motel room she was supposed to be sharing with her husband and slammed her key on the dresser. She began taking her jewelry off when she stopped. “You know if you want to say something to me, hiding in the shadows isn’t going to do it.”

The figure stepped out and it was Meg. “Hey, Cuz.”

Izzy narrowed her eyes at the blond. “Well, well. I should have known that you meeting my husband wasn’t random.” She flipped her watch off and looked at her cousin. “So, tell me who ordered you to befriend my husband, huh?”

She smirked. “You know I can’t tell you that, Isabella.” Her smirk got more menacing. “You should probably know that your husband is very attracted to me. Very attracted. I bet it wouldn’t take much and I’d have him naked in seconds.”

Izzy kept the poker face her father taught her position, kept her eyes, not revealing anything. Even though Meg was probably right. She had felt it too.

“However, your uncle has a message for you.”

Showing no fear and not even flinching, Izzy looked the demon in the eyes. “What’s that?”

“You, Lila and your husbands stay away from my plan. I will not be thwarted by my do-gooding nieces.” Meg’s mouth slid into an evil smirk. “I’d say he’s pretty pissed at you.”

Izzy scoffed. “What else is new? And he can continue to be pissed, because if he does what even daddy believes is his plan, I will be stopping him.”

Meg scoffed disgustedly. “You’re so disgusting. Why can’t you be like the rest of us and cause chaos and destruction.”

Izzy laughed. She wasn’t going to play into Meg’s game. She wanted to get under her skin. “Do me a favor, huh? Tell dear ol’ Uncle if he wants to threaten me then come do it to my face. Because I don’t take threats from hell whores.”

Meg attempted to throw a punch, but Izzy blocked it and punched her in the face. She caught her cousin before she stumbled backwards, closed her eyes and then opened them. They were glowing a bright white color. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t smite you right here, right now.” She watched as Meg opened her mouth to say something, but Izzy stopped her. “Telling me we’re family isn’t gonna do crap because you, along with your father have never accepted me or my sister.”

Meg closed her mouth and said nothing. Izzy smirked evilly. “Aww…..got nothing, Cousin?”

“Oh, I got something…..”

“Do it and I will kill you where you stand.”

Both Izzy and Meg turned to see Bria in full demon mode standing in the room. Meg gave her a smirk. “Hey, Cousin, wanna come play? I was thinking of maybe torturing—”

“Do you seriously wanna do that, Meg?” Bria asked. “You’re fucking with a Nephalem. That’s like fucking with God himself, honey. Not even Lucifer’s that stupid.” She flicked her wrist and her demon blade dropped into her hand. “And besides, that’s my baby sister. So, do me a favor, let her go and get out of here before I tell her to go full Nephalem on your ass.”

“You wouldn’t!” Meg exclaimed.

“Oh, I would,” Bria told her. “Because with some of my siblings our father’s lessons may have not stuck, but they did with me. Fuck with my family and I’ll make Crowley’s rampages look like child’s play. Now, before I give her the signal that we have between the 3 of us I’d get out of this room and start playing nice or you won’t like what hap—”

The demon disappeared. Bria looked at her sister and then her eyes drifted down to a red spot. “Oh, God…..Izzy! She got you anyway?”

“Just a nick,” she amended. “It’ll heal in about twenty minutes. Thanks, by the way.”

Bria pulled her into a hug and held her. “Of course. You’re my sister. I love you. I’m not gonna let just anyone kill you.”

Izzy laughed. “Thanks, Sis.” She exhaled. “We gotta find Dean and Lila.”

She nodded. “Let’s go.”

As they turned to leave, Izzy’s phone began to ring. Bria looked at her curiously when she recognized the song. “Is that Bon Jovi?”

Izzy laughed. “It’s my—I should our song.” She flipped it open. “Yes, Samuel. How may I help you?”

“Hey, baby. Meet me, please?”

She tucked her arm under right elbow and asked, “Why should I?”

“Because I’m staking out Meg.”

Izzy sighed. “Fine, I’ll help, but it doesn’t mean that I’m not still mad.”

“Understood.” Before she could hang up he said quickly, “I love you.”

She knew she couldn’t deny him from hearing it when she loved saying it. “I love you.” She quickly hung up and looked at her sister. “You’ll have to find Lila and Dean. I’m going to go help my husband.”

* * *

 

Dean stopped writing what he was writing down and looked at Lila. “Do you ever think about the what if of that pregnancy scare we had when we were 16?”

Lila slowly lifted her head and looked at her husband through hooded lashes. She knew it took him a lot to bring up something that scared them both. “Sometimes. Briefly.” She tilted her head slightly. “Why are you thinking about it?”

“Because I was thinking that he or she would have been almost twelve years old by now. Can you imagine we would have been the parent to a teenager by now?”

She laughed, stood and walked to him. She straddled him and cupped her hands behind his neck. She smiled down into his eyes. “You would have been one sexy DILF.”

His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. “Thanks, Baby.”

She felt the instant want that always seemed to happen when she was in close proximity with him. She dropped a hand between them and began rubbing him. “What is it about you….” She gave his neck an opened mouth kiss. “…..that I want to be naked all the damn….” She kissed him. “…..time?”

He chuckled again. “Probably for the same reasons that I….” he hissed as he felt himself grow harder. “…..damn……want you under me, over me, anyway I can have you……” he moaned. “…..God, Liles, I want you….I want to be inside….” He moaned again.

She unbuckled his belt and pulled him out. She saw the moisture at the tip and brushed her thumb across it then brought it to her lips. “Mmmm…..”

He growled and pulled her mouth down to his, ravishing it. She pulled back. “Dean, either take me or we really need to stop.”

There was a knock and then someone calling, “Hey, y’all, descent?”

He groaned. “Fuck….”

She smiled and kissed him hard and passionately. “I love you.” She looked down into his eyes. “But you are so making love to me later.” She stood up off him and he began pulling himself together.

He buttoned up his jeans as he asked, “May I make love to **_you_**?”

She looked at him suspiciously. “Who else would you be….” Her voice trailed off when she realized what he was asking. “Are you sure? I mean, I’ve been holding back because I didn’t think you could handle it.”

“The real you can’t be as different as the you I make love to all the time, right?”

She smirked and kissed him again. “We’ll have to see.”

“Dean? Lila? Everything okay?”

Lila pulled herself together and opened the door. “Come on in. We’re just doing research for the case.”

She smiled. “Good, because on the way here I think I discovered how I know the symbol.” She walked to their bed where Lila sat.

Dean smiled at his sister-in-law. “We’re all ears.”

“Let me see the symbol again.”

Dean handed it over and she studied it for a moment. She nodded and handed it back. “I thought so. It’s Zoroastrian.”

“What the…?”

Bria laughed softly. “Zoroastrian. It’s like 2000 years before Christ. It’s the symbol used to summon a daeva.”

Lila froze. “Y-Y-Y-You’re kidding? A daeva?”

“What the hell is a daeva?”

“It’s a demon,” she explained. “Zoroastrian demons are brutal. They’re savage and animalistic.” She took a deep breath. “Here’s the thing about Daevas. They have to be summoned.”

“So someone has to control it?” Dean questioned.

She nodded. “Right. And as long as you give them what they feed off of, they won’t retaliate in anyway.”

* * *

 

Sam hung up the phone and sighed. Maybe he did really screw up this time. Izzy would have been here already if she wasn’t still mad and upset with him.

“You summoned,” Izzy said bitterly, popping into the passenger seat.

Sam jerked slightly. “Hey, baby.”

“Hello. What do you want, Samuel?”

He turned in the seat to look her in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I had no right to accuse you of that.”

She exhaled. “Sam, I don’t need to keep tabs on you, Baby. From the moment we stood up in front of the judge that day, we’ve been connected.” She leaned over the seat and too his face in her hands. “I love you. From the depths of my soul I love you and because I love you that much I trust you completely.”

He nodded. He cupped her cheek. He moved in closer, their lips a millimeter away. “I love you.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that so gentle and loving it actually brought tears to her eyes. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “You know, I’ve been thinking about Jake a lot lately.”

Izzy froze in her seat. ‘Jake’ was Jacob, the baby that they got pregnant with when they were 16 or 17. “What made you think of him?”

“The fact that he would have been seven years old this year and it got me thinking about what he’d look like and act like.”

She smiled. “You would have been an amazing dad.”

He smiled. “Not as amazing as you would have been as a mom. I think he would have looked like you and acted like me.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Nope. He would have looked like you and acted like me.”

He laughed. “We’re never going to agree on that are we?”

She shook her head. “Nope…..” her voice trailed off when she seen Meg. “She’s on the move.”

“Let’s figure out what Meg’s up to.”

She loved the moments when Sam would talk about their son. She still remembered when she miscarried so late in her pregnancy. It was the most awful thing she had ever experienced in her life and as much as she believed it would have brought them closer. She still believed that her miscarrying their son was the beginning of the end and Tristan telling her secret already severed the unraveling string that kept them together.

She exhaled and got out of the car. She caught up to her husband. They go to an abandoned building and see her talking into a bowl. Sam looked at Izzy and she told him mentally, _“It’s a way to talk to a demon.”_

Meg leaves and they get inside where her alter is. Izzy looks around. “Oh, fuck….”

They go back to the motel and tell Dean and Lila everything. The boys talk while girls fall silent. Dean looks at Lila. “Baby, you okay?”

She shrugged. “Depends. How do you feel about family reunions?”

“What do you mean?”

“The thing that Meg was communicating with was more than likely one of our many uncles. She’s his minion of some kind,” Lila explained.

“And how do you know this?”

“Because we can talk to dad that way,” Izzy admitted. “If we wanted to go full on Demon anyway. Which we don’t. Anyway, this is pretty heavy shit, guys. Like, massively heavy.”

Lila sighed. “Dean, show them what we found out.”

“Oh, right.” He showed them that all the victims were originally from Lawrence, Kansas.

They figure this is their fight. “No,” Lila said sternly. “This is our fighting Meg is going to be difficult. Izzy and I will have to be full-on and I mean it. No shock and awe over what we can do. We can talk about it later.”

Dean nodded. He had other ideas though. “Liles, baby, will get me something to eat?”

She nodded. “Absolutely. Hungry?” she asked Sam.

“Yeah.”

Izzy looked at Lila. “I’ll go with.” The girls turned and walked out.

Dean looked at his brother. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Izzy glanced at her watch and sighed. “Liles, I’m getting worried. They should have been back by now.”

Lila glanced at her watch too. She was actually pissed that her husband played her like that, but she should have seen it coming. “Yeah, you’re right. They should have been.” She exhaled deeply. “All right. I’m going to locate him.” She took a deep breath and slowly released it as she closed her eyes.

Moments later her eyes sprang open. “They’ve been captured.”

“What? By who?”

“Meg,” she answered. “I’m really getting tired of our families thinking they can just do whatever they want with us and our husbands. I’m seriously done playing nice, Iz. If I have to I’ll take that psychotic hell-bitch down myself.”

Izzy smiled. “Then lets go full-on battle mode. Outfits and all.”

Lila smile went from a smirk to a full-on evil smile as she turned slowly to her sister. “Ooh, Isa, I love the way you think.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Sam?” Dean said from his spot, tied around another wooden pillar. Sam’s tied the other. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch.”

“This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin’ what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it?”

Meg laughed.

“And that the victims were from Lawrence?”

“It doesn’t mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that’s all. I just have one question, Sammy.”

Sam gave Meg a look of indifference and said, “What?”

“How do you think your devoted wife is go—”

The loud bang that filled the room had all 3 of them turning. Walking through the doors like the Witches of Eastwick was Lila, Izzy and Bria. Dean looked his wife up and down and realized she didn’t look like the Lila he saw every day. She looked even more beautiful and that was saying a lot.

She was wearing a black and red vest-coat that was split 3-ways. One in the front, and 2 on the sides. She wore a pair of black short shorts underneath, and her gorgeous long legs were accented with a pair of black high-heeled boots. Her raven hair was tightly curled, and her makeup made the white eyes that she had pop like something out of the movies.

Sam watched as Izzy sauntered into the building wearing a black tapestry coat, and a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a cropped top. Her hair was also tightly curled and like her sister, whatever her eye makeup was it was making her white-eyes pop.

Meg turned and smiled at the 3 girls. “Ladies, how are we?”

Bria narrowed her eyes. “Meg, what in the hell are you doing?”

“Well, Tristan told me how much fun they were—”

“They aren’t your toys, honey,” Lila told her coming toward her.

Meg raised a hand to stop her, but Lila kept going. “Wha—”

“Full-on demon, Hell-bitch,” Lila told her. “Which means one thing….give me everything you’ve got it’s not going to hurt me.”

She just stared at her in surprise. “Wha….how?”

“We’re Nephalem, honey,” Izzy told her. “Nephalems are the most powerful beings in our world right now. Which means,” she glared at her. “even your dear ol’ daddy is afraid of us.”

She scoffed. “No he’s not.”

Izzy threw her head back and laughed. “Of course he is. Why do you think he had you come and give me that message? Because he’s scared. He knows if he even steps within my eyeshot I will destroy him. Plain and simple.”

“We’re supposed to be your family.” Meg smiled. “Ahh….Isabella. Hey, Sammy, shall we tell her how you really feel about me?”

Izzy glared at her. “Or I could just tear you apart right here and right now, Bitch. Either way is good for me.”

Meg laughed. “Do you really think daddy’s gonna let that happen?”

“Do you really think he has a choice? Our father is higher than yours in the ruling hierarchy, Meg. Not to mention, we’re direct descendants of Lucifer, bitch. Who’s going to be more loyal to us?” She glared. “Who do you think gave dad the no kill rule? Daddy didn’t come up with that by himself.”

“Didn’t we tell you and all the other relatives that if you headed for our—”

Meg threw her hand up and threw Izzy across the room, knocking her on her back. Sam heard his wife hit the wall with a loud thud and then heard her grunt. He tried to fight his restraints.

Lila threw a hand up and Meg went flying herself. She hit the wall and Lila walked toward her and they watched as Meg screamed in pain. Sam looked at Dean in surprise. “What is she doing?”

Izzy coughed as she stumbled to them. “She’s crushing everything in her body. She may be possessing the body, but that doesn’t mean we can’t torture her inside it.” She coughed.

“I’m not telling you people again! DO NOT FUCK WITH MY FAMILY!”

“I am….” She groaned. “….your family.”

She glared at Meg and she started screaming again. “You’re not my family. You never were.”

“That’s right, because you were never one of us!”

“Thank God for that!” she screamed back. “I’m glad I was raised on Earth. Amongst really caring and feeling people. And I’m ecstatic that I actually know what love feels like. Romantic love and fatherly love.” She glared at Meg. “Can you say the same?”

Both Winchester boys jerked as they watched Meg’s body slam into the floor face first. “Damn…..” Dean whispered.

She smiled as Sam watched his wife, mesmerized. “She’s pretty amazing isn’t she?”

Sam nodded. “I didn’t think…..”

Meg stood and wiped at the blood dripping down her face. Lila smirked and rushed up to her and punched her hard in the jaw. Sending Meg slamming into the wall. Lila shook her hair out of her face and glared at their ‘cousin’.

“There’s one thing that Damon was right about?”

Meg grunted and groaned as she stood. “What’s that?”

“You are one piss poor demon.”

That was the one thing that set Meg off and she tackled Lila to the floor, pinning her down. She started screaming in her face. Lila flipped Meg on to her back and looked down at her, while she flicked her wrist and her angel blade came out. She put it to her throat. “Give me a reason, Hell-Bitch.” She narrowed her eyes. “I told you there was going to be payback for the torture you gave me when you kidnapped me.”

Meg stared down at the blade. “You wouldn’t….” her words were cut off by the coldness of the blade. “Come on, Lila. We’re supposed to be family.”

“Supposed to be,” she conceded. “But do you really think I’ve forgotten what happened twenty years ago and the torture you put me through _months_ ago.” Lila pressed the blade into her throat. “And if you think for a moment that my father-in-law is dumb enough to show up you really need—”

“I didn’t want him here, he did.”

Lila rolled her eyes and then took the handle of the blade and hit her in the throat with it. She stood as Meg coughed. While Meg coughed to catch her breath, Lila turned to her husband, white eyes and all. “You’re an asshole.”

He sighed. “If you’re gonna talk to me then **_you_** talk to me, Liles.”

Lila slowly closed her eyes and opened them again to a periwinkle color. “Happy?”

She was half to his Lila and half-way to her true self. He exhaled. “Lila, please, don’t be mad—”

“Mad?” she looked over her shoulder at Meg. “Go ahead, Iz. Have fun.” She looked at Dean. “Why should I be mad? Because you lied? Because I let you play me?” She shook her head. “I’m not mad. I’m pissed and hurt that you thought,” her eyes went to Sam, “That either of you thought that you had to lie to me and Izzy to come after her. We thought we were a team—”

“We are,” Sam interjected.

“No, we’re not!” she exclaimed. “Because if we were you wouldn’t have….” She stepped aside. “…..you wouldn’t think lying to us was the course of action.” She looked at Dean. “You don’t like my lies, but I don’t like yours either.”

Izzy continued to fight when Sam heard her chanting. “What is she doing?”

“Calling the daevas. They’re gonna be angry that they aren’t getting what she promised, so we’re giving them her.”

“Sam, get the altar,” Dean told him.

Sam walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabs Meg. She is dragged across the floor and crashes through the window, falling down to the street below. All 5 of them walk over to the window and see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk, dead.

“So, I guess the Daevas didn’t like being bossed around.”

“Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?”

“Hm?”

“I think we need to stay here for the night and get another room.”

Lila scoffed. “If you think, with how angry I am at you, that I’m going to get naked with you, Winchester, you’ve seriously got another thing coming.” She looked at her sisters. “Lets get out of here. It’s obvious the Winchesters have this handled. They don’t need us.”

Dean grabbed Lila’s arm as she started for the door, turned her and put her up against a pillar in the room. The air in Lila’s lungs whooshed out and she looked up at him. Her eyes now blue. “If you think for one second that I don’t need you….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is no more confusion I have provided you with the definition and hopefully the difference between a Nephalem and Nephilim. 
> 
> Nephalem: are the direct offspring of angels and demons, with the potential to be even greater than both. To which Lila and Izzy are more powerful than both.
> 
> Nephilim: is a hybrid creature conceived by an angel and a human. The offspring contains a mixture of human soul and angelic grace inherited from both of the parents.


	28. Reconnecting

The heat in his eyes made her brain fizzle. Her body heated under his gaze, aching to be touched. She felt her center throb and she whimpered softly. Instead of saying anything more, he took her mouth in such a passionate kiss that it made the other 3 feel immensely uncomfortable.

Moments later, he pulled away, lingering over it. “Lila, look at me.”

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

* * *

Sam awoke to the most amazing feeling in the world. He moaned and arched, then he heard her moan. He looked down his long body and saw his wife’s blond hair going up and down on him. “Oh, God…babe.”

Izzy stopped and raised her head. “Morning, Sammy.”

He smiled and pulled her up the length of him. “Morning, Beautiful.” He kissed her, long and hard. He rolled them onto their sides and slowly slid into her. He started off nice and slow.

She gripped the sheet and moaned loudly as their bodies began slapping together. “Oh….damn…..Sam.”

He gripped her hip roughly and began slamming into her like a desperate man. “I can’t…..” He moved harder and faster, “…..get enough. Get on top,” he said gruffly in her ear.

He stopped her hips and he looked up at her. He let her get used to him and then he slowly pumped in and out of her. He pulled on her arms and then took her mouth on her whimpered squeal. As gentle, teasing kisses passed between them they began to move in a rhythm. Her whimpers and moans driving him in deeper and deeper.

“Oh, my God….” She whispered. This is what this was supposed to feel like? This intense, can’t-get-enough feeling? “Sam….”

“Yes,” he growled. He’d had sex with enough women to know that this was different. To know that this connection was different with her. He felt her slid down on him as he slid up and the warm moisture he felt was amazing. He growled again when she kissed him hard and began slamming herself down on him, their bodies making a smacking sound.

She whimpered against his lips and smiled when she heard him growl. She would have never thought she’d be able to draw out so many moans, groans, and growls from a man. She put her hands on each side of his head and bent her head down to whisper, “Harder,” into his ear.

Without being told twice, he did just that. For a few moments the only sounds in the room were two bodies mating and the mutual sounds of pleasure. Her whole body was on fire with pleasure as she felt herself get higher and higher. The building shivers consumed her and her body began convulsing as she screamed her orgasm.

He let her ride it out as he felt her walls spasm around his cock. He moaned. “Yes, that’s it, baby. Make me wet.”

She released a whimpered squeal as they continued to work in tandem with each other. She sat up and began to move wildly against him. Then she came forward and kissed him. She looked down at him as they slowed down their gyrations. “I love you.”

He kissed her softly. “And I love you.” He then tucked an arm around her waist and flipped her on to her back. He slid deeper inside and moaned. “You feel SO good, baby.”

“You too,” she muttered. “Sam….”

“Yes?”

“Make love to me,” she told him. “Don’t hold back.”

Knowing it was what she needed, what they both needed, he did just that. He began to move, fanning the sparks of arousal into a leaping flame. His thrusts were slow and measured and she let the sensations take her. Friction on friction, they pummeled each other to the edge. With one last deep thrust from him, they both came in a body shaking orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, trying to even his breathing.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, they just listened to the rhythmic pants of two people physically exerted. Finally, Izzy tilted her head to look at him and then looked back. Finally she crawled into the crook of his arm and rested her cheek against his pec. “That was amazing.”

He smiled up into the ceiling. “Mind-blowing is a better description.”

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She wanted to ask him if he had been satisfied but she didn’t know if she could. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know if he wasn’t or not. This moment was everything she had hoped it would be and more she didn’t want it tainted in case it wasn’t good for him.

He ran his fingers languidly through her hair and said contently, “You’re thinking again, Isabella.”

She laughed softly into his shoulder. “I can’t help it,” she told him. “I wanted to ask you something but I’m not sure if I want to know the answer.”

Having a feeling he knew the answer, he tilted his head down and gently, softly took her mouth in a very loving kiss. “Baby, you were amazing. Absolutely incredible.” He kissed her again. “I’m sorry about Meg. I’m sorry I said what I said. I know you trust me completely. I love you completely and absolutely. There is no one else in this world I want but you.”

She squealed happily and hugged him, then gave him an opened mouth kiss. “I love you.”

He laughed. “I love you too.”

* * *

Lila awoke to the feel of cool air across her belly button. She moaned and arched her back as she felt the ache between her thighs. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she seen her husband between her legs with opened mouth kisses and air teases at her belly.

Dean smiled. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

Her smile widened. “Good morning.” She arched again. “Mmm…..”

“I woke up this morning and realized that you promised me…….”

Her smile went into a smirk as she remembered what she had said. “I don’t remember promising you that I’d go full Nephalem.”

He lifted his head and looked down at her. He seen her blue eyes shift. He knew that look. He stopped his seduction and put his hands on her hips. “Baby, I love you. Nothing’s ever gonna change that.”

She knew he was telling the truth, she could feel it. But it didn’t stop the feeling. “I know, it’s just that….” Deciding to be brave she pulled herself together and asked, “You wanna see everything?”

He nodded. “Whatever you’re comfortable with showing me.”

She tapped his hands and then flipped her legs over him and stood up. She took her pajamas off and stood before him naked. She took a deep breath and released it. She closed her eyes and centered herself as she felt the changes starting.

Dean watched as her perfect body firmed up into warrior mode, her naturally curly sandy blond hair became curlier and she became even more beautiful than she was. He jerked back in surprise as he seen wings sprout out from her back and fan out fully. They looked beautiful too. They were white with black tips. He smiled when she opened her eyes and her blue eyes were now purple. “You look beautiful.”

She laughed. “Thank you.”

“Can I touch them?”

She nodded. “However, you should know they are extremely sensitive.”

“How sensitive?”

“You know how when you’re playing in….your happy place and I get so sensitive you can’t touch me anymore.”

He smiled. “So, your wings are a bunch of nerve endings?”

She nodded. His smile widened. “Oh, baby, you shouldn’t have told me that.”

She laughed. “Behave.”

His smirk went mischievous. “Oh, I’ll be on my best behavior.”

She laughed.

He stood from the bed and walked to her. He gave her a knee-weakening kiss and lingered. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you.”

He reached out one hand and lightly brushed his fingertips across her right wing like he did when he caressed her body. She felt her entire body shudder as her legs quaked. In actuality, she’s never had anyone touch her wings. She was afraid to have anyone see them because of what had happened when she was little.

Her body shuddered again as her wings quivered a little with his touch. “Oh, God…..”

“What’s it feel like? Tell me,” he said.

She gasped as he continued to touch. “It…..” she closed her eyes, the sensations so strong. “You know…..when I start giving you head…..” she gasped again, “…..and—and—and you feel that warm flutter sensation right before you come?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice rough with need and lust.

“Oh!” She gasped. “Fuck….” She took a deep breath. “Imagine that times….” She felt the ethereal grace rising in her like her orgasm builds. She knew what was happening, thanks to her brothers. “You might need to close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Cuz, I’m gonna come,” she said a little harshly.

Not knowing exactly why, he closed his eyes and he saw the bright light behind his eyes as he heard her usual orgasmic screams, more intense than usual filling the room. He slowly opened them as the light dimmed. “Wow….” He kissed her. “I never thought you could be more beautiful than you are, but holy fuck, I was wrong.”

“You should know that was my first winged orgasm.”

He smiled. “I’m glad I was your first and only.” There was a strange ethereal glow about her, but the glow made her even more beautiful. He kissed her lips. “Thank you for showing me.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. “Thank you for not laughing.”

That stopped him cold. “Why would I laugh? They’re beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, but they’re beautiful.”

Her smile widened. “When I was about 7—it was one of those times that we weren’t in the same school as kids—um, I’m not exactly sure what had happened, but my wings had come out and we’re talking full plumage. Anyway, these kids had made fun of me for days because of it.” She exhaled. “Since that day forward I’ve been self-conscious about what people would think.”

He smiled. “Well, baby, I think they’re beautiful. Any time you wanna show them or need to go for it.”

She straightened them, took his face in her hands and kissed him, while her wings wrapped around them. She pulled back, giving him small kisses. “I love you even more right now than I ever thought possible. I don’t know how you got so understanding, but I love this side of you.”

He wrapped his fingers into her hair and whispered, “Only with you.” He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. “Demon, angel or Nephalem you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Lila.”

She kissed him hard and passionate. “Before you lay us both out on that bed, wings or no wings? I need to know, because I can’t lay on them. It hurts me and with as rambunctious as we can get, I don’t know…..”

He tumbled back on the bed and said, “Retract. I don’t want anything in my way as I make love to my wife.”

She sat up and took a deep. Dean watched as her wings disappeared back into her back. “That is kinda cool that you can retract them like that.”

She laughed. “If it wasn’t for my older brother I wouldn’t have learned how to do it to begin with.”

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her onto her back. “What do you mean?”

“When I got teased my older brother—one of the two angel ones—taught me how to retract them. It reminds me of Wolverine’s claws,” she smiled.

He chuckled from deep in his chest. He leaned down and took her mouth in a kiss that had her moaning as he pulled back. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He pulled his boxers off and let them join the rest of the clothes. He came between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Locking them into place, she flipped them and now she was hovering above him.

“Wow….” He whispered. “That’s a new move.”

She laughed softly as she kissed him. “You gave me an amazing orgasm, time for me to play.” She bent her head and kissed down his torso and stopped at the V-before her own happy place. She picked up his amazingly erect penis and held it in her hand as she bent her head down and took his balls into her mouth.

He arched off the bed. “Holy…..Lila!”

She took him into her hand and she began a kind of circular pumping action as she bent her head down and flicked her tongue over his tip. She smiled when she felt the muscles in his cock twitch a little. He groaned and she did it again, and again. He groaned long and hard when she finally took him in her mouth and deep throated him.

“Good damn….” He grunted as she came back up and then sucked his tip like a lollipop. He tangled his fingers of his left hand in her hair and let her guide the blow job. Her mouth was like magic. Whenever she went down on him, it never took him long to get to the blowing his mind moment.

She worked him until all there was is the sound of his panting and her own moans as it would seem the more she worked him the hotter she got also. She ran her tongue down the length of him like an ice cream cone.

“Baby, you’ve gotta stop,” he told her, his voice hoarse with need. “Please, I wanna be inside you when I come.”

She sucked him off one last time and then sat up. He put his hands on her hips and flipped her onto her back. He kissed her lips. But without a word, he impaled her, filling her completely. Fire bolts of desire raging through her as white light shot through the back of her eyes. She couldn't remember ever feeling something so right as the feel of him filling her, stretching her.

She groaned with satisfaction.

He waited only for a few seconds before he started moving, first slowly and then faster. "Damn," he grunted as he felt her heat surround him. He pushed her down more on to him, to deepen the pleasure for both of them.

Feeling him fill her was the most amazing feeling the world, but she was feeling the urgency to move, to bring them both to where she had been only minutes before. “Dean, y-y-y-you have to move…. please.”

He nodded, and began moving, He gripped her hips and began pumping in and out of her. First slowly and then like a man possessed. Hearing her small gasps, groans and little whimpers kept pushing him into that erotic rhythm that he remembered that they had found so many times before.

His hips pistoned deeper and deeper into her until he was for sure they were soul to soul. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she felt his movements urged her higher and higher. With each thrust of his body, she responded with both a thrust of her own and a tremor. Coherent thought had been lost somewhere between the g-spot orgasm and this glorious feeling she was experiencing now. "Harder, Dean...."

Hearing her plea, he deepened his thrust and went harder. In that moment, all that was heard was grunts, pants, the erotic sound of their bodies coming together repeatedly. Feeling his orgasm clawing at him like a cat, he whispered into her ear, "Come with me, Baby. Come with me."

Feeling the whisper against her ear, sent her sensitive skin into overdrive and she felt her entire body tighten as a full body orgasm took her. She screamed his name as she felt him stiffen, grunt and felt the glorious feeling of him releasing inside of her. She felt the aftershock shivers raging through her like a hurricane and she held tightly.

Dean collapsed against her as he tried to even his breathing. After a few moments, he rolled off of her, pulling her into him, holding her, he whispered, “I love you, Lila.”

She lifted her head, kissed his pec muscle and then rested her head there. “I love you, Dean,” she whispered.

They laid there in the afterglow of their lovemaking and it may sound unbelievable, but she could feel their connection becoming stronger.


	29. Hell House

They were heading into Richardson, Texas. Everyone was silent in the car. Sam was asleep. Lila and Izzy were reading. Dean was bored out of his mind and decided to play a joke on his brother. Lila looked up and then tapped her sister and they watched Dean put a plastic spoon in Sam’s mouth.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

He smiled. He took the picture and then cranked the music, singing at the top of his lungs and scaring Sam awake. Izzy cuffed him in the arm. “You’re such a jerk.”

Dean laughed. “Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own.”

Sam all but groaned. “Man we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again.”

He looked at him. “Start what up?”

“That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates.”

“Yeah, and it goes too far all the time.”

Dean looked at Izzy. “When?”

“My 14th birthday party. The only one your father ever threw for me. The Lemon Juice incident?”

Dean snickered. And this time he got walloped with the Lila’s book from Lila. “It’s not funny, Winchester. If you remember right, your brother ended up feeling ridiculous because that was the night he told her he was in love with her, but she couldn’t respond.”

“Oh, right,” Dean smiled at Sam. “Sorry, man.”

He smiled. “Whatever. It all worked in the end. We’re still not doing it.”

“Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?”

Resigned, Sam said, “All right, just remember you started it.”

Dean laughed. “Ah ha, bring it on baldy.”

“Where are we anyway?”

“A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?”

He pulls a piece of paper from the dashboard. “All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house—"

“Haunted by what?” Dean and Lila asked in unison.

Izzy smirked. “Cute.”

“Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar.”

“Anybody ID the corpse?”

“Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains.”

He looked through the rearview mirror to Lila and then said, “Maybe the cops are right.”

“Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere.”

“How?” Lila asked.

“Where'd you read these accounts?”

Sam was slightly embarrassed to admit this, but….. “Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local….paranormal websites. And I found one.”

“And what's it called.”

“HellHoundsLair.com.”

“Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, probably.”

Lila tapped Sam’s shoulder. “Sweetie, let me see.” She took the info he found and began reading it.”

“Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter.”

“Out of curiosity, what is a persqueeter?” Izzy teased.

Dean gave her a mocked glare. “Shut up.”

“Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out.”

“All right. So where do we find these kids?”

“Same place you always find kids in a town like this.”

They go talk to the kids that were at the house and they told them what had happened, but it was all different stories. They discuss what to do next and decide to go to the record store to talk to Craig. “Shall we go talk to this Craig guy?”

Dean smiled. “Actually, beautiful, why don’t you and your sister go find us a motel,” he closed the gap between them. “And make sure it’s 2 rooms.”

Lila lifted her eyes to her husband. She seen the heat in his eyes and almost shivered. “Okay,” she replied.

He bent his head down and took her mouth in a kiss that made her head all fuzzy. Lila and Izzy began walking. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Dean and Sam talk to Craig. He basically tells them the same story, except a better one. One that seems a little more plausible. As they head out, Dean stops and asks, ““You wouldn’t by any chance know a good place to take a date would you?”

He smiled. “The French Apple. It has the best pie in town.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck on your date.”

Dean laughed. “You don’t need luck when you’ve married her.”

Craig laughed and Sam looked at his brother. “Whatcha doin’?”

“I’m gonna,” he fished out his phone from his pocket, “go on a date with my wife.”

Sam looked at him curiously. “Why?”

“Because it’s been months since the last time Lila and I went out on a date. The last time we did was when we were in New Orleans together taking care of the voodoo case before dad went missing.”

“Wow….” Sam whispered. “Okay. Call her and I’m gonna run across the street to the store and grab some stuff.”

He nodded. He dialed Lila’s number and smiled when he heard her sexy phone voice. “Hey, Sexy.”

She smiled. “Hey, Handsome. What’s up?”

“Get dressed up,” he told her.

“What? Why?”

“Cuz you and I are going to go out on the town, Baby.”

“Wha-what about the case?”

“Sammy and Izzy can handle it for a few hours. Hurry up.” He smiled. “Liles.”

“Yeah?”

“Dress sexy and leave your hair down in those wild curls of yours.”

She laughed. She knew that he found her naturally curly hair an amazing turn on, while she found it incredibly annoying. Which was why she always made it straight. “Yes, baby.”

She hung up the phone and looked at her sister, sighing. “Dean and I are going out on a date.”

Izzy smiled. “Very cool. Sam and I are going to stay in and watch something on Demand.”

“Porn?” Lila questioned as she pawed through her duffle bag for one of her magazines.

Izzy laughed. “No! I can honestly say in the years we’ve been having sex or whatever, we’ve never had to use the stuff to enhance anything.”

Lila shrugged. “Dean and I watched one a few times to get ideas for positions.” She pulled out the magazines and looked them. She flipped to the fashion part of the magazine and flipped through it. She smiled when she found it. She smiled. “Perfect.” She stood and just like Samantha in Bewitched, she snapped her fingers and the dress appeared on her body and her curls were in place. Along with 5” stiletto heels.

She stepped back and smiled at her sister. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re gonna knock him off his feet again, Liles, because you look damn good.”

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock and Izzy stood and opened the door. She smiled when she seen her brother-in-law looking good in all black from head to toe. “You look you’d fit in at a demon ball?”

“Do you have one of those?”

She nodded and stepped aside. “That’s what Lila and I call the meetings daddy has with the demons loyal to him.” She looked back at the door and smiled when her husband walked in. “Hey, Handsome.”

He laughed and kissed her lips. “Hey, Beautiful. I got us snacks and cheesecake for later.”

Izzy laughed and winked at him. She looked at the look on Dean’s face and almost laughed. Dean stood there in the room, rooted to one spot and stunned by how unbelievable Lila looked. Dean looked her up and down and he felt his stomach flip and cock twitch. “Fuck, baby.”

She was wearing one of those body-hugging dresses that girls always wore. This one was a cherry red with spaghetti straps and her amazingly perfect breasts spilled out just enough to be seductive. Her ebony colored hair was around her shoulders the exact way he wanted them to be and he smiled. “You look amazing.”

She smiled and kissed his lips gently. “Thank you.” She picked up her purse and dropped her cell phone inside. “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” he said smiling from ear to ear. “Don’t wait up.”

“Didn’t plan on it,” Sam answered as they left the motel.

About an hour later, Dean and Lila sat at the 2-seater table, the candlelight bouncing off of their faces. The entire night all they could do was stare into each other’s eyes and watch each other as they ate. And right now as they waited for a slice of the famous Apple pie and their coffees, Lila was caressing his wrist and hand drawing shapes across his flesh and making his pulse jump.

Lila looked down at their joined hands as she continued to caress his flesh with the other. She looked up into his flamed green eyes. “Do you remember the song that was playing when you asked me to be—”

“My forever?” he nodded. “I do.” He smiled and stood from the table. He kissed her hand and then her lips. “Be right back.”

Lila exhaled. This was exactly what they needed. What they both needed. She sat back in her chair and watched her husband’s backside retreat to the jukebox. A waitress came over and smiled, “How long have you 2 been together?”

Lila looked up and smiled. “Um….12 years, going on thirteen. We’ve been married for 9 years.”

“Wow….you must have married young.”

She nodded. “We did. We were 18.” She gasped when she heard the very song she was talking about began pumping gently through the speakers. “Oh, my God, he did remember!”

When he got close enough, he began singing the lyrics to the song. He never really had a very good voice but Lila has never cared.

_I see forever when I look in your eyes_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_I always want you to be mine_

He held out a hand when he finally came to her and asked, “Dance with me?”

She nodded and instantly went into his arms. “Thank you.”

He smiled and as he dropped the arm that was holding her hand and put it around her waist as she looped her arms around his neck. “You’re welcome.” He kissed her lips. “Lila, you know better than anyone that our life gets hectic, but I never ever want you to think that I don’t want you or that I don’t love you. Because neither of them could be further from the truth.” He looked into her marine colored eyes and said as deadly serious as if he was killing a ghost, “You are the center of my universe, Lila Winchester.”

She smiled and kissed his lips gently as tears came down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pads of his fingers and took her face in his hands. He inched his lips closer to her mouth and almost groaned when he seen her lick her bottom lip. He bent his head down and she met him halfway. He took her lips in a soft, moist kiss.

He could taste sugar and something so feminine he didn't know how to identify it, but it was intoxicating. Her lips were soft, full and sensual. He had never felt anything like it before. He knew that kissing her was going to be incredible, but nothing would have prepared him for this. He dropped one of his hands and entangled it in her sexy curls and deepen the kiss.

Nothing had prepared her for this. Sure, she had fantasized the passionate kiss, but this.....this is way beyond what she had ever dreamt. It was that first kiss that every woman wanted to feel. Breathless, needy, passionate, but gentle, loving and caring all at the same time. She never knew kisses could be like this. With each degree of the kiss, she felt new sensations racing through her, egging her on. She never wanted the kiss to end, for the feelings to end. She wanted to stay forever in Dean Winchester's arms just like this.

He gently pulled back, lingering over the kiss. “Can we take the pie to go?” he whispered. “I want you naked.”

She laughed softly and shook her head. “Yes!”

He smiled and they walked back to the table hand in hand. She picked up her purse and Dean looked at the waitress. “I’m so sorry, but could you put that into a to-go container with 2 forks?” he asked and she nodded. He smiled. “Thank you.”

About 10 minutes later, they walked into the motel, Lila walking in first. She put the key on the dresser along with the to-go sack and then peeled out of her heels. She sighed. “That was amazing.”

Dean walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around, pushing her hair to one side with the other. He kissed her neck. “It’s not over yet.”

She felt the fire in her thighs go to her center and she moaned into him. Then turned in his arms and kissed him hot and hard. Dean stumbled back and gripped her hips to help steady himself. Once he was steadied, he wrapped his hand into her dark ebony colored hair and deepened the kiss.

Moments later he pulled back and gasped. “Li….what….?”

She wrapped her fingers at the buttons and pulled him to the bed. She took the small spaghetti straps and slid them down her arms, then pushed it past her hips, where it pooled at her feet. She laid out on the bed and spread her legs.

He’d seen his wife horny, but he’s never her like this before. This was beyond her normal horny. But he wasn’t going to argue with her. He got onto the bed, looped his thumbs into her panties and tugged them down her legs. He dropped them to the floor and he got into position, settling between her thighs. He seen the liquid beginning to drip down her already. “Fuck, baby….” He looked at her. “You’re already drenched.”

She smiled down her body at him. “Can’t help it.”

As soon as his tongue touched her folds she threw her head back and moaned. He sipped the juices coming out of her and then drew his tongue up her entire slit. “Damn!” she exclaimed, throwing her head back.

He picked up his pace with his tongue and she arched into him. “Fuck….Dean….that feels so good….”

For a few moments, as he licked her like an ice cream cone, all you could hear was the sounds of his tongue and her moans. He pulled his tongue out and used his fingers this time, quickly rubbing at the tiny nub. She began to scream. “Oh, Dean, don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

He watched her go through her orgasm and as he watched her flesh flush and her face become the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, he knew his oral foreplay would have to wait until next time. After he helped her ride out her orgasm, he rose up on his knees and pulled his jeans down. He pulled out his dick and positioned at her opening. “You can play with me later.”

She laughed and then groaned as he entered her. “Oh, God….yes….”

“God, baby, you feel amazing,” he murmured.

“You too, Dean.”

After that, there were no words, just the sounds of their bodies coming together in a mating ritual as old as time. They both seem to crest to their orgasm together and together they screamed as their climax hit. Exhausted, Dean collapsed on top of Lila and tried to catch his breath.

-The Next Morning……

 

Dean and Lila walked to Sam and Izzy’s door to start the day. Sam had left a message with them about going to check out the house. Just as they were about to knock the door swung open and Izzy and Sam walked out, holding hands. The 2 couples got into the car and they headed for Hell House.

They go to the Hell House and check things out. As soon as they entered the home Lila and Izzy immediately felt the supernatural being. Lila walked ahead of them and then spun around. “Wow….I can feel him and he’s pissed.”

Izzy nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

They see the symbols on the wall. The boys look them over and question each other about them. Lila and Izzy looked at the symbols on the wall. “These aren’t hell symbols or religious symbols of any kind.”

Izzy studied them further. “They almost look anthropological.” She looked at them. “Like ancient druid or something.”

Dean concludes that the cops may be right. “I mean, if our wives haven’t even seen the symbols before then I think the cops might be right.”

Izzy opened her mouth to say something but stopped when they heard a clatter from somewhere in the house. They follow the noise to a closet. They barge in and are blinded by flashlights. “What the….?” Lila exclaimed as she shielded her eyes. She looked at the two major geeks and asked, “What in the hell is the matter with you?!”

“Oh, cut!” one of them exclaimed and the other turned off a recording a device. “Just humans.”

The man in glasses smiled at Lila and said, “Sexy ones at that.”

Lila rolled her eyes.

“What are you guys doing here?” He smiled at Izzy. “You can stay.”

Izzy shook her head. “Yeah, thanks.”

“What they hell are you doing here?”

“Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?”

“Professional what?” Dean and Izzy asked in unison.

“Paranormal Investigators.” He handed Sam and Dean business cards. The girls looked over their shoulders. “Take a look at that boys.” He waggled his eyebrows at Izzy. “How about now?”

She couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Oh you gotta be kidding me.”

Sam read the card out loud, “Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? Hellhoundslair.com. You guys run that website.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans.”

“And ahh, we know who you guys are too.”

All 4 Winchesters look at him sharply. “Oh yeah?” Sam asked.

“Amateurs.”

Lila watched as her husband immediately lost interest in what they were saying.

Ed continued, “Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills.”

“Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here.”

“Yeah, what have you got so far?”

“Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?”

“Well….”

Sam decides to play dumb. “EMF?”

“Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here.”

He turns it on. Dean smirks at Sam. And the girls put their stoic faces on.

“Whoa,” Harry said. “Whoa. It's 2.8mg.”

Ed’s surprised. “2.8. It's hot in here.”

Dean whistled in admiration.

“Wow,” Sam faked being impressed.

“Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or...”

“Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table...”

“By itself,” Harry supplied.

“Wow…” Lila said, trying not to smirk.

“Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you.”

Izzy nodded. “I bet.”

“Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work.”

“Yeah, you should,” he said. “But can your girls stay?”

Lila laughed. “That’s good.”

“What’s—what’s so funny?”

“We don’t go for geeks.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Sam.” He signaled to the girls. “Ladies, let’s go.”

They get back to the car and head into town.

They do their research. Sam and Lila go into the county clerk’s place. While Dean and Izzy check out somewhere else. Neither of them came up with anything concrete. They decide that it’s a bust and find another. They decide to get burgers and some beers and head out.

Dean gets into the vehicle and Lila was about to follow when Sam shook his head. She stayed out and Dean started up the car. It blared salsa music. But when he tried to turn it off, the wipers came on. All 3 of them laughed.

They go to the local bar and order up beers and burgers. They sit around and enjoy themselves.

The next morning, they heard about what happened with the girl and decide that maybe it is something for them to look into.

That night, the place stayed surrounded with cops. They see Ed and Harry and get them arrested. The Winchesters rush into the house. Once inside they look around for Mordecai or anything supernatural. Dean stops at the symbol that has his attention. “Where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!” He looked at Lila. “Baby, have you seen it before?”

She shook her head as she came up beside him. “No. Um….like I said, uh….it’s not a symbol from hell. When dad was teaching us about the demon side of our powers, he also taught us about symbols and things. And he never mentioned anything about a symbol like this.” She tilted her head as she studied it. “However, I agree with you. The symbol is very familiar. I just can’t place where.”

“Come on, we don't have much time.”

They go down to the basement and look around. Dean sees the jars and picks one up for a closer look. The pale red liquid sloshes around inside.

Dean looked at Sam. “Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this.”

“What the hell would I do that for?”

“I double dare you.”

Lila snickered. “Dean, come on. Be serious.”

Sam just shook his head, looking away. Dean grinned. A creaking sound from the cabinet has them both turning around to look. At Dean’s nod Sam opens the door. Rats squeak and run from the torchlight.

“Arghh! I hate rats.”

“You'd rather it was a ghost?”

“Yes.”

The girls laugh. Izzy turned and gasped. “Uh….g-g-g-guys?”

Behind them Mordecai has appeared. Sam and Dean realized it at the same time and swing around to see Mordechai raising an axe above his head. Sam shoots him twice but he's still there. Dean shoots him again and he mists away. The girls use little bouts of their powers to blast him, but leave it at that.

The guys straighten and look at the girls and then Sam exclaimed, “What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?”

“I dunno. Come on. Come on come on!”

As they run toward the stairs Mordechai smashes his axe down, catching the shelves and bringing the jars crashing down on Dean and Izzy. Mordechai and Sam begin fighting.

“Go!” Sam yelled. “Get outta here!!”

Mordechai smashes the electrical box and sparks fly everywhere. They all bolt for the door.

Outside, Harry and Ed are trying to creep back inside the house. As they approach the porch, all 4 of the Winchesters come running out of the house. They point the camera in their direction. “Get that thing out of my face!” Dean told them.

“Go go go!” Sam yelled.

Ed and Harry are still facing the door and see Mordechai lurk. They are both stunned. “Sweet Lord...”

“..........of the rings. RUN!!! GO! GO! GO!” They turn to flee...and run straight into the arms of the cops.

“Look, there's a...look. There's a man over there....I saw....where'd he go?”

The officers grabbed the boys’ collars and pulled them away from the house. “Come on.”

Back at the motel, Lila and Izzy walked into the room with some drinks for them. They walked into the usual scene, Sam researching, while Dean was doing whatever Dean did. Lila walked to him and seen that he was drawing the symbol from the house onto the pad of paper. That’s when it seemed to pop into her head. “Oh! I’ve got it!” she exclaimed.

“What?”

“Where I’ve seen that symbol before. It wasn’t from any of daddy’s books, or grandpa’s.” She tapped Dean’s leg. “Come on. Let’s go.” She picked up her own leather jacket on the way to the door. She fished into the pocket for her keys and then walked out. She got into the driver’s seat and put the keys into the ignition.

Sam stopped and looked at Dean as he went around to the passenger side. “You gave her keys?”

He nodded. “She’s had them for a while. Why?”

Sam shrugged. “No reason.”

They get into the car and Lila peels out of the parking lot and heads for downtown Richardson. As she drove, the radio suddenly came on and out pumped Blue Oyster Club’s Don’t fear the Reaper. Sam lifted an eyebrow. “I still think it’s very strange that you like modern and old music.”

Lila laughed. She shrugged. “I’ve spent 12 years listening to it, not to mention my dad and brothers like the old stuff. The new stuff is yours and Izzy’s influence.” She turned down the radio. “Dean, who sings this song?”

“The Blue Oyster Club,” he answered almost immediately.

She nodded. “Right.” She turned her head. “Do you remember their symbol?”

He turned to look at her, confused. She smiled. “I love you.” She turned it down a little more. “I’ll show you when we get to the record place.”

She parallel parks and they get out of the car and head inside. She searches the racks of records and smiles when she sees what she’s been looking for. She showed it to Dean. “See?”

Dean looks at the symbol and his mouth dropped slightly. She nodded. “Yep.”

“What?” Izzy asked.

“Sonofabitch,” Dean muttered.

Lila smiled. “You were right, Iz.” She handed her the record. “The symbols back at the house are anthropological in nature.”

Izzy looked at her sister confused and then took the record from her. She gasped.

Sam smiled. “Good job, baby.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

Dean looked up to see Craig walking toward the back. “Hey Craig? Remember us?”

He sighed. “Guys, look I'm really not in the mood to answer any of your questions ok?”

“Oh don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all.” He flicks through and picks up an album. They head to the counter. “You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was and then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult.” He looks at Craig. “Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people? Now why don't you tell us about that house ... without lying through your ass this time.”

Craig sighed. “All right, um. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. Ah, I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do. So I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it would be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls, some from some albums, some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdock used to live there so we ...we made up some story to go along with that. So they told people, who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean I, I thought it was funny at first but... now that girl's dead! It was just a joke, you know. I mean, none of it was real, we made the whole thing up. I swear!”

“All right,” he said softly.

They turn to leave. Dean says to Sam, “If none of it was real how the hell do you explain Mordechai?” He stopped by the car. “Baby, you wanna drive?”

She shook her head and got into the back-driver’s side of the Impala. She felt like a HUGE idiot. She should have realized they were theological symbols. At least she would have if her mother would have taught her about the things she should have known. But of course, Sirah wouldn’t do that. And all because they still associated with their father.

Back at the motel, Dean came into the room and went directly for Sam’s clothes. He took out the itching powder as they talked about what the thing could be. They agreed on a Tulpa. Dean put the itching powder in Sam’s clothes. Sam walked out and Dean asks, “Where are the girls?”

“Went off to do girl things I think,” he answered.

“Well, get dressed. I wanna go grab something to eat.”

They go to the local restaurant and Sam texts Izzy to tell her where they are in case they wanna join them. Dean looked at his brother. “What about these Tulpas?”

“Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualized a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air.”

“So?”

“That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do. I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard.”

“What about the power of the people?”

The guys turned and smiled to see Lila and Izzy standing there with coffees. Lila kissed Dean and Izzy kissed Sam. Dean went back to business at hand. “Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?”

Izzy looked at Sam. He looked uncomfortable. “I dunno, maybe.”

“People believe in Santa Claus -- how come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?”

“Cuz you're a bad person. And because of this...”

Sam turns his laptop, showing Dean a photo of one of the Hell House symbols. “That's a Tibetan spirit sigil. On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai ... I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life.”

Izzy smiled. “Makes sense.”

“It would explain why he keeps changing,” Dean finally said.

Sam grimaced and adjusted himself again. “Right, as the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes. Like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work.”

“Yeah because he's not a traditional spirit.”

Sam continued to fidget around. “Yeah.”

Lila looked from her brother-in-law to her husband and then back to Sam. Remembering they were in a prank war, Lila knew exactly what was going on. She leaned into Dean as he said. “Ok. So why don't we just...uhh ... get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?”

“Well it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own.”

“Great. So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?”

Sam still itched and adjusted. “Well it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their home page.”

Sam showed Dean and the girls the footage from the night before.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Great.”

“Since they've posted the video their number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone.”

“Hmph. I got an idea. Come on.”

“Where we going?”

“We gotta find a copy store.”

They rise to go.

Sam starts itching and jiggling. “Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something.”

Dean laughed as he walked away. “You did this?” Sam asked.

He continued to laugh.

“You're a friggin jerk!”

“Oh yeah.”

They get to the car and Lila looked at Dean. “Hey, Honey. You know that thing I promised I’d do tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Not happening.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s one thing to put a gross spoon in his mouth, and it’s another for what he did to you, but then you put itching powder in his damn shorts. When you can act like a respectable adult then I’ll have sex with you.”

They go back to the house and meet up with the ghost hunter guys again. However, the story didn’t pick up again because their server crashed. The guns don’t work. “LILA!”

“I’m right here. Stop yelling.”

“Do something!”

“Okay. Izzy, you and Dean spread accelerant. I’ll get the evil sonofabitch off of Sam. Then when we come back around. Iz, you and I are setting fire to this place.”

As usual her plan worked and they stood outside watching the place burn. Sam looked at his brother. “That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?”

“Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works.”

“Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. “Well -- well then we'll just have to come back.”

“They watch the house burn.”

“Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them.”

Lila groaned. “God! I don’t even wanna think about it.”

Sam chuckled. “Scary thought, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Izzy muttered.

They walked to the car and Dean stopped Lila. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. And the only reason why you’re apologizing is so that you’re not in the proverbial doghouse tonight.”

Izzy smirked. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Yes, Isa?”

“Do me a favor?”

“What’s that?”

She walked to him and whispered, “Get rid of those ghosthunter guys. I have the ultimate prank too.”

He smiled. “Okay. We’ll talk about it later.”

She nodded. They got into the car and Dean pulled away. They met up with the ghost hunting guys and they guys tell them about a producer they talked to that day. The ghost guys leave and Dean and Sam walk to the car, with the girls closely behind. Sam admits that he was the one who called them. They laugh. Dean admits to putting the fish in their backseat.

“Okay, before I get into this car,” Izzy began, “can we call a truce on the prank war, please?”

Sam nodded. “I will if he will.”

Dean nodded. “Sure.”

“Good. Cuz, I’m really not in the mood to deal with it.”

“Truce is at least for the next 100 miles.”

Izzy groaned and got into the backseat. “Seriously? Lila, control your husband, please?”

“Dean, honey, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Please, stop doing the childish stuff, please?”

Dean looked into her eyes and he blinked a little bit. He was looking at the real Lila—purple eyes and all. He smiled. “I promise.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

They all got into the impala and he pulled out of the driveway of the motel and headed down the street. The town of Richardson was in the rearview mirror.


	30. Something Wicked

As they cruised down a country road Sam and Dean talk amongst themselves, while the girls are flipping through books in the backseat.

“Yeah. You probably missed something, that's what,” Dean told Sam.

“Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates, right?”

“Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important, Sammy.

Izzy looked up from her book and watched her husband. He was getting frustrated. “Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. If Dad's sending us hunting for something I don't know what.”

“Well maybe he's going to meet us there,” Dean suggested, hopeful.

“Yeah. Cause he's been so easy to find up to this point,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Sammy,” Lila said in her warning voice.

“You're a real smart ass you know that? Don't worry, I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing.”

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?”

“Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right.”

The girls laughed.

“No, it doesn't.”

“It totally does.” Dean glanced at Sammy, looks back at the road, smiling.

Lila flipped the page on her book. “Babe, that one never works.”

“You try it?”

“Yep. And it never works.”

Izzy looked up to see the sign that said Fitchburg: Population 20, 501. She nodded. “That’s a lot of people for a small town.”

* * *

 

They park the Impala on Main street and everyone got out. Dean headed inside Glasow’s Diner for coffees. Izzy looked at the park. “Hey, Baby, um….look at the park.”

He looked straight ahead. “What about it, Babe?”

“Well, don’t you think it’s strange that the place isn’t filled with more kids. I mean every park we grew up in was crawling with kids, remember?”

He nodded. He leaned against the Impala staring ahead. Dean crosses to the road to him, holding coffees. He handed Sam one of the coffees. “Well...the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on.” He handed the other two to the girls.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Big Brother.”

“You’re welcome, Izzy Bee.”

Sam looked straight ahead. “Dean, you got the time?”

He looked at his watch. “Ten after Four. Why?”

Sam nodded his head in the direction of the playground. “What's wrong with this picture?”

They all turn to look at the playground and see only one child playing. Dean looked at all 3 of them. “School's out isn't it?”

“Yeah. So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now.”

“Well, there’s a woman on the bench. Maybe she knows.” Lila looked up at her husband. “Wanna go talk to her?”

He nodded. He took her hand and they started walking toward her. They sat down on the bench and the woman smiled at them. “How long have you two been married?”

“Um…9 years,” Dean answered without hesitation.

“Any kids?” she asked smiling.

“Um….no,” Lila smiled, shaking her head. “We’ve both agreed we’re not ready yet. Our life is way too busy right now.”

The woman smiled. “Sure is quiet out here,” Dean mentioned.

“Yeah, it's a shame,” she answered.

“Why's that?” Dean and Lila said in unison.

“You know, kids getting sick, it's a terrible thing.”

“How many?”

“Just five or six but serious, hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching.”

All 3 of them watch the little girl playing by herself. They walk off together and catch up to Sam and Izzy. Dean tells them everything. The boys went to the recent victims’ home and looked around the girl’s bedroom. Dean pulled out his phone as they looked around. “Hey, Beautiful. Whatcha doing?”

“Um….honestly? Thinking about redecorating this room. But what’s up?”

He laughed. “I’m calling to ask you ladies to join us, please.”

“We’ll be right there.”

Before Dean can even flip his phone closed the girls popped into the room. They looked around and the Izzy shivered. “Wow….whatever was in here was pretty creepy.”

“Can you still feel it?”

“The residual markings, yes,” Lila answered. “And this thing is kinda like the grim reaper. Well, the way most humans see him anyway. Skeleton like, black robe.” She looked over her shoulder at her husband. “Trust me, what Grim actually looks like is nothing like that.”

“The fact that you know that is kinda creepy, Babe,” Dean muttered.

She shrugged. “Met him a few times. He’s poker buddies with daddy.”

“Your dad plays poker with the Grim Reaper?”

Izzy nodded. “Yeah. Grim gets very pissed when he loses.”

Sam laughed. “Doesn’t surprise me. Ladies, come here and look at this.”

They look out the window and see the rotted handprint. The girls exchange a look with each other and then Sam looked at them. “Do you know what could make that type of print?”

“No,” they said in unison.

Dean gave each of them a measured look. “Don’t lie to us. Do you?”

Izzy sighed. “Not 100% positive so I don’t want to speculate. But uh….let’s just say it’s something from daddy’s world.”

Lila looked at Dean. “Wait a minute. Dean—”

“I know.” He straightened. “I know why dad sent us here. He’s faced this thing before.” He looked nervously at Sam. “He wants us to finish the job.”

Izzy looked at him curiously. “What job? When did he face it?”

“Remember when mom dropped us off and said John would take care of us for awhile?”

Izzy nodded. “Oh! That was the hunt he was on?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the motel and everyone got out. The boys carried everything in. “So what the hell is a shtriga?”

“It's ... kinda like a witch I think. I don't know much about 'em.”

“Well I've never heard of it. And it's not in Dad's journal.”

“Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?”

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head slightly

Dean grabbed for his bag from the trunk. “And I guess he caught wind of the things in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates.”

“So wait, this...”

“Shtriga.”

“Right. You think it's the same one Dad hunted before?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Dean—"

“But if Dad went after it why is it still breathing air?”

“Cause it got away.”

“Got away?”

“Dean—"

Dean looked at him, frustration in his body. “Yeah Sammy it happens.”

“Not very often.”

“Well I don't know what to tell ya, maybe Dad didn't have his wheaties that morning.”

“What else do you remember?”

“Nothin'. I was a kid all right?” Dean said defensively.

“WINCHESTER!”

Dean turned and looked at his wife. “What?”

“Thank you. I’ve been trying to tell you something.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“The woman who owns the motel wouldn’t give us any extra keys. She said something like if we were actually married like we claimed then our husbands can come pick up their keys.”

Izzy looked at both men. “So, you’ll both have to go.”

They head for the office. The girls behind them. They enter the reception area and boy of about 10-12 years old came from the back where a younger boy sat watching TV. “A king or two queens?”

Dean glanced at Sam. “Two queens.”

The boy followed Dean’s look and sniggered under his breath. “Yeah I'll bet.”

“What'd you say?”

The boy looked at the girls. “Don’t you 2 already have a room?”

“Yes, actually.” Lila walked up to the desk. “However, your mother wanted us to bring in our husbands, remember?”

“Right,” he said with a smile.

Izzy leaned forward and said, “And trust me, honey, I ain’t his beard.”

The woman who owned the motel came up to the desk. “Hi, checking in?”

“Um….kinda.” Dean smiled. “Um….my wife and sister-in-law said that you didn’t believe we were actually married so….”

“Oh, right, um….” she cleared her throat. “I apologize, Mr. Winsome.”

He smiled. “It’s okay. We get it a lot. But it happens when you marry young.”

* * *

 

About 3 hours later, they were researching shtrigas. Sam begins reading the information he found on them. Then Dean remembers that they are vulnerable when they feed and that wrought iron can kill them. Lila walked over to Dean. “Babe, you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Baby, this is me. Come on….”

He sighed. “Not now.”

She nodded. “Okay, but you will talk about it, Dean, because I know you’re having flashbacks of when your dad hunted these ugly bitches.”

Sam tells them that it ain’t going to be easy to find this thing. That they take on a common human form. They head back to the hospital because Dean may know the human form it took. The old woman who had an inverted cross on her wall.

“Well, let’s go,” Izzy said and they all grabbed their jackets and headed out.

They talked to the lady and Lila was the one that realized it first, but not before the woman scared them to death. “She’s blind, Dean,” Lila whispered. “She probably doesn’t even know it’s inverted.”

The woman gestured to the wall. “And fix that crucifix, would ya? I've asked four damn times already!”

Dean still looked slightly freaked out, taps the crucifix with a finger and it swings back into place.

* * *

 

They pulled into the parking lot the next morning, they see Michael the manager’s oldest son sitting outside, looking upset. Dean talks to him and he tells him that his little brother is sick. That it’s his job to take care of him. Knowing that the mom is in no condition to drive, Dean offers to drive her. Dean turns to Lila and he kisses her. “I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“Love you,” she whispered.

They watch the car pull out and Izzy looked at Michael. “Hey, do you have video games?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna play? I’m pretty good.”

He scoffed. “You’re a girl. Girls don’t like to play.”

Sam laughed. “Izzy does.”

“Izzy?”

Izzy smiled. “My name is Isabella. Everyone calls me Izzy. This is my husband Sam and that’s my sister, Lila. The guy that got into the car with your mom is Sam’s brother and Lila’s husband, Dean.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Wow….”

Sam laughed. “Yeah. But Izzy used to play video games with me when we were kids. Then I went from games to books and she followed.” She smiled at her. “So, go easy on her. She may be a little rusty.” He winked at her.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Right. Whatever.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Buddy.”

Sam took Izzy’s hand. She stopped and looked up at him. He smiled. “You’re the best.”

Her smile widened and she kissed him. “Do me a favor, okay?”

He nodded.

“Take Lila with you and double team the research. I’m with Dean. I want this sonofabitch dead too.”

He nodded. “Okay. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

Sam turned and caught up to Lila. “Come on. You and me. Library. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

They are doing their research at the local library. He called Dean as he and Lila went through the microfiche. Lila seen the picture. “Sam, honey, back up.”

“What’d you see?”

“The picture,” Lila muttered. “Stop.”

He stopped and they both looked at it.

 _“Sam?”_ Dean asked.

“That can’t be…..” Lila whispered.

Sam said into the phone, “Hold on.... we’re looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid's bed. One of the Doctors is Heidecker.

That wasn’t unusual he’s a doctor. “And?”

“And this picture was taken in 1893,” Lila said into the phone receiver.

Dean looked surprised. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah absolutely.”

Dean hung up and turned to watch Heidecker sitting on Asher’s bed. Heidecker looked at Asher’s mom. “Don't worry. Your son's in good hands. I'm going to take care of him.”

Heidecker stands to go talk to Dean. Dean’s majorly on alert, like he’s ready to slit the guy’s throat.

“So what's the CDC come up with so far?”

“Well, we're still working on a few theories. You'll know something as soon as we do.”

“Well, nothing's more important to me than these kids. Just let me know if I can help.”

“I'll do that.”

* * *

 

Dean gets back to the motel and he tells them the plan. Izzy looked at him flabbergasted. “You wanna do what?!”

“Iz—”

“No! I have spent the better part of the night with this kid. He’s freaked the fuck out, Dean. Like, very scared.”

“But he’s also a big brother—”

“This isn't about you, Sam. I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me.”

“What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?”

There was a long pause that filled the room. Lila looked at Dean. “Baby, you need—”

“I know.”

Sam sighed. “Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me, man. Tell me what's going on?”

Dean began telling him what happened. “Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room and I was climbing the walls. Man, I needed to get some air.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“So, I called up Lila and we went to the local arcade and we killed aliens for hours.”

Lila continued telling the story, “We had played for so long they had to kick us out because they were closing up.”

“We got back to the room and…”

_He seen a strange light coming from Sammy's room. He moves closer and sees the shtriga leaning over Sammy. Dean reaches for the rifle by the door but the shtriga hears him cock it and rears up, hissing._

_Dean hesitates, terrified. As he does John bursts through the front door, gun raised._

_John shouted, “Get out of the way!”_

_Dean ducked, and John shoots the shtriga multiple times with his hand gun. The shtriga jumps through the bedroom window, glass shattering. John rushes to Sam's bed and pulls him close, cradling him._

_“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy. You ok?”_

_“Yeah Dad, what's going on?”_

_“You all right?” he asked again. He cradled Sam and glared at Dean. John held Sammy close while turning to glare at Dean._

_“What happened?” John demanded to know._

_Dean hesitated as he tried to explain, “I -- I -- I just went out.”_

_“What!?”_

_“Just for a second. I'm sorry.”_

_“I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let him out of your sight!”_

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Dad just ... grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn't listen, I almost got you killed. “

Sam tried to soothe him. “You were just a kid.”

“Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it.”

“But using Michael -- I don't know Dean. I mean, how 'bout one of us hides under the covers, you know, we'll be the bait.”

“No, it won't work. It's gotta get close enough to feed -- it'll see us. Believe me, I don't like it, but it's gotta be the kid.”

* * *

 

They tried to convince Michael but he freaks out. A few minutes later, he comes back and asks, “If you kill it, will Asher get better?”

“Honestly, we don’t know—”

“Yeah, we do,” Lila answered. “Michael, honey, uh….more than likely, um….once we kill this damn thing, your brother and the kids will get better.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“She knows because we’ve been doing this for a while,” Izzy told him.

He agrees to do it and they get everything set up.

* * *

 

They watch the security camera footage and they see the Shtriga show up and they wait until it feeds. Once it starts feeding on Michael they go in, of course, as promised Izzy stays back and observes, Lila stays with her. They watch through the security footage the guys attack the Shtriga.

Lila looked at her sister. “You gonna be okay?” She knew it was bothering Izzy to be on the sidelines when she had bonded with the kid.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine, especially when this whole thing is over with.”

Lila’s eyes immediately darted to the screen. “Come on! We’re needed!”

The girls stood and took off running for the room. They burst through the door and immediately blasted the thing with a white light. The Shtriga screamed and Dean began shooting it. “You okay, Little Brother?”

Sam gave the thumbs up signal and then let Izzy help him up. “What….are….you….doing….here….?”

“Saving your asses,” Izzy answered.

Lila pulled Dean to his feet. “As usual.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey.”

She turned, and he took her face in his hands and kissed her. “Love you.”

“Love you the most.”

“Ugh!” Michael exclaimed. “That’s gross!”

Dean and Lila laughed. “You won’t think so in a few years.”

“I probably won’t find someone as hot as either of them though.”

Izzy smiled and bent down and kissed his cheek. “That’s very sweet. Thank you. You’ll find someone that’s perfect for you.”

“What did you do?” Michael asked the girls. “How did you get the light to come out of your hands like that?”

“Uh….that’s a long story, Buddy,” Lila answered. “One, I don’t know if we have time to tell.”

The next morning, Joanna came back to the motel to get Michael and they asked about Asher. Michael comes outside, and she tells them all that Asher will be fine and so will the other kids too.

They finish up loading the car and they got in. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and they headed out of town. Lila was noticing a definite difference in her husband. The guilt had gone away. And they could finally move on from the biggest mistake of their childhood.


	31. Thank You For Loving Me

They sat inside a bar, Sam and Izzy were nursing beers as they looked around. Dean had gone up to the jukebox to look at some of the songs while Lila had gone to the restroom.

Dean scanned through the songs and smiled as he chose some appropriate ones.

“Hey, Handsome, buy a girl a drink.”

He turned. He gave her a polite smile. “I would if I wasn’t married.”

She stopped. “You’re married?”

He flashed his silver band. “10 years next year.”

“Oh, wow…..” she whispered, shocked. “What’s your secret?”

“Cliché as it sounds, she’s my best friend.”

He watched the horny chick's amber eyes lock on his wife as she approached. Dean pulled Lila around and he gave her a soft kiss. “Hey, Beautiful. You okay?”

“Yeah.” She smiled at the girl. “You drinking a green apple martini?”

She nodded. “I am. They’re not very good. You want one?”

She shook her head. “I’m not into the sissy drinks.”

Dean choked down a snicker as she put an arm around him in an intimate way. He smiled when he heard the song that he had picked out to do the rare thing and actually dance with his sister-in-law. It was an up-tempo song about being by someone even things get rough. Dean smiled. “I love you, Baby, but I’m gonna ask your sister to dance.”

She smiled. “Cool. Have fun.”

“Go dance with Sammy.”

She smiled. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

He laughed.

“Besides, daddy said he and Sterling would be coming.”

He smiled. He knew when he had begun to be friends Lila that was she was close to her dad, very close to her dad. He gave her a very slow, erotic kiss. “I love you.”

She kissed him again. “I love you too, Winchester.”

He walked back to their table. “Hey, Little Brother, you don’t mind if I steal your wife do you?”

Sam smiled. “No, go ahead.”

He noticed Zagen and Sterling walking into the bar. He smirked when all the women’s eyes fell on Sterling as he walked to their table.

Dean looked at Izzy and beckoned with a cocked finger.

She stood and walked to him. “You do realize that there are only three people who can do that without getting hurt, right?”

He laughed. “I know.” He pulled her into an embrace and began dancing with her. "You corrupted me, kiddo.”

“How’d I do that?” she asked. “Your upbeat pop shit,” he told her. She laughed.

“There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I didn’t say that. I like this song though.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes me think of you.”

Her heart swelled. “Aww…. really?”

He nodded. “Besides your sister, you know you mean the world to me, right?” She nodded. “I do know that and feel the same way. All four of us keep each other together, keep each other sane. I know you hate the mushy crap, so I appreciate you telling me that.”

_I know I'm hard on you sometimes_

_But when you are looking for the things you can't find_

_Don't you know who'll be there_

_Who will, I will_

_When it's more than you can handle_

_Ain't no lie_

_Don't you know that I will stand up for you_

_No matter what you are going through_

_I'm still on your side_

_Anytime day or night_

_Don't care if it's wrong or right_

_I'm still on your side_

 

Izzy felt the lump in her throat. The tears welling in her eyes as she heard Dean whisper the lyrics in her ear as they danced.

He hugged her tight. “I love you, Munchkin.” He tightened his grip. “You’re an amazing sister.”

She smiled and held him tighter. “Thanks. You’re an incredible big brother yourself, Winchester.”

Lila greeted her dad and brother and then looked at Sam. “Dance with me, Sammy.”

Sam smiled and took one last swig of his beer. He waved his beer at the waitress and signed for her to get 2 more.

Lila smiled as she let Sam swing her into his arms. “I’m immensely happy that we all get along as well as we do.”

Sam nodded. “Definitely makes things a lot easier.”

She laughed a little. “That’s putting it mildly. It makes our partnership unique too. I know that there are three people who will always have my back no matter what.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Absolutely. You know when I was younger I had a crush on you.”

She laughed again. “I know.”

“How’d you know?”

“You made it obvious.” She kissed his lips. There was nothing romantic about the kiss. It was so platonic not even a blind man could mistake what it was. “I thought you were adorable then, but you've always been my little brother. Not that I'm not flattered by your admiration. I would never trade the way I feel about you for anything in the world.”

He smiled. “You went from my first crush to my best friend and now…..I don’t think there are words to express what you are to me now."

“For the whole thing of Izzy keeping the biggest secret from you and you finding it inside of you to forgive her for it. I don’t know why their mother would have them—” “Because it was something to Lord over them, Bill.”

Zagen looked up and smiled at his other son-in-law. “You’re right. It was more than likely the only way she could control our little girls.”

Sam exhaled. He’d been trying to figure out how to talk to his father-in-law about how he regretted his actions. “I’m glad you said something, sir. I’ve apologized to Izzy a lot, to the point that she’s told me to stop apologizing to her. But I haven’t apologized to you.”

“To me?” he asked a little confused. “Why would you need to?”

“Because I cheated on your daughter, Sir. For a year and a half, I met, dated and fell in love with another woman when I promised your daughter I’d only love her.”

Zagen smiled and picked up his cold beer. He took a swig. He nodded. “Yes, you did. I always wondered why you would have done that. It didn’t make much sense to me."

"A friend made me see your point of view on the situation. I was trying to understand why you and Dean walked. Zagen exhaled. “I wanted to thank you for giving her a second chance. A chance to prove—”

Sam raised a hand to silence the older man. “Sir, there’s no need. Your daughter was right. I didn't fall in love with what she was, but who. And I needed to remember that."

Zagen smiled. “I’m glad you discovered that.”

The soft swell of his and Izzy’s engagement song filled the room. Sam smiled and looked at Dean.

Dean smirked. “Izzy told me once when you went what your songs were.” His smirk widened into a smile. “It’s a good song.”

Sam laughed. He saw Izzy coming back from the bathroom and grabbed her hand. He spun her out and then back into him, swaying to the song. He smiled down at her. The love he had for her shown in his eyes. “Hi.”

She held tighter to his fingers and let him press her closer to him. “Hi.”

“They’re playing our song.”

She laughed and tucked herself into him. She put her cheek to his pec. “I missed this. We always used to dance together,” she turned her eyes to his. “Do you remember?” She looked into his bluish-hazel eyes. A feeling swept over her that told her that she was the only one that remembered that. She shook her head in a way of dismissing her question. “Never mind.”

He stared down at her with a smoldering intensity. He remembered. Those moments were some of his best moments. “I remember,” he said.

Her sky-blue eyes widened for a moment before she blinked at him in surprise. “You do?”

He laughed. “Of course, I do, Iz.” He searched her face, his eyes darting. “Izzy, I meant what I said about wanting us back.” He let go of the hand at his other pec and used his fingers to caress her cheek. “Do you know why I chose this song as the song to propose to you?”

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his as he continued to stroke her cheek.

His eyes softened as they looked into her blue ones. “Because the lyrics said everything that I couldn’t say.” He smiled as he repeated the words: “It's hard for me to say the things. I want to say sometimes….All I've got to give to you are these five words when I thank you for loving me. For being my eyes, when I couldn't see. For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “And I still believe that you do those things for me, Izzy. When I tell you I love you, I don’t say it out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me.” He took her face in his hands. “I know I can do anything as long as you’re right there beside me. I don’t know what I’d do—” His words were smothered by the force of her lips capturing his in a kiss wild with passion. He moaned a little in surprise and she pushed her tongue inside to tangle with his.

The kiss went on for a long few moments. Finally remembering where they were, Izzy back away. She looked up into his eyes, panting. “Um….can I show you?”

“Show me what?” he panted.

“Me.”

His eyes widened. “You mean the true you?”

She nodded. “I’ve been wanting to, but I’m afraid."

He was flabbergasted. “Of what?”

“Of how you’d react.” She sighed. “I love you so much, Sam. So, very much and if you reacted so horrible to…..” she looked around her and then said low, “….me. I don’t know if I could handle it.”

He smiled and traced his thumb across her bottom lip. He smiled when her breath hitched. “I want to see it. I want to see it all…..please.”

She nodded and threaded their fingers and started back to the table. She looked at her father. “We’re gonna go.” She kissed his cheek. “See you in the morning. Love you.”

He smiled and turned in the chair. “Isabella.”

Izzy looked at him. “Yes?”

Zagen’s lips slid into a smile. “Trust him, Baby Girl. If you’re gonna do it, then trust that he loves you…..the real Isabella, okay?”

She nodded. She walked out with him and sighed. “Good thing that the motel’s not far. I could teleport us, but I don—”

“Do it,” he told her. He turned her to face him and kissed her senseless. “Do it.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She put her arms around his neck. “Kiss me.”

He smiled. She never had to tell him twice. He took her mouth in a very deep kiss.

She ended the kiss when they were at the motel. “We’re here.”

He took her hand and walked into their room. He let her go first and then he walked in, taking his jacket off.

She pulled her jacket off and tossed it in the nearby chair with his. She exhaled. “You want to see it all?”

He nodded. “All,” he answered. “Can I ask you something?”

She pulled her cropped t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor. “You can ask me anything.”

“Has my brother ever seen your…..”

She shook her head. “No. He’s seen Lila’s, but not mine.” She exhaled. “Showing you my wings is a very intimate thing for me, Sam. Showing you the real me is the end of my secrets, Sammy. I won’t have any more secrets. Unless you count the possible family connection with the thing that killed your mom and Jess."

“Stop,” he told her, putting a finger to her lips. “Quit stalling. Why are you getting naked?”

“Only topless,” she answered.

“Why?”

“My wings are more comfortable this way.” She stepped away from the bed and stood topless before him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling.

He watched a golden yellow glow enveloped her. He squinted and shielded his eyes from the brightness as he watched. He watched her body firm up to what he had noticed was her battle mode self, he watched her hair kink up in corkscrew curls that were very tight. She opened her eyes—which were now purple—as a pair of extraordinary black wings came out. They were about 4 or 5 feet high.

The light around her dimmed and all Sam could do was stare. She was stunning. From her wings to her entire body it was all beautiful. Her natural beauty—one of the many reasons he fell in love with her—was now enhanced like he would have imagined a Greek Goddess’ beauty to be like.

“Wow, Baby,” he whispered. “You look amazing.”

“You think so?” she asked a little surprised.

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. And you look even more beautiful. How can that happen?”

She laughed and walked to him. She kissed him. She exhaled deeply. “This is the real me.” She took off her jeans and everything. And showed him all of it. Told you that whom you had met was really me.”

He smiled. After seeing this and looking into her face he knew she was right on that score. He definitely knew the real her. Like she was trying to tell him 4 years ago, what she looks like shouldn’t matter. It should be the person inside. And he loved the person inside more than his own life. He walked to her and touched her face.

Her skin still felt like hers. He brushed his hands along her shoulders and her arms. As he caressed her skin, her breath hitched and her wings flapped slowly. He smiled. “You’re a lot more sensitive, aren’t you?”

She nodded. He smirked. “May I touch them?”

She nodded. “However, I think you should know that um…..they’re highly sensitive.”

He laughed softly. “Baby, are you trying to tell me you may come if I touch them for a long period of time?”

She nodded.

He smiled. “I’ll remember that.” He closed the gap between them more and stretched his long arm and feathered this fingers through the black downy softness. “Wow…..they’re nothing like I imagined that they’d feel. Nothing.”

She laughed. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

His eyes widened when he realized how it came out. “Oh, no. That’s not what I meant!”

She laughed harder. She smiled. “I wasn’t accusing you, baby. What did you think it was gonna feel like?”

He shrugged. “Like birds wings, but….they’re not….they’re soft.”

She smiled. “Thank you. I actually groomed them about six months ago.”

His jaw fell. “Really?”

She nodded. “I’ll have to show….” She released a small gasp. “……you next time so that you can help me when I have to do it.”

She watched his eyes dance with joy. “I would love to watch you do that. Dean was telling me it was an intimate act to share with someone. Is that true?”

She nodded. “Yes. For me and Lila, we’re at our most vulnerable when we’re grooming.”

“Wow….” He dropped his hands and looked at her. He took her mouth in a soul-searing kiss, pressing her half-nude body to his. He lingered as he pulled back. “They look amazing, Sweetheart and you look beautiful in them. But would I be a total ass if I asked you to retract them?”

She laughed. “Of course not. I wasn’t expecting you to be into what my great-uncle calls wing-kink.”

“Wing kink?”

She nodded. “According to him, some humans have a fetish for wings.” She shrugged. “In a way, Dean would be one of those people because he enjoyed getting Lila off with wing touches.”

He laughed. “Sounds like Dean.”

A wicked smirk came across those sexy lips. “Do you remember all times when we were dating and even first married? You tried to get me to go all hard and animalistic with you?”

He nodded. “And I told you I wasn’t sure.” She began toward him.

Sam blinked a few times as he watched her wings disappear as she continued to saunter to her.

She put her arms around his neck. “I’d be willing to do it now.”

His jaw fell in surprise and his eyes widened. “Really?”

She nodded. “Yep.” She leaned up and kissed his lips, then kissed his chin. “I’d be willing……” she kissed his neck, throat and then collarbone. “….to try anything once.”

“Oh, Izzy….” He sighed as she scrapped her teeth against the sensitive skin. “Wha—wha—what about this version of you changed your mind?”

“It’s simple actually,” she began to explain, “I’m not hiding anything anymore. The Izzy I show to the world is angelic and sweet and sassy—or that’s how I want to seem to everyone. While this me—is exotic, sexy—even more so than usual—erotic and a little animalistic herself. This version of me wants to be your sex kitten—” Her words are silenced by him ravishing her mouth.

He lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled when he felt the heat from her thighs. He tossed her onto the bed and straddled her, holding her hands down. “Is there anything that’s off limits tonight?”

She shook her head as she allowed her purple eyes to be the ones seeing him. “No. No holds barred, Winchester.” She rolled his t-shirt up to his shoulders, and he tore it off and tossed it to the floor. “Fuck me any way you want to.”

He growled into her mouth as he took it again. After a few moments, he tore his mouth away, panting. “So, are we being rough or what?”

She lifted her hands and flipped him onto his back. She straddled him this time. She held his hands down as she let her violet eyes meet his. “I said ‘fuck me’, Winchester. We’ve had 5 ½ years of nice, gentle ‘make love to me’ sex. Now I want to see what you’re like when you fuck me.”

He groaned letting his head fall back on the bed. “Damn, baby.”

She climbed off him and undid her jeans. She pulled them off and stepped out of them. She walked over to him, pushed his knees apart and knelt in front of him.

He’d never actually seen her take charge of their lovemaking before. This was going to be interesting.

She unbuttoned his jeans, then slid the zipper down. “Lift your hips,” she demanded, and he could have sworn his cock twitched with excitement. He never let his eyes leave hers as he lifted his hips and pulled off his jeans in a fluid motion.

She watched his large cock slap his stomach. She watched as his hand immediately went down to try and stroke it, but she stopped him. “Let me.”

He dropped his hand and she kept hers on him, gripping his penis at the thickest part.

She smiled up at him through seductive eyelashes. “You know…..” she pumped him twice. “….I’ve always loved your penis.”

He moaned and placed his head back. Was she going to start talking dirty too? He knew he wasn’t going to last long with her. “Iz….”

She smirked and licked his slit and he almost jumped off the bed. She giggled as she took him into her mouth and heard a long throaty moan from her husband. To show him what she meant, she sucked him so hard she hollowed out her cheeks.

“Ahh….” Sam moaned. He tangled his fingers into her curls and watched her fuck him with her mouth. “Damn, baby.”

She stopped and looked at him. “Which way you want me? Front, doggy, side-by-side or me on top?”

He smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted. “You on top.”

Her smile turned into a seductive smirk. “I love that position.” She got up on the bed and put her feet on each side of his hips and then lowered herself. She picked up his dick and put it at her opening.

Sam watched in surprise as she almost immediately took him to the hilt. He groaned again as his head hit the pillow.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “You okay, baby?”

“Y—Y—Y—Yeah.” She didn’t say anything.

He took his hands and put them on her hips. “Good. Fuck me…..hard.” She laid out above him and captured his mouth as she moved at first.

“Sit up, Baby,” Sam muttered.

She sat up a little and put her hands on his muscular chest. He gripped her hips and he began slamming into her. He’d been wanting to fuck her like this for about 10 years or so and now here he was doing it. “Oh, God…..” she whimpered as she felt him moving in and out of her very fast. “….yes, Sammy!”

Hearing her call his name propelled him into going faster.

For a good few minutes, all that either of them could hear in the room was the sounds of wild mating. Bodies coming together, her moans and cries and his grunts. Then right before they both could come, they repositioned into doggy-style. She got into a comfortable position on her hands and knees, he adjusted and then slammed into her hard. She cried in surprised pleasure going down on her elbows as she moaned. “God, Sammy, that feels….”

“Yeah, it does,” he grunted. He pulled out and then slammed back in.

She cried out again. They established a rhythm. Again all you could hear is her cries of pleasure, his moans and grunts and their bodies mating. Moments later, their bodies shuddered, blasted by bombs of pleasure. Seconds later, they came together in shuddering waves.

Sam collapsed on top of her as she fell to the pillows. They lay just like that, on top of each other, still joined. He kissed her neck. “I love you.”

“Love you,” she murmured into the pillows. She lifted her head. “That was incredible! I don’t think I’ve had that strong of an orgasm without foreplay first.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “Me neither,” he agreed. He rolled off of her and curled her into him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me enough to show me you.”

She kissed the arm draped over her middle. “You’re welcome. Thank you for not freaking out once I showed you.” She rolled to face him. She kissed his chest. “Thank you for finally seeing me.”

He kissed her lips. “You’re welcome.” He kissed her lips again, rolling her on to her back. He positioned himself between her legs as he laid on top of her. “I love you, Isabella. And I don’t mean in the way I loved you before or how I loved Jessica. I mean, I love you. You’re my world. This will be the last time you will hear me bring it up again, but I’m sorry I hurt you the way I have. I’m sorry that I reacted the way I have because your brother decided to tell us your secret. I know you wanted to tell me. I know that now and I’m sorry I called you the things I called you.” He watched her head fall to the side. He moved her back to look him in the eyes. “You know I didn’t mean any of it, right?”

She nodded tears in her eyes. “I know. You were angry and hurt.’ She touched his cheek. “You would have never said those things to me ever.”

He shook his head. “You’re my world, Iz. My entire world. You’re my best friend, my lover, and my confidant. And I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I am forever thankful for you for forgiving me.”

She touched his cheek. “And I’m thankful for you forgiving me.” She kissed him. “I’ve always believed, and I will always believe we are perfect together and that you’re my one and only. Plain and simple.” He kissed her and his breath hitched when Izzy took him in her hand. She guided him to her entrance. He smiled down at her. “Why, Mrs. Winchester, I thought you were a lady?”

She smirked up at him. “Fuck, being a lady. Fuck me.”

He shoved the rest of the way in and she gasped. “As you wish.”

Life was good.


	32. Provenance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone, we're coming to the end of the story. The last chapter (episode) of the story will be Lila and Izzy centric for a reason. I promise you'll have your Sam and Dean fix though.

****

**-The Next Morning……**

**-New Paltz, New York………**

 

Dean was nursing a hangover and trying to come out of the love coma he and Lila were in all night long, while Sam ran into the Telescas house to do an EMF sweep. Unfortunately, the girls were sidelined. Lila’s feeling a little queasy. While Izzy’s keeping her hands in her pockets. She blew up the TV in their room last night and has been feeling very anxious about blowing something else up or doing worse.

He came back to the car and smirked as he walked to the driver’s side and honked the horn. Dean jumped about 15 feet and groaned. While the girls jerked slightly. Dean looked at him through his sunglasses and said, “Man, that is so not cool.”

“I just swept the Telescas with EMF. It's clean. And last night, while we were enjoying ourselves.”

Dean smiled. “Good times.”

“Yeah, up until this morning,” Lila muttered.

“I checked the history of the house. Nothing strange about the Telescas.”

“All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house,” Dean said groggily.

“Then maybe it's the contents. Cursed object or something.”

His brother shook his head. “The house is clean.”

“Yeah I know, you said that.”

“No, I mean it's empty. No furniture, nothing.”

Izzy straightened, pulled herself forward and touched the front seat. “Why would their furniture and everything already be gone? I mean, from what I understand it takes a while to grieve, so why would you…?”

Dean looked at his sister-in-law and then at Sam. “Yeah,” Dean concurred. “Where's all their stuff?”

They talk about going to an auction. Izzy smiled. “I have an idea.” She turned to her sister. “How would you feel about playing up our British snooty side?”

“Depends on what the rest of your plan is?”

“Well, we are William Cornelius’ daughters. I think it’s time we get in touch with our snooty socialite selves.”

Lila smirked as she realized what her sister was suggesting. “Okay. I’m with ya, but what they gonna be?”

Izzy looked at both boys. “Our dealers.”

************

Lila and Izzy both walked out of the motel room bathroom dressed to the nines in sheath dresses and stilettos. Dean turned and his heart stopped at the sight of her. “Holy shit, Babe. You look amazing.”

Sam turned and his thudded against his chest. Izzy was in a beautiful dark pink dress that went just past her knees and hugged her curves amazingly well. “Wow…..you look good.”

They both smiled. “Thank you,” Izzy said.

**************

The girls walked into the auction house to the sound of violin music and people chattering amongst themselves. They smiled at the people toward the entrance and continued inside. They walked into the main part of the house and seen the auction house owner approach them. They watch as Sam passes them off as art dealers. Thinking on her feet Lila smiled.

“…and I don’t remember seeing you on the guest list,” Daniel Blake told them.

“That’s because they’re with us,” Lila said in a perfect English accent. She approached the boys. “There is some amazing stuff in here.” She looked between the boys and said, “I think I found some pieces that would be absolutely perfect!”

Daniel Blake, the auction house owner stopped. “Lila, how are you?”

She smiled. “I’m fine, Daniel. Thank you for asking.” She smiled. “Izzy’s floating around looking for an antique vanity for our niece’s birthday.” Her smile became more contrite. However, I can see it’s been awhile since the last we talked. My last name is no longer Cornelius. It’s Winchester.”

Daniel nodded. “Right. I believe your brother, Sterling had mentioned that you and your sister got married. How is your husband? Did I hear wrong? He passed away?”

She shook her head. “No, he didn’t pass. He was injured, but he’s doing great now.” Changing the subject she said, “Right.” She smiled at the guys. “So, I see you met my dealers.”

“Your dealers?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir. The Connors brothers are the best in the business. I was referred to them by Helena Astor herself.”

“Yes, Ms. Astor. Amazing woman.”

She jerked her head in a nod. “She’s great.” She smiled. “Still owes my brother Cord money from that poker game though.”

He chuckled haughty. “Yes. How’s your father.”

“Daddy’s doing fine.”

They turned their heads to see Izzy standing behind them. She moved up to stand beside Sam. “Hello, Mr. Blake,” the same English accent as Lila’s was evident. She looked at Lila and the guys. “There are no antique vanities here.” She looped her arms with the boys and steered them away. She smiled at Blake. “However, Mr. Thompson over there was just telling me that all these pieces are from the Telescas.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Telesca are no longer with us.”

“Did they leave?” Lila asked.

“No, they passed. Murdered in their beds.”

The girls gasped. “Oh, my God…..” Lila exclaimed breathlessly. “That’s horrible!”

“Well, Mr. Blake, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it a little soon to be selling off their stuff?”

“To some, I guess.”

Lila nodded dismissively and in a perfect English accent yet again, she said, “Gentlemen, please?” She led them away and watched over her shoulder at Mr. Blake.

Dean looked at his wife with an upturned brow. “How in the hell did that guy know you?”

Lila smiled. “Sterling’s career for the last 40 years or so has been as an antique and art dealer. He’s made some amazing money at it too. I’ve come with him on some finds. We met Daniel a few years back.”

Dean looked her up and down. She looked amazing in the dress. It was red, sleeveless and hugged her body amazingly well. “Where in the hell did you get the dress?”

“I’ll explain that later.”

Sam smiled at Izzy. “You definitely look like you fit in.” He looked at her earrings, her necklace and her bracelet. “Real diamonds?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.” She laughed and pulled them along.

They wandered the auction house and looked at everything. All 4 of them stopped when they saw the family portrait. “Wow….” Izzy whispered. She tilted her head. “I’d have to say late 1800s—”

“A fine example of American Primitive wouldn't you say?”

They all turn to see a sleek, classy, extremely beautiful young woman in a black dress coming down the stairs. Sam had a feeling it was a challenge to see if they knew anything and he answered, “Well I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that, you just wanted to see if I did.”

The young woman looked apologetic as she began to flirt with Sam. “Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake.”

Lila could see the ‘I want you’ vibe ebbing off Sarah like sonar. She observed to see if Sam took her bait and to her surprise he didn’t. “I'm Sam. This is my....brother, Dean.”

Instead of acting like he was supposed to Dean continued to stuff his face with mini-quiches. Lila elbowed him.

Sarah looked at Dean. “Dean. Can we get you some more mini-quiche?”

He continues chewing as he speaks. “I'm good, thanks.”

Sarah looked at Lila and Izzy. “I don’t believe we’ve met. Sarah Blake.”

She smiled. “Yes, I know. I’m Lila Cornelius Winchester. And this is my sister, Isabella Cornelius Winchester.”

Sarah paused. “As in William Cornelius’ daughters?”

She nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sarah smiled. “Is that God that comes in all the time, what’s his name? Sterling? Is that your brother?”

She nodded. “Yes. Oldest brother.”

She smiled. “He’s really cute!”

Izzy smiled. “And very married.”

“So, can I help you with something?” She asked Sam, dismissing Izzy.

Sam looked at the girls and Dean and then asked, “Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?”

Dean shrugged. “Apparently, she only wants to play with Sammy.”

“Well, she keeps that up she won’t be playing with him but his very pissed off wife.”

“The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But Dad's right about one thing, sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones.”

“Is it possible to see the provenances?”

Daniel Blake walked up behind them. “I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that.”

“Why not?”

“You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave.”

“Did you not hear what I said, Daniel? I told you they were with me and I can tell you that I am on the guest list.”

“Yes, you are Miss Cornelius. However, your dealers are not and they will have to go. You’re welcome to stay.”

She scoffed.

Dean faked a posh voice, “Well we don't have to be told twice.”

“Apparently you do.”

“Okay. It's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go.”

Lila looked at the guy. “Are you sure you really wanna do this?”

“Miss, I told you you could stay, but your friends would have to leave.”

“But they’re my friends.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

Dean’s eyebrows rose and he walked off. To keep up the façade she had going, Lila looked back at Daniel. “Well, Mr. Blake, you’ve just lost millions of dollars in business.”

“I highly doubt your father would walk away from us. We’re the best in the tri-state area.”

Lila smirked menacingly. “Lets test that theory, shall we?” She took her phone out and sped dialed her father. “Daddy, it’s Lila.” She smiled. “I’m great. And so is your son-in-law. However, um…Dean and I are at the Talesca auction with Sam and Mr. Blake’s being awfully rude to me.” She smiled. “Right. Okay. I’ll let him know. I love you too, daddy. Bye.” She looked at Blake and Sarah. “Expect a phone call from my father. Goodbye, Mr. Blake.”

Sarah glanced up at her father. “Dad that was just rude.”

“Well, you may be right, because my rudeness may have cost us a huge client.”

The 3 of them walked out and Dean stopped at the driver’s side door and stared at his wife in amazement. She looked up at him. “What?”

“Nothing. You just amaze me every day.”

She smiled. “Thanks, baby.”

He laughed. “Where’d the snooty thing come from?”

“I’m half-demon. They can be snooty bastards when they need to be.”

Sam laughed. “That doesn’t surprise me. But why would your father need to come to a place like this?”

“He and my brother own a home interiors business together. They’ve owned it together since like the 1700s or something. Of course, the name has changed but it’s still the same business.”

“And your family is well-known?” Dean questioned.

She nodded. “Yes. The Cornelius family—thanks to daddy—has a very good reputation. And according to what I understand we’re the only family still standing after the Gilded Age of America. I mean, the Vanderbilts, Astors and all the other big names of the time are still around, but they don’t have their money like we do.”

Sam smiled. “It probably helps that you are demons and if you wanted you could be richer than God.”

Izzy laughed. “Probably. Let’s get out of here.”

*************

Dean pulls out his and Lila’s stuff out of the trunk, while Sam takes his and Izzy’s from her. They walk into the room and all 4 stand and stare. Lila raised one eyebrow at the 70s disco-esque décor. “I don’t know if I should start putting on porn music or call John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever.”

They laughed. They walked to the beds and began unpacking. Dean looked at his brother. “What was...providence?”

“Prov-e-nance. It's a certificate of origin, like a biography. You know we can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if any of them have a freaky past.”

“Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of chuckles, but Sarah...” He threw him a smirk.

Sam smirked back. “Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin.”

He laughed. “Not me.”

Sam shook his head. “No, no, no, pickups are your thing, Dean.”

“It wasn't my butt she was checking out.”

They exchange a look. The girls look at each other and wonder if they’ve suddenly gone invisible. “In other words, you want me to use her to get information,” Sam replied.

“Sometimes you gotta take one for the team. Call her.”

“Uh…. no. Like you, I’m married, Dean.”

“And she’s right here,” Izzy said glaring at her brother-in-law. “I can’t believe you’d encourage—”

Lila stepped in. She shoved at Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t be a dick. If I wouldn’t let you go out on a date to get information what makes you think Izzy will?”

“Well, maybe I could help with that.”

The boys whirled around in fright. Sam exhaled. “Damn, Bill! You gotta stop showing up like that!”

Zagen laughed. “Sorry, Sam.”

“How are you going to help?” Lila asked.

“Well, I thought Sam and Izzy could join me at my dinner meeting with Sarah Blake. She wants to convince me to keep my business with her father.” He smiled. “Maybe we can get whatever you need that way.”

Izzy smiled and glared at her brother. “See, a more reasonable plan for a fully-committed guy.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, Iz, I get it. I’m sorry.” He gave her a teasing smirk. “Still love me?”

“Always, but you’re a dick.”

*************

20 minutes later, they were out the door and headed to the restaurant. They walked in and Sarah greeted them very professionally. “I’m sorry for the way my father treated you, Miss Cornelius.”

She dipped her head. “Thank you. However, it’s Mrs. Winchester if you’re going to be formal.” She cleared her throat. “Um…. but please, call me Izzy. You remember, Sam?”

Sarah turned to him and smiled. “Yes. Hello, Sam.” She looked at Zagen. “William, hello.”

“Hello, Sarah. I’m actually surprised you called.”

She exhaled. “I can’t have my father lose your business. I looked through our books and you’ve added millions to the auction house.”

William nodded. “I have,” he conceded. “Which I thought it strange that your father would kick out family friends the way he had. Considering Lila had told him that they were with her.”

They continued talking throughout the night and Sarah leaned on the table. “What part of England are you from, William?”

“Um….London. Well, Dartford, actually.”

“And your son has an accent, but Izzy doesn’t?”

William smiled. “Sterling and his sister Eva were born in London. To me and my first wife. While Izzy, my other daughter, Lila and the rest of my children were born in America.”

Izzy smiled. “Actually, we all have accents,” she said letting hers come out before sipping her merlot. “I just hide mine. I find it to be easier.”

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and they got their hands on copies of the provenances. On the drive back to the motel Izzy flipped through the pages. “Wow….the last time I seen one of these was when we acquired the Picasso for Bria’s 25th birthday.”

“To which your sister has it hung in her apartment in LA.”

Izzy continued to read the pages. “Ooh!”

Sam looked at her. “What?”

“I think I found something.” She held out the page and read, “Portrait of Isaiah Merchant’s family’, painted in 1910. I’ve glanced at dad’s journal over the years and that name sounds familiar.”

***********

They get back to the motel and they show them what they’ve found. They decide to break into the auction house to get the painting. Zagen smiled. “I’m coming with you.”

“What?” the boys said in unison.

He laughed. “I’m coming with you. I haven’t broken into anywhere in about six-hundred and forty-five years. Give or take, so I may be rusty.”

Dean and Sam gaped at him. “You used to break into places?” Sam asked.

He nodded. “I used to be a street kid. It was easier back then though. No house alarms.”

The Winchesters looked at each other in surprise. “Okay.”

Izzy smiled. “Let me change. I’m not going to jump that fence dressed as Holly Golightly.”

About 10 minutes later, Izzy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of dark-denim low-rise jeans, a pair of tie-up high-heeled ankle boots, cropped black Foreigner t-shirt and black bomber jacket. She had her blond hair down around her shoulders and in her springy loose curls she’d been doing lately. She picked up her phone and put it in her pocket and then looked at her family. “Let’s go.”

*****************

Another 10 minutes later, they were at the auction house. Zagen watched as Dean and Izzy jumped the fence with no problems. Then Lila leapt up and then flipped over the fence. Sam looked over at his father-in-law. “Need some help?”

He pfft and nodded to the fence. “That’s nothing.”

Izzy smiled. “Come on, daddy.”

Sam jumped the fence and then Zagen jumped, grabbed one of the prongs sticking up and catapulted over the fence, landing on his feet. Dean nodded, impressed. “Great job, dad.”

Zagen laughed. “Thanks. Let’s go.”

Sam disarmed the alarm and they got inside. They got into where the antiques are stored and began looking for the painting. Zagen looked up and smiled. “Dean, is that what you’re looking for?”

Dean looked and then looked up, flashing his flashlight up there. “Yep.” He smiled. “Great job, dad.”

They got Sam’s attention and climbed the stairs. Sam cut it out and took it to an out of the way spot. They put it on the ground. Zagen looked at the boys. “So, what now?”

“Now,” Sam smiled. He looked Lila and Izzy. “Light it up, Ladies.”

Lila smiled and flicked her wrist and her sister repeated the gesture. They flicked their hand downward and the painting lit on fire. They watched it burn.

The next morning, Dean slowly stirs and sees Zagen getting ready to leave. “Hey, where are you going?”

Zagen smiled. “Um…..I gotta see if the Blakes have a bureau for Amaya’s apartment. She needs one for her dining room and I promised your beautiful niece that I’d get it for her.”

He smiled. “It’s still weird that I have a niece that is older than me.”

Zagen shrugged. “The hazards of having a father-in-law who is six hundred and sixty-one years old.”

He laughed. “I wouldn’t exactly say it’s a hazard. Just out of the ordinary.”

Zagen smiled. “So, you don’t regret marrying Lila then?”

Dean gently pushed Lila to the side and sat up. He gazed at his father-in-law a little perplexed. “Of course not. Bill, I love your daughter. Despite everything and how it has gone down, Lila is my entire world. You know that, right?”

He nodded. “I do.” He smiled. “I’ll see you before I leave.”

They said their goodbyes and Dean smiled as he watched his wife sleep. Slowly dragging his teeth across his bottom lip he saw an idea form. Time for her wake-up call.

***********

Later that morning, Zagen called Dean’s phone and he immediately answered, “Hey, Dad. What’s up?”

Uh….we may have a problem,” he said, rushing out of the auction house.

“What?” Dean asked, immediately coming on alert.

“I don’t think burning the portrait worked.”

“Why?”

“Because I just finished talking to Sarah and saw some of her workmen wheeling it in. In one piece.”

“Um….stay there. We’ll be there in ten.” He flipped it closed, hanging up on Zagen without a goodbye. “We gotta go.”

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked.

“Is Daddy okay?”

Dean nodded. “Dad’s fine.” He looked at his brother. “Apparently the painting came back. Come on.”

They got into the car and drove to meet Zagen. As they drove they talked about what Zagen had told Dean. “I don't understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing.”

“Yeah, thank you Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?”

“Okay, all right. Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings it's always the painting's subject that haunts 'em.”

Izzy smiled. “So we gotta find out everything we can about that creepy family.”

Dean nodded. “Right. What were their names again?”

“Merchant,” Lila replied. “Isaiah Merchant.”

They met up with Zagen and he got into the Impala and they drove to the library. He sighed. “So, how does this part work?”

“We do research, daddy,” Izzy said smiling.

“Why? You can just—”

Lila smiled. “We know, but when we were trying to pass ourselves off as human we actually found we enjoyed this part of the job.” She shrugged. “If you get bored just let us know and you can go.” She smiled at the man at the counter. “Hi, my name’s Lila. Um….we’re writing a book about family legends and we heard that you have a family that was killed by the patriarch. Um…..Isaiah Merchant?”

The man nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She smiled happily at him. “Oh, good!” She looked at Dean. “Told you he’d know, Sweetheart.”

Dean smirked. “Yes, Dear.”

“Let me go find everything and I’ll come find you.”

Her smile widened. “Thanks, Sir. You’re the best.”

He smiled and quickly left.

As soon as the guy went around the corner Lila turned and punched Dean’s shoulder. “Ow! Lila! What the hell?” He rubbed his shoulder.

“Don’t placate me with ‘yes dear’. Even in character you know how much I hate that phrase. It makes me feel stupid.” She walked to a table and waited for the clerk to come back.

Sam looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow. “I forgot about that.”

“Me too,” he sighed. He continued to rub his shoulder. “Damn it.” He found her sitting at the table. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek, chin, neck, then her shoulder. “You know I don’t think you’re stupid, right?”

She exhaled. “I know. I just hate—”

“I know you do and I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. It just came out. I don’t think you’re stupid or any of the other 1950s housewife comments you’ve made about women back then.” He turned and sat on the table. “Liles, we’re partners in every sense of the word. You have an opinion and nothing says you ever have to listen to me.”

She sighed. She ran a hand through her wild dark curls. She stood and draped her arms over his shoulders. “I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Dean smiled, brushed his fingers across her cheek, letting his fingers drop to her chin, pulling her face up to kiss her lips. “Don’t worry about it.” He dipped his head to take her lips in a deeper kiss this time, but not without saying, “I love you.”

“You said the Isaiah Merchant family, right?”

She growled. “Let me kill him.”

He laughed. “No.”

“Yeah that's right,” Sam replied.

Dean looked up at his father-in-law. “Dad.” He waved him over.

The clerk laid a huge book of newspaper clippings on the table. “I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So are you guys crime buffs?

“Kinda,” Dean said. “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“I think it’d depend on the case,” Zagen told them. “Whatcha got?”

“Well...” the clerk pointed at a side article. It reads 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself'.

“Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“May I….?” Lila asked, smiling.

“Oh, sure,” the clerk said. He handed it to her.

She gently took the page and looked at it. “Oh, look, dad. The Titanic sank.”

Zagen snickered. Only because he knew the real reason why that was funny. “Lila, read the Merchant article. Not the major news story.”

She cleared her throat. “Right. Sorry.”

Lila read as the clerk talked to Sam, Izzy, Zagen and Dean about the family.

“Ma’am?” the clerk asked.

Dean smiled. “Liles?”

She looked up. “Oh, sorry.” She looked at everyone. “What’s up?”

Sam smiled. “Why did Merchant kill his family?”

“Oh! Um….” she began reading her British tinged voice reciting clearly. "People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. Controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, uh, two sons, adopted daughter...." she hummed. “That’s strange that they would point that out.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“The adopted daughter part,” she murmured. She continued to read on. She smiled. “Okay. Here we go….”There were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave." Which you know that divorce back then was highly unheard of.”

“Tell me about it,” Zagen muttered.

Lila smirked as she said, “It seems that’s when Isaiah slit their throats.”

“Baby, does it say what happened to the bodies?

She skimmed through the article and sighed. “Cremated.”

“Well, that leaves out the next phase in the plan,” Izzy muttered.

Sam sighed. “Did you find anything else?”

The clerk picked up a large book. “Yeah. Actually I found a picture of the family. It's right here... somewhere. Right -- here it is.”

They all lean over and look. It’s the painting that they’re trying to get rid of. Sam looked at the clerk. “Could we get a copy of this?”

The man nodded, picked up the book and scurried off.

************

They were all at the motel now. Even Zagen was there. Dean was surprised. However, his father-in-law had said he was enjoying himself. He had found it strange that the man seemed to be all gung-ho about finding out more about their life.

“I'm telling you man, I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed, Dean.”

“All right, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?”

“Well yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted then how are we gonna stop him?”

Dean looked at Zagen. “Hey, dad, how common is it for evil spirits to possess paintings?”

“Um….depending on the spirit,” Zagen explained. “If it was someone like Merchant then I’d say it was highly likely that the painting could be haunted.”

Dean nodded to his father-in-law. “All right. Well, if Isaiah's position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues.”

“What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?”

Izzy smiled. “I loved that book!”

Lila laughed. “I’m waiting for Angels and Demons to come out

He gave his brother a blank look. “I don't....know. Uhh...I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting.”

Zagen watched as Dean stood from his chair, lifted Lila from hers and then playfully tossed her on the bed. She bounced once and then moved to the headboard, putting her back against it.

Sam calls Sarah and tells her that they’re coming in for the painting. She informs them that they already sold it. He demands an address. The Impala roars up and they jump out. Sarah appears from the car waiting in the driveway.

“Oh, good Lord Almighty,” Izzy whispered when she saw her. “That girl just isn’t giving up.”

“Sam, what's happening?” Sarah demanded to know.

They ran past her. Sam looked down at Sarah. “I told you, you shouldn't have come.”

They rush up the porch and knock on the door. Dean’s yelling trying to get Evelyn to open the door.

“You said Evelyn might be in danger, what sort of danger?”

Dean examined the door. “I can't knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it.”

Zagen looked at his daughters. They darted their eyes to Sarah. He smiled and nodded slightly. “No, you don’t,” his accent coming out more pronounced.

“What?” Sam asked.

He looked at his boys. “Move over.”

“No, dad—”

“Dad?!” Sarah exclaimed.

“Long story.”

Zagen smiled. “I appreciate you trying to protect me, but we need to get in there right?”

They nodded. His smile widened. “Then move over.”

“What’s he gonna do?”

Zagen lifted his hand and the door blasted open.

Sarah backed away a little afraid. “H-H-How did you do that?”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sarah looked at Sam and Dean. “What are you guys, burglars?”

“I wish it was that simple. Look you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good.”

They go inside. Sarah follows right behind. “The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend.”

The enter the lounge, calling out for Evelyn. Evelyn sits half turned away from them. The painting has changed, Isaiah now looks at his daughter rather than straight ahead.

“Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake....Are you all right?” She reaches to touch Evelyn shoulder.

Sam tries to stop her. “Sarah don't. Sarah!”

Evelyn’s head tips back, exposing her slashed throat. Sarah screams. “Oh my God. Oh My God!!”

Sam immediately put his arms around her and ushers out of the room. Lila stepped forward and looked at the wound. “It’s recent.”

“How long?” Zagen asked.

“A couple of hours, maybe.” She straightened and tilted her head curiously at her husband. “What?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

******************

Sarah shows up a little while later. She demands to know what in the hell is going on, they tell her. She decides to join them on the ghost hunt. Izzy folded her arms in front of her. Sam shrugged innocently. She rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in the air. “Can I speak to you….. _now_?”

Sam nodded. They walk into the bathroom and she flips on the exhaust fan and the water. “What in the hell are you doing?!”

“She’s not going to let up, Izzy.”

She sighed and ran a hand through her bouncy curls. “Great. So, am I just supposed to act human. You saw how she reacted when she watched dad blast the doors opens. How do you think she’s gonna react when she finds out Lila and I can do more than that? Because I told you I wasn’t going to hold back, Sam, and I meant. I’m not. If we’re in danger I’m going to get us out.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He exhaled. “What is this really about?”

She sighed. “Are you into her?”

His eyes widened slightly. “No!” He closed the gap between them, taking her face in his hands. “You’re it for me, Isabella. There is no one else and there will never be anyone else.”

They go to the mausoleum and look around. They discover that Isaiah isn’t there. They go to the County Records place and Dean and Izzy look up what happened to Isaiah’s body. Sarah and Sam talk. “So, um….I was thinking after all this maybe we could go out sometime?” she asked.

Sam smiled. “If I wasn’t married I’d so say yes.”

“Y-Y-Y-You’re married?”

He nodded. “To Isabella. We’ve been married for almost 6 years.”

“Wow….” She murmured. “That’s a long time.”

He nodded. “It is.” He smiled and the love for Izzy shown through. “And she’s amazing. As cliched as it is, she’s my best friend. We grew up together, fell in love, and got married. And I wouldn’t trade a moment with her for anything in the world.”

“Sammy!” Izzy exclaimed running to them. “We found something!”

“Sammy?” Sarah questioned.

He smiled. “Only a few can call me that.” He looked at Dean. “What’d you find?”

“Paydirt. Apparently, the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county, the county gave him a pauper's funeral. Economy style. Turns out he wasn't cremated; he was buried in a pine box.”

“So there are bones to burn.”

“There are bones to burn.”

“Tell me you know where.”

***************

They go to the graveyard where Isaiah is buried and dig up his bones. Lila has a very uncomfortable feeling that this isn’t going to work. She watches as Dean salts the bones and gets ready to burn them. She stops him. “I wanna say something.”

“Really?”

She rolled her eyes. “Not like a prayer, Babe.” She sighed. “I don’t think this is going to work.”

“What do you mean?” 4 voices asked.

“Just that,” Lila answered. “When we walked into Evelyn’s house, I didn’t feel….” She sighed. “Never mind. Go ahead.”

Dean looked at her little perplexed. He lit the match and tossed it in. They go back to Evelyn’s house. Lila goes in with Sam and Sarah. They notice the little girl is missing from the painting and so is the razor. Lila looked at Sarah and then Sam, then Sarah again. She groaned inwardly.

They heard a little girl’s menacing laugh. Lila looked at Sam and said, “Be prepared to explain.”

Sam looked at her. “Do it!”

She flipped her eyes to her supernatural sight color and looked around the room. Lila tilted her head up and straightened her chin. “Dean and Izzy’s coming to the door.” She told him and as she stared down the ghost.

Sarah looked from Sam to Lila, then back to Sam. “What’s she doing?”

“Long story short,” Sam informed her. “She’s psychic.” Sam looked at her as he talked to Dean. “Find some salt or iron.” He looked at Lila. “You gonna—”

“I’ll be fine!” she exclaimed. “Just go.”

As they searched throughout the house, the little girl locked them in the parlor and then disappeared from Lila’s sight. Both Sam and Sarah heard the pocket doors slam shut. “LILA!”

Lila took off for the parlor and blasted the door open with her hand, just as Sam hit it with a poking iron. She looked at her brother. She sighed. “I don’t know how much I can do.”

“Hey, in Hibbing, you said you’d do anything to save my life, right?”

She looked at him like he was an idiot. “Of course. You’re my brother. I love you.”

“Then do it.”

The lights began to flicker and Lila sighed. “All right. You know what? I’m really getting tired of this brat.” She exhaled. “Come on, honey, show me whatcha got.”

She started throwing Sarah and Sam around. Lila glared at the little girl. Her eyes were white, the wind beginning to pick up more. “Hey!”

The girl turned around. Lila held up her hand and closed it and the girl couldn’t move. “Everyone okay?!”

“What is she doing!?”

“Saving our lives,” Sam told her. He pushed the piece of furniture off of him. He helped her to her feet. He looked at Lila. “Do it, Sis.”

“Dean!” she yelled. Just then the ghostly image burst into flames. Lila dropped her hand and the winds stopped and her eyes went from white to blue again. Lila placed a hand on her belly and then turned to Sam. “That may have not been just me.”

Sam laughed. Lila returned it with a huge smile. “Just sayin’. Your niece or nephew may have helped with that.” She walked over to them and pulled them both up. She looked at Sam. “You okay, honey?”

He smiled. “I am now.” He kissed her forehead. “Love you.”

She smiled. “Love you too, Sammy.”

Sarah looked at Sam. “She’s your sister?”

Sam sighed. “Long story.”

“To be told another time?”

Lila laughed and walked out the door. Dean pulled into the driveway and ran to Lila. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. She then jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Kiss me.”

As Sam and Sarah walked out, they seen Dean kiss Lila with a passion that was only shared between long time lovers who were still very much into each other. Izzy ran up the steps and into Sam’s arms, he held on. He kissed her lips gently. “I love you.”

She smiled and let him kiss her again. “Love you more.”

He laughed and kissed her again.

The next morning, the 4 Winchester left New Paltz without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REMEMBER: IN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF THIS I HAD THEM BECOMING PARENTS. BUT IN THE FINAL DRAFT I CHANGED IT TO JUST THEM, NO CHILDREN. SO, PLEASE IF YOU SEE ANYTHING MENTIONING CHILDREN SKIP PAST IT.


	33. Dead Man's Blood

**-Manning, Colorado….**

 

They pulled into the driveway of Daniel Elkins and they slowly went inside. Everywhere they look the place looks trashed and looks like he put up a helluva fight. They find out that Elkins may have knew John and that he has a post office drop box like John does. They hurry into town and open the box.

“What’s in there?” Izzy asked.

“A letter,” Sam told her.

They go back to the car and contemplate opening it when there’s a knock on Dean’s door. They all jerk in surprise. Lila put a hand to her heart and sighed. “Holy Hell, John.”

He slid in next to her. “Sorry, Sweetheart.”

He tells them about Daniel and he reads the letter. “The son of a bitch had it the entire time.”

“What?” they all said in unison.

“When you searched the place, did you, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt Revolver, did you see it?”

“Ah, there was, there was an old case but it was empty.”

“They have it,” John said, determined.

“You mean whatever killed Elkins?” Dean asked.

John starts getting out of the car. “We gotta pick up the trail.”

Sam’s a little shocked. “Wait. You want us to come with you?”

John leaned into the car window. “If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun.”

“The gun -- why?”

“Because it’s a gun that can kill anything supernatural,” Lila muttered.

“What?” Dean asked looking over his shoulder.

“The Colt,” Izzy said. “Can kill anything supernatural. Which means it can kill the yellow-eyed Demon.”

Dean looked at the girls. “How do you know…?”

“Because it’s one of the few things that can kill us.”

The boys whirled around. “What?!”

“They’re right. It can kill them.”

“Which doesn’t make us any more comfortable to help you find it.”

Sam looked at Dean and then Dean looked at John. “I’m not going to put Lila at—”

“It’s important!” John exclaimed.

“Dad,” Sam replied, “We don’t even know what these things are yet.”

John answered, “They were what Daniel Elkins killed best: Vampires.”

“Vampires? I thought there was no such thing.”

“You never even mentioned them, Dad,” Sam said.

“I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and -- and others had wiped them out. I was wrong.”

“Oh, they exist,” Lila said. “They’ve just been laying low for a while.”

John chuckled. “Yeah, thanks, Liles.”

She smiled. “Continue with your story.”

“Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late.”

They decide to go to the motel for the night. Once they get a room, Lila falls back on it. She sighs. “Ooh, this feels nice.”

Dean laughed. He dropped his duffle and leaned down to kiss her. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she whispered

* * *

The next morning, Dean, Lila, Sam and Izzy found themselves been shook awake by John’s booming voice and a tap on their legs to stir them faster. He’s rushing around telling them what’s going on. Lila and Sam were up and ready and said that they’d meet them outside. Izzy groggily looked at her brother-in-law and her brow furrowed. “What?”

He laughed. “Vampires.” He pulled his shoes on. “It gets funnier every time I hear it.”

Izzy laughed. “I’d hate to think what you think of me and Lila.”

He smiled. “You and Lila are the 2 best things to ever happen to this family.”

“Aww….you are so full of shit,” she uttered and walked out the door with him.

Lila looked up at her husband. “Get in. I’m driving.”

Dean nodded and slid into what is usually Lila’s seat. She peeled out of the parking lot and raced down the road. They got there just as John was getting out of his pickup truck. John told them to wait by the car.

Sam looked at his dad sulking. “I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him.”

Lila rolled her eyes.

Dean looked at him. “Oh don't tell me it's already starting.”

“What's starting?”

John approached them as Lila began wandering up ahead. “What have you got?” Dean asked.

John watched Lila for a minute before saying anything. “It was them all right. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Sam...” Dean said warningly.

Sam looked at his brother and said sharply, “I just wanna know we're going in the right direction.”

“We are.”

Sam tilted his head up, setting up for a challenge. “How do you know?”

John looked at Dean. “I found this.”

Dean looked at it. “It's a....a vampire fang.”

“Not fangs, teeth,” John corrected. “The second set descends when they attack.” He looked at Sam. “Any more questions?”

Sam looked away and fell silent.

Lila walked back up to them. She looked at Sam. “He’s not lying or withholding anything. They did go that way, but we will have to double back. There’s roadblocks all over the road up there.”

John looked at her. “What in the hell were you doing?”

“My job,” she answered firmly. She looked at Dean. “I used my supernatural—”

“No need to explain to me, Baby. I trust you completely. But this time I’m driving.”

“All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight,” John said, taking charge again.

They start heading for their respective cars. John looks at the Impala. “Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it.”

Lila glared at John. “Hey, John.”

He turned to look at her and she flipped him off twice. “ _Bastardis_ ,” she said, then slid into the car.

Izzy glared, but it was Lila who muttered, “One more snide remark and I may smite him just on principle.”

Sam chuckled. He gave Dean _I told you so_ look as Dean looked down at the car. Dean grimaced. And Izzy laughed. “Come on, before Captain Almighty thinks we ditched him.”

They get in and Dean pulls onto the road and races for their father.

* * *

Sam is driving as Dean is reading information from John’s journal.

“Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple.”

Sam glared out the windshield at the beat up pickup truck. “That's probably what Dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks”.

Dean slid his eyes to his brother. “So it is starting.”

Sam looked at him. “What?”

“Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?”

“Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's ok, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again.”

“Well good.”

But instead of leaving it there, Sam said, “It's just the way he treats us, like we're children.”

“Oh God.”

Sam looked over at him and then back at the road. “He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow 'em without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal.”

“He does what he does for a reason,” he says matter-of-factly.

“What reason?”

“Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right? That's just the way the old man runs things.”

“Bullshit!” Izzy exclaimed from the backseat.

Both boys turned to look at her. Izzy lifted her golden brows at them. “What? Are the women in this family suddenly not supposed to have an opinion because the almighty Captain is back?”

“No, of course not,” Dean told her.

“Good,” Izzy said. “Last I checked I haven’t signed on for anyone’s army and I will not be barked at like I’m a private in the fucking Marines. Now if any of you have a problem with that, say something now because I don’t need to be here. I can go hang with my dad for a few days.”

Sam looked at Dean. “I’m with my wife on this one. Acting like this may have worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, and letting him run the whole show?”

Dean gave his brother a long look before responding. He says weakly, as if he’s trying to convince himself of his own words. “If that's what it takes.”

Sam shook his head.

Lila snickered. “You are such a bad liar,” she uttered.

“What?” Dean asked looking at her through the rearview mirror.

“It pisses you off that he’s here barking orders like always. It pisses you off that he’s not even acknowledging the work you’ve been doing so far. And it pisses you off even more that he’s treating you like a child just like it’s pissing Sam off.” She pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re not a child anymore, honey. You need to tell him what you think.” She kissed his cheek and then his neck. “I love you, baby.”

He smiled and kissed her hand. “I love you too.”

* * *

Sam continued driving. While Dean talked to John on the phone. “Yeah Dad. All right, got it.” He hangs up and looks at Sam for a split second. “Pull off at the next exit.”

“Why,” Sam asked angrily.

“Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail,” he said absently as he continued to flip through dad’s book.

“How?” he said getting angrier.

“I don't know; he didn't say.”

After hearing Dean say that, Sam gunned the engine and raced passed their father, while Dean looked at him like he’d lost his damn mind. Once Sam was in front of it, he slams on the breaks, causing the car to swerve sideways in front of the truck. They both stop.

Dean looked at the girls and muttered. “Here we go.”

Sam eases out of the car, Dean hollering after him as he himself gets out of the car. The girls pop out of the car and race toward the 3 men. Both Winchester men are very angry. Dean runs after him. “Sam!”

“What the hell was that?!” John demanded.

“We need to talk,” Sam told him.

John came to a halt, face to face with Sam. “About what?”

“About everything. Where’re we going Dad?”

“Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires,” Dean coaxed.

“Your brother's right, we don't have time for this.”

“Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help. Now obviously something big is going down, and we wanna know what!”

“Get back in the car,” John commanded him.

“No.”

John came closer to him. “I said get back in the damn car.”

“Yeah. And I said no.”

Dean’s standing close to the men. “Ok you made your point tough guy. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later.” He grabbed Sam’s jacket. “Sammy, I mean it, come on.” Dean pushed him back toward the car.

“This is why I left in the first place,” he mumbled.

John whirled back on him. “What'd you say?”

Sam swung back. “You heard me.”

“Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away, Sam!”

Dean warned, “Sam...”

John closed in on Sam, getting in his face. “You walked away!!”

Dean tried to break it up, but it wasn’t heard. “Stop it, both of you.”

“You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!”

Lila forced the feuding Winchesters apart. “Listen, stop it, stop it.” Sam advanced forward. She pushed the youngest Winchester back. She glared at him. “Damn it, Sam. I said stop it!! That's enough!!”

John advanced on his youngest son. Lila stepped between them. She looked at her father-in-law. “I said knock it off.” She looked between the 3 Winchester men. “Now, all of you listen to me you, stubborn ass sonsofbitches.” She whirled on the elder Winchester and pushed at his shoulder. “You’ve got to be the most stubborn, single-minded asshole I have ever met in my life! We’re not your soldiers. We’re your family!”

He opened his mouth to say something and she raised her hand. “No. I’m not finished. Now, whether you like or not your boys are all grown up, John. They’re men. Married men. You can’t keep treating them like boys with this need to know bullshit. You either start talking or you’re not going to like the mutiny that happens in the process.”

She turned to Sam. “As for you….he’s your father. You will respect him.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something and she glared at him. “Do I make myself clear?”

He opened his mouth again.

“Do I?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She nodded and turned her temper to her husband. “And you….”

“Me?” Dean asked. “I didn’t—”

“That’s right you didn’t. Dean, you need to grow a pair and speak up to your father. Don’t keep going along with it even though you don’t like it.” She looked at all 3 of them again. “All of you. Get in your respective vehicles and lets get the hell out of here.”

Dean looked at the men in his family. “You heard her. Let’s go.”

Lila pulled the door open and looked at the men. “Let’s go! Move!”

* * *

 By morning they found the vampires. John finally decides to tell them about the Colt. The full story. “It's just a story, a legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter.... Back in 1835, when Halley's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo. They say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. And somehow Daniel got his hands on it.”

John looked at Dean. “And Lila’s right. They say this gun can kill anything.”

“Kill anything like, supernatural anything?”

“Like the demon,” Sam inquired.

“Yeah, and this gun is why I’m going to be nervous around you for a while,” Lila said, only with a slight smirk.

Dean laughed, rubbed her back, resting his hand on her lower back and bent down to kiss her.

John looked at his daughter-in-law. “None of us are going to kill you. But, yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun -- we may have it.”

Lila nodded. “Oh, trust me. You’ll have it.”

Dean looked at her. “How come you know so much about it?”

“Because one of my dad’s wives was killed by that thing,” she admitted, her throat feeling like it was closing. She looked at the men in her life.

Dean looked at him. “Did you know?”

He shook his head. “No. I knew he killed some, but….are you sure?”

She looked at John. “What’s the plan?”

John looked at his daughter-in-law. “Do you have any qualms about demoning up or whatever you call it?”

She looked at him questionably. “You want me to go full demon and walk into a Vampire den?”

“Yes…?” John said cautiously.

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“Because I think it’ll work better with these guys than your other side.”

Dean looked at her. “You don’t have to—”

“I know that, baby.” She looked at John. “Why do I have a feeling this is to insure that we’ve got the power shift?”

John gave her a measured look. “Is that wrong?”

“When you’re using me, yes.”

Dean looked at his father. “Dad, she’s not a freaking side-show act.”

“What’s the difference between me—”

“Because they try to fight first before they ask me to do anything supernatural.” She held up her hands to the boys. “However, I’ll do it.” She looked at all three men. “But we’re doing it my way.”

“Your way?” John asked.

“Hey, you want me and my freak show talents you’ll do it my way or not at all.”

John sighed. “Fine.”

“What’s your plan?”

Lila slid a glance to her sister. “We’re not going demon—”

“What? Lila, the other—”

Lila held up a hand and the older man silence. “We’re going Nephalem.” She narrowed her eyes slightly at the man. “I told you, Winchester. We’re doing it my way. If my sister and I are going in there for a battle we’re doing it prepared.”

“How’s that?”

Lila exhaled and exchanged a look with her sister. She then walked to her bag and dug into it for her ‘battle’ clothes. She draped a coat over the bed and walked into the bathroom with her sister. They quickly changed and walked out. John looked them both up and down. “What are you wearing?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lila told him and slipped into her coat. She looked at Dean. “Do I Nephalem here or use the room next door.”

Dean exchanged a look with Sam and then walked up to Lila. He kissed her deeply. “I love you, but I miss _you._ ”

She kissed him back. “Love you more.”

“Not possible. Use the other room.”

She nodded. They walked out and got into the empty room next door and the girls began the Nephalem power up process.

* * *

They gather up what they’ll need. John looks at the girls. “You’re going in unarmed?”

“I’m armed, dad,” Lila told him.

Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Lila’s waist. “She’s her own lethal weapon.” He kissed her shoulder. “Damn, you’re hot,” he whispered.

She was in her full-on Nephalem battle glory like she was in Chicago. She smiled. “Thanks, baby.” She got into the trunk. “However,” she flipped up a secret compartment in the trunk. She pulled out a silver dagger or blade. She put it under her coat, but in the back of her pants. Izzy did the same.

They go into the lair. They begin walking around. The found the woman from the 9-1-1 call and John found the gun. As Sam’s untying the woman, she lets out a ghastly scream that wakes up the heard. Lila sighed. “Great.” She sees Bo running. “Hey, Bo. Where ya goin’?”

Bo stopped and looked at her. “Ooh, aren’t you a pretty one.”

She flipped her eyes black and gave him a menacing smirk. “You have no idea.” She lifted her hand and threw him across the room. She looked at Dean and Sam as they ran. “Go! Got you covered here.”

“Lila—”

“Go!” she exclaimed. She seen the woman. “Ahh….there’s the bitch that ruined my plan. Hi, honey.”

She began backing away. “Who-Who-Who are you?”

“I’m a demon,” she told her. “However, I think we need to talk about that singing voice of yours.”

The boys run into the woods and call out for dad and then Dean yells for Lila. “LILA!”

John looked at him. “I think she can handle—”

“I’m not leaving my wife behind, dad.” She didn’t pop up right away. “LILA!”

After a few more seconds he turned to Sam. “Sammy, call Isa.”

“ISABELLA!”

They both popped into view. Lila jogged to her husband. “Let’s move. We may have pissed them off even more.”

John tells them that they need to get Dead Man’s Blood.

* * *

Dean goes and gets it. They got back to the motel and waits for Dean to come back. Awhile later, the room was silent and Izzy walked to her father-in-law and whispered, “You need to tell him.”

John looked up at her. “I know.”

“So tell him.”

“Sammy,” John finally said.

“Yeah.”

“I don't think I ever told you this but ... the day you were born, you know what I did?”

“No.”

“I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred dollars, until... Anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you.”

“Then why'd you get so mad when I left?”

“You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I ... uh ... I stopped being your father and I ... I became your, your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just... it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me -- We're just different.”

Sam laughed.

“What?”

“We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess...” He laughs softly.

Well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone.”

“I guess you're right, son.” He smiled.

“Okay,” Izzy muttered to her sister. “This took a turn I wasn’t expecting.”

“You mean with Jess being brought up?”

Izzy nodded. “It wouldn’t be so bad if I still didn’t think that he was with me because he couldn’t have Jess.”

“Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?” he wondered.

“Spent it on ammo.”

Both of them look at each other and then crack up laughing.

* * *

John comes in as everyone’s packing up and tells the boys they disobeyed a direct order and they say they know they did and Dean pipes up saying that they saved his ass.

“You're right,” John said, surprising everyone.

“I am?” Dean said, a little shocked.

“It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together.”

The boys in unison chimed, “Yes, sir.”

“We’re coming with you,” Izzy said defiantly.

Lila seen the look in the older Winchester’s dark eyes. She rolled her own. “You’re going up against a Goddamn demon, John. You’re going to need us.”

He glared at her. “What makes you think that?”

Dean sighed. “Dad, they’re on our side.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes,” the boys said in unison. Dean looked at his father. “They killed their own family members for us.” Deciding to make an executive decision of his own, Dean said, “They’re coming with us. That’s the end of it.”

Sam looked at his father. “Dad, they’ve put their lives on the line more than once. They’re family. We don’t leave family behind.”

John nodded. “Fine.” He glared into both Lila and Izzy’s violet eyes. “You even for a moment betray us and I will kill you where you stand.”


	34. Salvation

Lucius walked into the meeting place and looked at the beautiful blond that sat behind the desk. “We’re set.”

Sirah smiled devilishly. “Great. Do your sisters suspect anything?”

“No,” he answered. “And I convinced Uncle Azazael into thinking that their kidnapping is for their own good. For the good of his plan.”

Her evil smile widened. “Perfect.” She looked her stepson up and down. “I knew I picked the right man for this job.”

He smiled. “So, when do we put it into place?”

“Very soon. You said Azazael is getting ready to strike, right?”

He nodded. “He’s having Meg take something important to the Winchester.”

She leaned forward. “Really? Who?”

“John.”

Her smile became even more menacing. “All right. We strike when he does. The boys won’t even worry about their wives if they’re worrying about their father.”

Finally, she’d get revenge and keep her secrets where they needed to be…..hidden. 

* * *

  ** **-Manning, Colorado……** **

 

“So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail.”

The Winchesters sat inside the motel room looking over what John had on the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

“And that's when you took off,” Dean comments.

“Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation.”

“Demon’s don’t hibernate.”

The men in the room turned to see Lila sliding off the bed. She walked to the table. Izzy was out getting coffees for everyone, while Lila was pouring over some books on the bed.

“What do you mean they don’t hibernate, Lila?” John asked.

“Just that, dad. We don’t need to sleep so hibernation isn’t required. More than likely he had a reason for coming out.”

Sam looked up at her. “What kind of reason?”

“Um…..” she slid onto Dean’s knee. “Well, I think—and this is just my opinion—if you want to know the answer to that we’ve got to figure out why the asshole was in your bedroom that night.”

“Asshole?” John laughed.

Dean kissed her shoulder. “Told you they were on our side.” He put a hand on her thigh. “Dad, most of her demon family doesn’t accept her. So, to her they are a bunch of assholes.”

She exhaled. She looked into John’s dark eyes. “Dad, um….it’s not going to be easy getting to him.”

“What do you mean?”

“His minions will be wherever he is,” she explained. “They will protect him.” She pushed her dark hair out of her face. “More than likely the bastard’s got a plan. What it is I’m not sure yet. I’m having daddy and Sterling and one of my other brothers looking into it. Being that they know the inner workings and the gossip of Hell they’ll know where to go to get the information.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that my big sister is the best weapon we have.”

She laughed nervously. She looked at John. “Now, don’t get mad when I ask you this, but uh….how do you know it’s a yellow-eyed demon?”

“Because I saw him before he left the house.” He cocked his head curiously. “Does the color of the eyes make a difference?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It does.”

He nodded. “Like how much?”

“Very much.” She cleared her throat. “From what I know there are four color classifications that make you a demon and the color has _everything_ to do with your strength and your rank in hell. Black is for your standard demon. Then it’s red—which is mostly for Crossroads Demons. Um…..” She swallowed. “From my research, um…..yellow-eyes is the only demon that has Yellow eyes, which tells me he used to be one of Lucifer’s high ranking generals. Probably even his heir.” She scratched her head nervously. “Then there’s white—”

“What color are yours and Izzy’s?”

She took a deep breath. “Well, Isa and I are unique in the sense that we can do all four colors. We don’t have a set demon eye color.” She looked at the table.

“Why do you have purple eyes then?”

“Purple is our natural eye color. It’s a combination of our mom and dad.”

“So….blue is….?”

“Blue is the natural eye color of the Public Lila Winchester. I’ve recently begun to show the more private side of myself over the last few years.”

Izzy walked in just then and handed everyone their coffees. “So, what are we talking about?”

“Lila was giving me the education of half of your family tree.”

Izzy nodded. “Glad I missed it.” She smirked over the rim of her cup. “I hate talking about those self-serving assholes.” She sipped her coffee. “I think something’s going down soon.”

“Why?” Sam asked as Izzy sat on his lap.

“I’m getting vibes. Something’s going to go down and we’re getting very close to it.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means stay alert,” Lila told all 3 Winchester men. “However, you’ll have us with you, so it’ll be okay.”

Knowing when to change the subject, Dean asked, “All right so what's this trail you found?”

“It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us.”

“Families with infants?”

“Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday.”

“I was six months old that night?”

“Exactly six months.”

“So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So Mom's death...Jessica. It's all because of me?”

“Sammy….” Izzy muttered.

“We don't know that Sam.”

“Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean.”

Dean was getting frustrated by Sam. “For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault!”

“Right. It's not my fault but it's my problem.”

“No it's not your problem, it's our problem!” Dean shot back.

John stands. “Okay. That's enough.”

Everyone takes a breath and the room falls silent for a moment.

“So why's he doing it? What does he want?”

“Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save....” John looked down, an unhappy expression on his face.

“All right so how do we find it before it hits again?” Dean asked.

“There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and...”

“These things happened in Lawrence.”

John nodded. “A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto...before Jessica.

Izzy was trying to not seem put out by Jessica being brought up again, but she can’t help it. “Dad’s right,” she said softly. “Those are all signs of a demon nearby.” Her mouth slid into a smile. “Lucky for me and Liles we don’t set anything like that off.”

John’s face split into a grin for a couple of seconds. “And these signs, they're starting again.”

“Where?”

“Salvation Iowa.”

* * *

 

On the way there, Dean looked through the rearview mirror at his wife and sister-in-law. “Are you guys going to be okay with this if it turns out to be a family member?”

Izzy looked at him as if he had grown two more heads. “Of course! Whatever this demon is planning needs to be brought down. And if it’s a family member then we’ll mourn it and then ask each other what had happened. But, you guys come first. Your dad comes first. Everyone else comes first before a relative down there or up there.”

“Why do you think we volunteered to come?” Lila supplied. “The only way you’re gonna know if you’re getting close to this thing is if we tell you.”

They stop abruptly and John tells them about Pastor Jim’s death. They decide to buckle down now and go at this with gusto.

* * *

 

They get to Salvation, split up and cover more ground. Izzy and Sam are in the medical center, while Dean and Lila are in the hospital. As Sam and Izzy walk out of the medical center doors, Sam gets hit with a vision. Izzy walks in front of him and stops him. “Sammy…? A vision?”

He nods. She walks him to a bench and sit him down. She looked into his face. “Baby, just let it play out.”

“What?” he moaned.

“Your vision. Just let it play out, baby.”

He does as she says and sees a woman put a baby to sleep. He looked at Izzy. “We gotta go. Come on.”

They follow the map and get to a park when another vision hits him. This time Izzy puts her finger on his forehead and closes her eyes to see what he sees. Sam gets another Vision after they talk to Monica and Rosie. “Come on, Baby. Let’s get you back.”

They walked into the motel and Sam sat down at the table and Izzy looked at both him and Lila. “They’re happening again.”

“What’s happening again?”

“Sam’s been having visions,” Lila explained.

“A vision.”

Sam winced painfully. He sucked a breath as he spoke. “Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling.”

“And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because...”

“Because these things happen exactly the way I see them.”

“It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake.” He walks to the counter and gets more coffee.

Sam winces. “Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get.”

Lila stood from the bed and walked to him. “Sammy, honey, drop your hands.”

He dropped his hands and she placed her hands on each side of his head, thumbs resting on his forehead. John watched as a bluish white colored light emits from her hands.

John looked at Dean. “What’s she doing?” he demanded.

“Taking Sam’s pain away.” He looks at his dad. “She can heal people, dad.” He smiled. “Thanks to her older Angel brothers she’s learning to heal people.” He looked at dad. “Relax. She loves Sammy as much as we do. She won’t hurt him on purpose.”

John sighed. He looked at both boys. “All right. When were you going to tell me about this?”

The other Winchesters in the room looked at John incredulously. “We didn't know what it meant,” Dean told him.

Lila smiled down at the kid she helped raise. “Is that better?”

“Yeah,” Sam whispered. “Thanks, Liles.”

A soft affectionate smile spread on her lips. “You’re welcome, Sammy.” She kissed his forehead. “Love you, Big Guy.”

He chuckled. “Love you too.”

John looked at Dean. “All right, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and you call me.”

“WHAT?!” The wives exclaimed. Izzy stands and walks to the middle of the room while Lila just stares down at him. “Are you hearing yourself right now?”

Dean looked over his shoulder at his father. He put his mug and the coffee carafe down on the counter. “Lila, I got this, Sweetheart.” He looked back at his dad. “Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone. I got a better chance of winning the lottery.”

John paused. “You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry.”

“Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through.”

“No, they're not. No one is, ever again,” John promised.

Sam’s phone rings. He looked at it and then answered. “Hello.”

“Sam?”

Izzy walked toward her husband, while Lila stood.

“Who is this?”

“Think real hard it will come to you.”

“Meg.”

“Meg?!” the girls exclaimed.

“Oh, is that my cousins?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell them hi for me.”

Sam doesn’t say anything. “Last time I saw you you fell out of a window.” “Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way.” “Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop.” “Lemme speak to your Dad.” Sam exchanged a look with Izzy and then his dad. “My Dad. I don't know where my Dad is.”

“It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now.”

Sam hesitates at first and then hands the phone to John. “This is John.”

“Howdy John. I'm Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood....still there John-boy?” “I'm here.” “Well that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi....”

“John, whatever you do don't give...”.

“Caleb?”

All 4 Winchesters turn at the sound of the name and look at John. “You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go.” “We know you have the colt, John.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” “Oh, okay. Well listen to this.” Meg slit Caleb’s throat and let John hear his friend dying.

“Caleb. Caleb!” “You hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now let's try this again. We know you have the gun John, word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties.”

“I'm gonna kill you, you know that?” “Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. And your friends, anyone who has ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved. They'll all die unless you give us that gun.”

Jon goes quiet as he thinks. The others are by his side.

“I'm waiting Johnny, better answer before the buzzer.” “Okay.”

“Sorry? I didn't quite get that.”

“I said okay, I'll bring you the colt.

“There's a warehouse in Lincoln, on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there.”

“It's gonna take me about a day’s drive to get there.”

“Meet me there at midnight tonight.”

“That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane.”

“Oh. Well I guess your friends die don't they. If you do decide to make it, come alone.”

Lila looked at John. “Let me see the phone.”

He handed it to her. She put the phone. “Hey, Demon Slut.”

John looked at Dean a little surprised.

“Ahh….hey, cuz.”

“Now, I’ve told you once before, just like I’ve told my siblings. You come after a member of my family and it’s not only war you’re going to get but the fucking apocalypse! And I could do a helluva lot worse than my grandfathers, Sweetheart.” She narrowed her eyes, and John watched as they turned black. “So, you just might want to rethink this whole plan of yours, because if even a single hair is plucked from my father-in-law’s head, I will be bringing down on you every power in my arsenal! And you and I both know it’s a lot bigger than anyone knows.”

The line went dead. Sam took his phone back. John looked at Lila. “You’re kinda scared me there.”

She smiled, her eyes back to her purple. “Sorry, dad.” She kissed his cheek.

He turned and looked at Dean. “How can she go from Demon to Lila so….”

Dean shrugged. “I have no idea.” He smiled and kissed her lips. “Nice to have her on our side, isn’t it?”

They say goodbye to John and watch him leave.

* * *

 

They stakeout Monica’s house, waiting for the demon. Lila looked at her sister and then pulled herself forward. “It’ll be here.”

“Can you feel it?” Dean asked.

Lila answered. “But I can’t tell who it is. I can tell you this dude is powerful, whoever it is.”

“Yeah, he may take us down a few pegs,” Izzy mumbled.

“Dean...ah...I wanna thank you.” “For what?” “For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah...I don't know I just wanted to let you know, Just in case….” “Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kidding me?” “What?”

“Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?”

They fall silent and continue watching the house. About an hour or so later, Lila and Izzy straighten. “Look alive, boys,” Lila muttered.

Just then the radio did static. “He’s here,” Izzy said and got out of the car with her sister. They rush the house. They pick the lock and go inside. Charlie Holt yelled, “Get out of my house!”

Dean quickly closes in and grapples with him, grabbing the bat. “Get out of my house!” Charlie yelled.

“Please, please, Mr. Holden please,” Lila pleaded.

Dean holds him still by pinning him with the bat across the neck. “Be quiet and listen to me.”

“Charlie? Is everything okay?”

“Monica get the baby!”

Sam declares at the same time as Mr. Holt. “Don't go in the nursery!”

Holt screamed, “You stay away from her!”

He struggles to get away from Dean. Dean backhands him, knocking him unconscious, and puts him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

Lila taps Sam. “Come on. Let’s go save Monica and the Baby.”

They run upstairs and Lila halts immediately when she sees who it is. “Azazel,” she whispered.

Sam shoots him, but he smokes out. Lila looks around the room, eyes flipped to silver. “He’s not here!” She gasped. “Get her out of here!”

“My baby!”

Dean runs in and picks up the baby. “I got her,” he told them. “Get her out of here!” Lila waits for him. “You should have left.”

“Who’s gonna control the fire if it gets out of control?”

They get out of the house and Sam looks up and sees the demon and wants to go in there. “NO!” Izzy and Lila screamed. While Dean held him back.

* * *

 

Back at the motel, Izzy’s pacing, trying to keep from crying. Lila’s trying to get a hold of their father. Dean’s trying to call John. And Sam’s just sitting on the bed staring. Dean didn’t get him. “If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this,” Sam told him.

“Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life.”

“You don't know that.”

Dean walked toward the bed. “So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?”

“Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am.”

“Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about.”

“Sam, I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over.”

“What?”

“I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing.”

“That thing killed Jess! That thing killed Mom!”

Izzy froze. Was nothing she was going to do ever going to make him happy with her anymore?

“You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back.”

Sam totally loses it at that point, grabbed Dean and shoved him against the wall. “Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that.”

Dean just looked at him. “Sam look. The three of us...that's all we have...and it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man...and without you or Dad....”

“Dad,” Sam murmured. “He should have called by now.”

Dean attempts to dial his dad again, but stops when he sees Izzy picking up her jacket. “Bella, where’re you going?”

Sam turned. “Isa?”

She had no idea where it came from, but she was angry and hurt and she was going to let him know it. “It all comes back to her, doesn’t it?” She turned to face Sam and Dean. Then looked at Sam. “Everything I’ve ever done for you, you’re still thinking about her.”

“What….?”

“Jessica!” she screamed, tears streaming down her face, as the mirror cracked. “I took you back after you cheated on me with her!” She screamed. She looked at Sam. “I was here first, Goddammit!”

“Izzy—”

“No!” she screamed, backing away from his touch. “I took you back, Sam! Maybe my sisters were right. Maybe I should have let you suffer a little more, work for it a little more!” She tossed her jacket. “Us renewing our vows meant nothing!”

“Izzy, don’t—”

“They meant nothing! Let me guess, were you picturing the pretty blond in the Smurf t-shirt the entire time?” She ran her hands through her blond hair. “Oh, my fucking God! None of it meant anything….” she looked at Sam. “….you lied to me again.” She walked forward but stopped before she got to him. “Why would you do that to me? Why?”

“Izzy, let me explain.”

“What are you going to explain? That she was a complete innocent in this whole thing and that you never loved her?” She pushed her hand through her hair. “Come on, Sam! I’m not stupid! She was your ticket to normalcy. You were going to fucking propose to her! So, don’t stand there,” She pointed at the floor passionately, “And tell me that you didn’t love her!”

She wiped the tears away. “How many times do I have to fucking apologize, Sam?! Huh? How many times?!” She wiped her tears. “I was here from the beginning. I knew about all of this from the beginning. And you know something, I still fell in love with you.” She looked at Dean and Lila and back at Sam. “Why couldn’t you be like your brother and fall in love with all of me too?”

Sam stepped forward but stopped when Izzy held up her hands. Lila walked to her sister, tears streaming down her face.

Izzy looked at her husband. “You know what? I’ll help you with this damn demon, but after that I’m out.”

She wiped her tears. “I can’t do this anymore, Sam. I can’t be someone’s second choice when I started out being his first.” She wiped at the tears again. “You’ve always been my first choice. Always.” She looked at him. “When did I lose my best friend? When did I lose you, Sammy?”

Izzy cleared her throat. She looked at Dean. “C-C-C-Call J-J-J-John, Big Brother.”

He nodded and dialed dad’s number again. This time Meg picked up.

“You boys really screwed up this time.”

“Where is he?”

“You’re never going to see your father again.”

Lila’s phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and groaned, “Lucius, I really can’t talk right now.”

“Not even if it’s about Uncle Azazael?”

She froze for a moment. “What about him?”

“I know you know it’s him,” he answered.

She exhaled. “What do you want, Lucius?”

“I want you and Isabella to meet me.”

“Why?” she asked. “Why in the holy fuck would we meet you?” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Well, I figured you’d meet me if you really want to prove to the meatsuits you married that you’re trustworthy. That you’d put them before your own flesh and blood.”

Lila exhaled as she ran her hand through her hair again. She looked at Dean and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She’d do anything to prove to him, to Sam and to John that she and Izzy could be trusted. “Where are you?”

“You know where.” With that the line went dead.

She exhaled. “Uh, Iz, we gotta go, hon.”

“Where’re we going?” she asked.

“Lucius wants to meet us.”

“Why in everything that is holy would Lucius want to meet us?”

“He said he has some information on our Uncle.”

“What’s your Uncle got to do with this?” Sam asked.

Lila exhaled. “Our uncle is the one who did all this.”

“How do you know?” Dean asked.

“Because I saw him when Sam and I headed upstairs to get Rosie and her.” She walked up to Dean and kissed his lips softly. “I love you. I’ll call you.”

“I love you more.”

The sisters walked out of the motel room and toward the road.


	35. The Devil's Trap, Part 1

****

**Salvation, Iowa……..**

 

When he heard Meg’s voice coming through from his dad’s phone he froze. Dean looked at Sam. “Where is he?”

_“You’re never going to see your father again.”_

Dean hung up the phone and looked at his brother. “They’ve got Dad.”

Sam looked confused. “Meg?”

Dean nodded.

“What’d she say?” Sam asked.

“I just told you, Sammy.” He snapped. He’s clearly very upset. “Okay. Okay.” Dean takes the Colt and tucks it into the back of his jeans.

Sam sees him do it and looked at him perplexed. “What are you doing, Dean?”

Dean grabbed his duffle bags. “We got to go.”

“Why?”

He slid his jacket on. “Because the demon knows we’re in Salvation, all right. It knows we got the Colt. It’s got Dad – it’s probably coming for us next.”

“Good. We’ve still got three bullets left. Let it come.”

“Listed, tough guy, we’re not ready, okay? We don’t know how many of them are out there. Now, we’re no good to anybody dead. We’re leaving.... now!”

The Impala is speeding down the road and takes a turn sideways.

“I’m telling you, Dean, we could have taken him,” Sam replies.

“What we need is a plan. Now, they’re probably keeping Dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They’re gonna wanna trade him for the gun.”

Sam shook his head. Dean looked at him. “What?”

“Dean, if that were true, why didn’t Meg mention a trade?” Feeling the emotion, he paused for a second. “Dad, he might be....”

“Don’t!” he admonished.

“Look, I don’t want to believe it any more than you,” Sam said. “But if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job.”

“Screw the job, Sam!”

“Dean, I’m just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going.”

Dean was actually getting angry. He could feel it. “Quit talking about him like he’s dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything.”

Sam silenced, thinking. “So how do we find him?”

“Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken,” Dean suggested.

“Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?”

Dean paused, gripping the steering wheel. “You’re right. We need help.”

Sam exhaled. “So, what do you think Lucius has to say about their Uncle?”

Dean shrugged. “I have no idea.”

He slid his eyes to his brother, assessing his emotions. “Are you angry with her because she didn’t tell you about her Uncle being the demon?”

Dean didn’t say anything right away and then shook his head. “No. I know she would have said something at some point. And she probably would have if we hadn’t gotten the call from Meg.”

Sam was impressed. His brother’s answer actually showed how much he’s grown up and what he thinks about his wife. “Wow.”

“What?”

“If this was about six years ago, you would have ripped her a new one and you would have been fuming.”

Dean knew he was right. Then he would have flipped the hell out and he probably would have been so damn stubborn about it that it would have taken him forever to forgive her. The last few years though he had learned that for Lila, because of that type of reaction, it had become hard for her to tell him anything. So, he learned to really think about how he felt about something and then say it. He exhaled. “Well, six years ago I had been married for three years and I was twenty-one years old.” He sighed. “Then I hadn’t really known what kind of promise I was making.”

He sighed and rubbed his chest. He’d been feeling weird since they passed the sign that said they were leaving Salvation. It was like this weird phantom itch that he couldn’t scratch. “Walking away from her after she revealed her true self made me realize that I wanted to keep the promises I made to her that day because I loved her.” He rubbed his chest again. He glanced at his brother. “I love her, Sam. I mean, til death do us part. My world stands still when she’s not there. That it hurts when she isn’t around. I married the one person I believe is right for me. Who is right for the lifestyle that we live.”

“I know, Dean. I feel the same way about Izzy.”

He did a curt nod. “You may want to say that, because she believes she’s the runner up to Jessica.”

Sam fell silent at that and from there until South Dakota. Neither knowing what to say to the other.

* * *

The echoing crackle of the electricity had Leona Cornelius looking up at the ceiling. She was standing inside an abandoned warehouse listening to her siblings talk about what to do with their baby sisters’. The supporters of the Yellow-Eyed demon known as Azazael were tasked to insure Lila and Izzy—the 2 people he feared retaliation from them most. He knew that Lila and Izzy would save the day so he wanted them to be put out of the way for now.

Leona, one of Zagen's loyalists stood in the damp, dank and echoed hallways of the old hospital. She walked into what to be at the time the nurse’s station. She halted when she seen her baby sisters strapped to the gurneys in the room and they looked passed out. “What’s going on?”

“Azazael wanted us to make sure that Lila and Isabella won’t derail his plans.”

“So, you strip them down naked and strap them to gurneys?”

Lucius shrugged. “Anezka! Priscilla!"

The 2 of them entered the room. Lucius smiled at his siblings. “Wanna play?”

Anezka walked to her brother and took one of the demon blades he held out to her. She smiled. She looked down at a waking up Lila. “Morning, Sis!”

She gasped. “Anezka! What the….?” Her eyes went wide with fear when she seen the blade in her hand. “What are you…..” she hissed when she felt the first slice across her ribcage. “Oh!” she screamed. “Anezka! Please, don’t—”

Leona winced as she heard her sister’s blood-curdling screams echo through the halls of the old hospital. This wasn’t going to be good.

* * *

By daybreak they were driving under the Singer Auto Salvage arch. It’s the home of Bobby Singer. An old friend of John’s. The two of them didn’t part on good terms. They get out of the car and walk up the steps. They knock and wait. Bobby opens the door and welcomes them in. They tell him everything. Inside, there are books stacked everywhere. It’s untidy and cluttered with papers on every wall.

Bobby carries 2 flasks to Dean. “Here you go.”

“What is this – holy water?”

“That one is.” He holds out the other. “This is whiskey.” He takes a swig of whiskey and hands it to Dean, who also drinks. Dean smiled. “Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure we should come.”

“Nonsense. Your Daddy needs help.”

“Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people.”

“Yeah, I guess he does.”

“None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back.”

“Bobby, this book....” Sam’s in awe. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He walked to Sam. “Key of Solomon? It’s the real deal, alright.”

“And these, uh, these protective circles. They really work?”

“Hell, yeah. You get a demon in - they’re trapped. Powerless. It’s like a Satanic roach motel.”

Sam chuckled and glanced at his phone. Dean walked over to them. “Man, knows his stuff.”

Bobby looked at Dean. “What’s going on with Sam?”

Dean looked at the older man. “He and Izzy got into a huge argument before they left to go talk to one of their brothers. She doesn’t think Sam’s over his mistress.”

“The one that…..”

Dean nodded. Changing the subject, Bobby said, “I’ll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in.”

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?”

“Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops.”

“Yeah?” Dean urged.

“This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I’m saying? More and more demons are walking among us – a lot more,” Bobby replied.

“Do you know why?” Sam asked.

“No, but I know it’s something big. The storm’s coming, and you boys, your Daddy – you are smack in the middle of it.”

The dog outside begins going crazy. Bobby hops up and turns. “Rumsfeld.” As Bobby goes over to the window the dog stops barking with a whine. “What is it?” The dogs not outside, as Bobby goes to check it out, Meg kicks in the door and saunters in. Dean slips the holy water flask out of his pocket.

Meg looked at the boys. “No more crap, okay?”

Dean comes at her, unscrewing the flask, but Meg hits him and sends him flying into a stack of books. He appears to be knocked out. Sam steps in front of Bobby, placing himself between Bobby and Meg. Meg looked at Sam. “I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now.”

Sam and Bobby are slowly moving across the room and Meg follows them. “We don’t have it on us. We buried it.”

“Didn’t I say “no more crap”? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I’m a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn’t find you?”

Dean steps into frame behind her. “Actually, we were counting on it.” Meg turns to look at him. Dean stares at her and then looks up at the ceiling. Meg also looks up and sees a large protective symbol etched there. “Gotcha.”

They tie Meg to a chair. “You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.”

Bobby came in with a big canister of salt. “I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there – they ain’t getting in.”

Dean nods and stands up, moving around Bobby and Sam to stand in front of Meg. “Where’s our father, Meg?”

“You didn’t ask very nice.”

“Where’s our father, bitch?”

“Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don’t.”

Dean lunges at her, putting his hands on the chair arms. He starts yelling, “You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?”

“He died screaming. I killed him myself.”

Dean just looks at her with hate, then hits her across the face.

Meg smirked at him. “That’s kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl.”

“You’re no girl.”

Bobby stood and walked into another room. “Dean.”

Dean follows and Sam moves up to him. “You okay?”

“She’s lying. He’s not dead.”

“Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don’t hurt her.”

“Why?”

“Because she really is a girl, that’s why.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“She’s possessed. That’s a human possessed by a demon. Can’t you tell?”

Both boys turn to look at her. “Are you trying to tell me there’s an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?”

Bobby just nods. Dean looks at Meg, who is staring back at him. “That’s actually good news.”

He starts reading the exorcism.

As he reads the exorcism, Meg’s groaning and moaning in pain. Then as he continues strange things begin happening. Like the books’ pages turn on its own. As he kept reading, Meg began giving up bits and pieces. Finally, it took completely exorcising her to get the entire thing out. Bobby looked at them and told them to go he’d deal with the police and the ambulance. They ran out of the house.

Dean looks at his watch and notices the time. His stomach started to knot in fear. He hadn’t heard from Lila in hours. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and flipped open his phone. He pressed her contact. It went to voicemail. “Hey, Baby, it’s me. Where are you? Thought you were going to call me when you got there.” He sighed. “I hope everything’s okay. Call me when you get this. I love you.”

Sam exhaled. Something was telling him that there was something wrong. “Maybe we should call Bill. Have him look into it.”

Dean nodded and pressed Bill’s contact. “Hey, Dad, it’s me. Um…..have you heard from Lila and Izzy in the last few hours?”

“Uh, no…..” his stomach dropped. “Why?”

He exhaled. “Lucius called her. He told her that he was willing to give her the location to where Yellow-Eyes is but she and Izzy had to show. And that was hours ago.”

Zagen sighed. That didn’t sound right. Lucius never wanted anything to do with the girls. So, why now? “Give me an hour and I’ll call you back.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome, Dean. Talk in an hour.”

* * *

There was a beep that resounded throughout the warehouse and Lila panted as Lucius finally let up from slashing at her skin. He looked at his siblings and then down at Lila’s clothes. He searched her jeans pockets and found her cell phone. “Aww….you’ve got a few missed calls and voicemail from your devoted husband.”

She groaned. She was trying to loosen the strap across her mouth so she could speak.

He smiled. “Lets see what the Meatsuit has to say.” He smirked wickedly at her. “What’s your passcode?”

She shook her head.

Her brother smiled at her. “That’s okay, Lila. I’ll figure it out.”

About 4 hours later, he did a triumphant arm pump. “Very sentimental of you, Little Sister. Using your wedding anniversary.” He punched the code into her phone so that it would unlock.

Hearing his voice, hearing the worry in it, had Lila immediately tearing up and tears began slipping as the message ended. She tiled her head slowly to look beside her. Izzy laid there in the same state of dress as herself—naked. Priscilla was seeming to be drawing something on her and Izzy was screaming in pain.

 _Lila, you can get yourself out of this._ She hoped.

* * *

  **-Jefferson City, Missouri……**

They stop off behind the train tracks. They start preparing. Lila steps out of the car and walks to the middle of the field, as Dean gets his gun ready. And Sam’s reading the Key of Solomon. They all fell silent now. As Dean prepared and Sam read. “You’re quiet,” Sam stated simply.

“Just getting ready,” Dean answered.

“He’s gonna be fine, Dean.”

There was no answer from Dean. Sam flips to another page of the books. He sees a symbol and picks up the book to walk to the open trunk lid. He rubs off the dirt and starts to draw on the lid.

Dean rushed to the car and looked at what he was doing. “Dude, what are you drawing on my car?!”

“A Devil’s Trap,” Sam answered. “Demons can’t get through it or inside it.”

“So?”

“It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox,” he said.

Dean repeated his same question, “So?”

“So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad.”

“What are you talking about? We’re bringing the Colt with us.”

“We can’t, Dean. We’ve only got three bullets left. We can’t just use them on any demon, we’ve got to use them on the demon.”

“No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

They began to argue. “Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn’t want us to bring the gun.”

“I don’t care, Sam. I don’t care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?”

“We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you’re the one who came and got me at school! You’re the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I’m just trying to finish it!”

“Well, you and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that?” Dean bit back. “You both can’t wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I’m gonna be the one to bury you. You’re selfish, you know that? You don’t care about anything but revenge.”

“That’s not true, Dean.”

Again, Dean scoffed.

“I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can’t.”

“Fine,” he snapped out.

“I’m serious, Dean.”

“I said fine, Sam.” He takes the Colt out of his jacket pocket and holds it up to show Sam before putting it in the trunk. They are walking by the river. They step up beside some trees and Dean stops. Dean sees the sign. “Hey, hey. Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise.”

Sam and the girls look over their shoulders to see a sign that says ‘Sunrise Apartments’, staked in front of a building.

Dean is pretty shocked. “Son of a bitch. That’s pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside.”

“They probably know exactly what we look like, too,” Sam said. “And they could look like anybody.”

“Yeah, this sucks out loud.”

“Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?”

“Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?”

“Seven minutes exactly.”

The boys agreed. Sam walked into the building to pull the alarm but hesitated when he seen someone coming down the hall toward the doors. He went to the stairs and made it look like he was going up. He walked back and jerked the lever to sound the alarm.

The scene shows a man and a woman sitting almost motionless at a table in one of the apartments. They look up as the alarm goes off. Sam leaves the building.

The man in the apartment gets up and goes over to the bedroom door. He opens it and we see John tied to the bed. He’s breathing. Outside the building, people are leaving and firemen are coming in. Dean comes up to one of the firemen.

“Hey, what’s happening? Is it a fire?” Dean asked.

“We’re figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back,” the Fireman said to him.

“Well, I’ve got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he’s nervous,” he lied.

“Sir, you have to stay back.”

Sam moves behind them to the fire truck. He finds a compartment and picks the lock.

Once inside, Dean and Sam come down the hallway dressed in full fireman. Dean is using his EMF to check the doors of the apartments. “I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up.”

“You never told me that.”

Before he could say anything more, Dean’s EMF starts reading high.

Inside the apartment a man and a woman are sitting inside. The woman is sitting with her head down. There is banging on the door and she looks up – her eyes are completely black. She and the man go over to the door to look out through the peep hole.

“This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate,” he told her through the door.

The man steps behind the door and nods for the woman to open it. She unlocks the door and the boys shove it open. The woman is thrown backward as Dean and Sam come through. The brothers spray the couple with water from their tanks and it burns them – holy water. Dean punches the man and shoves him into a closet.

They get rid of the demons and find John. To make sure he isn’t possessed Sam pours Holy Water on him. John looked at his boys and then Sam through hooded lashes. “Sam, why are you throwing water on me?”

“Dad, are you okay?”

“They’ve been drugging me. Where’s the Colt?”

“Don’t worry, Dad. Sam replied. “It’s safe.”

Dean cuts him free. “Good boys. Good boys,” John muttered.

They get him out. John looked at the boys. “Where are your wives?”

“We don’t know,” Dean answered and rubbed his chest again.

“What do you mean?” John asked.

Sam exhaled. “Lila got a phone call from one of her brothers saying he had information about the demon and that he wanted to meet. That was last night. We haven’t heard from them since.”

As they walked out, Sam got jumped by one of them.

Dean helps John down onto the street and Sam moves ahead of them. He is suddenly attacked by the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. He pins Sam down on the street and starts beating him to death. Dean puts John down and goes to his brother’s aid. “Sam!”

He runs over and kicks the man in the face, but it has not effect. Dean is suddenly thrown onto a parked car, shattering the windshield, and the man goes back to beating Sam. A gunshot rings out and the man falls dead. He puts it away and comes over to his brother. Dean gets Sam onto his feet and they look at the dead man. The demon is dead and so is the man it was possessing. They decide to get the hell out of there and go get John and go to the car.

* * *

They found a very out of the way cabin in the woods. Dean put John to bed and come out just as Sam was finishing putting salt in the window sills. “How is he?”

“He just needed a little rest, that’s all. How are you?”

“I’ll survive.” He looks out the window for a moment and then turns to Dean. “Hey, you don’t think we were followed here, do you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.”

Sam looks at his brother. “Hey, uh.... Dean, you, um...... you saved my life back there.”

“So, I guess you’re glad I brought the gun, huh?” He smirks at him.

“Man, I’m trying to thank you here.”

He pauses for a moment. “You’re welcome.”

Sam walked across the room.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there.”

“You didn’t have a choice, Dean.” He turned to look at him.

“Yeah, I know, that’s not what bothers me.”

“Then what does?”

Dean’s still staring downward. “Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn’t hesitate, I didn’t even flinch. For you or Dad—hell, even Lila and Izzy--the things I’m willing to do or kill, it’s just, uh .... it scares me sometimes.”

Sam just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

“I miss her, Sam.”

“I know, me too,” Sam admitted and then rubbed his chest.

“You feel it too?”

Sam looked at his brother. “Feel what?”

“The eternal itch that you can’t scratch.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

John came into the room. He looked at Dean. “It shouldn’t. You did good.”

Dean was a little taken aback. “You’re not mad?”

“For what?”

“Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have.”

The wind picks up and they all go to the window. John says that the demon found them. He starts ordering Sam to go check the salt. Sam leaves the room to follow the order. He looked at his oldest. “Dean, you got the gun?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it to me.”

He takes the gun out of his jeans. “Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared.”

“This is me. I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry.”

Dean hesitates and looks down at the gun.

“Son, please.”

“Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?”

“He’d be furious.”

“What?” John asked, perplexed.

“That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me, he’d tear me a new one.”

John looked at his son. “Dean, it’s me.”

“I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain’t him.”

“What the hell’s gotten into you?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Stay back.”

Sam walks into the room and is surprised to see Dean pointing a gun at John. “Dean? What the hell’s going on?”

“Your brother’s lost his mind,” he said without any real inflection.

Not letting his eyes leave his father. “He’s not Dad.”


	36. The Devil's Trap, Part 2

 

Lila came to screaming the name from her dream and the name on her heart. Remembering where she was, she jerked when she heard her sister's screams. "Izzy...." she muttered.

Leona grimaced when she heard Lila scream again and she jerked when she heard Izzy scream in the same amount of pain. “Guys, don’t do this!” she pleaded.

“Are you becoming weak, Leona?”

Maybe she was. Or maybe she just didn’t want to hear them be tortured. She jerked when she heard Izzy scream in pain again. Then she heard the plea, “Priscilla, please, don’t do this. Please!” She screamed again.

Lila felt the blade go into her skin again and screamed loudly. “DADDY!” she screamed, more like screeched.

Priscilla laughed. “Dad can’t hear you, Lila.”

She screamed in pain as Anezka stabbed the blade into Lila’s body and sliced downward. “Let’s see if your meatsuit will still want you when you’re all scarred, all over.”

“DEAN!” Lila screamed. She knew he’d hear her. “DEAN!”

Again, the blade sliced through her flesh. “CASTIEL!” The pain became too much and she began to sob…..”Cas—Castiel! Please…..”

* * *

Castiel froze as he stood with brothers and sister listening to their next assignment.

_“CASTIEL! CASTIEL, PLEASE…..”_

“Lila?” he muttered.

The general angel looked at Castiel in confusion. “What?”

_“Uncle Castiel, please…..help us…..”_

He looked at his parents and brother. “I gotta go.”

“Castiel? What is it?” Sirah asked.

“Lila’s in trouble.”

Sirah rolled her eyes at her brother’s statement. “What is it with Lila? You got a crush on her or something?”

Castiel looked her totally appalled and disgusted. “That's disgusting! No! She’s my niece.” He exhaled. “And she’s in trouble I gotta go.”

With that said, he was gone.

* * *

 Leona couldn’t do it anymore. She sighed. She had to do something. She teleported out and got to a common area of the common area. She scanned the sea of demons for one of the ones that didn't mind the sisters. Seeing Victor, she ran to him, calling his name. “VICTOR!”

Victor turned, surprised to see her there. “Leona? Wha—”

“You have to help them!”

“Who?” he asked coming to her. “Who are you talking about?”

“Lila and Isabella!”

“Which—”

A blood curdling scream filled the halls of the old hospital. He looked down at his sister. “Is that Lila and Isabella?”

She nodded. “Vic…..”

He groaned. “I’ll try to stop them. You, go to dad and tell them where they are.”

* * *

Zagen looked at his other 7 children. “Um….I called you here for a reason.”

“Which is?” Isaiah asked.

“Your sisters are missing,” he informed them frankly. “I believe that Lucius tricked them.”

He told them what Dean told him. Sterling looked at his father. “He wouldn’t try to help them. He’d rather watch them in the arena than to actually help them or even Sam and Dean.”

“Which is what has me worried.”

There was a loud bang and they turned to the sound of footsteps approaching. The French doors then blasted open. Zagen looked at his former brother-in-law. “Castiel.”

He turned his blue eyes to his stepfather. “Where are they?”

Zagen knew he was asking about. “We don’t know yet, Castiel. Please, sit.”

“I do.”

They all turned to see one of Zagen's loyalists. Harley looked at the woman. “How do you know?”

“Because I helped take them,” she admitted.

Zagen sighed, disappointment creasing his features. “Oh, Leona. Why would you do that?”

She exhaled. “He said we weren’t supposed to hurt them,” she explained. “We were just supposed to tie them up and keep them there until Uncle said to release them. It’s Lucius, Anezka and Priscilla who have taken it to the point that it’s gotten now.”

“What in the hell does that mean?” Sterling demanded.

If Zagen still had the ability he’d go ashen. He knew what that meant. “They’re being tortured.”

Castiel glared at Leona “Why are they torturing them?”

“There are many reasons: One, they’re Zagen’s favorite. Two, they’re Lucifer’s favorites too. And three, to get rid of Sam and Dean finally.”

Zagen glared at the young woman. “Take us there.”

She nodded and sighed. “Zagen, please don't be mad.”

“Be mad?!” Zagen yelled. “You masterminded a fucking plot to have my babies kidnapped! I'm beyond pissed, I'm livid.” He narrowed his eyes. “Now, take us there!”

* * *

Izzy woke up on a gasp with Priscilla standing over her ready to cut into her flesh some more. She whimpered, "Please, Cilla, don't...."

Priscilla laughed maniacally. "Oh, honey, I do like it when you beg." She dug the knife in and ripped through her flesh again.

The beautiful blond on the table screamed out in pain, panting. Again, the knife plunged into her skin and this time her screams had one name attached, "SAM!!"

 

Almost the entire Cornelius clan stormed into the old hospital where Lila and Izzy were being held captive to rescue them. As they all walked they got the demons by making them leave their hosts. Finally, Zagen looked at Castiel. “Ready?”

He nodded. Castiel raised his hand and the French doors blasted open. They all froze at how Lila and Izzy looked like. They had gashes on them like a butcher slicing at meat.

Priscilla jumped back, dropping the demon blade. “Daddy!”

“Don’t daddy me,” Zagen said. “Lucius, Anezka, step away from your sisters and put the knives down.”

“Dad—” Lucius tried.

“Do as you’re told!” Zagen screamed. He glared at Lucius. “You forgot Luc, I helped bring you into this world. I can take your asses back out. Now, get away from your sisters!”

Anezka looked up and her heart stopped beating. “Castiel? What in the hell are you doing here?”

“Getting my nieces,” he said simply. "Now, move out of the way."

Not wanting to wait anymore, Zagen closed his eyes and opened them again. They were white. “Now, I’m not telling you again. Step away from your sisters.”

They put the weapons down. Zagen looked at Castiel. “Get them out of here.”

He nodded and began unbuckling their belts. Izzy’s first and then Lila’s. While he unbuckled Lila, he could hear the fight that started. He lifted them both into his arms and flew out.

* * *

Sam lunged, but John throws him against the wall, pinning him there. So is Dean, and he dropped the Colt. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

The demon doesn’t say anything.

“We’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

“Well, you found me.”

“But the holy water?”

“You think something like that works on something like me?” He gave them a maniacal smile. “It won’t even work on your precious wives.”

Dean had a feeling this Sonofabitch knew where his wife and sister was. "Where are they?"

He laughed. "Like I'd tell you." He left the smirk in place. "Don't worry, they're safe."

Sam scoffed. "Like we'd believe you." He tried to fight the force that has him pinned to the wall, but failed. “I’m gonna kill you!”

“Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact,” He put the gun on the table, “here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.”

“Sammy—” Azazel backhanded her.

Sam looked at the gun, but nothing happened.

He looked at the boys. “Well, this is fun." He walked over to the window beside Dean. "I could’ve killed you a hundred times today, but this......" he sighed. "....this is worth the wait."

Dean struggles but is still pinned to the wall.

John looks over at him.

“Your Dad – he’s in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says “hi”, by the way. He’s gonna tear you apart. He’s gonna taste the iron in your blood.”

“Let him go, or I swear to God –“

What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I’m concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter.”

“Who, Meg?”

“The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What? You’re the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that’s right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“You son of a bitch.”

Sam demands to know why he killed mom and Jess. The demon tells him because they got in the way of his plans for Sam and the children like him. Dean decides to get the attention off Sam and says, “Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can’t stand the monologuing.”

The demon walked to him. “Funny, but that’s all part of your M.O., isn’t it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth.”

Dean gave him his best poker face. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don’t need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he’s clearly John’s favorite. Even when they fight, it’s more concern than he’s ever shown you.”

“I bet you’re real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted ‘em.” Dean just smiles at him and John looks at Dean. He steps back and puts his head down. When he looks back up Dean suddenly yells in pain. Dean starts to bleed heavily from his chest. Sam starts to struggle against the force pinning him.

“Dad! Dad, don’t you let it kill me!”

John looks at Dean again and smiles. Dean starts screaming in pain.

“Dean!! No!!”

The blood is flowing out of Dean. Sam struggles as hard as he can to break free. Blood is running out of Dean’s mouth.

“Dad, please.” Dean passes out.

“Dean!!” Sam screamed at the same time.

The real John came to the surface. “Stop.”

“Stop it,” John said again.

Sam dives and grabs the gun off the table. John turns to him, eyes yellow once again, and Sam aims the gun at him. Sam shoots the gun into John’s leg and then goes to Dean. By Dean’s orders he goes to check on John. Even though John’s ordering him to kill the Demon, Sam doesn’t.

The demon leaves John’s body and Sam quickly loads everyone up into the car. Dean gets into the backseat. He’s not looking good. “Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital’s only ten minutes away.”

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first – before me, before everything.”

Sam looks in the rear-view mirror at Dean. “Not before everything. Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon.....”

An eighteen-wheeler suddenly slams into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it.

Inside the Impala, everyone’s passed out. The driver of the semi is sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black.

Dean, Sam, and John are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them.

* * *

Castiel dropped them both into a cornfield and they stayed where they were, laying on the cool grass. Lila coughed for a moment. Castiel walked over to them and started healing them both.

About 20 minutes later, Lila came to with a moan. “Oh, Good Lord…..” she muttered. “Uncle Castiel?”

“Hello, Lila.” He stopped her from turning over. “Hold still. You need to catch your breath.”

She exhaled and looked beside her, where her sister lay. “Izzy…..” she said breathlessly.

“She’s fine, Lila,” Castiel told her.

She exhaled. “Do you think Azazael started his plan?” She snapped her fingers and she was dressed. The ring of the cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. Or tried to. She flipped it open. “Hello?”

“Mrs. Howard?”

Lila froze. That was the name of his fake ID. She slowly sat up. “Yes, this is she. Who is this?”

“My name is Joan Robet. I’m the head nurse here at Jefferson City Hospital.”


End file.
